the never ending battle of light and darkness Vol1
by tedus987
Summary: this is where it began, where things where set in motion, and the fate of Earth 3 stands in the balance where only 10 people can tip the scales FF7 remake, rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1 The Job

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters in Final Fantasy 7 or content from said game, my own characters are my own design and I own them, so ask if you want to use them at all.

(A/N the first part of this chapter starts in a characters PVO, because the planet of FF7 has no name, in this it will be called Earth 3)

**The Never ending battle of light and Darkness**

**Vol. 1 – the JENOVA crisis.**

Chapter 1 – the job.

It has been 500 years since the great war of light was finished, the present has long since forgotten such times, as a master of the martial arts I am bound to train my daughter in law's children.

She is a sweet woman, but little did I know she was a descendant of Slyther, nor the fact that she was partly an Angel who had Reaper blood, she is a woman of many things, the most important is a mother to my grandchildren, I love them so... but they are somewhat of a problem.

Their training has been fruitful, but they take little heed in my direct orders and wisdom, oblivious of the responsibility of their bloodline and unheeding of my warnings, so I must send them each on tasks of great danger, like the start of all adventures it begins with an act of disobedience and recklessness.

Normal PVO

Two teenagers sat in the kitchen arguing while eating their breakfast, "bro, you are so reckless, I mean that guy clearly had a gun and you still fought him" the younger female said, "sis, he was robbing a bank, not mugging somebody... I didn't get hurt" the older boy said.

"And that man's guide dog?" the girl asked, "that Holy fireball was a little off target and hit the dogs paw...not a big deal" the boy said, "it dragged that poor man down the stairs as it yelped in pain" the girl said, the two stopped arguing as an old man came into the room.

"Morning kids, I'm going to watch my soaps" the man said, "sure thing grandpa" the boy said, the grandfather of the two sat down and turned on the TV.

"_Good morning, and before we begin the scheduled programme we go to a story that sounds like it's out of fantasy..." _the TV said, "kids!..." the grandfather shouted as both teens cringed, the two children were taken to the dojo and kneeled on a mat while their grandfather stood in front of them.

"I am most disappointed in both of you, Luke, you know better to not use your angelic powers in public, as the older brother you should be showing some form of dignity and respect for my orders" the old man said in a commanding voice.

"But grandfather, Laura was the one to jump in head first" Luke said, "there is no excuse for also using your powers outside, regardless of who acted first" the old man said, "yes grandfather" Luke said while tilting his head, "it appears you both need outside training, Laura. I am sending you to train with your cousin in London, Luke, I am sending you to Earth 3, there appears to be some form of crisis and I think the experience will do some good.

"Yes grandfather" Luke said while bowing his head, the day continued as normal, the children's grandfather talked with their parents and the day passed into tomorrow.

5 people stood on a hill out of anyone's reach. Luke was stood in the middle in a red shirt that had a light weight chain mail woven in to its fabric with a leather gauntlet on his right arm, blue jeans and brown boots with buckles on them, a fingerless glove on his left hand and a blue undershirt.

"Luke, take this, it has been in our family for generations, use it wisely, it has 4 more cores before the magic is lost forever" a much older man with brown hair and green eyes said as he handed Luke a sword with a brass handle and a gun trigger.

(A/N It is the trigger blade, in short, it uses a magical coin and power core to ignite the blade in different elements)

"Thanks dad" Luke said as he slid the blade down a scabbard on his back, "it's a long journey, I placed some medical equipment in your pack in case you get hurt, don't do anything reckless and push yourself too far." A woman with brown hair and blue eyes said, "thanks mum" Luke said before backing away from the group.

"Luke, don't die on me" Laura said, Luke silently laughed as his mother began to move her hands, her palms glowed as a large symbol appeared on the floor beneath his feet, a stone appeared in front of Luke and he grasped it in his hand. "This stone shall teleport you back when your training is done and you want to return." His mother said as she continued to weave the spell.

In a flash of light Luke disappeared as his family looked at the spot where he once stood.

Earth 3 – Midgar – sector 7 slums

An old woodshed stood in the trash as a flash of light shone from the inside, Luke looked at his surroundings and noticed a dead corpse next to him, he fearfully grinned and searched for a door, as it opened he jumped out, he looked at the shed to see the corpse was gone.

Luke noticed the corpse on his back and threw it back into the shed before closing the door, a dead hand still lingered on his shoulder, Luke grabbed the hand and threw it back in the shed before closing the door and holding it shut with an oil drum, "ok, that was the second most creepiest thing I've seen" Luke said as he stared off into the distance.

Luke looked around at his surroundings and noticed metal plates that covered the sky, "whoa, so this is Earth 3, amazing" Luke said as he stared at the Midgar plates in amazement. A dark skinned man with black hair looked at him surprised to see someone who wasn't in battered or run down clothing, "hey" the man said, Luke turned to look at him and soon noticed the metal appendage on his right arm.

He stared for a couple of minutes at the giant gun, "what, you got something about my arm?" the man asked, "no, it's just, I've never seen someone with a mechanical arm before" Luke said, the man evilly stared at him for a moment as he clenched his fist, "I mean, I though it wasn't even possible, like a limb being replaced on demand" Luke said.

"You think I got this for kicks!" the man shouted in a rough voice while picking Luke up with his left hand by the collar, before Luke could say anything, both of them noticed 5 armoured men barge into a house, they dragged a man outside and one of the armoured men placed his boot on the man's back, "you're under arrest for crimes against Shinra" the armoured man standing on him said.

Luke jumped off Barret and stormed towards the 5 armoured men, "what the hell do you think your doing?!" the man asked, "hey, dick wads, you, the ones who cower behind guns, what gives you the right to barge in and arrest someone like that?!" Luke yelled as the armoured men turned to look at him, "and who are you?" one of the armoured men asked.

Barret ran up to him "he's my wife's nephew" he said hoping the armoured men would buy the obvious lie, "I'm a person who hates oppression of a sadistic dictator" Luke shouted as they readied their guns to fire at him, "not now" Barret whispered to Luke, Luke blunted Barret's words and scowled.

"You, the one with the gun at an innocent's head, I'm talking to you, or are you filled with so much bullshit to be unable to hear me?!" Luke shouted as the armoured man with his gun at the civilian's head turned the nose at Luke, "he didn't mean it, he hasn't had his medication today" Barret stated as the guards gave Luke a questioning look.

"You mean, he's crazy?" one of the guards asked, "hell no, I'm just a guy with 3 swords, that likes to speak his mind and kick the shit out of cowards like you" Luke said before Barret grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him off, the man looked over his shoulder he dragged Luke off to see the guard had bought his lie.

"Hey, let me go, this isn't right, what their doing is wrong" Luke shouted as he was dragged away, the man turned a corner and made sure both of them could not be seen or heard, "hell I know that, you have a sense of justice, I like that in a person" the man said, "thanks, but I should be using that same sense to kick ass, I was taught to use my skills for good not hide in the shadows" Luke argued back.

"I know, but you'll blow our cover acting like a hero" the man said, "our??" Luke asked, "come with me, I'll explain on the way when no one can hear us" the man said, "You got a name??" Luke asked, "Barret Wallace, you?" the man said, "Luke Naferous" Luke said as the two of them walked through an alleyway, they continued on walking as Barret explained what he was and what Avalanche did.

"I see, well I'll help" Luke said, "Ok, what can you do??" Barret asked, "I have weaponry skills in different sword fighting styles and I can wield magic." Luke said, "You've got Materia??" Barret asked, "What's that??" Luke asked, "Ok, you don't know what Materia is and yet you say you can wield magic" Barret said while stifling a laugh.

"See that barrel?" Luke asked, "Yeah?" Luke lifted his right hand and a white fireball appeared in his palm, the ball shot out of his glove and swerved towards the barrel, directly hitting the barrel while avoiding any obstacles. "Shit!" Barret said as he watched the barrel's remains smoulder.

"You just did that with no Materia" he stated, "ok, and what is Materia" Luke said as the two continued to walk as Barret explained what it was and how it worked, they reached a bar and Luke read the sign as he entered, "7th Heaven??" he said puzzled at the choice of name.

He looked around and noticed a woman with long black hair talking to a man with blond spiky hair, Barret motioned for Luke to sit down and he obediently did, as he sat down he removed the trigger blade from his back and pulled its mechanical trigger, nothing but a tiny spark flew out, he sighed and placed it on the table.

"We got a new recruit" Barret said as he sat on a bar stool, "who?" the black haired girl asked, "see the kid over there, he literally mouthed off to 5 Shinra guards and can use magic without Materia" Barret said as the woman placed a glass in front of him, the two people looked at him before looking back at Barret.

"He blew a barrel up with a white fireball" Barret stated, "hmm, Barret, it'll cost 1,500 gil for the next mission" the blond and spiky haired man said, "1,500 GIL!" Barret yelled, "Barret please, if it gets him to help us it's enough, I just finished convincing him to stay for another job" the black haired woman said.

Luke overheard their conversation and reached into his bag, he pulled out a red jewel and looked at it for a second.

Flashback

Two kids were playing in the sand dunes at the beach, both with brown hair and green eyes, the boy was digging at a dune and saw something red poking out of the surface, he dug around the red area till a red jewel rolled out of the dune and in to his small hand, the kid smiled and ran towards his family.

"Mummy, look at was I found" the child said as he showed his mother the red stone, she smiled at him and hugged him, "well done Luke, you found some buried treasure, keep it as a souvenir so you can one day look back at it and remember where you found it" she said as she placed it in her purse, "I'll hold on to it till we get home, you go play with your sister." She said before kissing him on the head.

"Ok, mummy" Luke said before running off.

End flashback

He smirked as he grasped the jewel and stood up, "how much do you think you'll get out of this" Luke asked, "...I'm not about to take a jewel off a kid, no matter how valuable it is." The blond haired man said, "I'm not a kid, I'm 16" Luke said while gritting his teeth. "but, that money's for Marlene's schoolin…" Barret stated.

"Take it or leave it Barret" the blond haired man said, "fine…1,500 gil it is" Barret said as both men shook hands, Cloud smirked as Barret walked over to a table and sat down, Luke picked up his trigger blade from his table and went to the table Barret was at.

Luke sat down and placed the Trigger blade in front of him, he placed the jewel in front of Barret, "here, a kid'seducation is more important than a childhood trinket, both your child and your organization need funding." Luke said, "Are you sure?" Barret asked uncertain at what he was being offered, "I found it when I was 6 and it's been collecting dust since then" Luke said as he removed the red coin from the handle of his trigger blade.

"Ok, people like you are hard to come by, whatever you want is on me" Barret said, "I would like an orange juice, fizzy if possible" Luke said, Barret nodded and the black haired woman walked into the back of the bar to look for his request, "so what's so special about that sword??" Barret asked.

"It infuses magic into the coin and then the result is expelled through the blade, this red one, means fire, so the blade is engulfed in a blaze" Luke said as he unhooked a small cover to reveal a ball like tanker on the inside of the handle, he removed it and placed it on the table.

"What's that?" Barret asked, "The magic core, it's what sends magic to the coin, but I'm running out, and they haven't been made for centuries." Luke said, "looks about the same size as magic Materia…" Barret said, "Magic… as in Materia produces magic?? Do you have any?" Luke asked and Barret removed a small green sphere from his pocket.

Luke placed it in the power core slot and closed the cover, he pulled the trigger and the blade hummed and engulfed in fire, "wow, I haven't even added a coin and it's already on fire…it's not as powerful but with a coin it could be much more" Luke said before releasing the trigger and opening the cover, "keep it, after what you gave me, it's the least I can do in return" Barret said.

"Thanks, I wonder…" Luke said as he placed the cover back on and placed a light blue coin over it, he pulled the trigger and the blade covered itself in a blue ghost like flame, the blade was cold but yet if touched would send a burning pain down whatever cut it made.

Luke released the trigger and removed the coin, he then added the flame coin to the handle and sheathed the blade on his back, "so, what's that Merc's problem anyway?" Luke asked, "that Merc is Cloud Strife, he's an old friend of Tifa's, she's the woman you saw, I already told them your name so you don't have to introduce yourself" Barret said as Tifa came to the table and placed a glass in front of Luke.

"Thank you Tifa" Luke said politely before picking the glass up and downing it in one, the day passed as Barret told Luke of their plans and each person went to get some rest. As morning came Barret introduced Luke to the other members of Avalanche, using fake ID's each member boarded a train and waited as it set off to the first reactor.

(A/N I had to use the original opening from FF7, it wouldn't be right without it, I know this isn't the opening but it just has to be there)

Upper level - streets

A flower girl in a pink dress with a red jacket looked at stray strands of Mako that were coming out of an exhaust vent, she smiled and walked out of the alleyway to the busy streets as the sound of a train could be heard in the distance.

The train the members of Avalanche here in raced toward Mako reactor one, the train came to a screeching halt, Jessie and Biggs jumped out of the train and knocked out the guards before Barret jumped out with Luke and Cloud, "C'mon newcomers, Follow me" Barret shouted before running through a door at the other end of the platform with the others leaving Cloud and Luke on their own.

The two walked down the platform, before they made it to the door that Barret had ran down two guard came out of another door and ran towards them, "think you can take this many?" Luke asked as Cloud ran at one of them, Luke smirked and drew both his normal long swords, Cloud sliced the guard and killed him in one stroke as Luke stabbed the other guard in the heart, the two bodies fell to the floor and both Cloud and Luke ran to where Barret was heading.

"Nice move's Cloud" Luke said while running, Cloud smirked and the two entered the doorway Barret had used and climbed some stairs into the reactor, Biggs noticed the two enter, "WOW! You used to be in SOLDIER all right! ...Not everyday ya find one in

a group like Avalanche." Biggs said, "SOLDIER? Aren't they the enemy? What's he doing with us in Avalanche?" Jessie asked.

Luke paid close attention to the events that were happening when he notice Biggs' choice of words, "Biggs said he was in SOLDIER, but now he's not and he's on our side" he stated, Barret walked into the room and looked at them all, "The hell you're doin'!? I thought I told you never to move in a group! Our target's the North Mako Reactor. We'll meet on the bridge in front of it." Barret said before moving towards Cloud and Luke.

"EX-SOLDIER, huh? Don't trust ya!" Barret stated as Jessie opened a gate, Biggs, Wedge and Jessie all moved on ahead while Barret, Cloud and Luke waited some time before they moved towards the reactor, 10 minutes passed before they reached the bridge and entered the reactor, "Yo! This your first time in a reactor?" Barret asked Cloud.

"No. After all, I did work for Shinra, y'know." Cloud said in an annoyed tone, "The planet's full of Mako energy. People here use it everyday. It's the life blood of this planet. But Shinra keeps suckin' the blood out with these weird machines." Barret said, "I'm not here for a lecture. Let's just hurry." Cloud said before sighing.

"You know, it would be nice if you listened, I find this interesting" Luke said as a beeping noise was heard, the group found Jessie as she finished deciphering a door lock, Luke, Cloud and Barret entered an elevator and took it down to enter the bowels of the reactor, "Little by little the reactor'll drain out all the life. And that'll be that." Barret said in a depressing tone.

"_No wonder the life energy around here seems thin" _Luke though to himself, "It's not my problem." Cloud said as the elevator continued to descend, "let me guess your only concern is getting caught, you mercs are all the same, greedy and a heart as cold as ice" Luke said as the elevator finished its decent and the door opened.

The group went down some stairs and began to approach the main controls of the reactor, "When we blow this place, this ain't gonna be nothin' more than a hunka junk. Cloud, you set the bomb." Barret said, "Shouldn't you or the kid do it" Cloud said, Luke once again gritted his teeth at Cloud's nickname for Luke.

"I trust him more than I trust you…hell I trust a fly more than you" Barret said, "fine" Cloud muttered as he headed to the controls, he stopped for a moment and refocused his eyes, "Cloud, what's up" Luke asked, Cloud shook his head for a second, " nothing, just a headache" Cloud then walked to the controls and planted a bomb, as he walked back to the group alarms began to go off inside the reactor and a robotic machine that looked like a scorpion came out.

It began to attack the group, Barret shot several bullets in to its thick armour while Luke and Cloud tried to strike at its armoured surface, Cloud's Buster sword glowed a ghost like blue for a second before he jumped into the air and came down with a mighty force, the power of the impact shattered the Guard Scorpion's armour, Luke watched every position and motions of that overhead strike as his angelic powers memorised the same motions.

Luke smirked as he placed one long sword over his shoulder and the tip of his other long sword near the ground, Luke ran at the Guard Scorpion and the blade began to skim the floor with its tip, sparks shot from the floor, as Luke came in range he dragged the sword across the floor and jumped as he vertically struck upwards, the force of the blade threw the robot into the air.

As he aerially aligned himself with the Guard Scorpion he continually sliced the circuitry of the robot's interior, as he finished his 4th strike he vertically struck the robot at the same time as sheathing his left hand sword and removing the Trigger Blade from his back, sending it to the ground.

Luke brought the Trigger Blade overhead and pulled the trigger as the blade engulfed in a powerful red blaze of fire and heat, Luke brought the sword vertically downwards in a similar way to Cloud, the blade vertically cut through the centre of the Guard Scorpion's front.

Luke jumped away from the scorpion as its circuits began to fry and sparks shot from its body, the robot crashed to the floor and Cloud looked at the robot, "was that my attack?" he asked, "well technically it was a vertical slash through the enemy but I used it for a finisher, now come on, we got to get out of here" Luke said as he ran out of the room.

Cloud and Barret followed as they made their way out of the reactor, Cloud spotter Jessie and noticed her leg was stuck under some debris, Cloud helped her get her leg free and they both followed Luke and Barret, the group entered a heavily armoured room as explosions were heard all around them.

As the noise dimmed Luke tried to open the door but found that it had been welded shut, Jessie planted some explosives, "ok, everyone get back", the door blew open and everyone got out of the room, the remains of the reactor were scattered about the ground, "All right, now let's get out of here. Rendezvous at Sector 8 Station! Split up and get on the train!" Barret said before walking off.

"H, hey!" Cloud shouted, "If it's about your money, save it 'til we're back at the hideout." Barret said as he continued to walk off, Luke noticed a near by building, he ran towards it, jumped on to the fire escape, Luke used the fire escape to reach the building's roof and made his way from there to the train.

Cloud shook his head and ran through the streets, he accidentally bumped into a girl with a pink dress and red coat, "sorry, do you know what happened?" the girl asked, "Nothing… hey, listen... …………Don't see many flowers around here." Cloud stated, "Oh, these? Do you like them? They're only a gil...?" she stated, "I'll take one" Cloud said as he got a gil out of his pocket.

"Oh, thank you," she picked out a flower from her basket "Here you are," she said while handing Cloud the flower, Cloud took the flower and ran towards the train station, as he got to a bridge over the railway several guards ambushed him, by instinct cloud jumped off the bridge as the train came out of the tunnel and Cloud landed gracefully on the roof.

Meanwhile the rest of Avalanche were in one of the train cars, "Cloud never came." Wedge said in a depressed tone, "Cloud…… Wonder if he was killed?" Biggs said with an equal amount of depression, "No way!!" Barret yelled, "He's too skilled to up and die on us, even if he was ambushed he'd still survive" Luke said as he continued to lean against the side of a crate.

"Cloud…" Jessie said, "Say, do you think Cloud's…… Going to fight to the end for Avalanche!?" "Biggs asked, The hell would I know!? Do I look like a mind reader? Humph!! If y'all weren't such screw-ups…" Barret shouted, "Barret! What about our money...?" Biggs asked before Barret slammed his mechanical arm on a crate.

"Uh, nothin' ...sorry." Biggs said, the train door swung open and Cloud swung inside just before the train entered the tunnel to the lower sectors of Midgar, "Cloud" everyone except for Barret and Luke shouted, "Look's like I'm a little late" Cloud said, "You damn right, you're late!! Come waltzin' in here makin' a big scene!" Barret yelled, "and I though I was a show off" Luke added.

"It's no big deal. Just what I always do." Cloud said as he leaned against the train wall, "Shit! Havin' everyone worried like that you don't give a damn 'bout no one but yourself!" Barret yelled, "look, everyone's here, can we just stop yelling before someone finds us" Luke said, Barret grumbled as he entered the next car and scared some people out of the car he entered.

"Last train out of Sector 8 Station. Last stop is Sector 7, Train Graveyard. Expected time of arrival is 12:23AM, Midgar Standard Time..." the group heard over the train speaker system, Barret looked out of a window at the ground and Luke walked over to look out the window as well.

"There's the surface… if those damn plates weren't in the way we would also be able to see the sky" Barret said, "a floating city, that's unsettling" Luke said as he looked at the plates, "The upper world…a city on a plate… It's 'cuz of that #$&#' pizza', that people underneath are sufferin'! And the city below is full of polluted air. On topa that, the Reactor keeps drainin' up all the energy." Barret explained.

"So why doesn't everyone move to the upper plate?" Luke asked, "Dunno. Probably 'cuz they ain't got no money. Or, maybe… 'Cuz they love their land, no matter how polluted it gets." Barret said, "I think it's because of money, I don't see any reason for people wanting to live in the slums" Luke said as he looked at sectors 6, 7 and 8.

The train entered the sector 7 stop and the group got off, "Yo!! Get over here, all'ya!! This mission was a success. But don't get lazy now. The hard part's still to come! Don't y'all be scared of that explosion! 'Cause the next one's gonna be bigger than that! Meet back at the

hideout!! Move out!" Barret said before leaving the platform.

"Papa!" Luke heard as he entered the 7th Heaven, Luke entered and saw a little girl on Barret's sholder, "you must be Marlene, it's a pleasue to meet you" Luke said, "Marlene! Aren't you going to say anything to Cloud? Welcome, Cloud. Looks like everything went well. Did you fight with Barret?" Tifa said, "Yeah, I brought you this" Cloud said as he handed her the flower he bought.

"Thank you, Cloud. It smells wonderful. Maybe I should fill the store with flowers." Tifa said as Barret walked over to a pinball table, "Get in here, fools!! We're startin' the meetin'!!" Barret said as he pressed a button and the pinball table descended into the floor with Barret, the table came back up and everyone else used it in turn.

"Yo, Cloud! There's somethin' I wanna ask ya. Was there anyone from SOLDIER fighting us today?" Barret asked, "none, I'm positive" Cloud replied, "so what we were fighting was the grunts, that don't see us as a big enough threat for any serious units" Luke said as he leaned against a wall.

"If there was anyone from SOLDIER, nether of you would be standing here right now" Cloud said, "oh, you think your so strong, well you work for Avalanche now so don't go crawling back to Shinra" Barret said, just as Tifa left the elevator Cloud got on it, "Shut up! I don't care about either Shinra or SOLDIER! But don't get me wrong! I don't care about AVALANCHE or the Planet for that matter!" Cloud said as he activated the elevator.

As Cloud got off the elevator and walked to the door Tifa had used the elevator to chase after him, "Listen, Cloud. I'm asking you. Please join us." Tifa asked as she grabbed his arm to stop him, "Sorry Tifa" Cloud said, "The Planet is dying. Slowly but surely it's dying. Someone has to do something." Tifa said still holding his arm.

"So let Barret and his buddies do something about it. It's got nothin' to do with me." Cloud said as he grasped the door handle, "So! You're really leaving!? You're just going to walk right out ignoring your childhood friend!?" Tifa said feeling rejected, "What……? ……Sorry." Cloud said as he released the door handle.

"……You forgot the promise, too." Tifa asked, "promise?" Cloud asked, "So you DID forget. Remember…… Cloud. It was seven years ago…" Tifa said, Cloud released his grip on the door handle as his memories began to recall, he looked at Tifa for a second before looking at the ground and closing his eyes.

"You remember now, don't you…our promise?" Tifa asked, "I'm not a hero and I'm not famous. I can't keep……the promise." Cloud said, "But you got your childhood dream, didn't you? You joined SOLDIER. So come on! You've got to keep your promise……" Tifa said.

Before Cloud could speak Barret and Luke entered the room via the elevator, "Wait a sec big-time SOLDIER! A promise is a promise! Here!!" Barret said as he handed Cloud the money, "ok, I'm in, but I want 3000 gil for the next mission and I need a word with our young friend here" Cloud said as he pointed to Luke.

Before he protested Cloud dragged Luke to his rented room on the second floor, Cloud locked the door and looked around at the room Luke had been granted to sleep in, "ok, first, how on earth were you able to copy and use my manoeuvre by just seeing it once?" Cloud asked in an angry tone.

"My family has had that ability for generations, and any sword wielder can pick up on skills if they have a keen eye" Luke explained as he kept half the truth to himself, "and how is it you stayed in the same place in the air for over 20 seconds" Cloud continued to asked, "using the air's support by controlling it's magical properties" Luke answered.

"Something you've learned?" Cloud asked, "Yes…" Luke stopped as he realised his mistake, "so, it's not your family who inherited magic but more they learned it" Cloud stated triumphantly, "so you caught me, what now?" Luke asked, "Can you teach that magic? And can I learn it?" Cloud asked.

"All life forms have the ability to use and wield magic and the elements, but how they do so is a different matter" Luke said, "you mean like Materia" Cloud asked, "yes, the magic I use is more potent but takes far more discipline to control, if you want to learn such magic, you will have to learn to quiet your mind." Luke said.

"Ok, I want to learn" Cloud stated, Luke smirked and sat on the floor with his legs crossed, "ok, first you need to learn the basics, we do this by creating a flame, now sit" Luke said, Cloud sat in the same fashion, "close your eyes and breath slowly through your nose" Luke said as he had already begun to do the same.

Cloud followed suit as his mind began to fill with thoughts, "clear your mind of all thoughts, lose yourself" Luke said, Cloud began to expel his thoughts from his mind, as his last thought left he began to lose his grip on reality, he could feel a current running through him, similar to the feeling when he would cast magic with Materia.

Cloud knew that he had removed all of his Materia and yet he had the same feeling, "can you feel a current running through your body like an unknown presence?…" Luke asked, Cloud nodded and Luke smirked as he continued to keep his eyes shut, "now grasp that flow and move your hands together but don't join them" Luke said, Cloud did so and took control of the current, as he did it began to struggle out of his grip.

"Now motion the current between your hands while thinking of the element of fire" Luke said, Cloud followed and several sparks appeared in between his hands before a small flame lit the room, "open your eyes" Luke said, Cloud did so and looked in between his hands at the flame he created.

Seconds later the flame disappeared and Cloud smirked, "you have just learned how to control your magical energy, there are skills that come to you in time, the ability to glide through the air and use magic to run faster" Luke said, "you mean like the ability to know your surroundings?" Cloud asked, Luke simply smirked.

"Thanks kid" Cloud said as he turned to leave, Luke shook his head and drew his Trigger Blade silently, Cloud stopped for a second as Luke brought the sword overhead and pulled the trigger, in a flash of light Cloud pulled his Buster Sword and blocked the attack, "impressive, you learn quickly" Luke said, "thanks" Cloud said, "oh and one more thing, my name is Luke, not kid" Luke said as he pulled his sword off Cloud's.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2  The Last Cetra

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters in Final Fantasy 7 or content from said game, my own characters are my own design and I own them, so ask if you want to use them at all.

Chapter 2 – the last Cetra?

Luke stared at the ceiling and looked at the clock besides him, he noticed it was 5AM and got out of his bed, he picked up his swords and began to train with them, after an hour he took 4 weights out of his bag and removed the gauntlet on his right arm, he added the weights and trained with them on for another hour.

At 7AM everyone walked into the main room of the bar, Luke entered last after making sure he had everything, "what's the emergency?" Barret asked, "I just like to be prepared in case someone attacks us while we're half asleep" Luke said, "anyway, our next target's the Sector 5 Reactor. Head for the station first. I'll fill you in on the train. Yo! Cloud! Before the next mission, I got somethin' I wanna ask you! I, uh, ……I don't really know how to use Materia! I'll give you that Materia you found. Just teach me how to use it" Barret asked.

"I'd like to know that as well" Luke said as he stood next to Barret, Cloud explained to them how Materia went in to weapons and armour, "so, if I mix my own magic skills with that of Materia the result might be even stronger" Luke said as he added a fire Materia to his gauntlet, "what's with the gauntlet?" Barret asked, "A duellist's weakest arm is always the one that gets protected, it's a code" Luke said as he added a restore Materia to his swords.

"I'm going this time. Cloud! I got a message from the Weapon Shop man upstairs. He has something he wants to give you. Don't forget! Marlene, you watch the store while we're gone!" Tifa said as she put her gloves on, "All right!! Good Luck." Marlene said as the group walked out of the bar and after some trips through the shops they boarded a train to the Sector 5 Reactor.

Barret looked around and noticed the large amount of people on the train, he yelled and the people all moved to another car, a person from the car behind them walked in and sat down next to Barret, before he could start something Tifa stopped him and they all moved to the other end of the car.

Luke sat down and took out one of his swords as the cars connected to the train and set off, "Hah! Listen to Mr. Serious-about-his-work! Awright… I'll tell ya! Jessie's probably already told you, but there's a security checkpoint at the top plate. It's an ID scan system checkin' all the trains." Barret said as Luke placed the nose of his sword on the ground and spun the sword by the handle.

"Which Shinra is very proud of." Tifa added, "We can't use our fake ID's anymore…" Barret finished, "Good Morning, and welcome to Midgar lines. Arrival time at Sector 4 Station will be 11:45." The conductor said over the train speaker system, "That means we've got only three more minutes to the ID checkpoint." Tifa said, Luke stopped spinning his sword and looked at the light on the roof, he then began to tap his sword against the floor every second.

"Alright, in three minutes, we're jumpin' off this train. Got it!?" Barret shouted, "come over here! Let's look at the Railway Map Monitor. Hmm, it looks like you've seen this already… It's all right. Come a little closer." Tifa said as the emergency light suddenly flashed. Luke tapped his sword carefully as he counted the seconds.

"That's odd. The ID Check Point was supposed to be further down." Tifa said, "Type A Security Alert!! Unidentified passengers confirmed… A search of all cars will be conducted! Repeat!! Type A Security Alert!! Unidentified passengers confirmed… A search of all cars will be conducted!" the conductor said over the train speakers.

Luke stopped tapping his sword and stood up, "what's happening?" Tifa asked as Jessie entered the car, "We're in trouble, I'll explain later. Hurry! Get to the next car!" she shouted before leaving to the next car, "Shit! Someone blew it…"Barret said, "Unidentified passengers located in Car#1 preparing for Lock Down." The conductor said.

The group ran to the second car as it locked, "ten seconds for the lock to work" Luke said, as the lock down worsened the group moved down the train till the last car, as Barret made it to the last door he looked at the shutter and noticed the padlock, "shit!" Barret said, Luke took out his trigger blade and used its flaming blade on the lock to melt the metal, the lock broke off and Luke opened the shutter.

"Ok, let's go" Barret shouted as everyone jumped off the train, 5 minutes later Barret regained consciousness and looked around, "ok, who's not dead?" Barret said before everyone moaned, "hey, where are Biggs, Wedge and Jessie" Luke asked, "further on ahead, they're setting everything up" Barret said as Cloud helped Tifa up.

The group walked down the tunnel till beams of light blocked their way, "Those light beams are the Shinra security sensors. We can't go any further" Cloud said as he looked around, "how about that hole" Tifa said, "That's one damn tiny hole. You tellin' me to squeeze into that to get under the Plate? No, way! Yo, Cloud, what're we gonna do?" Barret asked.

After Barret complained the group headed down through the tunnel and met up with Jessie who confessed that the mess up was her fault, the group continued to the core before Cloud held his head again and collapsed, Tifa ran over to him and tried frantically to wake him up, Luke walked over and began to check Cloud for life signs.

When Luke found a pulse he checked for wounds or injuries and found none, "its ok, he just collapsed." Luke said as Tifa nodded, Cloud finally woke up, "Damn man, get a hold of yourself!" Barret shouted, "You all right?" Tifa asked, "Tifa…" Cloud said, "yes, Cloud?" Tifa asked, "no… forget… come on, let's hurry" Cloud said.

The group planted the bomb and ran out of the reactor, "This way! Shinra soldiers!? SHIT! What the hell's goin' on?" Barret asked as Shinra soldiers surrounded them, "…a trap…" Cloud stated before a man in a red tux walked out towards them, "Presi… President Shinra?" Barret stuttered, "Why is the President here?" Tifa asked.

"We must have blown a big enough hole in his plans for him to notice us" Luke said as the president continued to walk towards them, "Hmm… So you all must be that... ...what was it?" President Shinra asked himself to mock the others, "Avalanche! And don't ya forget it! And you're President Shinra, huh?" Barret said.

"Long time no see, President." Cloud stated as he readied his Buster Sword, "…Long time no see? Oh…you. You're the one who quit SOLDIER and joined AVALANCHE. I knew you'd been exposed to Mako, from the look in your eyes… Tell me, traitor, what was your name?" the president asked.

"Cloud" Cloud answered, "Forgive me for asking, but I can't be expected to remember each person's name. Unless you become another Sephiroth. Yes, Sephiroth… He was brilliant. Perhaps too brilliant…" the president said, "Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, "Don't give a damn 'bout none of that! This place's goin' up with a big BANG soon! Serves y'all right!" Barret shouted.

"And such a waste of good fireworks, just to get rid of vermin like you…" the president hissed, "VERMIN!? That's all you can say…VERMIN! Y'all Shinra the VERMIN, killing the planet! And that makes you King VERMIN! So shu'up jackass!" Barret yelled, "…You are beginning to bore me. I'm a very busy man, so if you'll excuse me…I have a dinner I must attend." The president said as a helicopter flew near him.

"Dinner!? Don't gimme that! I ain't even start wit' you yet!" Barret yelled, "But I've made arrangements for a playmate for you all." The president said as a giant robot rolled on to the platform cutting off Cloud from the others, "what the hell is that?" Barret asked, "It's a giant robot with guns, arms and other deadly things" Luke sarcastically said.

"Ah meant its name" Barret corrected him, "I know" Luke said as he smirked, "Meet 'Airbuster', a techno-soldier. Our Weapon Development Department created him. I'm sure the data he'll extract from your dead bodies will be of great use to us in future experiments." The president said as the helicopter lined up with the platform and a set of steps rolled out of it.

"I wonder who comes up with the fancy names…" Luke said as the president got on the helicopter, "now then, if you'll excuse me" the president said as he sat down in the helicopter and it took off, "Yo, Cloud! We've gotta do somethin' 'bout him!" Barret said as Airbuster readied it's guns, "Help, Cloud! Is THIS from SOLDIER?" Tifa asked in a panic.

"No way! It's just a machine" Cloud shouted, "good, then it must have a core, break the core, break the robot" Luke said as he ran at the robot and sliced the front panel, the robot aimed at Luke and opened fire, Luke spun both of his swords round causing the bullets to hit the swords, Cloud summoned bluish energy to his sword and sliced the robots back panel with his Braver attack.

The robot turned towards cloud and Tifa ran at the robot, when she got in range she punched the damaged panel several times, the robot turned to face her, Cloud ran at it and sliced the robot's back slicing the armour of its back, the robot again turned to face its attacker, as it turned Barret noticed that something on its back was glowing and he smirked as he carefully aimed at the glowing device.

A ball of raw energy formed at the nose of Barret's gun, he fired the ball, the ball shot into the robot breaking the core armour and causing it to explode, the explosion blew away parts of the bridge like platform, Cloud grabbed hold of the edge as the platform underneath him was blown away.

"It's gonna blow! Let's go, Tifa!" Barret shouted as Tifa tried to get a hold on Cloud, "Barret! Can't you do something?" Tifa asked, "Not a damn thing" Barret said as Luke also tried to grab a hold of Cloud's arm, "just a little more, don't you dare give me a 'to small because I'm a kid' line" Luke shouted as he tried to reach.

"Cloud! Please don't die! You can't die! There's still so much I want to tell you!" Tifa shouted as Cloud continued to hold on for dear life, "I know, Tifa……" Cloud said, Luke pushed himself up and turned so his back was against the edge of the bridge, "Tifa, Barret grab my legs" Luke said, with out a second thought both of them did so and Luke fell backwards off the edge.

With Barret and Tifa holding the ends of Luke's legs, Luke swung upside down to try and grab Cloud's arm, "Cloud, grab my hands" Luke said as he swung towards Cloud, Cloud grabbed Luke's arms and Luke did the same, "Not bad kid" Cloud shouted and Luke smirked, "ok, pull us back up!" Luke shouted before the reactor blew up.

The force hit both Cloud and Luke strong as they both were their grips loosened, Cloud frantically held on as one of his arms was freed of Luke's grip, the explosion continued as the second explosion commenced forcing Luke's grip to be lost and Cloud to plummet towards sector 5, "Cloud!" both Luke and Tifa shouted as they saw Cloud fall.

Sector 5 Slums

The flower girl from before opened the door to the church in sector 5 and walked in, she softly hummed to herself as she walked to a batch of flowers blooming in the centre, she checked the batch and looked up at the crudely made window which seemed to cover a hole, "at least he repaired the hole before going off on his mission, what's taking him so long…" She asked as she tended to the small garden.

Cloud fell through the repaired hole and landed in the bed of flowers, the flower girl, not caring about the hole he just reopened, ran to Cloud to check his vitals, after 30 minutes or so Cloud awoke slowly, "you okay? This is a church in the Sector 5 slums. You suddenly fell through the roof. It really gave me a scare." The flower girl said as she looked at the reopened hole.

"…I came crashing down?" Cloud asked, "well the repaired hole and the flower bed broke your fall, but don't worry about the hole, it's happened before." The girl said as Cloud looked around him at the flowers, "Flower bed……is this yours? Sorry about that." Cloud said as he got up.

"That's all right. The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place. They say you can't grow grass and flowers in Midgar. But for some reason, the flowers have no trouble blooming here. I love it here." The girl said before tending to her flowers. "……So, we meet again. ……Don't you remember me? " The girl asked.

"Yeah, I remember… You were selling flowers." Cloud said as he walked off the flower bed, "Oh! I'm so happy! Thanks for buying my flowers. Say, do you have any Materia?" she asked before Cloud showed her the Materia in his sword, "Yes, some. Nowadays you can find Materia anywhere." He said as she held it in her hand before giving it back to Cloud.

"But mine is special. It's good for absolutely nothing." The girl said "……good for nothing? You probably just don't know how to use it." Cloud said, "No, I do……it just doesn't do anything. I feel safe having it. It was my mother's…… Say, I feel like talking. Do you feel up to it? After all, here we are meeting again, right?" the girl said. "sure" Cloud said, "Wait here. I've got to check my flowers. It'll just be a minute. Oh I'm Aerith, the flower girl. Nice to meet you." Aerith said with a little bow to greet Cloud.

"The name's Cloud, Me? I do a little bit of everything." Cloud said, "oh…a jack of all trades" Aerith said before giggling. "Yeah, I do whatever's needed. What's so funny? What are you laughing at?" Cloud asked, "Sorry… I just…" Aerith stopped as she noticed a man in a suit near the doorway.

"Say, Cloud. Have you ever been a bodyguard? You DO, do everything, right?" Aerith asked as she noticed the man walking towards them, "yeah" Cloud replied, "Then, get me out of here. Take me home." Aerith said moving behind Cloud, "step aside…all we want is the girl" the man in the suit said as 3 Shinra soldiers barged into the room.

Cloud readied his Buster Sword, "Cloud, don't fight here, you might ruin the flowers, there's an exit in the back." Aerith said, before Cloud could respond Aerith ran into the back before Cloud followed, they both looked at the room they entered and noticed a path to a hole in the roof, they climbed the damaged area as the man shouted to his soldiers.

"The Ancient's getting away, open fire" the man shouted as bullets passed the two, the two got out of the church through the hole and ran over the rubble as Cloud used a fire spell to close the opening, "looks like I got away again" Aerith said as they calmly walked through the rubble as the man left the church before kicking the ground in defeat.

"The Turks have been after you before?" Cloud asked, "yeah, who are the Turks exactly?" Aerith asked, "The Turks are an organization in Shinra. They scout for possible candidates for SOLDIER." Cloud told her, "ahh, and you've been in SOLDIER?" Aerith asked, "I used to be, how did you guess?" Cloud asked.

"Your eyes glow" Aerith said, Cloud took a mental note of Aerith knowing but brushed it away as they left the rubble and entered sector 5's residential district, Aerith guided Cloud to her house and entered it, "I'm home mum. This is Cloud. My bodyguard." Aerith said as she pointed to Cloud.

"Are you alright, you were followed again weren't you?" an older woman said as she looked at Cloud, "that's why I had Cloud to protect me" Aerith said, "thank you" the woman said before entering what looked like a kitchen, "so where are you going now?" Aerith asked, "is sector 7 far from here? I want to get to Tifa's bar as soon as possible." Cloud asked.

Aerith stopped and looked at Cloud, "is Tifa…a girl?" Aerith asked, "yeah…" Cloud replied, "a girl…friend?" Aerith asked, "a girlfriend… you might say that" Cloud said, "Well, that's nice. Let's see, Sector 7? I'll show you the way." Aerith said slightly ticked, "I think I can make it myself, I don't want to be any more of a bother, especially to a girl" Cloud said.

"A girl!! What do you mean by that!? You expect me to just sit by and listen, after hearing you say something like that!? Mom! I'm taking Cloud to Sector 7. I'll be back in a while." Aerith said in a scary and angry tone. "I'm not even gonna try, but at least get some rest first" the woman said.

Aerith said what route they'd be taking before they each said good night to each other.

Sector 7 - Tifa's bar

Luke walked in with an armband like armour in his hand, "I checked for any sign of Cloud, the good news is that he's probably not dead, the bad news is we have no idea of where he is" Luke said, "Barret found someone snooping around the bar, he's currently interrogating him now" as Tifa finished both of them heard a scream from below them.

"I'd wager that the man's spilling his guts…" Luke said, "or trying to avoid Barret's gatling bullets" Tifa replied as she constantly stared at the door, "ok, I'll be in my room attaching this to my gauntlet, some how, if you want to talk knock before entering, I don't want to send a fireball at you in defence" Luke said before walking up the stairs.

As Luke reached the top he opened his room door and noticed his stuff was missing, "Tifa, did you clean my room?" Luke asked, "yeah, I put everything away so you'd know where it is" Tifa replied, Luke entered the room and looked around for his stuff, "sure yeah, so I'd know where it is" he said as he constantly searched for his tool kit.

He continued to search for an hour removing all of his belongings and using a magical device to store them in, "sure, the boats, ships and planes that went missing in Earth one's Bermuda triangle, have only been put away by Tifa Lockheart of the bar in Midgar's sector 7 slums on Earth 3, because we'd know where they are later." He said before finding his tool kit.

Luke pulled his left hand into his sleeve and unbuckled a belt under his arm, he then placed his left arm back into the sleeve and unbuckled the belt fastened under his shirt between the arm and neck, the gauntlet elbow pad shifted upwards and slid off his right arm, Luke unscrewed a compartment in the gauntlet and opened it's outer shell, he then began to combine the arm pad to his gauntlet.

After 2 hours Luke finally secured the arm pad in and placed his gauntlet back on, "ok so it's not as good as the angelic mesh built in to clothing so it can repair itself but I can still use it for defence." He said before re-buckling the belts to fit it on his arm, "and the constructive thing of today was adding an extra Materia slot to your gauntlet" Luke said while looking around.

"Ok, now what else do I need to do before sleeping… oh that letter I was suppose to write to my sister, I've put that off for a day now…" Luke said, he contemplated the option for a moment before walking to the mattress and lying down before nodding off.

Aerith's house – midnight

Cloud woke up and snuck out of his room, he quietly walked across the landing and down the stairs, he left the house and made his way to the entrance to sector 6, as Cloud reached the entrance to Sector 6 he saw Aerith waiting for him at the entrance "You're up bright and early." She said as she saw Cloud.

"How could I ask you to go along when I knew it would be dangerous?" Cloud said, "Are you done? You have to go through the slums in Sector 6 to get to Tifa's 7th Heaven. I'll take you there. Come on!" Aerith said before walking through the entrance to sector 6, the two walked through broken streets to a playground near the entrance to sector 7.

"The gate to Sector 7's in there." Aerith said as she pointed to a large door beyond a playground, "Thanks. I guess this is goodbye. You gonna be all right going home?" Cloud asked, "Oh no! What ever will I do!? …isn't that what you want me to say? Take me to Sector 7? I could do that. But won't I be in your way?" Aerith asked.

"What do you mean in the way?" Cloud asked, "Nothing! Can we take a break? I can't believe it's still here. Cloud, over here!" Aerith said swiftly switching the subject and sitting on a rusty slide, "what rank were you?" Aerith asked, "rank?" Cloud asked, "in SOLDIER" Aerith said, "oh, I was… First Class" Cloud paused in mid sentence before answering.

"Just the same as him…" Aerith said, "Who?" Cloud asked, "My first boyfriend." Aerith said as she slightly stared into the distance, "were you… serious" Cloud asked, "I loved him, but one day, he went on a mission, it's been a while, so I hope he'll return some day" Aerith said, "what was his name? I probably knew him" Cloud said.

"It doesn't really matter" Aerith said, the gate to sector 7 opened and a cart road out with Tifa at the helm, "Huh? Hey, back there……Tifa!?" Cloud said, "That girl in the cart was Tifa? Where was she going? She looked kind of odd…" Aerith said, Aerith got off the slide and ran after the cart, Cloud followed and both of them entered the Wall Market.

"This place is scary in a lot of ways. Especially for a girl. So we've got to find Tifa fast." Aerith said, the two followed the cart train to a mansion at the back of the Wall Market, "This is Don Corneo's mansion. He's a big shot here in Wall Market. Listen, the Don's not interested in men. So just get the hell outta here. Hey, and you get another cute one with you!" a man at the entrance said.

Both of them knew that Tifa was on the inside, Aerith slowly devised a plan before dragging Cloud off. As Cloud was dragged off he noticed a bird fly past him, the bird was odd, more so that it looked to be made out of paper.

Sector 7 - 7th Heaven – Luke's room.

Luke slightly snored before waking from his slumber, he walked to the window and opened it to let in some fresh air, a paper bird flew in and looked at him, the bird unfolded into a piece of paper and Luke picked it up and proceeded to read it.

_Dear Luke, _

_I hope the message has got to you, your training is far from over, but do not worry, I'm sure you're up to the task, I've sent some technique scrolls in this letter, you know the words to reveal them, your sister says that you should have sent a letter to her by now, your mother and father have also attached two gifts, another coin for your blade and weaponry enchantment spells._

_Good luck, sincerely, grandpa._

"Thanks grandpa, reveal" Luke said while holding two fingers on the paper, 4 scrolls and a coin came out of the paper, Luke stored them in the magical storage device and placed the device in his pocket, he looked out the window to see several men entering the support pillar to the sector. "This doesn't look good, I better tell Barret" he said before leaving his room.

Near the mansion in sector 6

"I am never going to live this down" a blond female said in a masculine voice, "don't worry, now just stay quiet and let me do all the talking" Aerith said to the female, the man at the door looked at the 2 females before letting them in, "Now's our chance. Let's find Tifa." Aerith said, the blond female and Aerith looked around before finding Tifa in the basement.

"Tifa? Nice to meet you. I'm Aerith. Cloud's told me a lot about you." Aerith said to Tifa, Tifa quickly turned around to look at the two females and scanned Aerith, "And you are? Hey you're the one with Cloud in the park…" Tifa said before her eyes stared off, "Don't worry. We just met. It's nothing." Aerith said.

"What do you mean, 'Don't worry'…about what? No, don't misunderstand. Cloud and I grew up together. Nothing more." Tifa said with a lie between her teeth, "Poor Cloud having to stand here and listen to both of us call him nothing. Right, Cloud?" Aerith said playfully as Tifa turned her head to look at the other female.

"Cloud!? Why are you dressed like that!? And what are you doing here!? Forget that, what happened to you after the fall!? Are you hurt!?" Tifa said "Hey, give me a chance to answer. I'm dressed like this……because there was no other way to get in here. I'm all right. Aerith helped me out." Cloud said.

"Oh, Aerith , helped you…" Tifa said with a slight hint of jealousy, "Tifa, what are you doing in a place like this" Cloud asked, "Yeah ummm…" Tifa said looking at Aerith. "Ahem!! I'll just plug my ears." Aerith said, "I'm glad you're OK." Tifa said when both her and Cloud were in private.

"Thanks, what happened?" Cloud asked, "When we got back from the Number 5 Reactor, there was this weird man. So Barret caught him and squeezed some information out of him." Tifa said, "and that's when the Don's name popped up." Cloud said, "Right, Don Corneo. Barret told me to leave the leech alone... But something's been bothering me." Tifa continued.

"I see. So you wanted to get the story straight from Corneo's mouth." Cloud said, "So I made it here, but now I'm in a bind. Corneo is looking for a bride. Everyday, he gets three girls, chooses one of them, and then… …and, well… Anyway, I have to be the girl…or I'm out for tonight." Tifa said.

"Sorry…but I overheard…if you know the three girls, there's no problem, right?" Aerith asked, "No, Aerith! I can't have you get involved." Cloud said, "Oh? So it's all right for Tifa to be in danger?" Aerith asked a bit pissed off, "No, I don't want Tifa in…" Cloud stopped as he was interrupted by Tifa, "Is it all right?"

"I grew up in the slums… I'm used to danger. Do you trust me?" Aerith asked before Tifa nodded, a man came up to them and informed them that the Don was ready, the 3 women were taken to the Don's room and lined up, the Don entered the room and looked at the 3 women.

"Hmmm! Good, splendid! Now, let's see…which girl should I choose? Hmm-- hmm---! This one? Or this one?" the Don said before looking at Cloud, he chose Cloud and dismissed the other two to his servants, Cloud looked at Tifa while being dragged off with a pleading look on his face.

"Ahh, we're finally alone… All right, pussycat… Come to daddy!! You're so cute, I never get tired of looking at you. Do you…like me, too?" the Don asked Cloud who simply looked away from the Don, "You don't like me? There…there isn't someone else, is there?" the Don asked, "yes, his name's Barret" Cloud said.

"No way! Hmm? Barret? That sounds familiar…" the Don said, "You know, he's one of the ones you were trying to find out about. You know, Avalanche…?" Cloud said, "oh yeah… wait… how do you know about that?" the Don asked as Cloud stepped away from the bed, Cloud pulled the disguise off him and pulled out his Buster Sword.

"A man! You tricked me! Guards get in here!" the Don shouted, "unfortunately for you, no one will be coming to help" Tifa said as she entered the room cracking her knuckles, "now, you're gonna be a good little snitch and tell us what we want to know or I slice off your balls" Cloud said while holding his Buster Sword over the Don's nether regions.

"… I made 'em find out where the man with the gun-arm was. But that's what I was ordered to do." The Don said, "By who?" Tifa asked, "I'm dead if I tell you" the Don said, "ok, I'll just rip them off Aerith said, "It was Heidegger of Shinra! Heidegger, the head of Public Safety Maintenance!" the Don squirmed.

"Tell me what Shinra are up to or I'll smash your balls off" Tifa said with a closed fist, "they're going to crush sector 7 with its over head plate" the Don said while reaching for a switch behind his bed, "Cloud, we've got to stop them" Tifa said, "yeah" Cloud said, "not so fast" the Don said, before Cloud could react the Don flipped the switch, a trap door opened below the 3 and all of them fell through into the pit below.

End of chapter


	3. Chapter 3 An Empire’s Dark Secrets

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters in Final Fantasy 7 or content from said game, my own characters are my own design and I own them, so ask if you want to use them at all.

Chapter 3 – An Empire's Dark Secrets.

Cloud slowly opened his eyes as he felt water running through his hair, smells began to fill his nostrils as he picked himself up, "a sewer?" Cloud asked as he looked around and noticed Tifa and Aerith, he got up and walked over to Tifa, "you ok?" Cloud asked, Tifa muttered before picking herself up and looking around.

"Yeah, I'm fine, something broke my fall" Tifa said before she noticed Aerith who was face down in a pile of mud, Aerith pulled her face out of the mud and looked around, "oh, sorry Aerith" Tifa said before helping her up, "it's ok, I'm used to danger" Aerith said.

"Well, the worst is over…" Aerith said before hearing a low growing sound, "Maybe not..." she continued before a monstrous beast came into view, the beast charged at the 3 and tried to ram Cloud, Tifa jumped in the way of the beast while blue electricity ran round her before she punched and kicked the monstrosity several times.

With the force of each hit the monster buckled, Cloud ran at the monster with his Buster Sword primed, he sliced the beast vertically and then brought his sword over again to strike the beast in the opposite direction vertically before finally striking it horizontally.

The monster buckled and roared before collapsing on the floor, Tifa looked around and sighed, "It's too late…… Marlene…Barret…Luke... the people of the Slums." Tifa said while shaking her head, "Don't give up, never give up hope. It's not easy to destroy the pillar, right?" Aerith asked.

"……… Yeah……you're right! We still have time." Tifa said as Cloud opened the sewer exit, "ok, let's go" Cloud said as the 3 made their way out of the sewer.

Sector 7 – pillar entrance

Barret, Luke, Jessie, Biggs and Wedge ran up to the pillar exit as several Shinra guards entered, "those look like explosives, their going to blow up the pillar" Luke said, "if they do that...Damn it'll destroy the whole sector!" Barret stated before charging his gun, he unloaded with several bullets and killed most of the soldiers.

"At least we still have the fail safe" one of the solders said as Barret realised what they were planning to do, several guards pointed their guns at the group, "move and we'll shoot" one of them said, Luke contemplated his options before nodding, he slowly closed his eyes and breathed slowly before slightly opening his mouth.

2 sharp fangs began to form in his mouth, his clothes began to change from his red shirt to a black sleeveless jacket, his blue jeans turned to black as two small metal chains formed on his pants, his brown buckled boots changed to steel pointed cap boots and his hair changed from brown to black, when he opened his eyes they glowed with a dark red, a long poled scythe formed in his left hand and a bladed gauntlet appeared in his right.

"What the hell?!" Barret stared at Luke for a second before a red scarf formed round Luke's neck, the red scarf shot out and grabbed one of the soldier's head before crushing his skull on the ground, the scarf then grabbed another soldier's foot and dragged the soldier towards Luke, Luke picked the soldier up by the back of the head and lifted the soldier above Luke head.

The soldier screamed as he squirmed for freedom, his hands slowly aged and became brittle as his body followed, the soldier slowly stopped squirming as his life left his system, his body became limp before turning to dust. The other 2 soldiers began to fire at Luke, several bullets hit him but passed straight through him without harming him.

Barret fired his gun into the 2 soldiers and killed them within seconds, Luke ran straight at the electric fence and passed straight through, he sliced the lock and began to run up the pillar. A guard ran down the pillar to attack Luke but his scarf grabbed hold of the soldier and threw him off the pillar screaming before the soldier hit the ground.

As the group reached the top of the pillar Luke grabbed hold of the guard trying to open a panel and swung him round with his scarf several times before throwing him, the soldier flew through the air before hitting a metal plate hanging from the plate above, the soldier cringed before screaming as he dropped to his death.

Luke breathed in and out deeply as his Reaper form reverted back to normal, "you ok?" Barret asked, "yeah, but I can't sustain that form any longer." Luke said, "Why?" Barret asked, "it's fuelled by fighting, death and carnage and turns it into power for the form to use" Luke explained as Shinra helicopters flew near the pillar and soldiers jumped out and began to parachute down to the pillar.

The group began to fire at the paratroopers while Biggs and Jessie went down the pillar to fight off the soldiers climbing up the pillar. A paratrooper landed on the pillar but Luke kicked the trooper off and fired a Holy fireball at another paratrooper, Wedge continued to fire at the soldiers as he slowly backed away from their landing areas.

One of the solders landed near Wedge and shot him off the side of the pillar, "Wedge!" both Barret and Luke shouted.

Base of the pillar

Cloud, Tifa and Aerith ran to the base and looked up as Wedge landed on some rubble, "Wedge!! You all right!?" Cloud asked, "……Cloud…… You remembered……my name. Luke and Barret are up top. …help them…… An' Cloud… Sorry, I wasn't any help." Wedge said as he reached his arm to the sky.

Wedge's eyes slowly closed and his arm fell to the side, Cloud checked for a pulse and shook his head, he picked up his sword and glared at the tower as anger burned in his eyes, "I'm going up!" Cloud said, "Aerith, do me a favour. I have a bar called '7th Heaven' in this neighbourhood. There's a little girl named Marlene there……" Tifa said before Aerith clued in.

"Don't worry. I'll put her somewhere safe." Aerith said before running towards the 7th Heaven, "it's dangerous here! Everyone get away from the pillar, quickly! Everyone get out of Sector 7!" Tifa shouted, people began to run away as Cloud and Tifa climbed up the pillar, as they reached half way they found Biggs lying helpless and wounded on the railing.

"Cloud…so you don't care…what happens…to the…Planet?" Biggs asked, "Nope, not interested" Cloud replied, "Humph…you haven't changed. Oh, forget it. Go…" Biggs said, Cloud and Tifa continued to climb the pillar, as they reached the top Cloud spotted Jessie, she was leaning against the rail badly injured.

"…Cloud… I'm glad…… I could talk with you…one last time." Jessie said as she saw him, "is that so…" Cloud said, "…Is…that so……? Ha……cool……as usual…ex-…SOLDIER. …always…I liked that…in you…" Jessie said before she passed out, Cloud and Tifa climbed to the top of the pillar as Luke sliced another soldier.

Luke smirked as he noticed Cloud and shook his head, "glad to see you survived" Luke said as Barret continued to fire at the paratroopers, "Tifa! Cloud! You came! Be careful! They're attacking from the helicopter." Barret said, a man jumped off a helicopter and smirked at the group.

"You're too late. Once I push this button…" the man said as he pushed a button on the console, "That's all, folks! Mission accomplished." The man said, "We have to disarm it! Luke! Cloud! Barret! Please!" Tifa said, "I can't let you do that, no one stops Reno and the… Whoa!" Reno said as Luke attacked him as Barret, Tifa and Cloud tried to disarm the device.

Reno blocked Luke's sword with his night stick and tried to counter, Luke blocked with his other sword and tried to stab Reno with his second sword, Reno blocked again and tried to punch Luke, Luke dodged Reno's fist and kicked Reno in the jaw, "ow, man… you know, you should really try joining the Turks, you're skilled." Reno said while blocking Luke's sword again.

"Sorry. Not interested!" Luke said while pulling his Trigger Blade off his back and pulling its trigger, Luke pushed his sword on the night stick as the flames moved closer to Reno's face,

Reno kicked Luke off and quickly breathed in relief, a helicopter moved closer to him and Reno jumped into it.

"Sorry about having to fight and run but I got an appointment to keep!" Reno shouted, "Damn it's not a normal time bomb!" Cloud shouted, the helicopter moved away from the platform and another suited man leaned out, "That's right. You'll have a hard time disarming that one. It'll blow the second some stupid jerk touches it." The man said.

Barret was about to fire at the helicopter when the man put up one hand, "I wouldn't try that…… You just might make me injure our special guest." The man said before moving to the side and seeing Aerith secured in one of the seats, "Aerith!!" Tifa shouted, "Oh, you know each other? How nice you could see each other one last time. You should thank me." The man said.

"What are you going to do with Aerith?!" Cloud yelled, "I haven't decided. Our orders were to find and catch the last remaining Ancient. It's taken us a long time, but now I can finally report this to the President." The man said as Reno walked to the second pilot seat and sat down before placing a radio headset on his head.

"Tifa, don't worry! She's all right!" Aerith shouted before Tseng slapped her, "Ha, ha, ha…well, it should be starting right about now. Think you can escape in time?" Tseng asked before the helicopter flew off, the pillar shook as the base began to explode, Luke sliced and grabbed 4 wires.

Each member took a wire and swung towards sector 6 as the plate came crashing down, the group narrowly escaped the crushing force of the plate as they made it through the gate unharmed, "Marlene! MARLENE!! MAR---LE---NE!! Biggs! Wedge!! Jessie!! Dammit! Godammit!! DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!!!! What the hell's it all for!? ARGHHHH!!!" Barret yelled before he fired at the debris.

Luke shook his head before walking up to Barret, as he got in range he turned Barret around and punched him in the jaw with his gauntlet. "ok, now that I've knocked some sense into you what was Aerith saying... and who the fuck is Aerith anyhow?" Luke said while turning to look at Tifa and Cloud.

"Right before they took Aerith, she said, 'Don't worry, she's all right.' She was probably talking about Marlene." Tifa said, "so she's safe, but, the others" Barret said, "we all fought together" Luke said while pulling a sword out and marking something in the wall, "what are you doing?" Cloud asked.

As Luke finished the group began to read the large words inscribed,

_Here lies Biggs, Wedge, Jessie and the residents of Sector 7, a town oppressed and destroyed by Shinra, R.I.P_

"Thanks Luke, I'm sure they appreciate that" Barret said gratefully, Cloud turned round and began to walk towards Sector 5, "Oh! Aerith!" Tifa said, "Oh yeah, that girl. What's up with her?" Barret asked, "…I don't really know… But she's the one I left Marlene with." Tifa explained as Luke passed both Tifa and Barret.

"Damn! Marlene!! Tifa. There ain't no turnin' back now" Barret said before the two followed Cloud and Luke, the group reached Aerith's house and walked inside, "Cloud……wasn't it? It's about Aerith, isn't it?" Aerith's mother said, "Sorry. The Shinra have her." Cloud said reluctantly to the woman.

"I know. They took her from here." The woman said, "They were here?" Luke asked, "That's what Aerith wanted." The woman said, "I see miss…" Luke asked, "Elmyra" Elmyra addressed herself, "Why is Shinra after Aerith?" Cloud asked, "Aerith is an Ancient. The sole survivor." Elmyra said.

"…What did you say? But, aren't you her mother?" Barret asked, "…Not her real mother. Oh…it must have been 15 years ago…" Elmyra said before explaining to the group how she met Aerith, Aerith's powers, her connection to the planet and how Tseng asked for Aerith's cooperation.

"It's amazing how she's avoided the Shinra for all these years…" Cloud said, "If they were as skilled as Reno, that would defiantly be amazing" Luke said, "The Shinra needed her, so I guess they wouldn't harm her." Elmyra said, "But why now?" Tifa asked as she leaned against a wall.

"She brought a little girl here with her. On the way here, Tseng found them. She probably couldn't get away fast enough. She decided to go to the Shinra in exchange for the little girl's safety." Elmyra explained, "That must be Marlene." Cloud stated, "Marlene!! Aerith was caught because of Marlene!? I'm sorry. Marlene's my daughter. I'm …really…sorry…" Barret stuttered in an apologetic manner.

"You're her father!? How in the world could you ever leave a child alone like that!?" Elmyra said in a scolding manner while waving her finger at Barret.

"…Please don't start with that. I think about it all the time. What would happen to Marlene, if I… But you gotta understand somethin'…I don't got an answer. I wanna be with Marlene… But I gotta fight. 'Cause if I don't…the planet's gonna die. So I'm gonna keep fightin'! But, I'm worried 'bout Marlene. I really just wanna be with her…always. See? I'm goin' in circles, now." Barret said in a panic like state.

"Wow, I've never seen him say so much with so little respect for grammar" Luke said, "…I think I understand what you're saying… She's upstairs asleep, why don't you go and see her." Elmyra said ignoring Luke's sarcastic comment. Barret went upstairs while the rest of the group remained downstairs.

"So, Cloud, you're going to go rescue Aerith right?" Luke asked, "Yeah…" Cloud said, "count me in, she saved Marlene while sacrificing her freedom, it's the right thing to do" Luke said, "I'm in too, I can't sand just doing noting when my friends are in danger, if I do I'm worried I'll lose my mind" Tifa said.

Cloud thought about it for a moment before nodding, "I guess there's no other way to change your mind" he said, "Elmyra, Barret will most likely want to come as well, can you take care of Marlene?" Luke asked, "yes, I'll get her out of Midgar, it's no longer safe to stay here." Elmyra said, the group walked outside the house and waited for Barret.

Barret came out of the House 10 minutes later and met up with the group, "How do we get to the Shinra building?" Tifa asked, "trains don't run anymore, because of the Shinra, we'll have to find an alternative" Luke said, "maybe we can get some info from the Wall Market" Tifa suggested, with no other leads the group made their way to the Wall Market. As they entered they saw a few children running into a back alley.

They followed the children "Everyone climbed up this looks scary…… Brrr." One of the kids said, "Guys, can you see that hole in the plate?" Luke asked, "Just barely" Barret answered, Luke placed his hand near the storage device on his side and took out a pair of specialized goggles and a strange device.

"Barret, put these on" Luke sad as he handed Barret the goggles, Barret placed them on and Luke attached the device to Barret's gun arm, Barret looked at the device and noticed a spear like device that was attached to a large amount of rope. Luke pressed a button on the side of the goggles and Barret saw a different view in the left lens and a target sensor.

"Aim the gun at something beyond the hole, it's a grapple cannon for your gun arm, the goggles are voice activated, use the command magnify to see further" Luke explained, Barret nodded and looked at the hole, he aimed his gun arm and saw the hole from his gun's point of view, "magnify" Barret commanded and the gun narrowed in on a wall just above the hole.

His gun arm fired, the spear like device shot through the hole and through the wall before the spear end extended, "everyone grab on and hold on tight, ah' don't know what kick this thing has" Barret said, each member of the group grabbed a part of Barret's shirt before the gun arm quickly reeled in, the group shot off the floor and quickly shot through the hole to the upper plate.

Luke pressed a button on the device and the rope cut itself from the gun arm, Barret detached the device and removed the goggles and spear cannon and Luke attached another spear to the device before putting it away. "Thanks, how did you build that?" Barret asked, "My father's a scientist and taught me science, I do some tinkering" Luke said.

"Hey, you oughta know this building well?" Barret asked Cloud, "…Not really, now that I think about it, this is the first time I've ever been to the Headquarters." Cloud said, "I heard about this place before. Every floor above the 60th is special and not easy to get to even for employees. Must be where they took Aerith. The security's pretty light now. Awright, let's go!!" Barret yelled.

"Wait a second! You're not thinking of just going right through the main entrance, are you?" Tifa asked, "I wouldn't put it past him, this is Barret" Luke said, "Well what else does it look like!? I'm gonna kick some Shinra butt and……", "make our task 1,000 times harder" Luke said as he interrupted Barret and looked up the building.

The group agreed to sneak in quietly and entered the building, "Excuse me! If you don't have an appointment, you'll just have to…" the receptionist stopped as Barret slammed his fist down on the desk, "Don't need no appointment… This is a 'mergency'! Anyone who don't wanna get their face bashed in better git outta the way!!" Barret said before several guards ran into the room.

"Real subtle" Luke said as the guard readied their guns, the group readied their weapons before charging at the guards, Barret pelted the soldiers with his gatling gun while Tifa hit one of the soldiers several times before kicking him into several other guards, Luke sliced 2 guards on either side of him before throwing a sword at an other guard, the sword went straight through the guard's head before Luke ran over and pulled it out.

Cloud sliced one guard across the chest before casting several fire spells at the guards, Luke ran at one of the guards and swung his sword up while turning into a sideward flip, he ascended into the air while spinning into a vertical tornado before he reached his peek and fired a giant Holy Fireball.

The fireball impacted the ground and exploded into a blaze of flames, the group finished off the guards and looked around at the mess they left, Luke jumped behind the reception desk to find the alarm button and noticed the alarm rest switch, Luke flipped the switch and the alarm stopped, the group looked around the lobby for a second and took note of any potential escape areas.

The group entered the elevator at the top of the lobby as Luke noticed a small sensor, he quickly placed his hand over it and looked at the group, "guys, anyone have anything to stick on this thing?" he asked, "what is it?" Cloud asked, "it's a motion sensor…" Luke said, Tifa took a roll of duct tape out of her pocket and looked at the group.

"What?" Tifa asked, "Why do you have duct tape?" Luke asked in surprise, "some of the bar was falling apart so I through to just duct tape it for a quick patch" Tifa said as she pulled a piece off the roll and placed it over the sensor, the elevator door closed and Luke looked at the button panel.

"Let's go to the top!" Barret yelled, "there's only one button" Luke replied as the group looked at the panel, Luke took a tool kit out of his storage device and took the panel off, he attached a device to a port inside the panel and began to work on the device, "hmmm, it's a fail safe, pressing that button will cause the elevator to randomly select floors" Luke said as he tapped a pen on the device.

"So how do we get round it?" Cloud asked as the elevator moved, Luke smirked and looked at the group, "just say please" Luke said as the elevator climbed to the 59th floor, "can't it go any higher?" Tifa asked, "Need access codes for any higher floor" Luke said while removing a wire from the panel, "we've got to find Aerith before they do something to her" Cloud said as he walked out of the elevator.

Several soldiers stood outside the elevator holding guns and swords towards the group as several guns clicked, "ok, well, they're prepared in the weaponry department at least." Luke said as he looked at the soldiers, the group ran out of the elevator and attacked the small squad facing them, Barret struck down several soldiers with his gun arm while Tifa kicked one of them in the head causing the soldier's neck to break.

A Soldier pointed his gun at Tifa but his gun was sliced in half and the soldier looked to the left to see the edge of Cloud's Buster Sword, Luke sliced 3 soldiers quickly before turning to slice a soldier behind him. The group finished off the squad and Cloud picked a card off the soldier's belt.

"Card key for the 60th floor, maybe this will work in that card reader in the elevator" Cloud said as Luke and Barret walked back to the elevator, Tifa turned to see concern in Cloud's eyes, "What's wrong?" Tifa asked, "I didn't want to start a ruckus till we saved Aerith. I should have known that was impossible though…" Cloud said as he headed towards the elevator.

"Cloud, I can see you do care about this planet, although you give everyone the cold shoulder" Luke said before Tifa entered the elevator, the doors closed before several back up guards entered the room and looked around, "what happened here?" one of the guards questioned before a tile from the ceiling fell and smashed on the floor.

Cloud noticed a card reader on the side of the elevator's touch panel and swiped the card, the elevator slowly climbed to the next floor, "it's going to get harder from here on in" Luke said as the elevator stopped, the group clung to the sides of the elevator before the doors opened, the group looked out of the door to see that no guards were pointing their guns at them.

As they left the elevator the group quickly ducked into a room, "so, this place is well guarded, that's so, nice…" Luke said sarcastically as he looked out the door, Cloud saw another door in the room and walked towards it as curiosity got the better of him, Cloud peeked his head out of the door and saw a flight of stairs across the hall, he noticed several statues and guards patrolling the sides of the hall.

"Guys, I have a plan, follow me" Cloud said before running out of the room and behind a statue, he continued to hide behind the statues till he reached the other side of the hall, Luke followed after doing the same as Cloud till he got to the other side, Tifa did the same followed by Barret. As they reached the 61st floor Luke looked around to see a guy who didn't look too bright.

"Hey, I'm looking to repair the reception for this building" Luke said to the guy, "oh, you mean the cable, it's about time, it's been out for weeks, here's the key card, you might want to check the other floors" the guy said. "Thank you sir…" Luke said as he took the card from the guy and walked back to the stairs.

"How did you know that there would be a problem with the cable reception?" Barret asked, "a building with over 60 floors thus having thousands of connections… there must be a fault somewhere…" Luke said as Barret looked at him in shock. "So you just guessed it and hoped he'd fall for it?" Barret asked as the group climbed the stairs.

"You might say that…" Luke said smirking inwardly, Luke swiped the card and the door to the 62nd floor opened, the group wandered round the 62nd floor looking for a card key to the next floor, Luke walked into an office and looked at the name tag on the desk, "Mayor of Midgar… well he might have the cards… this room sure is clean" Luke said as he looked round the room, Luke walked to the back of the desk and pulled the drawer out before tipping it over to remove its contents.

Luke then took out the next 3 drawers and did the same before throwing all 4 drawers out of the window, Luke then tipped the desk to see if there were any hidden panels before turning to the grey filing cabinet, after he pulled the contents out he tipped the first cabinet over before doing the same to the next.

Luke looked at the TV and tipped it over before pulling the back off to look inside, he did the same with the VCR and the cable box, after Luke had searched everywhere in the room he looked at a small coffee table to see 3 key cards, he picked up the key cards and quietly left the room far from the state he found it in.

A few minutes later a man walked up to the door, "ahhh, for once I'll have most tidiest employee of the year award" the man opened the door and stopped dead as he saw his office, "my…office… in… ruins…" the man said before screaming at the top of his lungs while the group was on the 65th floor.

"Did you hear something?" Tifa asked before everyone shook their heads. They reached the door to the 66th floor and Luke stopped, "damn, we don't have a card key…" Luke said as his storage device stopped glowing, "so what now, back down to try and find the card key?" Cloud asked.

Luke thought about the situation and pulled out his Trigger Blade, "stand back" Luke warned before applying a lighting Materia to his Trigger Blade while the flame coin was slotted in, the two elements combined and the Trigger Blade ignited into a beam of plasma, Luke placed the tip of the blade on the door and the plasma began to eat away at the metal.

Luke placed the blade at the floor and stabbed the sword through the door while slowly dragging the sword upwards, Luke slowly cut a door shaped hole and the metal plating fell through, "nice work, but I'm sure someone will notice the hole." Cloud said as Luke turned the Trigger Blade back to normal.

"At this point in time, I'm sure they know we're here" Luke said before walking through the hole, the group continued to carefully move through the floor till Cloud heard someone talking on the opposite end of a large door, "ok, lets find an air vent" Cloud said, the group searched the rooms till they found an air vent in the men's room.

"Well, it looks too small for Barret and Cloud, and I don't think Tifa could fit in because of her… I'll shut up there" Luke said as Tifa resisted the urge to slap him, Tifa crouched down and Luke got on her shoulders, she slowly stood up but jerked at the end causing Luke to hit his head on the vent roof.

"You did that on purpose" Luke said as Tifa faked an oops, Luke climbed through the air vent to the next hole to see several people in the room below him, "We have the damage estimates for Sector 7. Considering those factories we already set up and all the investments, the estimated cost to rebuild Sector 7 is…" a man in a very dark blue tux said before he was interrupted while holding something Luke couldn't quite make out.

"We're not rebuilding Reeve." Another man in a much more smarter red suit said, Luke got a good look at the man and realised him to be the President of Shinra, "What?" Reeve asked in surprise as the item in his arm jumped out and looked at the President, Luke tried to make out what the thing was but could only make out a small red cape.

"We're leaving Sector 7 as it is. And restarting the Neo-Midgar plan." President Shinra said, "then the Ancients?" Reeve asked to himself, "The Promised Land will soon be ours. I want you to raise the Mako rates 15 in every area." The president said as he looked at Reeve, "Rate hike! Rate hike! Tra, la, la! And please include our Space Program in the budget!" a very fat man in a brown trench coat said as he danced on his chair.

"Well, he was annoying." Luke said to himself, "Reeve and Scarlet will divide the extra income from the rate increase Palmer." The President said as the small thing that was in Reeve's arm walked to Palmer and pretended to tell him off. "Sir. If you raise the rates, the people will lose confidence…" Reeve said to the President as the thing walked back to Reeve and hopped back into his arms.

"It'll be all right. The ignorant citizens won't lose confidence, they'll trust Shinra, Inc. even more." The president said gloating, "Ha ha ha! After all, we're the ones who saved Sector 7 from Avalanche!" a man in green military suit said, "for some reason Heidegger, I'm not to sure the people took it too well, my little friend tells me that the refuges from Sector 7 have convinced Sectors 6 and 8 that Shinra was behind the pillar's collapse" Reeve said to Heidegger while stroking the thing in his arm.

A man in a white science coat walked into the room and the President smirked at him, "Hojo. How's the girl?" Hojo said to the president, "As a specimen, she is inferior to her mother. I'm still in the process of comparing her to her mother, Ifalna, but for now the difference is 18." Hojo said while pushing his glasses further on to his face.

"How long will the research take?" the President asked while leaning back in his chair, "Probably 120 years. It's probably impossible to finish in our life time. Or in the lifetime of the specimen too, for that matter. That's why we're thinking of breeding her. Then we could create one that could withstand our research for a long time." Hojo said while holding his chin.

"What about the Promised Land? Won't it hinder our plans?" the President questioned as he leaned one hand against his chin, "That's what I need to plan. The mother is strong…and yet has her weaknesses." Hojo said while scratching his chin, "That concludes our meeting." The President said before everyone left the room.

Luke climbed back down the duct to the group, "so what did you hear?" Cloud asked Luke before Luke told the group, the group headed out of the men's room and found an escalator to the 67th floor, a guy came out of an office with a lab coat on and the group followed him to find a form of storage area.

The group quickly hid from a scientist as he loaded some form of animal into a tube, "Is this today's specimen?" the man asked someone who was behind some creates, Hojo walked out and looked through the tube at the specimen. "Yes. We're starting right away. Raise it to the upper level. My precious specimen…" Hojo said as he smirked at the beast before walking to a lift and ascended to the next floor.

The man who loaded the experiment walked out of the door and Tifa walked over to the experiment and knocked on the glass, "Precious specimen…? Is it going to be used for a biological experiment?" Tifa questioned, Luke looked at a container with letters on the side and a metallic door over a window to stop unauthorised personnel from looking at the specimen.

"JENOVA, what in the world is JENOVA?" Luke asked himself, "Jenova… Sephiroth's… So…they've brought it here." Cloud said to himself while holding his chin, "I'm sure what you're saying has an interesting story but we have a more pressing matter" Luke said before everyone nodded and they entered the elevator Hojo used.

The elevator took them to the next floor, as the elevator stopped Cloud noticed Aerith in a glass experiment chamber, "Aerith!" Cloud said as he ran over to the tank, "Aerith? Oh, is that her name? What do you want?" Hojo asked the group as he pushed his glasses back on his face, Luke removed his sword from its sheath and pointed the tip at Hojo's neck.

"Are you going to kill me? I don't think you should. The equipment here is extremely delicate. Without me, who could operate it? Hmm?" Hojo said while a smirk cracked into his mouth, Luke thought about it for a second before Tifa pulled Luke's sword arm away, "it's too much of a risk Luke" Tifa said before Luke sheathed his sword.

"That's right. I recommend you think things out logically before you make any rash moves. Now bring in the Specimen!" Hojo said before a lift brought the red lion like beast from downstairs, "you're a sick and twisted bastard you know that" Luke said to Hojo who laughed at the insult.

"Cloud, help!" Aerith said while banging on the glass as the red lion woke up and blue gas filled the tank, Aerith ran away from the beast as it became feral, "What do you think you're doing?" Cloud yelled at Hojo, "Lending a helping hand to an endangered species… Both of them are on the brink of extinction… If I don't help, all these animals will disappear." Hojo said while grinning manically.

"…Animal? That's terrible! Aerith is a human being!" Tifa yelled at Hojo, "ok, I've seen enough." Luke said angrily as he ignited the Trigger Blade into the plasma like form, "Stop!!" Hojo yelled as Luke sliced the glass in several places causing a massive hole, "Wh…what are you do-- Oh! My precious specimens…" Hojo stammered.

The lion like beast jumped out of the hole ran at Hojo and tackled him to the ground while snarling aggressively at him, Cloud ran into the tank and helped Aerith out, "Thanks, Cloud." Aerith said while smiling at him as an elevator began to move and Cloud looked at it, "Cloud…what's wrong?" Tifa asked as Hojo got to his feet holding a remote of some kind.

"The elevator is moving." Cloud said as Hojo grinned manically, "This is no ordinary specimen. This is a very ferocious specimen!" Hojo said as he backed through a doorway, Luke ran at Hojo but the door closed on him before Luke could get through, "Damn, ok Cloud, what now?" Luke asked as Cloud continued to look at the elevator.

"He's rather strong. I'll help you all out." The Red lion said to the group, "It talked!?" Tifa said as Luke walked up to Red and stroked him behind his ear, "Tifa, don't tell me that you thought that humans were the only intelligent life form on the planet?" Luke asked Tifa, "We'll take care of that monster. Somebody take Aerith somewhere safe… Tifa, I'm countin' on you!" Cloud said as Tifa nodded before she took Aerith out of harms way.

"What's your name?" Luke asked the lion, "Hojo has named me, Red XIII. A name with no meaning whatsoever to me." Red XIII said to Luke, a monster came out of the elevator and roared at the group, the monster was mangled and misshapen as 3 more monsters appeared in front of it.

"Look what science has wrought." Luke said as Red growled at the experiment, "I think that's why they call it mad science" Cloud said as he readied his Buster Sword, Barret readied his gun arm but the beast shot clouds of green gas at Barret, the gas made contact with Barret and caused his vision to become blurred.

Barret broke into a cold sweat but he quickly got out a green bottle and drank the contents, its sweet liquid removed the rush of heat and the blurred vision, as Barret became well again he looked at the others who were fighting the beast, "guys, it can poison you, watch out!" Barret yelled as the same gas covered Luke.

As Barret shot at the beast Cloud continued to look at the green cloud for any sign of life, Red XIII ran past the 3 smaller beasts as Cloud turned his attention to the beast and brought his sword down causing a Blade Beam to cut through the air and sliced the left arm off the beast, blue blood like liquid gushed out of its open wound as Luke jumped out of the cloud unharmed.

"How in the world..." Barret said out loud as Luke struck the beast in several places before jumping away, Luke brought both his swords out in an 'X' like formation causing an 'X Blade Beam. Luke then sheathed both his swords and removed his Trigger Blade with his left hand as the X Blade Beam sliced the beast causing it to cry in pain.

Luke placed his gauntlet arm in front of him and a small ball appeared in his hand, the ball glowed as it grew in size and density, as the ball reached the size of Barret's head Luke shot the ball at the beast causing it to scream as the white fire engulfed it, Luke dragged his sword across the floor at the beast and dragged his sword up as he turned the blade into plasma once again.

"Poison, does, not, work, on, me, you, fuckin', bastard!" Luke yelled slicing the beast as he said each word, Luke flipped the sword into the air and used a white fireball to ascend in height a little more before grabbing the Trigger Blade with both hands. Luke brought the Trigger Blade down as he pulled the trigger again and sliced the beast in half as the blue blood like substance covered the floor.

(A/N yet again Luke's angelic ability to copy moves and abilities kicked in, the first one was the Blaze Ball, this was learned from Barret's big shot, the second was the X Blade Beam, learned from Cloud's Blade Beam, as said before Luke can only learn abilities that coincide with his own weapons of choice, for instance shooting balls of fire or sword skills.)

Luke breathed in and out deeply as he looked at the pile of chopped parts on the floor, "ok, I'll bite, how did you survive over a minute in that cloud without becoming heavily poisoned?" Barret asked as Luke put away his Trigger Blade, "I'll tell you later" Luke said as he turned to face the group.

"Aerith, you all right?" Cloud asked as Aerith and Tifa came back in to the room, "She seems all right, …in many ways." Tifa said pointing at her undamaged clothing, "I have a right to choose, too. I don't like two-legged things." Red said with a hint of annoyance. "What are you?" Barret asked as he stared at Red.

"An informed question. But difficult to answer. I am what you see. …You must have many questions, but first, let's get out of here. I'll lead the way." Red XIII said as he walked towards the elevator, "Red has a point, this place will be filled with guards soon" Luke said before walking to the elevator.

Red stopped and turned to face Aerith "I apologize for what happened back there. I was merely acting to throw Hojo off guard……" Red XIII said before Aerith smiled and nodded to show she forgave him, "Now we've saved Aerith, ain't no need to be is this buildin'! So let's get the hell outta here!" Barret said while walking to the elevator.

"Little problem, there's 6 of us, I think we should break up into 3 groups to avoid the guards." Luke said before walking next to Red, Aerith and Tifa both walked next to Cloud before evilly glaring at each other, "Aerith, you go with Barret" Cloud said before Aerith gave him the puppy dog eyes, Cloud blunted it off and walked next to Tifa.

Each group took their own paths to the 66th floor, Cloud and Tifa were the first ones to enter the elevator and Cloud moved to press a button, someone caught the door and walked in as Cloud took a good look at him, he was wearing sunglasses, in a black tux and was bald. "H, hey! What is it?" Cloud said as Aerith and Barret entered their elevator.

Suddenly Tseng entered the elevator they were in and locked the door with a device, "Turks? Must be a trap…" Cloud said as Tseng looked across the elevator, "It must have been a real thrill for you… Did you enjoy it?" Tseng asked as the group glared at them, outside the elevator doors, Luke and Red XIII waited for an elevator.

"Smells as though the others came through here" Red said to Luke, both of them turned round as they heard a gun click to see a blond haired woman pointing a gun at them, "ok, if you're in the Turks, I'm going to laugh my head off." Luke said as he looked at the woman, "the name's Elena and yes I am in the Turks" Elena said while holding the gun.

Luke immediately broke into laugher, "oh my… you're in the… you're not even holding that gun properly" Luke said as he continued to laugh before he suddenly stopped as something shocked his nervous system causing him to blank out, Red turned to attack but Reno readied his electrified nightstick.

"I wouldn't even try it, I might just burn that fiery mane of yours" Reno said while mocking Red, "so this is the guy who gave you a run for your money" Elena asked as she lightly booted Luke, "yeah, in combat he's good, but he left himself open" Reno said while tying Luke's arms behind his back and throwing Luke over his shoulder.

Some timed passed before the group found themselves in the Presidential office of the Shinra building, Elena walked over to Luke and slapped him across the face to wake him up, "uh… what…" Luke said as Cloud looked at the group, "You all got caught, too? Where is Aerith!?" Cloud asked noticing the missing member of their team.

"In a safe place. She's the last surviving Ancient… Don't you know? They called themselves the Cetra, and lived thousands of years ago. Now they are just a forgotten page in history." The President said as he sat in his chair and looked at the group, "Cetra… That girl, is she a survivor of the Cetra?" Red XIII asked in surprise and the President rested his chin on both his hands.

"Cetra, or the Ancients will show us the way to the 'Promised Land.' I'm expecting a lot out of her." The President said as he picked a cigar out of his draw and cut the tip off, "The Promised Land? Isn't that just a legend?" Red XIII asked the President in shock. "You'd be surprised how many legends turn out to be truths." Luke said to Red.

"Even so, it's just too appealing to not to pursue. It's been said the Promised Land is very fertile. …If the land is fertile…" the President said as he lit his cigar with a wooden match, "Then there's gotta be Mako!" Barret said as he realised the President's plans, "smart, increasing the Mako stocks tenfold and your wallet size" Luke said before Reno knocked him over the head.

"Exactly. That is why our money sucking Mako Reactor is necessary. The abundant Mako will just come out on its own. That is where Neo-Midgar will be built. Shinra's new glory…" the President stopped as he was interrupted, "Bastard! Quit dreamin'!" Barret said before the bald Turk hit his head, "nice one Rude." Reno said to the bald Turk.

"Oh really, don't you know? These days all it takes for your dreams to come true is money and power. Well, that is all for our meeting." The President said as he sat back and smoked his cigar, the Turks forced them out of the office and to some cells on the 66th floor, Barret and Red were forced in the furthest Cell, Tifa and Cloud were forced into the central Cell and Aerith and Luke were forced into the closet cell to the door.

Aerith looked at the door hoping to find any form of answer as Luke lay on the bed with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed, "ermmm, are you going to do anything? Look at the door? Think of a way to escape?" Aerith asked as she looked at Luke lying on the bed.

"The door's made out of titanium, our weapons were confiscated and my toolkit blowtorch will do nothing more than leave a smoulder on the cover of the door, my white fireballs might do some damage but to take down that door… 2 years of constant damage, as I see it, escape is impossible right now." Luke said as he looked at the roof.

"I guess you're right, so, how do you know Cloud?" Aerith asked, "I met him when I met Barret, oh and before you ask, I don't think you have a chance with him" Luke said as he sat up to look at Aerith, Aerith scowled at Luke for a second and then stopped as she noticed something in Luke's words.

"How did you know I like Cloud?" Aerith asked, "ah… well, it's just in my instincts." Luke said, "You mean like the abnormal fluctuations of light and darkness in you life signature." Aerith said smirking at Luke, Luke sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Aerith, "Cetra's can sense life energy…" Luke said as he looked at her and Aerith sat on a chair to look at him.

"Yeah, and you don't have a drop of the life stream in you, everyone born of this planet has a portion of the life stream, you don't" Aerith said as she narrowed her eyes at Luke, "you're point?" Luke said hoping to fool Aerith.

"Hmmm, I'd say you're here from another planet." Aerith said as she saw a bead of sweat drop from Luke's face, "I knew it…" Aerith said smirking at Luke, "ok, good guess, how did you…" Luke asked, "What, you really thought that humans are the only intelligent life on this planet." Aerith said mocking what Luke said to Tifa.

"It's like asking if humans were the only intelligent life form in the universe and if we all lived on this planet" Aerith said before taping her head, "ok, you got me, but I can't tell Cloud and the others yet, maybe when we're all safe…" Luke said stroking his chin.

Some time passed and Cloud woke up on the stiff bed to see the door to his cell was open, "The door's open… When did it open?" Cloud asked before walking outside the cell, he saw a guard dead in the hallway and looked around to see blood covering the walls, "What happened? Tifa… Wake up!" Cloud said as he ran back inside the cell and nudged Tifa.

Tifa slowly opened her eyes and woke up before yawning, "Cloud… what's wrong?" Tifa asked, "I don't know, take a look outside" Cloud said, Tifa got up and walked out of the cell door before gasping at the dead body in front of her, Cloud picked up a key card on the floor before freeing everyone and opening the closet to the confiscated items.

Red sniffed the floor and followed a trail, "I have a sent…" Red said before Luke placed one hand closer to the blood as his eyes flashed, a vision quickly passed through Luke's mind of the past written in the blood, he saw a man with long silver hair walking towards the jail cells as the guard tried to shoot him.

The silver haired man sliced the guard before opening Cloud's cell and looking inside, the man then inexplicably left and the vision ended, "Red, you lead, the trail's a bit old, possibly an hour ago" Luke said before Red XIII led Cloud, Tifa, Aerith and Luke to the storage room for the specimens.

"Ok, correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't that case well secured?" Luke questioned while pointing at the sliced open JENOVA specimen container, "Jenova Specimen… Looks like it went to the upper floor using that elevator for the specimens." Red said before the group followed the trail to the Presidential office.

As they entered Cloud saw the President was dead with a large Katana impaling him to the desk as he lay in his own blood, "He's dead… The leader of Shinra, Inc. is dead…" Barret said with a slight smirk on his face, "Barret, whatever did this is skilled and most likely can kill all of us so stop smirking like this is all a good thing." Luke said to the gun armed Eco warrior.

"Ok, what you put it like that it's not so great, but still he's dead" Barret said to Luke while Luke shook his head, "That Sword, it must be…?!" Tifa said while quivering, "Sephiroth's!!" Cloud exclaimed in anger, "…Sephiroth is alive?" Tifa asked in surprise and worry, "…Looks like it. Only Sephiroth can use that sword." Cloud said back to Tifa.

"Would this Sephiroth character have a black coat, silver long hair and glowing eyes?" Luke asked, "yeah." Cloud said back to Luke, the group heard something tap the floor and looked round to find the source, Luke walked behind the desk and flipped it over to find Palmer hiding.

"P, p, p, please, don't kill me!" Palmer said to Luke as he pointed his Trigger Blade at Palmer's throat, "ok, let's hear you sing, what happened here?!" Luke interrogated while holding the Trigger Blade towards Palmer's neck, "Se …Sephiroth. Sephiroth came." Palmer said as he looked at the blade.

"Did you see him? Did you see Sephiroth?" Cloud asked quickly, "Yeah, I saw him! I saw him with my own eyes!" Palmer said to the group, "don't lie to us, if you do… I'll know." Luke said while holding a finger on the un-pulled trigger of the Trigger Blade, "Uh! Would I lie to you at a time like this!? And I heard his voice too! Um, he was saying something about not letting us have the Promised Land." Palmer said as sweat dripped down his head.

"Then what? Does that mean that the Promised Land really exist and that Sephiroth's here to save it from Shinra?" Tifa asked in surprise, "So he's a good guy then?" Barret asked before the group looked at him sceptically.

"Save the Promised Land? A good guy? No way!! It's not that simple! I know him! Sephiroth's mission is different!" Cloud said to Barret in anger before a Shinra helicopter flew near the building and Palmer ran to the door as the group saw a man in a white suit step off the helicopter.

"Rufus! Fuck! I forgot about him!" Barret said as he kicked the floor, "who's he?" Luke asked as he looked at Barret, "Vice President Rufus. The President's son." Barret said before the group walked outside on to the balcony, "So… So Sephiroth was actually here. …By the way. Who are you guys?" Rufus said as he looked at the group.

"I'm Cloud, former SOLDIER First Class!" Cloud said pointing to himself before readying a sword, "I'm from Avalanche!" Barret stated while readying his gun arm, "Same here!" continued as she readied her fists, "…a flower girl from the slums." Aerith said while grasping her pole.

"…a research specimen." Red XIII said as he growled, "Someone who hates injustice!" Luke said as he readied his twin swords, Rufus smirked and pointed his sawn-off shotgun at the group, "now, now, did you think I would be stupid enough to come here without some form of protection… What a crew. Well, I'm Rufus. The President of Shinra, Inc." Rufus said smirking.

"You only President, 'cause yer old man died!" Barret shouted before looking at the group, "That's right. I'll let you hear my new appointment speech. …Old man tried to control the world with money. It seems to have been working. The population thought that Shinra would protect them." As he walked up to Cloud and glared at him.

"Work at Shinra, get your pay. If a terrorist attacks, the Shinra army will help you. It looks perfect on the outside. But, I do things differently. I'll control the world with fear." Rufus said as he grasped his hand and walked towards Tifa. "It takes too much to do it like my old man. A little fear will control the minds of the common people. There's no reason to waste money on them." Rufus said as he looked at the city below.

"He likes to make speeches just like his father." Tifa said before Cloud walked towards Rufus, "Barret, get everyone out of here, I'll deal with Rufus" Cloud said, "I'll meet you guys at the lobby" Luke said before calling a grapple gun from his storage device and he jumped off the balcony.

Luke fired the gun at the ledge he jumped off and slowed his descent to the ground, as he reached the floor Luke unhooked the gun and landed safely on the floor, Luke put the gun away and brushed himself off before looking in front of him to see thousands of guards with guns pointed at him, "bugger…" Luke said calmly before they began to fire at him.

Luke flipped backwards to avoid the bullets before side flipping to avoid more bullets, Luke continued to back away to the door of the Shinra building as he moon walked to avoid more bullets, several bullets flew towards him and he side jumped as a bullet flew past his face just barely missing it, Luke entered the door and locked it before breathing in a sigh of relief.

With Cloud

Rufus smirked at Cloud before walking to his helicopter, "sorry cloud, but I don't see the point in fighting you. Maybe next time" Rufus said before entering the helicopter and leaving the building, "coward!" Cloud said before walking back to the office.

Shinra vehicle show room

Luke entered the room and looked through the bikes, "Well grandpa I know stealing and driving without a licence is wrong but it's necessary" Luke said to himself while sitting on a bike and sending a thunder spell through the key slot, the bike started up as Cloud entered the room, "Great minds think alike, huh?" Luke asked before Cloud nodded.

(A/N I know I missed the boss fight in the elevator, It didn't seem necessary to add, Luke is on a Yamaha model bike while Cloud is on the same bike.)

Lobby

Barret's group left the elevator and Barret walked to the door, "I'll go on ahead." Barret said as he walked out the door, he froze as he saw the same soldiers Luke saw before and backed into the building, "Fuck …surrounded, huh? If I was alone this wouldn't be a thing but, I gotta reputation to protect." Barret said as Aerith thought about the situation, "You all get out while you can. It's not you they're after…it's me." Aerith said as she looked at the floor.

"Yeah, well that ain't happenin'. You got caught up in this over Marlene. Now, it's my turn to watch out for you!" Barret said as he readied his gun arm, "thank you" Aerith said while nodding, "Well then… If you are through talking, may I suggest that we think of a way to get out of here." Red XIII said to Barret.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah… You a cold man. Just like someone else 'round here I know." Barret said looking at Red, "Barret!!" Tifa shouted, "Tifa! Where's Cloud?" Barret asked, "Everyone, over here!" Tifa shouted as the group walked over to her, "Huh? What's up? Where's Cloud?" Barret asked again.

"I'll tell you later! Hurry, hurry!" Tifa shouted as she entered the vehicle show room, Tifa showed the group to a pickup truck at the back of the room as they heard two motorbike engines, Cloud drove down some stairs to the 1st floor as Luke followed, the two bikers stopped near the pickup truck as Tifa got into the driver's seat.

Aerith took the passenger seat while Barret and Red XIII took the back, the two bikers rode through the door as the pickup truck slammed through the window. Cloud led the others up to the second floor and stopped 20 meters in front of a window, Cloud checked to see if the others were ready before driving through the window and landing on a motorway as the others followed.

Several Shinra guards began to chase them with their own motor bikes, Barret pointed to the bikes and Cloud and Luke looked behind to see the Shinra bikers, Luke quickly turned the bike and took out his Trigger Blade while Cloud readied his Buster Sword, Luke pulled the trigger as a guard tried to slice him, Luke ducked below the blade as the sword turned to a fiery blaze.

Luke slashed the biker's bike piercing the petrol tank and causing it to blow up, Cloud sliced a guard's front wheel causing his bike to fall over and slam into several others, two bikes rode by Luke and Cloud and the two swordsmen turned to face them, Luke rode next to one and the guard smirked at him, Luke grinned back and showed the guard the flaming sword before hovering it near one of the guard's tires.

The flame melted the tire causing the guard to fly off and roll on to the floor, Cloud slashed the other guard's back tire and the bike slid across the road, the guards suddenly stopped appearing and Aerith looked in front of her before Tifa slammed on the breaks, Cloud stopped his bike just before he went off the edge of an unfinished motorway.

Luke saw the edge and jumped off his bike before it went off the edge, His bike flew off the edge and blew up in a blaze of flames, Luke saw the Trigger Blade in mid air and caught it by the handle before landing on the floor in a slight crouch, "ok, does it seem odd that the guards have stopped chasing us?" Tifa asked as the ground rumbled.

"Hey Tifa, what's big, made of metal, has 6 wheels and a giant cannon?" Luke asked as he looked calmly behind the group, the group looked behind them to see a tank with 6 wheels and several guns, "ok, ideas for taking it down?" Luke asked, "keep hitting it till it dies…" Cloud replied, "good enough for me" Luke said as the tank aimed its gun at Tifa.

Cloud ran at the tank and sliced a part of the armour, two gatling guns slid out the side and fired at Cloud but Cloud easily evaded the bullets. Red XIII took his chance and ran at the tank as a blue aura surrounded him, Red jumped at the tank and took the left side armour plate off, Barret aimed his gun arm with a grenade, he fired it into the air and the grenade landed on top of the tank.

The grenade exploded on the tank causing the armour to become damaged, the tank changed into a robot like tank with two arms and two flamethrowers, Luke ran at the tank robot while dragging his sword along the floor, Luke slammed the sword into the bottom of the tank as he dragged it upwards while jumping into the air.

Luke continued up the torso and did the same 8 hit combo before pulling the trigger and slicing the armour open, Tifa jumped at the tank and punched the armour several times before performing a somersault, Tifa landed on the floor, Cloud jumped into the air and sliced the core of the tank before landing on the floor as the tank exploded in a flaming blaze.

"Well, what do we do now?" Barret asked as Cloud looked at the horizon, "Sephiroth is alive. I…I have to settle the score." Cloud said as he looked at the horizon, "not alone, we each have a right to travel with you" Luke said before bringing a rope out of his device, the group climbed down the rope and looked towards the rising sun.

"Ok, I have one question, who's the leader?" Luke said as the group looked at each other, "look no further for a leader" Barret said pointing to himself before Luke looked behind him, "oh, well you're leader must be really small if they're behind you… I think Cloud should lead" Luke said mocking Barret.

"I second that" Tifa said, "me too" Aerith said as both girls put their hands up, "we have a long road behind us, the paths laid before us, which ones we chose from this point on will be unknown till the time comes, the further we go, the stronger our foes will be, from this point on there's no turning back" Luke said as Cloud smirked at him and walked on gesturing with his hand for the others to follow.

"Well then, lets find those paths you speak of" Cloud said before the group began to walk away from Midgar as it set in the distance.

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 4 truths, the face beneath app

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters in Final Fantasy 7 or content from said game, my own characters are my own design and I own them, so ask if you want to use them at all.

Chapter 4 – truths, the face beneath appearances. 

The group continued to walk through the Mako-less land till they reached fields of grass, Luke jumped on to a boulder and focused a small amount of angelic power on his eyes causing his vision to stretch further than normal, "there's a village over there, light guard, no metallic structures, a perfect place to rest" Luke said before jumping off the boulder, "ah' don't see shit" Barret said as he tried to look for the village Luke pointed at.

"I think he meant that village" Aerith said pointing to a miniature dot in the distance, "That's miles off, how did you…" Cloud questioned, "Like I said, I'll explain, when we're safe." Luke said before turning to look at the town, the group continued to walk towards the structure, 4 hours passed before they finally reached the town gate and Tifa looked at the welcome sign, "So this is Kalm?" Tifa asked as she looked at the busy town.

"Yo, I'll be waitin' at the inn… Hurry up and get your butt over there!" Barret shouted before walking towards the inn, "ok, everyone meet at the inn in one hour, the group went their separate ways, both Cloud and Luke entered the weapon shop as Aerith entered the materia shop, Tifa entered the grocery shop for supplies as Red made his way to the inn.

Weaponry shop

Cloud went to look at a weapon rack as Luke walked to the front desk and rang the bell, as he waited for the man he noticed two Falchion blades in one of the sword bins, Luke walked over and picked them out, "light handle but a much longer blade, sharp… the edge would slice through falling silk" Luke said to himself befora a man came to the front desk, "may I help you?" the man asked, "yes, I would like to buy these in exchange for my long swords" Luke said while placing both his longswords on the desk.

"Hmm, twin longswords, what an odd pair, and you want to exchange them for those blades." The man said as he looked to notice the length of both sets of blades were identical, he picked one of the longswords up and weighed it, "the blade's lighter than normal and quite sharp" he said before spining it once in his hand, "I see you know your swords, those two Falchions have been in this shop for some time, most people see them as long swords" the man said before sighing.

"I get it, they think their heavy and don't go near them, tell you what, you can have my long swords, and I will give you 2,000 gil for the twin Falchions" Luke said placing 2,000 gil on the table, the man gratefully accepted Luke's price and Cloud looked at him, "2,000 gil, money doesn't grow on trees you know" Cloud said as he looked at Luke, Luke stopped as he walked past a heavy blade and picked it up.

"Mythril, lighter than normal, powerful, because of its lightness and balance it's easier to swing, I think you should get this Cloud" Luke said while handing Cloud the sword, Cloud tested the sword before nodding, the two of them picked out weaponry for the others before paying and leaving the store, "so, what's with the part?" Cloud asked Luke, "Barret's gun arm" Luke said before the two entered the hotel.

Materia shop

Aerith looked at the matira on display before looking at the amount of money she had, "hmm, Earth based Materia, I think I'll get 6 of them, 3 Anomaly Curative Materia and 2 Poison inducing materia" Aerith said to the attendant before feeling a tap on her sholder, "hi Aerith, I got the groceries, tents, medical equipment, food and liquds, how are you on your end?" Tifa asked before the attendant came back with a box.

"Oh I'm almost done, just need to pay" Aerith said before handing the money to the attendant and leaving the shop.

Hotel room

Barret placed his gun arm on the table and Luke pulled out his tool kit, "you sure this'll work" Barret asked, "you keep moving and it won't" Luke said as he placed some goggles over his eyes. Luke activated a blow torch and began to work on dismantling Barret's gun arm, he added new parts and re-connected the gun arm in a different form, "it's a sub automatic energy cannon, fires 3 shots of energy bolts that comes from the bodys Mako, much like how you're summon a large ball of energy at the front of your gun." Luke said as Barret pointed his new toy at the window.

Several smaller holes appeared near the rim of the gun and Barret smirked at them, "is that ma old gatling barrel." Barret asked Luke, "I was able to intergrate it into the gun, now you can use a chain of weaker bullets or 3 strong ones" Luke said before turning off his blow torch and cleaning his toolkit up, Tifa and Aerith enthered the room and they both sat on the beds. "Well seen as everone's here, we each have some questions and they'll all be ansered truthfully." Cloud said as everone nodded.

"Ok, Luke, why don't you tell us the truth, all of it" Tifa said to Luke, "could you be more specific?" Luke asked Tifa, "that strange form when they were attackin' the pillar" Barret said, "your knowledge of cultures and other races" Cloud added, "how effects like poisonous gasses don't affect you" Red added to the list, "firing magic without Materia" Tifa added, "ok, firstly the whole magic firing business is something to do with my blood." Luke said as he looked at the window.

"Your blood?" Cloud asked, "you're not going to believe me but, I have angel blood running through me." Luke said before Barret looked at him, "Bullshit!" Barret yelled before everyone looked at Luke, Luke unbuckled his gauntlet and it slid off revealing a glowing mark pattern on his lower arm that was slowly receding, "ok, that's fuckin' creepy." Barret said as the group stared at it. "This mark that is slowly receding, is a sign of my angelic powers." Luke said as Cloud looked at it.

"I get it, the more power you use or the more times you use it, those marks grow" Cloud said before Luke nodded, "You were covered in poision, used a large fireball on that beast and enchanted your range of sight, each one took a bit of power to do." Red XIII said while looking towards Cloud, "That other form Barret saw, was my Reaper form, it's more blood thirsty and also came from my ansestor." Luke said while looking back at the group.

"You got shot several fuckin' times and the bullets passed through you" Barret said as Luke looked at him, "a Reaper can not be harmed by human methords, he can walk through walls and remove a soul from someone's body, to stop a Reaper you can ether cause the person to revert by using Holy water, or kill it with a Reapers Scythe or Holy embuened weaponry." Luke said before looking out the window and crossing his arms.

"Where do you come from?" Tifa asked as Luke smirked, "the planet we're on to other planets is called Earth 3, I come from a similar planet called Earth 4 but it's more advanced, my mother sent me here with her angelic powers to train, my knowledge of cultures and races comes from books, not everything in them is myth, I'm sorry to have kept secrets from you, from now on I'll be more honest with you" Luke said before Barret nodded and turned to Cloud.

"So let's hear your story…… You know, the one about Sephiroth and the crisis facing the planet. Let's hear it all." Barret said as Luke sat down on a chair and began working on outfitting his gauntlet with the new piece of armour, "……I used to want to be like Sephiroth so I joined SOLDIER. After working with Sephiroth on several missions, we became friends." Cloud said as he leaned against the wall.

"You call that a friend?" Barret asked in surprise, "Yeah, well…… He's older than me, and he hardly ever talked about himself." Cloud said looking out the window, "So I guess you'd call him a war buddy, we trusted each other. Until one day……" Cloud said turning his gaze away from the window, "one day?" Luke asked, "After the war it was SOLDIER's duty to put down any resistance against the Shinra. ……that was 5 years ago. I was 16……" Cloud said as he described what happened in detail.

Flashback

Cloud sat in the back of a truck as it drove through the wasteland, Cloud walked to the back of the truck and noticed a soldier with motion sickness, "it's sure raining hard. Hey, how are you doing?" Cloud asked before looking at the soldier's face, "I'm all right." The soldier said trying to hold his stomach, "I wouldn't know… I've never had motion sickness." Cloud said before patting the grunt on the shoulder as Sephiroth shook his head.

"Hey. Settle down." Sephiroth said while keeping his arms crossed, "They gave me some new Materia. I can't wait to use it." Cloud said with a smirk while looking at his new Materia, "…just like a kid." Sephiroth said while shaking his head, "You going to brief about this mission?" Cloud asked slightly grinning. "…this isn't a typical mission." Sephiroth said with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

"Good!" Cloud said as his grin grew, "Why do you say that?" Sephiroth questioned as he opened one eye to look at Cloud, "I joined SOLDIER so I could be like you. But by the time I made First Class, the war was already over. My big hopes of becoming a hero like you ended with the war. That's why I always sign up whenever there's a big mission. Kind of a way to prove myself. Say, how do you feel, MISTER Sephiroth?" Cloud asked curiously as he sat next to Sephiroth and continued to grin.

"…I thought you wanted a briefing? Our mission is to investigate an old Mako reactor. There have been reports of it malfunctioning, and producing brutal creatures. Then, we'll locate the problem and neutralize it." Sephiroth answered as he looked at Cloud and motioned him to act seriously. "Brutal creatures… Where?" Cloud asked as his grin disappeared, "The Mako Reactor at Nibelheim." Sephiroth replied while looking towards the back of the truck.

"Nibelheim… That's where I'm from." Cloud stated as he thought about his hometown, "Hmm…hometown…" Sephiroth mused while looking at the roof of the truck, suddenly the truck crashed into something and a Shinra guard looked through the window at Cloud and Sephiroth, "Sir …s, something strange just crashed into our truck!" the guard stammered before Sephiroth got up and picked up his sword and walked to the back of the truck.

"That would be our Monster…" he informed the soldiers as he jumped out of the truck and Cloud followed him, as the two 1st class SOLDIER's got to the front of the truck they saw a giant mutated green dragon, Cloud was about to grab his Buster Sword when Sephiroth readied his Masamune, "there's no need for that…" Sephiroth said before leaping at the beast and slicing its head clean off as Cloud stared in astonishment.

End of Flashback

"Sephiroth's strength is unreal. He is far stronger in reality then any story you might have heard about him." Cloud stated as he looked out the window, "and now, he's on a war path… How did he go from the hero to mass slaughter?" Luke asked as he leaned his backside against a table, "I'll get to that in a minute" Cloud said as he looked at Luke, "So… Where do you come in?" Aerith questioned looking at Cloud.

"Me? I was mesmerized by the way Sephiroth fought." Cloud answered as Tifa leaned next to him, "what happened when you reached Nibelheim?" Luke asked before Cloud continued.

Flashback

Sephiroth walked towards the gate at Nibelheim and looked at the town as Cloud caught up, "How does it feel? It's your first time back to your hometown in a long time, right? So how does it feel? I wouldn't know because I don't have a hometown…" Sephiroth stated as Cloud looked at his hometown, "Ummm…how 'bout your parents?" Cloud asked as Sephiroth looked at the sky, "My mother is Jenova. She died right after she gave birth to me. My father… What does it matter…? All right, let's go." Sephiroth replied before walking into the town as Cloud shrugged his shoulders.

End of Flashback

"Yo wait a minute!! Isn't that, um…? The name of Sephiroth's mother… I remember Jenova. That's that spook livin' in the Shinra building." Barret said blatantly interrupting Cloud, "I got a look at it…" Luke stated looking at Barret, "ok, how?" Barret questioned as Luke smirked, "my angelic powers allow me to see what stories an item or person held, they even allow me to see inside containers, but I have to physically touch the item or person in question" Luke said as Barret looked at him.

"What did it look like then" Barret said looking at Luke, "headless, from the neck it looked like a sword cut the head off" Luke said before Tifa scowled, "Barret, Luke, would you please let us hear what Cloud has to say? You can ask questions later." Tifa said in an irritated tone as Cloud smirked, "Tifa, I was only……" Barret stopped as he was interrupted, "Okay Cloud, continue." Tifa said interrupting and ignoring Barret.

"…The town was quiet. Everybody must be staying in their houses, afraid to come out because of the monsters. No, maybe they're afraid of us…" Cloud continued with his story as he looked at the ceiling.

Flashback

"We leave for the reactor at dawn. Make sure you get to sleep early. All we need is one lookout, so you others, get some rest. Oh, that's right… You may visit your family and friends." Sephiroth said as he entered the inn before Cloud entered his mother's house to find she wasn't home, "I guess she's out" Cloud said before leaving the house and looking at Tifa's house. "maybe…" Cloud said before entering Tifa's house.

He looked around the house to find no one was in, he looked up the stairs, again it was empty, he walked to Tifa's room and opened the door after knocking to see it was empty, "so this is still Tifa's room" Cloud said while looking round, Cloud looking in her dresser to see her underwear drawer before quickly closing it, "damn it Cloud, that's her underwear draw, not her diary location." Cloud berated himself before looking at Tifa's piano.

Cloud walked over to the piano and began to play a strange tune, he then sat on her bed and played a more elaborate tune before accidentally hitting a wrong key, Cloud stood back up and left the room before leaving the house, Cloud made his way to the inn and noticed Sephiroth was looking out of a window, "What are you looking at?" Cloud asked before Sephiroth looked at Cloud.

"This scenery…… I feel like I know this place. …… …We have an early start tomorrow. You should get some sleep soon." Sephiroth answered before Cloud nodded and took his room key, "I've hired a guide to the Mako reactor. I've heard she's young, I hope we can rely on her…" Sephiroth stated as Cloud walked up the stairs to his room and got some sleep.

As morning came Cloud got out of bed and readied himself for his mission, when he was ready Cloud made his way to the front of the Shinra mansion to meet up with Sephiroth, "Once the guide gets here, we're heading out." Sephiroth informed Cloud while leaning against a wall as an older man walked up to him, "Listen to me, Sephiroth. In case something happens…" the man stopped as Sephiroth held up one hand, "…Trust me." Sephiroth reassured the man before putting his hand back down as a black haired girl walked behind Cloud smirking.

"I'll be all right, Dad! I have two men from SOLDIER with me." The young woman said as Cloud turned in surprise before being even further shocked to see the guide was none other than Tifa, "Tifa! You're the guide?" Cloud said as he tried to hide his surprise with little success, "That's right. I just happen to be the number one guide in this town." Tifa boasted turning to Cloud with a smile on her face, "It's too dangerous! I can't involve you in something like this!" Cloud said as he tried to convince Tifa.

"Then there's no problem if you protect her. …Let's go." Sephiroth stated as he pushed himself off the wall and began to walk towards the road to the mountain, "Ummm…Mr. Sephiroth! Please let me take one picture for a memento! Tifa, can you ask him for me too…?" a man said holding a camera before the group got into a pose as Sephiroth became annoyed at the situation. "Cheeeeese!" the man said before taking a picture.

"Great, thank you! I'll give each of you a copy once I get it developed!" the man stated happily before Sephiroth quickly walked towards the mountain hoping he wouldn't bump into someone else wanting to take his picture, Tifa guided them up the first part of the mountain to a rope bridge, "It gets harder from here! Follow me!" Tifa warned them before the group began to cross the rope bridge as one of the soldiers stopped for a moment before the rope on one side of the bridge broke.

The soldier who stopped tried to find a way to grasp the rope from his end of the bridge as Tifa held on to the side, the other side of the bridge gave in and broke before the group fell, Cloud slowly regained consciousness and looked around to see if everyone was ok, "Everyone seems to be all right. Can we get back to where we were?" Sephiroth asked Tifa as she brushed off her short jeans.

"These caves are intertwined, just like an ant farm… Oh, and Sephiroth… There seems to be one person missing…" Tifa told Sephiroth as she looked around for the missing person, "It may sound cold, but we've got no time to search for him. We can't go back now, so we must go on. We'll travel together from here." Sephiroth said before going into one of the caves, as the group entered the cave Cloud noticed the strange glowing roof, "What's this?" Cloud asked as he looked at the cave roof.

"A mysteriously coloured cave…" Tifa answered before Sephiroth looked at them both, "It must be the Mako energy. This mountain is especially abundant in it. That's why the Mako Reactor was built here." Sephiroth said before continuing further into the cave, the group followed and entered an area with a fountain of some form, "…And what's this?" Cloud asked Sephiroth, "A Mako fountain. It's a miracle of nature." Sephiroth informed the group as he stared at its majesty.

"It's so beautiful… If the Mako Reactor continues to suck up the energy, this fountain will dry up too…" Tifa said in a disappointed tone, "Materia. When you condense Mako energy, Materia is produced. It's very rare to be able to see Materia in its natural state." Sephiroth said as he continued to look at the fountain, "By the way… Why is it that when you use Materia you can also use magic too?" Cloud asked as he looked at Sephiroth.

"You were in SOLDIER and didn't even know that? …the knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients is held in the Materia. Anyone with this knowledge can freely use the powers of the Land and the Planet. That knowledge interacts between ourselves and the planet calling up magic……or so they say." Sephiroth said as he looked at the group, "Magic……a mysterious power…" Cloud said before Sephiroth started to laugh deeply.

"Did I say something funny?" Cloud asked as Sephiroth stopped laughing and turned to face Cloud, "A man once told me never to use an unscientific term such as mysterious power! It shouldn't even be called 'magic'! I still remember how angry he was." Sephiroth said while smirking, "who was it?" Cloud asked while tilting his head to the side.

"Hojo of Shinra, Inc. … An inexperienced man assigned to take over the work of a great scientist. He was a walking mass of complexes." Sephiroth said before walking past the fountain to another tunnel, "A Mako fountain… So this is where the knowledge of the Ancients is." Tifa said before realizing that Sephiroth had walked in to the tunnel, the group followed and soon found there way to the Mako reactor.

"We finally made it. We sure took the long way through." Tifa said as she noticed the guard from before walking up to the reactor doors, "Tifa, you wait here." Cloud said before he walked towards the reactor, "I'm going inside too! I wanna see!" Tifa said as a guard pressed in a button combination on a keypad next to the door, "Only authorized people are allowed in. This place is full of

Shinra's industrial secrets." Sephiroth said before walking up the stairs to the reactor.

"But!" Tifa protested before a guard got in the way, "Take care of the lady." Sephiroth ordered the soldier before walking inside the reactor, "Mm, man! Better take real good care of me then!" Tifa shouted to the soldier before crossing her arms in a huff. Cloud entered the reactor and walked down to the lower levels. The two entered a room with several chambers and Sephiroth walked up the stairs in the centre of the room to a door at the back of the room.

Sephiroth tried to open the door before looking at the sign above it, "This is…… Jenova, right? The lock won't open…" Cloud stated as he looked at the door, Sephiroth walked back down the stairs and looked to his left to see a broken valve "This is the reason for the malfunction. This part is broken. Cloud, close the valve." Sephiroth said before Cloud walked over and began to turn the valve as Sephiroth looked inside one of the pods.

"Why did it break…?" Sephiroth questioned as he looked inside the pod, "…now I see, Hojo. But, even doing this, will never put you on the same level as Professor Gast." Sephiroth said as he moved way from the tank and turned to face Cloud with his arms folded, "This is a system that condenses and freezes the Mako energy…that is, when it's working correctly. Now…what does Mako energy became when it's further condensed?" Sephiroth asked Cloud.

"Uh, ummm…… Oh yeah! It becomes a Materia." Cloud answered as Sephiroth nodded, "Right, normally. But Hojo put something else in there. …Take a look. Look through the window." Sephiroth said before Cloud walked up to the pod and looked through the window, as he looked through he saw a human like monster, "Wh…what is this!?" Cloud asked in surprise as he backed away from the container.

"Normal members of SOLDIER are humans that have been showered with Mako." Sephiroth said as he turned around and walked away from Cloud, "You're different from the others, but still human. But, what are they?" Sephiroth stated as he walked next to the pod he looked in and turned to face it. "They've been exposed to a high degree of Mako, far more than you." He then said turning to face Cloud, "…is this some kind of monster?" Cloud asked the silver haired warrior.

"Exactly. And it's Hojo of Shinra that produced these monsters. Mutated living organisms produced by Mako energy. That's what these monster's really are." Sephiroth said as he looked at the pod, "Normal members of SOLDIER? You mean you're different? H…hey, Sephiroth!" Cloud said as Sephiroth pulled out his sword and looked at the pod, "N…no…… …Was I?" Sephiroth said before he slashed the container, Cloud could only watch as Sephiroth continued to hack and slash the container.

"…Was I created this way too? Am I the same as all these monsters……" Sephiroth questioned as he continued to slice the pod, "…Sephiroth." Cloud said as Sephiroth breath in and out deeply, "You saw it! All of them…were humans…" Sephiroth said before looking at the damaged container, "Humans!? No way!" Cloud yelled shaking his head, "…I've always felt since I was small… That I was different from the others. Special, in some way. But…not like this…" Sephiroth said as he continued to look at the pod.

One of the organisms tried to burst out of its pod but as soon as it released itself the beast died as steam rose out of the pod.

End of Flashback 

"Damn, Shinra! The more I hear, the more I hate 'em!" Barret said as the others looked at him, "So, Sephiroth thought he was an experiment, I can see why he turned in to a mad man." Luke said as Cloud nodded, "……who would have ever thought the Mako Reactor held a secret like that." Tifa said as she looked at the ceiling, "That would seem to explain the increase in the number of monsters recently. I think we should listen carefully to Cloud. Don't you think so Barret?" Red said to batter while getting in to a more comfortable position.

"Keep talking." Barret said while looking at the rest of the group, "Tifa… You were waiting outside then?" Aerith asked Tifa as Tifa looked out the window, "I can see why, most corporations with secrets wouldn't want the public to know" Luke said as he moved his shoulder till it made a cracking sound before Aerith looked at him in disgust, "hey Luke, on your planet, were there corporations like Shinra? Tifa asked him, "one or 2 corporations, but the government shut them down because of illegal research," Luke answered as he looked at Tifa.

"You mean like what Hojo was doing?" Cloud asked before Luke nodded, "so, what happened after Sephiroth found out about his origin?" Luke asked before Cloud looked at the group, "We returned to Nibelheim. Sephiroth confined himself at the inn. He didn't even try to talk to me." Cloud answered as he looked at the floor, "Then all of a sudden he just disappeared, right?" Tifa asked before Cloud nodded, "We found him inside the biggest building in Nibelheim." Cloud said looking at Tifa.

"The villagers used to call it Shinra mansion." Tifa said as Cloud looked at the ceiling, "Long ago, people from Shinra used to live in that mansion…" Cloud said as he closed his eyes.

Flashback

Cloud looked around the Shinra manor for Sephiroth but found no sign of him, "hmmm, where did he go?" Cloud asked himself before climbing the stairs to the second floor, Cloud saw a Shinra guard at the end of the corridor and noticed he was looking towards a door, "sir, Sephiroth entered that doorway but when we entered the room he was gone" the soldier said before Cloud nodded and entered the room.

Cloud leaned against a brick wall causing one of the bricks to fall inwards revealing a secret passageway, Cloud made his way through the passageway as he heard Sephiroth's voice, "…an organism that was apparently dead, was found in a 2000 year old geological stratum. Professor Gast named that organism, Jenova… X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova confirmed to be an Ancient …X Year, X Month, X Day." He heard Sephiroth say as he reached a door.

Cloud entered a room and saw Sephiroth looking at a book, "Jenova Project approved. The use of Mako Reactor I approved for use… My mother's name is Jenova… Jenova Project… Is this just a coincidence? Professor Gast… Why didn't you tell me anything? …Why did you die?" Sephiroth questioned not acknowledging that Cloud was in the room, Cloud decided to leave Sephiroth to his own thoughts and left the room making his way back to the inn.

Cloud slowly woke up in the night and went to check on Sephiroth, as he neared the lab he heard maniacal laughter and entered the lab with caution, "Who is it!? Hmph…traitor." Sephiroth said looking at Cloud, "Traitor?" Cloud questioned as Sephiroth got out of the seat he was in and walked towards Cloud.

"You ignorant traitor. I'll tell you. This was an itinerant race. They would migrate in, settle the Planet, then move on… At the end of their harsh, hard journey, they would find the Promised Land and supreme happiness. But, those who stopped their migrations built shelters and elected to lead an easier life. They took that which the Cetra and the planet had made without giving back one wit in return! Those are your ancestors." Sephiroth said as he glared at Cloud.

"Sephiroth…" Cloud said hoping to get his attention, "Long ago, disaster struck this planet. Your ancestors escaped… They survived because they hid. The Planet was saved by sacrificing the Cetra. After that, your ancestors continued to increase. Now all that's left of the Cetra is in these reports." Sephiroth said as he paced around the room turning his head to look at Cloud, "What does that have to do with you?" Cloud asked Sephiroth as the manic continued to pace round the room.

"Don't you get it? An Ancient named Jenova was found in the geological stratum of 2000 years ago. The Jenova Project. The Jenova Project wanted to produce people with the powers of the Ancients……no, the Cetra! …I am the one that was produced." Sephiroth said as he entered the library while Cloud tried to get in the way, "Pr…produced!?" Cloud said in surprise, "Yes. Professor Gast, leader of the Jenova Project and genius scientist, produced me." Sephiroth said as he looked back at the desk.

"How…how did he…? Se…Sephiroth?" Cloud said in shock as he looked at Sephiroth, "Out of my way. I'm going to see my mother." Sephiroth said as he shoved Cloud out of the way, Cloud followed Sephiroth out of the manor to see the town was ablaze, Cloud looked all over the town and found a man tending to a wounded man, "Hey it's you! You're still sane, right? Then come over here and help me! I'll check this house. You check that one over there!" the man said before the two searched the houses but found no survivors. He came out and looked towards the sky. "Terrible… Sephiroth… This is too terrible…" Cloud said as he shook his head, Cloud suddenly heard a man cry in pain before he turned to see Sephiroth kill two more people, flames surrounded the bodies and Sephiroth, Sephiroth calmly looked up at Cloud before turning towards the wall of flames behind him and walked straight through it.

Sephiroth disappeared and Cloud ran at the flames and jumped through them before running through the mountain range to the reactor, as Cloud reached the reactor he saw Tifa crying over a body "Papa… Sephiroth!? Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he!? Sephiroth… SOLDIER… Mako Reactors… Shinra… Everything! I hate them all!" Tifa shouted while picking up Sephiroth's sword and walking in to the reactor.

Cloud followed Tifa into the reactor to stop her, "Mother, I'm here to see you. Please, open this door." Sephiroth said as he held his arms up in the air at the door that wouldn't open as Tifa entered the room, "How could you do that to papa and all the townspeople?" Tifa yelled before charging at Sephiroth as he turned to face Tifa, Tifa brought the sword down but Sephiroth caught his sword with both his hands stretched out.

Sephiroth kicked Tifa causing her to slam back first against a pod before falling down the stairs, Sephiroth turned and entered the Jenova room as Cloud entered the room and lifted Tifa off the ground, Cloud check to see if Tifa's vitals were fine as she leaned her head against him, "…You promised… You promised that you'd come……when I was in trouble…" Tifa said slowly as she looked up at Cloud.

Cloud placed her down and made sure her back was supported, Cloud turned to looked at the door to the Jenova room and walked towards the door, Cloud punched the keypad causing the door to open before entering, as Cloud entered he saw Sephiroth looking at a statue of some description, "Mother, let's take this planet back together. I've thought of a great idea. Let's go to the Promised Land." Sephiroth said as he continued to stare at the statue.

"Sephiroth… My family! My hometown! How could you do this to them!?" Cloud yelled as his anger grew before readying his Buster Sword as Sephiroth laughed deeply, "They've come again, mother. With her superior power, knowledge, and magic, Mother was destined to become the ruler of the Planet." Sephiroth said as he looked towards the ground and slightly closed his eyes.

"But they… Those worthless creatures are stealing the Planet from Mother." Sephiroth said as he slowly moved closer to the statue "But now I'm here with you so don't worry." He said before ripping the statue from the device to reveal a tank, Sephiroth smiled at the tank as he saw a blue naked lady with a head frame that said Jenova inside the tank.

"What about MY sadness!? My family…friends… The sadness of having my hometown taken away from me!? It's the same as your sadness!" Cloud yelled, he glared at Sephiroth as the mad man laughed as he turned to face Cloud. "My sadness? What do I have to be sad about? I am the chosen one. I have been chosen to be the leader of this Planet. I have orders to take this planet back from you stupid people for the Cetra. What am I supposed to be sad about?" Sephiroth retorted as he stared at Cloud with his icy green eyes while grinning.

"Sephiroth… I trusted you… No, you're not the Sephiroth I used to know!" Cloud stated half sadly, half angrily before charging at Sephiroth.

End of Flashback.

"……and that's the end of my story." Cloud finished as he looked outside the window, "Wait a damn minute! Ain't there more?" Barret questioned looking at Cloud, "I agree with Barret, what gives?" Luke asked as Cloud looked at them both, "……I don't remember." Cloud said looking at the floor, "What happened to Sephiroth?" Luke asked as Cloud looked at him, "In terms of skill, I couldn't have killed him." Cloud answered thinking about the incident.

"Official records state Sephiroth is dead. I read it in the newspaper." Tifa said as Luke looked at her, "knowing Shinra, they probably own the news paper, they'll have made some form of cover up like the reactor exploding." Luke stated with his eyes closed, "……I want to know the truth. I want to know what happened then. I challenged Sephiroth and lived why didn't he kill me?" Cloud asked as Tifa moved closer to him to comfort him.

"……I'm alive, too." Tifa said to Cloud as Aerith scratched her chin, "Seems like a lot of this doesn't make sense. What about Jenova? It was in the Shinra building, right?" Aerith questioned as both Luke and Barret nodded, "Shinra shipped it from Nibelheim to Midgar." Cloud informed them as he looked at Aerith, "Did someone else carry it out after that? It was missing from the Shinra building." Aerith asked as Luke pushed himself off the table.

"Sephiroth must have carried it out" Luke answered as Tifa and Cloud nodded, "Damn! Don't none of this make sense! I'm going, going, going, gone! And I'm leavin' the thinkin' to you! Yo, Cloud! Let's get a move on!" Barret shouted as he walked towards the door, "dude…sleep" Luke said before Barret stopped in his tracks, "oh…yeah…good point." Barret agreed before the group went to sleep, in the middle of the night Tifa woke up and walked over to Cloud's bed, she softly woke him up and sat next to him.

"Cloud, when I was harmed by Sephiroth, how bad was it?" Tifa asked as Cloud looked at her, "even when I was angry at Sephiroth I was still worried about you." Cloud answered before Tifa smiled and returned to her own bed, Luke was the last to wake up and looked around to see everyone had already left, Luke quickly got dressed and entered the square to see them all waiting for him, "well about damn time you got up" Barret said as Luke scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I must have overslept… any idea where were heading to?" Luke asked as Cloud looked at the entrance, "One of the people we asked said he saw a man in a back coat with silver hair heading to the Mythril Mines." Cloud answered as Luke nodded. "Ok, let's go." Luke said before the group left Kalm and made their way to the Mythril Mines, 3 hours passed and the group reached a marsh, Luke used his angelic power to see a small cave entrance at the opposite end of the marsh and smirked.

"There's a cave entrance on the other side of this marsh" Luke said before walking towards the marsh, Cloud stopped him and looked along its surface, "what?" Luke asked before Cloud picked up a stone and tossed it into the marsh, as the stone landed a long and giant snake like beast jumped out of the marsh and dived to where the stone landed, "One beast… not that hard" Luke said before Cloud tossed 3 stones in, 3 more of the beasts dived at the areas where the stones landed and Luke stared in astonishment.

"Ok, normally I'm all for fighting large beasts but I'll take a different approach this time" Luke said nervously before the group looked around, "how about that farm," Aerith suggested as Luke looked at it, "Aerith, I don't think our answer is on a farm" Luke scoffed as the group smirked at Luke, "what?" Luke asked before the group made their way to the farm.

As they entered Luke looked at the giant yellow birds in the pen and stared in surprise, "ok, what the fuck, are those?" Luke asked as he pointed at the huge birds, "Chocobos" Tifa answered as Cloud entered the barn, "ok, what do they do?" Luke asked as one of the yellow birds walked up to where they were and stopped at the edge of the fence, "well, what are beasts of burden on your world?" Tifa asked as the Chocobo pushed its beak on Luke's head.

"Normally horses, what does this thing want?" Luke asked as he pushed its beak away, Aerith walked over and picked up some strange looking grass before feeding it to the Chocobo, "it was just hungry" Aerith replied before Luke looked back at the bird, "what are horses?" Tifa asked as she stroked one of the Chocobo's neck, "four legged animals that could run at 50 miles or more an hour" Luke said before Tifa looked at him.

"Oh, a Chocobo can run at 150 miles or more" Tifa said as Cloud came back out the barn, "no way can they run that fast" Luke said before Tifa and Aerith smirked at him, "they said that all the Chocobos have been rented, but one of them gave me an ability Materia that allows us to attract a Chocobo" Cloud stated before the group began to walk away from the farm as Cloud placed the lure Materia into his arm.

10 minutes passed before a Chocobo walked near them, Luke smirked and ran towards it as Cloud hit his head with his hand, the Chocobo saw Luke running towards it and ran away from him, Luke continued to run after it and jumped to grab the Chocobo's neck, the Chocobo moved out of the way and Luke landed in a puddle of water face first, Luke pulled himself to his feet and ran after the Chocobo, the bird slowed down and began to eat some grass as Luke crept closer to it.

Luke jumped at the bird and grabbed the bird's leg, "AH HA!" Luke yelled as the bird looked at him before running over the plains slamming Luke face first against the ground as it lifted its foot while it was running, "ow, ow, ow, pain, ow, shit, ow, bugger, ow, blast, ow, damn, ow, shit, ow, fuck, hurt, pain, ow, mommy!" Luke cursed each time his face was slammed against the ground and brought back up before letting go and sliding across the ground on his face.

"Ow…" Luke cried out in pain as he slowly pulled himself off the ground and spat dirt at the ground as the Chocobo looked at him, "you're mocking me…" Luke said as he gritted his teeth, the Chocobo walked up to him and pressed against his chest, Luke gazed in shock before picking up some grass and feeding it to the Chocobo, the Chocobo chirped before kneeling down, Luke got on the bird's back and rode it back towards the group.

As Luke caught up with the group he looked at each member to see that they each had a Chocobo except Red XIII, "where… did you find them…" Luke asked in a surprised and annoyed voice as he gritted his teeth, "oh, well unlike you, we took the smart root" Barret said while grinning, Luke scowled as they crossed the marsh, the group stopped as they saw one of the long snake beasts impaled on a large rock spike with several katana slash marks.

"Is it me, or is Sephiroth showing off?" Luke questioned as the group looked at the large snake like beast, "We should keep moving." Cloud said as he rode his Chocobo towards a cave entrance, the group followed and entered the Mythril Mines, the group released the Chocobos and the giant birds ran off, the group continued through the cave as Luke held his Trigger Blade in the air to light their path, the group walked into a large area with several tunnels.

A bald man in a suit walked out of one of the tunnels and looked at the group, "Just a second!" the man said walking towards the group, "joy, let me guess… another Turk?" Luke asked while tilting his head to the side and rolling his eyes, "quite perceptive of you, I'm Rude of the Turks and seen as you know all about the Turks, this won't take long. It's difficult to explain what the Turks do…" Rude stated as he straightened his tie.

"Kidnapping, right?" Cloud asked with his arms crossed, "To put it negatively…you could say that. …But, that's not all there is to it, anymore." Rude answered before looking towards a glowing area of the cave as he searched his mind to find what to say next, Elena walked out of the same doorway and looked at the group before turning towards Rude, "Sir! It's all right, Rude! I know you don't like speeches, so don't force it!" Elena reassured Rude before looking back at the group.

"…Then Elena, explain.' Rude said as Elena smiled, "I'm the newest member of the Turks, Elena. Thanks to what you did, your friend there being stupid enough to get captured by me" Elena scoffed as Luke glared at her and his friends all looked at him in surprise, "ok, so I was wrong to think that she was unskilled based on her looks…" Luke said trying to defend his actions. "Luke, there's a term called digging your own grave" Barret said as Luke glared at him.

"In any case, our job is to find out where Sephiroth is headed. And to try and stop you every step of the way. Wait a minute, it's the other way around… You're the ones that are getting in our way." Elena said with a serious face, "gee, now we know what your orders are…thanks for telling us" Luke said mocking her. A younger man walked out of the tunnel and looked at the group, "allow me to introduce myself, I am Tseng, leader of the Turks" Tseng stated while performing a polite bow.

"…Elena. You talk too much." Tseng said to Elena, "Sorry…Tseng." Elena apologised slightly flustered and embarrassed, "No need to tell them about our orders. Now go. Don't forget to file your report." Tseng said as he pressed a finger against his forehead, "Oh! Right! Very well, Rude and I will go after Sephiroth, who's heading for Junon harbour!" Elena stated before both Tseng and Rude looked at Elena in annoyance.

"…Elena. You don't seem to understand." Tseng said to Elena in an annoyed tone, "Oh! I'm, I'm sorry…" Elena apologised again becoming more flustered, "…Go. Don't let Sephiroth get away." Tseng ordered Elena and Rude as he looked at them both, "Yes sir!" both of them said in unison before Elena walked back through the tunnel as Tseng looked at the group.

"…Reno said he wanted to see you after he finishes filing the report on the incident at the support column, He wants to show his affection for you all…with a new weapon." Rude informed the group looking at Luke, "well, we look forward to it" Luke boasted as Rude left, Tseng noticed Aerith and smiled. "Aerith… it's a pleasure to see you're alive, until we meet again." Tseng said while bowing before walking through the same tunnel.

"Ok, for the leader of the Turks, he's more polite than I would have thought him to be." Luke said looking at the tunnel the 3 Turks walked through, "ah see you point, I thought the leader of the Turks would be more evil than that" Barret agreed looking down the same tunnel, Cloud climbed up to the tunnel and walked through the tunnel before the others followed, the group emerged in the open air and saw a forest in front of them with a path leading into the forest.

The group travelled through the forest as both women looked at the forest's majesty, Luke stopped as he noticed 4 precariously placed rocks on the outside of the path as Cloud and the others walked on, suddenly the floor caved in below Cloud and the others and Luke looked down the hole at them, "wow, quite the weak ninja trap," Luke muttered sarcastically as a 4 star shuriken flew towards him, Luke quickly turned and ducked to the side as the throwing star flew close to his back.

Luke noticed the star land in the ground and placed two fingers in front of his face, a blinding flash of light came from the star and a female ninja pounced from a tree branch, she grabbed her throwing star and attacked Luke with it but as it sliced through him the ninja noticed it was only an after image, the girl was about to turn before a sword with magical engravings hovered near her face, "move and I pull the trigger causing the flames to burn your face." Luke said holding the Trigger Blade close to her face.

"You made a few mistakes attacking us, one, you didn't consider any of us wouldn't be familiar with ninja techniques, two you attacked the person who spotted your trap and three, you tried a very old and inexperienced trick." Luke said holding the blade in place as the female ninja looked at the blade, the ninja used her throwing star to knock the blade out of Luke's hand and kicked him in the chest.

Luke flipped as he flew backwards and landed on his feet before catching his Trigger Blade, he looked up to see the female ninja had disappeared, the ninja crept on a branch behind him and readied her throwing star, the female ninja jumped from the branch and brought her throwing star overhead, Luke sensed the ninja's movements and turned with a kick both startling the ninja and sending her into a tree.

The ninja rubbed the back of her head and tried to get up before quickly stopping as Luke held the blazing Trigger Blade in front of her head, (A/N Blazing- the Trigger Blade is once again covered in a coat of flames.), "Man…… I can't believe I lost… You unruly and spiky-headed jerk! One more time, let's go one more time!" the ninja yelled glaring at Luke, Luke moved his Trigger Blade away and walked back towards the pit.

"Sorry, I'm not interested." Luke said as he looked down the pit, "Thinkin' of running away? Stay and fight! FIGHT, I said! C'mon…… What's the matter? You're pretty scared of me, huh!?" the ninja said before Luke turned to the ninja and looked at her, "lady, I just beat you once, I'm not scared of you nor am I intimidated, now if you don't mind I've got to help those who are important, my friends" Luke said before turning back to the pit and summoning a rope from his storage device.

"Ok, what's the deal, aren't you going to turn me in or kill me or something?" the ninja asked, "although that is tempting the code I follow strictly states that I should only kill if there's no other way, you can go if you want I wont stop you" Luke stated before dropping one end of the rope into the pit, the ninja looked at Luke in surprise, he had all the right to finish her off but he didn't, the ninja nodded before walking up to Luke.

"Hmmm" she said as Luke noticed her while Cloud grabbed the rope and handed it to Tifa, "yeah?" Luke asked surprised that she was still there, "I was wondering if I could tag along, you know, fight for you guys since you beat me in combat" the ninja said as Luke looked at her while tying the rope to a boulder, he looked at the sky contemplating the situation before looking back at the ninja, "ok, you can join us, but you've got to pull you weight" Luke said as the ninja nodded.

"I'm Luke Naferos" Luke said holding one hand out, "I'm Yuffie Kisaragi" Yuffie said shaking Luke hand as Cloud got out of the pit, "did I miss something?" Cloud asked as he looked at the two, Luke introduced Yuffie to the group and the group continued towards Junon as Luke explained what he was and where he came from to Yuffie, the group continued along the coastline till Tifa spotted a strange structure.

"Hey, you think that's Junon?" Tifa asked as Luke used his angelic powers to get a better view of the structure, "Most likely, it has a massive cannon." Luke said as the group continued towards Junon, as the group entered Junon they noticed the buildings were old and rundown, "What happened to this town? It's so run-down…" Cloud asked before Luke looked at him, "remember the slums in Midgar, my guess is the rich people live in a better area and leave the poor to rot." Luke answered looking at the platform above.

Cloud noticed a little girl running down some steps to the sea, the group followed the girl and saw a dolphin before the girl started playing with it, "He-y! Mr. Dolphin! My name is……Pri-scil-la! Now you say it." Priscilla said as she looked at the dolphin, Cloud slowly walked up to the girl and she turned to face him, "Who are you guys? Are you members of the Shinra, Inc.?" Priscilla asked Cloud, "No! You got it all wrong! We're fighting against the Shinra!" Barret said in a panic.

"…That's how it is." Cloud continued before the girl scowled at Cloud, "I don't believe you! Get out of here!" Priscilla yelled pointing at the stairs, Tifa noticed a giant flying sea serpent darting to wards them and gasped, "Look at that!" Tifa shouted pointing at the creature, "Be careful Mr. Dolphin!" Priscilla yelled before the serpent knocked her into the sea, Luke ran towards the sea while the same white markings ran up his arms towards his chest.

Luke jumped into the sea and swam deeper struggling to catch up with an unconscious Priscilla as she sank, (A/N another angelic ability to hold an entire lung of air for 48 hours, because this spell costs a constant amount of power, the markings grow over time.), Cloud looked at the beast while grasping the handle of his sword, Red jumped at the serpent diving in to its chest as Barret readied his gun.

Cloud held his sword in the air before bringing it down causing a blade beam to slice the sea serpent, Barret shot 3 bolts of energy from his gun, the shot struck the serpent in the head causing it to glare at Barret, RedXIII glowed an orange colour before jumping at the serpent again and sinking his fangs deep into the serpent's chest, the serpent cried out in pain as Red filled with more energy, Yuffie smirked as she got a clear shot and struck the air with her 4 star shuriken causing an orange blade beam to slice the serpent again before throwing her 4 star at the serpent.

Luke finally reached Priscilla and grabbed hold of her waist before heading to the surface as the marks continued to grow causing a large amount of pain to surge through his body, Barret noticed the serpent scream at the group and grinned, "Eat this…" Barret said before loading a grenade on to his gun and firing it at the serpent's mouth, the serpent swallowed the grenade and smiled at Barret before its chest blew open with a massive explosion as the serpent crashed to the floor.

Luke and Priscilla surfaced and Luke placed her on the ground, before listening for any form of breathing, "Priscilla!!" a man shouted as he ran towards the girl, Luke stood on his knees and closed his eyes while placing his hands opposite to each other, white blobs of energy come from his hands as the marks began to grow on his left arm (A/N that's the one without the gauntlet), a small glowing ball generated in-between his hand before Luke lowered it into Pricilla as the man got to the group.

"What is he doing to Pricilla?" he asked in panic, Pricilla suddenly woke up and coughed all the water she swallowed out, "Priscilla, are you alright?" the man asked before picking her up and looking at Luke, "whatever you did…thank you" the man said gratefully before walking off with Pricilla in his arms, the glowing marks on Luke's left arm slowly receded to his hand before disappearing, Cloud noticed the glowing marks under Luke's shirt and gauntlet as Luke held his right arm.

"I get it, there's a price to pay for the amount of power, the more you use the more painful it is, that's why you don't use anything to strong" Cloud said as he looked at Luke, "I got a question, what happens if those marks cover your body?" Yuffie asked Luke as Cloud made his way towards the stairs, "I would fall unconscious for 20 to 30 hours" Luke answered as the group stared at him, the marks under his gauntlet and shirt vanished as the group made their way to the run down part of Junon.

The man that carried Pricilla off spotted the group and walked over to them, "thank you for saving Pricilla, I talked with the woman in that house and she said you could stay for the night" the man said before Cloud nodded and entered the woman's house, the group went to sleep without talking. Luke woke up at 6 Am and looked at the clock as a paper bird flew into the house, the bird folded into a letter Luke proceeded to read it before removing the contents of the letter.

Luke sat down at a table and wrote a letter before enchanting it into a bird and watching it fly out the window, the rest of the group woke up shortly afterwards and made their way back to the beach, as the group walked on to the beach they saw Pricilla playing with the same dolphin before the group walked up to them, "Are you all right now?" Cloud asked before the girl turned and smiled at Cloud, "Umm…thanks for helping… I'm sorry, I mistook you for one of those Shinra, Inc.…" Pricilla apologised while tapping the ends of her index fingers together.

"It's ok, it was an easy mistake" Luke said before Pricilla walked up to him, "I'll give you something SPECIAL! It's an amulet. Take good care of it, okay?" Pricilla pleaded as she handed Luke a red coloured Materia, "that's a summon Materia, it's used to summon mythical beasts like this one" Tifa informed him while holding a similar one, "how did you get that?" Luke asked looking at Tifa as she smiled, "remember the Chocobo farm, I picked it up when I fed that Chocobo." Tifa answered while grinning.

Luke slotted the red Materia into his left hand sword and sheathed both his swords before loud music could be heard nearby, "What's that music? It sure sounds lively." Barret questioned as he looked at the upper plate. "I heard that they're rehearsing the reception for the new Shinra president." Pricilla answered as she looked at Barret, "Rufus!? I gotta pay my respects." Barret said readying his gun.

"Grandpa and grandma told me this beach was beautiful when they were small. But after the Shinra built that city above, the sun stopped shining here, and the water got polluted… I was raised on that story and hate Shinra so much, I could die!" Pricilla explained as she looked hatefully at the cannon, "You think Rufus is thinking about crossing the ocean from here, too?" Aerith asked as Luke looked at the cannon, "it stands to reason, the only town on this continent with a dock, I saw we pay a visit" Luke said as Yuffie smirked.

"Yuffie, can you use your ninja skills to run up that metal column" Luke asked the ninja, "Sorry, no solid ground to start from, if we could get an inside man, the rest of us could sneak in" Yuffie answered while looking at Cloud, "yeah, but why would he want to cross the sea unless Sephiroth has already…" Luke mused thinking to himself, "Cloud, didn't you finish Rufus off?" RedXIII asked Cloud who placed a hand in front of his face to think.

"We gotta get to the town up there… Mebbe we could climb the tower," Barret suggested looking at the tower, "No! No! There's a high voltage current running underneath the tower. Don't wander near it, it's dangerous! But…you might be able to if Mr. Dolphin helps you. Follow me!" Pricilla replied while walking towards the sea, "High voltage tower…… I guess this means Cloud'll be all right." Tifa said as the group nodded in agreement.

Priscilla pushed Cloud into the water before a dolphin jumped out, Cloud landed on a support beam on the tower and noticed a ladder beside him, Cloud climbed the ladder and noticed a giant airship as he reached the top, he stared at its greatness before walking into a building.

With the others

Luke handed a rope to Yuffie who ran at a wall, Yuffie quickly placed her foot on the wall and ran up it, as she reached the top she grabbed the edge and landed safely on the upper platform, Yuffie tied the rope to a lamppost and the rest of the group climbed up to the platform, "nice work Yuffie" Luke complimented the ninja while pulling the rope up to make sure no one spotted it, the group spotted a military vessel that soldiers were parading towards and Barret smirked.

With Cloud

Cloud looked through the corridor to see several soldiers in a hurry before one of them spotted him, "Hey! You still dressed like that? Come're!" the man ordered entering a room before Cloud followed, "Today's the big day when we welcome President Rufus! Hurry up and change!" the man explained to Cloud and 3 other men, "It's the Shinra uniform. I'll change. Brings back memories…" Cloud said as he held the uniform and remembered the first time he wore one.

"Wow! You look good in it! You remember the greeting procedure, right!?" the man asked before Cloud looked at the man while questioning what he was talking about, "…the look on your face says you forgot. All right, I'll show you again! Do just like we do." The man answered as the two soldiers showed Cloud a performance with their guns, "hmmm, now all we need is something to finish off with…" the man said as Cloud did his signature battle pose causing the 3 guards to be amazed.

The soldiers and Cloud left the barracks and saw no one was there, "Oh…no…!! No one's here! Late---!? Hey, Rookie! It's because you're running around like that!!" the leader of the group snapped while looking at Cloud, "Captain!! We'll take a short cut!" one of the soldiers suggested to the captain, "Right! Good idea. Get over here!!" the captain said, 10 minutes passed as the parade continued, Cloud got into the parade perfectly, after the initial parade Cloud and the other soldiers did a performance routine to Rufus near a gun firing station.

Rufus watched the routine as Heidegger walked up to him, "How's the job? What happened to the Airship?" Rufus asked Heidegger, "The long range airship is still being prepared. It should be ready in about three more days." Heidegger replied while doing a strange laugh, "Even the Air Force's Gelinka?" Rufus questioned before Heidegger did the same laugh again, "Stop that stupid horse laugh. Things are different than when father was in charge." Rufus snapped as Heidegger stared in surprise.

"Is the ship ready?" Rufus asked while constantly staring forwards, "Yes sir, we'll get it ready quickly." Heidegger answered before the two left, "Alright listen up, because you did so well with that performance I've assigned you to Rufus' send off performance" the Captain said before all 4 of the soldiers nodded, the soldiers were taken back to the barracks to train before they were instructed to meet at the dock.

Cloud met the other soldiers at the dock, the group began the send off as Cloud spotted RedXIII as they performed the routine, the routine ended with the whole group doing Cloud's victory pose and Rufus smiled, "Well done. Keep up the good work for Shinra, Inc." Rufus complimented the soldiers before walking on to the ship as Heidegger walked up to Cloud, "Here's a special bonus for you!! A token of the President's kindness! Don't forget it!" Heidegger stated while handing Cloud a box.

As the group disbanded Cloud crept on to the ship and opened the box to reveal a new sword, Cloud slightly smirked at the irony of Shinra giving him a weapon and placed the new sword on his back, Luke tapped Cloud on the shoulder and Cloud smirked, "I guess you found a way on…" Cloud said to Luke as he spotted the whole group in sailor suits, "nice new weapon, we dropped by the shops for supplies." Luke said as Cloud noticed the swords at Luke's belt.

The swords were once again long swords with the hand guard ends pointing in the same direction of the blade, he noticed each member had new weapons and smirked, "so I guess we're all set…" Cloud said before the boat took off, the military vessel drove towards the open water as the group planned their next move.

End of Chapter 


	5. Chapter 5 Barret’s past and a little f

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters in Final Fantasy 7 or content from said game, my own characters are my own design and I own them, so ask if you want to use them at all.

Chapter 5 – Barret's past and a little friend.

Cloud leaned against a crate and closed his eyes as the ship rocked to and fro, he opened his eyes as he heard someone puking and noticed a puddle of vomit near Yuffie's feet, "you ok?" Luke questioned as he walked over to Yuffie, "Yeah, just a little… motion sickness…" Yuffie answered weakly as she resisted the urge to throw up, "Here…" Luke said as he reached into his storage device and took out a medicine container.

"What are they?" Yuffie asked as she looked at the container and took out one of the pills, "Angelic medicine, it'll get rid of motion sickness for 24 hours." Luke replied as Yuffie swallowed the pill, the churning feeling in her stomach disappeared and she smiled at Luke as he returned the container to his storage device, "So, why do Angels need medicine if poison doesn't affect them?" Cloud asked as he looked at Luke.

"An Angel's immunity system is incredible strong… we can't catch colds… we're immune to the effects of alcohol but it tastes bleak and we're immune to almost every illness… but we aren't invincible to illness and I'm only one 3rd angel, so my mum made these in case I get something really bad" Luke replied as the container disappeared inside the device. Yuffie made her way on to the deck before Luke followed her.

Cloud pushed himself off the crate before walking up the stairs to the deck, as he reached the deck Cloud noticed Tifa looking over the rails, "Hey… how you holding up?" Cloud asked Tifa. "I'm fine… it's quite a view… don't you think so Cloud?" Tifa asked Cloud, "yeah…" Cloud answered as he looked at the descending sun, the group returned to the hold and each found spots to sleep as several of the Shinra guards took the night shift.

As soon as morning came Yuffie began to sweat and woke up with motion sickness, "24 hours is… right" Yuffie said as she held her mouth in hopes of holding back the vomit, Yuffie quickly got up and ran up on to the deck before vomiting over the side, 2 hours passed before the rest of the group woke up, as Barret got up to the deck he saw Rufus entering the wheel house, Barret made his way to the front of the ship to listen in on anything Rufus might say as Cloud followed him.

"How can he be goin' off laughin' like that? Because of him, Biggs…… Wedge…… Jessie……!" Barret growled before screaming and pointing his gun arm at the window, "I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna settle things here and now……" Barret yelled before the alarm went off, "Emergency alert! Reports of a suspicious character found! Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found! I repeat. Suspicious character found on board! Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found!" a man yelled over the ship radio.

"Damn, did they find us!? Hey, that don't seem like us. Do they mean…" Barret asked himself before looking as Cloud in realization, "Tifa and the others!? Get off your spiky butt and let's go, Cloud!" Barret ordered before the two of them made their way to the cargo hold, as they entered they saw everyone waiting for them, "Everyone all right!?" Tifa asked as she counted everyone, "I checked, everyone's here." Luke replied as he noticed several guards storming the engine room.

"Hey, wait. You don't think that suspicious character is… Sephiroth!?" Barret asked as he looked at everyone, "Really!?" Tifa quizzed Barret as she looked at him, "How the hell am I supposed to know!?" Barret replied aggressively as he looked at Tifa angrily, "…Let's find out." Cloud said to the whole group as he pushed himself off the crate he was leaning on, "It's the most logical thing to do." Red XIII announced.

"Ok, Aerith, you stay with Yuffie. She's having motion sickness." Luke stated before the group entered the engine room, as they entered 3 security guards fell to the floor, "……After a long sleep… …the time…… …time has……come…" a voice pronounced as the group searched the room for the source, "Look, Cloud!" Barret shouted as he pointed at Sephiroth who slowly descended towards the floor, seamlessly controlling gravity.

"Sephiroth! You're alive!" Cloud shouted in surprise before Sephiroth slowly looked up at him, "……Who are you?" Sephiroth asked coldly as he looked at Cloud, "You don't remember me!? I'm Cloud!" Cloud stated as he looked at Sephiroth confused, "Cloud…" Sephiroth answered as he tried to remember the name, "Sephiroth! What are you thinking!? What are you doing!?" Cloud asked angrily as he grabbed his Force Stealer.

"…the time……is now… Mother, your birth, BEGINS" Sephiroth shouted as a blue arm fell from his hand, the arm grew till it formed a monster with two giant arms as Sephiroth disappeared, "ok, one he just disappeared into thin air… and two, if that's his mother then it's a piece of JENOVA." Luke stated in panic as the monster looked at him, "Sephiroth said his mother's birth, I guess we could call it JENOVA-Birth" Cloud stated as Barret readied his gun.

"Can we please talk about naming monsters after we kill them!" Tifa yelled at the two swordsmen as JENOVA-Birth roared at them while Luke pulled a face at the stench of JENOVA-Birth's breath, "ok, two words, tooth brush!" Luke shouted as he grabbed both his swords and unsheathed them. Luke ran and jumped at JENOVA-Birth readying both his swords before the monster slammed its arm into Luke.

Luke slammed into several support beams on an upper level girder causing several pieces of rubble to fall on to him, Barret pointed his gun at JENOVA-Birth and shot 3 large energy bullets at the monster before JENOVA-Birth screamed as the shots impacted on the beast, Red XIII howled as several small stars filled the room before battering JENOVA-Birth, a black armoured gauntlet shot out of the rubble as Cloud, Red XIII and Tifa looked in shock as they saw Luke in his Reaper form pulling himself out of the rubble.

"Ok, where's this bitch's spine? I need to rip it out!" Luke shouted as a scythe appeared in his hand before he leapt at JENOVA-Birth, the monster tried to slam its arm into him again but it soon discovered it couldn't when Luke passed right through its arm, "I'm a little blood thirsty!" Luke shouted in anger as his eyes turned completely red and his hair became more wild as his scythe and gauntlet glowed with a dark purple aura, (A/N Reaper blood thirst mode, they become more brutal and more aggressive but it means less time in Reaper form.)

Luke slammed his scythe down carving a giant wound in JENOVA-Birth's chest and lower areas, Luke sliced JENOVA with his gauntlet blade causing the beast to scream in pain as Luke noticed the head at the top of JENOVA, his eyes glinted as he jumped at the head and sliced it off with his scythe before the body dropped to the floor, Luke gave the beast a questioning look and kicked it a few times before stabbing it with his gauntlet.

"No soul… WHAT THE HELL?" Luke yelled as he turned back to normal, "You know, I love the way he just, kills something like that in a brutal fashion." Barret stated as he smirked at the headless monster, "I know Luke said his Reaper form was brutal but…" Tifa stopped as she took a closer look at the monster, "so, if this is JENOVA…or a part, he's been…" Luke questioned himself as he looked at the ceiling.

"You mean he's been walkin' around with that thing?" Cloud asked Luke as he walked over to the beast and kicked it once to make sure it was dead, the remainder of JENOVA-Birth dissolved to reveal a red materia, Luke picked it up and switched the Shiva summon materia in his Trigger Blade with it before tossing the Shiva materia towards Cloud, Cloud caught the materia and slotted it into his sword.

"So, what was he talking about?" Luke asked as Cloud shook his head, "well we know Sephiroth went off searching for the Promised Land, so he could become the ruler of the planet… That was 5 years ago. Then Sephiroth came back and killed President Shinra. And then just now all of us saw Sephiroth. He was carrying JENOVA with him." Cloud said as Luke slowly nodded, "ok, we know that much… but it's like doing a jigsaw puzzle without the box and half the pieces are missing and /or don't fit…" Luke stated as he leaned against one of the engines.

"Dock workers-- We will be docking in Costa Del Sol in 5 minutes. Prepare for docking." A soldier announced over the ship's radio system, "Whoa! We'd best hurry and hide somewhere." Barret stated before the group entered the cargo area and each member hid in several places. As the ship came to a stop the group snuck off and got rid of their disguises, "Damn! Sure is hot here! But I sure feel better now that I can say good-bye to this sailor suit. Yo listen up!! Y'all be sure to mingle like regular folks here!" Barret ordered as everyone took in the sea breeze.

"Oh, too bad. I liked Barret's sailor suit. He looked so cute." Aerith said before giggling at Barret, "……What'ya mean "cute"?" Barret asked as he looked at Aerith, "Right…well, uh…Barret, why don't you use that sailor suit for pyjamas? Right, Cloud?" Tifa suggested to Cloud who slowly laughed, "Yeah, that's a great idea…" Cloud replied to Tifa, "So what now, stay here for a bit?" Luke suggested as he felt the sun on his back.

"Keep your mind on Sephiroth. Remember, this isn't a vacation. We're here after Sephiroth. I'm going on ahead." Cloud said before walking towards the dock exit, "Humph, Cloud. You're the one, who's always hangin' around wastin' time. I'm going to skip this resort!" Barret shouted at Cloud, "All right. We'll take a break and then head off. Don't wander too far off." Cloud commanded before walking off.

Each member of the group went their separate ways to have fun, 3 hours passed before the group got back together on the beach, Luke looked over Cloud's shoulder and noticed a man that looked familiar, "Hay, does he remind you of someone?" Luke asked Cloud as he pointed towards the man before Cloud turned and looked at him, "Is that… Hojo?" Cloud asked as he recognized the man, "Go over and talk to him." Tifa said as she pointed at Hojo.

Cloud walked over to the man as one of the women around Hojo stopped him, "God!! What do you want?" the woman asked as she glared at Cloud, "I want to talk with that man." Cloud ordered to the woman as he pointed at Hojo, "Professor Hojo. That scary man says he wants to talk with you." The woman informed Hojo, "I'm busy right now." Hojo replied to the woman before he heard the sound of Barret's gun cocking.

"No, I remember you all now……" Hojo stated as he recognised the group, "Yes, yes. I remember now. It's been a long time, Cloud." He added as he picked himself off the sun bed and evilly grinned at Cloud, "Hojo……" Cloud growled as he suppressed his rage, "Sometimes you just gotta do something like this." Hojo replied as he lay back on his deck chair being totally relaxed. "……What are you doing?" Cloud demanded as he glared at the scientist trying to get his attention.

"It should be obvious, I'm getting a tan." Hojo replied as he continued to sunbathe, "Answer me!" Cloud shouted as he glared at Hojo, "Hmm! I believe we're both after the same goal." Hojo stated as he continued to lie on the sun bed, "You mean Sephiroth?" Cloud asked before Hojo turned his head to look at Cloud.

"Did you see him?" Hojo asked slightly picking himself out of his seat before Cloud scowled at Hojo, "I see……" Hojo laughed as the group gave him questioning looks, "What is it?" Cloud questioned as he kept his eyes on Hojo, "Nothing." while smirking Hojo slowly turned his eyes towards the sea, "I just remembered a certain hypothesis……" Hojo stated as he placed both his hands together with each of the finger tips touching their symmetrical finger.

"Haven't you ever had the feeling something is calling you? Or that you had to visit some place?" Hojo asked as he turned his eyes towards Cloud, "I'll go anywhere Sephiroth is at! To beat him and put an end to all this!" Cloud exclaimed as he glared at Hojo, "I see……" Hojo said as he looked carefully at Cloud, "This could be interesting. Were you in SOLDIER?" Hojo asked before laughing to himself, "Would you like to be my guinea pig?" he continued to ask.

Cloud readied his sword and he glared at his sword, "Oh, now what? Are you going to draw your sword?" Hojo asked mocking Cloud, "Stop, Cloud! I know how you feel, but you mustn't." Tifa said as she held Cloud's arm begging him to lower the sword, Hojo laughed manically before looking at Aerith "Say aren't you the 'Ancient'?" he asked continuing to look at Aerith, "I'm Aerith." Aerith shouted at Hojo.

"The least you can do is tell me something, Professor Hojo… I know I'm an Ancient. My mother told me." Aerith stated, "Your mother? Oh, you mean Ifalna. How is she?" Hojo asked while grinning towards Aerith, "You didn't know!? She died." Aerith shouted at Hojo while turning her hand in to a fist, "I see" Hojo said while looking towards the sea, "Professor Hojo… Is Jenova an Ancient? Is Sephiroth an Ancient? Do we all have the same blood?" Aerith asked as she stepped closer to Hojo.

Hojo mumbled something before looking at the group, "head west" he ordered as the group looked at Hojo sceptically, "He's mumbling slowly... That must means he's hiding something!" Aerith stated as Luke walk towards Hojo, "so Hojo, what are you hiding?" Luke asked as Hojo continued to look towards the sea, "Hey! Answer us!!" Tifa shouted before Cloud shook his head, "come on, let's go…" Cloud ordered before the group headed out of Costa Del Sol, the group headed into the mountain as the sun beamed overhead.

As the group reached the base of a mountain and looked towards the summit to see a green glow, "this here's Mt. Corel…" Barret informed the group as Luke started to climb, "I suppose you know what that green glow is as well?" Luke asked before Barret became quiet, as the group reached the top Luke pressed his hand on a tree and closed his eyes, his eyes slowly glowed as the sun moved in the opposite path.

As the sun stopped moving it returned to its normal path and a man walked down towards the base as Sephiroth passed him, "good afternoon, just so you know there's danger…" the man stopped as Sephiroth ignored him and passed the tree Luke was holding on to, the world turned back to normal and Luke looked at the group, "Sephiroth came this way…" Luke stated as Barret looked at him in surprise.

"How can you be so sure?" Cloud asked as Luke smirked, "Angels can use their magic to see a person or item's past, everything has a place in history, Angels can tap into that history to see what truly happened." Luke stated as Aerith smirked, "so anything you touch, you can use that spell to see its history?" Aerith asked as Luke smirked, "I have to be near it, I don't have to physically touch it." Luke answered as everyone took a step away from him.

"I haven't used that spell on any of you, I respect people's privacy" Luke stated in annoyance as everyone relaxed before the group continued to walk on, as the group reached a small town a man in dirty and ragged clothes looked at Barret, "You, you're… Hey!! He's back!" the man shouted angrily as several people walked to the shouting man, "Wait here," Barret ordered the group before walking towards the men.

As Barret got closer one of the men punched Barret in the gut, "Well, lookey here! Never thought I'd ever see your face again." One of the men shouted at Barret while glaring at him, "Those people over there, they with you? Well, I feel sorry for 'em! Hangin' around a walkin' death sentence like Barret." He continued to shout as Barret looked towards the ground.

"You got a lot of balls comin' back here! Look at this place! It's all your fault North Corel turned into a garbage heap!" another man shouted punching Barret a second time, "Why doncha say something!? Or did ya forget what you done here already?" another man asked angrily as Barret looked up at them, "I'm sorry" Barret apologized as the men continued to give Barret soul piercing stares, "FUCK! You ain't even worth the effort." One of the men shouted before walking off.

"Don't waste your time talkin' to that Techno-freak!" another man shouted before the rest of the group walked off, "ouch, did something happen?" Luke asked as Barret got back to his feet, "You heard 'em… It's my fault this town was…destroyed…" Barret stated as he held his stomach and refused to look at everyone, the group continued to a ropeway station, Luke turned to face a sign, "Gold Saucer…" Luke said as he read the sign out loud.

"So, what happened back there?" Cloud asked Barret, "My hometown used to be around here." Barret answered as he looked at the ground, "What do you mean 'used to'?" Luke asked and he walked over to Barret, "It ain't here no more. Heard it got buried…in just 4 years." Barret told the group and Luke crossed his arms, "something tells me it's because of a decision you made…" Luke guessed.

Flashback

Several people sat in a room talking to each other about something, "What are we going to do? The only one against this is Dyne..." the village master stated as he looked at Dyne, "I am definitely against it, no matter what." Dyne said as he looked at the people in the room, "There's nothing to talk about if you're thinking of throwing away our coal!" he shouted as he glared at a woman wearing a red dress.

"Our coal's been protected for generations. Our fathers, and theirs before them, risked their lives for it. We have no right to throw it all away so easily!" he continued to shout as he continued to glare, "But listen, Dyne." Barret reasoned to Dyne as he sat down on the couch next to his friend, "No one uses coal nowadays. It's the sign of the times." Barret continued as Dyne began to think about the options.

"Right, everything is Mako, now. It'll be all right, Dyne. Shinra, Inc. will guarantee your livelihood once the Mako Reactor is completed." The woman in the red dress tried to reassure Dyne with her empty promises, "Listen, Dyne. I don't want my wife, Myrna, to suffer anymore." Barret continued to reassure him, "I know how you feel! I feel the same way too, damn it! But even so, I won't give away our coal mines!" Dyne continued to protest against the idea.

"Dyne…you've got to understand." The head of the village added to Barret's reassuring.

End Flashback

"The Shinra soldiers burned the village and shot everyone they could find" Barret finished as he looked at the group, "Shinra troops? What for!?" Cloud asked as he looked at Barret, "There was an explosion at a reactor. Shinra blamed the accident on the people. Said it was done by a rebel faction." Barret described to the group as Luke looked at the group, "That's so terrible!" Tifa shouted in shock at what she was hearing as everyone's hatred for Shinra grew.

"I guess that's true. But more than Shinra, I couldn't forgive myself. Never should've gone along with the building of the reactor…" Barret shouted as he punched a metal wall followed by the sound of several knuckles cracking, "Don't blame yourself. We were all fooled by the promises Shinra made back then." Tifa reassured Barret as Luke cleaned out his ear, "yeah, we all have our reasons, did anyone see my ear drum?" Luke asked sarcastically as he continued to clean out his ear.

The group glared at him before he slowly backed away and Barret turned to face Tifa, "That's why…that's why I get so pissed off!! Not only did they take advantage of me…… But I lost my wife, Myrna, too…" Barret said sadly as he looked at the ground, everyone heard a bell as Tifa and Cloud entered the blue rail cart before Barret, RedXIII and Aerith also entered, "I'm not sympathizing with Barret! He never should have trusted Shinra, Inc.…" Yuffie said coldly and Luke sighed.

"Yuffie, sometimes the right choice, is never the clearest choice…" Luke replied to Yuffie before she looked at him questioningly, "it means the right thing to do, isn't always clear." Luke then sighed before heading to the cart, "wait, I don't get it" Yuffie replied before getting on to the cart, the cart door closed and moved along the rail as Yuffie fell on to the seat next to Luke, "hold on…" Luke said sarcastically before Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Luke.

The cart rose above the clouds as it headed towards a massive tree as the propeller engines hummed, Luke picked himself out of his seat and looked at the Gold Saucer, "whoa…" Luke exclaimed as he stared at the Gold Saucer, the group noticed several platformed domes on the tree branches and the cart entered one of the domes, the cart stopped before the group got off and looked at the entrance.

"I'll go get the tickets!" Luke shouted as he walked towards the attendant, as Luke approached the attendant scanned his body for valuables, "hello sir, is that your group…you can have a 1 day pass for 3,000gil or a lifetime pass for a mere 30,000gil…" the attendant informed Luke and he stared in shock, "I'm sorry I must have had some earwax lodged in my ear or something but it sounded like it was 3,000 gil for a day or 30,000 gil for a lifetime ticket…" Luke repeated to the attendant not believing what he heard.

"Yes sir, that's correct" the attendant informed him, "right… mesmerise" Luke commanded as he used his angelic magic to weave into her mind before looking at the name tag, "now, me and my friends have a problem, we would love to enter with lifetime memberships but we don't have money" Luke lied through his teeth as the woman stared at him like a puppet, "oh, by all means sir, here's a lifetime I.D. the park uses GP instead of money for events sir…" the woman continued as the spell continued to weave through her mind.

"It would be ever so lovely if we had GP to go with these life time memberships." Luke stated in a posh British accent (A/N as said many times, he's from Earth 4's Britain, he can do the posh accent). The woman updated the amount of GP on the card to its maximum value for all the group, "thanks love, and… take the rest of the day off" Luke ordered before finishing his spell and walking back to the group as the attendant suddenly had an urge to take the day off.

"Ok, what was that…" Cloud asked as he glared at Luke, "Oh, that… just a little spell I use from time to time on people who are not experienced with magic and try to rip me off…" Luke replied as Cloud looked at Luke with surprise. "And the change in your voice?" Tifa asked as Luke snickered, "The planet I come from has many populations, 'and quite frankly miss Tifa I rather enjoy using this voice'…" Luke finished using his British accent.

"Ok, don't ever use that voice again!" Yuffie shouted as a small shiver went up her spine, "oh, I forgot that voice can have an effect on women, 'charmed as always" Yuffie shivered again as Luke continued to use his blood accent, the group entered the park and noticed several holes in the floor with signs above them, "Wow! Let's have fun! I know this isn't the right time to do this. Hey, Barret, cheer up!" Aerith squealed with excitement.

Barret huffed and jumped into one of the holes before everyone else looked at each other, "…I think he's mad." Aerith said as she looked at the hole Barret jumped in, "He'll be fine. He seems to be doing a little better now." Tifa reassured Aerith as Cloud walked up to her and nodded towards one of the holes, "I think I'm going to go round with Cloud to see the park…" Tifa said before running to one of the holes and jumping in, Aerith glared at one of the holes before walking to another one.

"Let's go Red" Aerith commanded as Red drooped his ears and obediently followed, "Joy, I get to spend time with the ninja…" Luke stated sarcastically as Yuffie glared at him, "Excuse me, but would you rather go with Red or Aerith?" Yuffie asked angrily as Luke looked at her, "Yes I would like to spend time with someone on a similar I.Q. level as myself." Luke replied sarcastically as Yuffie glared even harder at him.

"Look, I know you think I'm not to be trusted but I promise I won't do anything to betray your trust." Yuffie sincerely said before incoherently coughing and mumbling, Luke looked at her sceptically for a moment as Yuffie placed her fists on her sides, "what? I had a cough…" Yuffie said before Luke shook his head, "Ok, let's go find something to do." Luke said as he tilted his head to one of the holes.

The two jumped in to a hole and found themselves outside a strange ride, "Speed coaster… first one to barf buys the other one a drink" Luke said before they both got on the ride, the ride slowly climbed to the top as Yuffie looked around, "it's a good thing they have safety harnesses" Luke stated as the coaster reached its peak.

"Oh, Shit…" Yuffie continued to shout as the coaster dropped from the peak and through the floor of the speed square, Luke laughed as the ride bucked over several hills and stuck his hands in the air as it dropped again into a tunnel.

With Cloud and Tifa

Cloud continued to play on a bike arcade game as Tifa tried her luck with a snowboarding game, as both games finished Tifa looked at a strong arm arcade game and smirked, (A/N the machine you see in arcades that you arm wrestle with some form of machine that's rigged.) she walked over to the machine and Cloud shook his head, "Tifa, you know it's rigged…" Cloud warned her as she placed her elbow on the rest and slotted in a gil.

The machine activated before a buzzer went off, the arm pressure increased as Tifa yawned, the arm tried but failed to move Tifa's arm at all, Tifa looked at the clock on the wall before slamming and breaking the arm into the machine, "Ooops…" Tifa said as she placed her hand over her mouth, Tifa quickly turned round and walked out of the arcade with Cloud before several people looked at the machine in astonishment at the finger marks in the hand and the elbow shaped hole in the elbow rest.

Cloud and Tifa ran out of the arcades and to the speed square laughing as Cloud bumped into a heavily built man with long black hair and wearing nothing but shorts, "Hey boy." The man said as Cloud backed off a few meters, "Ok, camp much…" Cloud though to himself as he stared at the man in shock, "Boy…" Cloud replied in shock, "How is it? You having fun? Mmmm, so, you ARE having fun. Well, good, good for you boy." The man said as he looked Cloud up and down.

"My name's Cloud. And stop calling me boy." Cloud barked as he glared at the man, "Mmmm? Me? I'm the owner of the Gold Saucer. The name's Dio. Just call me 'Dio." Dio introduced himself to Cloud and Tifa who were already far beyond disturbed, "By the way, boy, do you know what a 'Black Materia' is?" Dio asked Cloud as Cloud looked at him in surprise, "What is it?" Cloud asked Dio as he folded his arms before Dio laughed at Cloud.

"That, I say, that's a good one, boy! But it's not good to lie. You can't fool me." Dio stated as Cloud looked at him with a slightly annoyed look, "Why d'you ask me?" Cloud asked Dio tilting his head, "Well, a while back, a boy your age came in and asked me if I had a 'Black Materia'. I thought you might know who he was, seein' as how you're both about the same age." Dio replied to Cloud as Cloud looked at him in surprise.

"Did he happen to have…a Black Cape…" Cloud asked quickly hoping they were both on the right trail, "Why yes, yes indeed. And a tattoo on his hand that said '1'." Dio replied and Cloud's focus switched to the matter at hand, "Where did he go!?" Cloud asked before Dio put his finger in the air before dropping it again, "That's the one thing I don't remember…" Dio admitted before Cloud and Tifa ran off in search for Sephiroth.

With Aerith and RedXIII

"That's 3 races and 5 bets per race…" Red stated as Aerith ripped up another ticket, "Red, my luck is about to make a comeback, you'll see." Aerith said before marching to the ticket vendor and buying 5 more betting slips, the two returned to the viewer's stand and watched the Chocobo line up start, "So, who's the lucky Chocobo you chose this time?" Red asked as the Chocobo charged out of the gate, "Blue moon." Aerith answered and Red tipped his head.

"You do know what that means?" Red asked Aerith before she looked at him questioningly, "It sounded quite majestic to me…" Aerith answered before Red dropped his head, "so you've never heard of the term, 'once in a blue moon?" Red quoted as Blue moon stormed out in front, the Chocobo stormed to the finish line as Aerith jumped up and down in her seat in the excitement in winning a bet before the Chocobo's feet stopped and tripped as its body jerked.

The body slid to 3 meters before the finish line as every other Chocobo crossed, "I really wanted to see that" Red said sarcastically before walking into the public toilets, "ladies and gentleman please leave the stadium so paramedics can examine the Chocobo." The announcer ordered before Aerith left the stands and waited outside the door for Red, Red came out of the toilets a few minutes later as Aerith ripped up another 5 tickets.

With Luke and Yuffie

Yuffie walked out of the female toilets holding her mouth as Luke drank his 40th soft drink, "feeling better?" Luke asked as Yuffie held her breath before breathing out and picking up her drink, "yeah…" Yuffie answered trying to get the taste of sick out of her mouth, "sorry, I forgot you have motion sickness…" Luke apologised to Yuffie while walking towards the portal for the battle arena.

With Cloud and Tifa

The two came out of another hole and looked around, "look's like we're back at the amusement area" Tifa stated as a cat on top of a large pink beast walked up to them, "Hey you!! What're you lookin' so down for!? How 'bout it? Want me to read your fortune!? A bright future! A happy future! Oh, but don't hold it against me if it's not a great prediction! Oh, so sorry! I'm a fortune telling machine. The name's…Cait Sith." Cait Sith said as Cloud and Tifa gave him blank stares.

"You can only read the future?" Cloud asked surprised at the little fur ball, "You kidding!? I can find missing things, missing people, anything!" Cait Sith answered optimistically as the cat pulled out several cards, "Then can you tell me where a man named Sephiroth is?" Cloud asked hoping to get closer to his goal, "Sephiroth, right!? Okay, here goes!!" Cait Sith shouted as he tossed cards in to the air as the monster he was sat on began to dance.

Cait Sith caught all of the cards in a certain order and shuffled them before pulling a card up and giving it to Cloud, "…Ordinary luck. It will be an active fortune. Give into the good will of others, and something big'll happen after summer." Cloud read before re-looking at the card "…what…what's this?" Cloud asked as he showed it to Cait Sith, "Huh? Let me try again." Cait Sith answered before doing the same awkward and pointless dance for the second time.

He picked up the fortune for the second time after shuffling his cards and gave it to Cloud, "Be careful of forgetfulness. Your lucky colour is …blue?" Cloud questioned as he read before looking at Cait Sith and showing him the card again, "Wait, wait give me another chance! Wait! Let me try it again!" Cait Sith asked before doing the same manic and awkward dance again and handing the card to Cloud, "…What the!?" Cloud shouted as he stared at the card.

"What does it say?" Tifa asked looking over Cloud's shoulder, "What you pursue will be yours. But you will lose something dear." Cloud read before staring at the card with a questioning look, "I don't know if it's good OR bad… This's the first time I ever got something like THIS. Then shall we?" Cait Sith asked before Cloud and Tifa looked at the cat in surprise, "Excuse me?" Tifa asked with a hint of annoyance as she placed both fists on her hips.

"As a fortune teller, I can't help but think about this. If I don't see what it leads to, I won't be able to relax. That's why I'm going with you!" Cait Sith barked with concern at Cloud and Tifa as his pink monster pointed one finger at them, "Is it all right, Cloud?" Tifa asked before the monster shook its finger, "I'm comin' with you no matter WHAT you say!" Cait Sith ordered as the monster placed both its fists on its sides, Cloud sighed and walked back to the holes in the floor as Cait Sith followed.

Cloud, Tifa and Cait Sith entered the battle square as the others entered out of different exits, Luke continued to drink the soft drink in his hand before stopping as he noticed several bodies, a Shinra Soldier's body fell down the stairs and slid to a halt at the base of the groups feet, Luke kicked it twice before looking at the battle arena entrance, "think it's Sephiroth?" Luke asked Cloud as the group looked at the entrance.

The group entered the battle arena to see more dead bodies scattered all over the place, "Did Sephiroth do this!?" Luke asked as Cloud checked one of the bodies, "No…it's not him… They're all shot… Sephiroth would never use a gun…" Cloud answered as he pointed to the bullet wounds before the group heard someone moaning, the group searched the room before Cloud found a woman leaning against the wall with a bullet wound in her shoulder.

"Hey, what happened?!" Cloud asked the woman who slowly looked up at him as the group ran over to where Cloud and the woman were, "a man with a gun…on his arm……" the woman answered as Cloud looked back at the group, "A gun on his arm!?" Tifa repeated as she questioned the woman's answer, "I know Barret's got anger problems but I wouldn't think he's capable of something like this." Luke stated as Dio and several men with a few robots entered the room.

"Hold it right there! And stay quiet!! Did you guys do this!?" Dio demanded as he crossed his arms and glared at them, "nope, sorry but you got the wrong guys." Luke answered as Dio glared at him, I must've been wrong… seize them." Dio ordered the robots and men as he pointed at the group, "Hurry and run, it's gonna get ugly." Cait Sith said to the group as Luke gave the cat a suspicious look.

Cait Sith lead them through several doors to the arena as they ran to the back Cait Sith found that the door was locked, "That's as far as you go." Dio said before the robots captured each member and dragged them off, each member of the group found themselves being held by a robot as Luke dangled by his hands from a chain, Luke slowly looked up at the cuffs before looking down at a circular trap door.

"Any last words before your sentence?" Dio asked Luke as Luke glared at the man in shorts, "yeah… you're gay, right?" Luke asked sarcastically before the door suddenly opened and the chain holding Luke fell 5 meters before slowly lowering, the trap door closed to show a small hole in the centre that the chain was threaded through, "smart, allows the chain to descend but stops someone from climbing back up." Luke stated as he continued to slowly descend to the desert.

One by one the other trap doors opened and the other group members lowered to the desert, after half an hour of decent the group finally reached the ground and were un-cuffed before the chains were reeled back in, "so, what's our next plan of attack?" Luke asked as Cloud closed his eyes and went into a deep train of though, "Cait Sith… Where are we?" Cloud asked as Luke looked at the cat, "A desert prison… Corel Prison..." Cait Sith ansered.

"Wait, I get the desert part, but a prison…I can guess why there's no walls or fences, there's probably no water for miles around, so if anyone tries to escape, they'll die of thrust… right?" Luke asked Cait Sith, "Yup, but not only that, it's a natural prison in the middle of the desert…surrounded entirely by quicksand." Cait Sith answered, "I heard that once you get in, you never get out… But, there was one special exception…" the cat continued to explain as the group looked around.

"Let me guess, you have no idea what that exception was?" Luke asked sarcastically before Cait Sith shook his head, Cloud looked at a hut as he thought he saw a man walk in, "I think that was Barret" Cloud stated as the group looked at the hut, Tifa gasped as she felt a knife at her throat before the group all looked at her to see 3 men with knifes and swords, "move and she dies, give us your money and your materia!" one of them commanded.

"I guessed there'd be some form of mugger in this joint," Luke said sarcastically before Tifa smirked, "I won't tell you again, her life depends on your cooperation." The man stated again trying to get them to comply before he loosened his grip because of a strong pain in his stomach, Tifa moved her elbow away from the man's stomach before grabbing his head and throwing it over her shoulder and kicking the knife away.

The other two men charged at Tifa before Cloud blocked both their attacks in one move, the men backed off before trying to attack Cloud, as the men got in range Cloud spun round and sliced both of them causing them to stop in their tracks, "two kills in two moves… impressive." Luke said while crossing his arms and stepping on the mugger on the floor, the two men dropped to the floor as blood leaked from both their slash wounds, the desert sands soaked up the blood as the mugger on the floor woke up.

"Welcome back to the land of the living… your friends weren't so lucky." Luke stated lightly to the mugger while holding the Trigger Blade in his left hand, "we're going to ask some questions, and you're going to answer." Luke said while holding the Trigger Blade above his head, "Yeah, sure, just move that sword from my head." The mugger demanded hoping to get an edge on them before Luke lightly laughed and swung the sword back and forth with his index finger and thumb.

"A long time ago, there was a man who admired the wealth and comforts to a king, so a king gave him a day in his life, the man loved the treatment and attained a banquet the man loved the treatment till he looked above his head to see a sword hanging from a single thread, to you, my finger and thumb are like that thread, and it's breaking." Luke stated while slowly loosening his grip on the Trigger Blade.

(A/N the story just mentioned is a reference to Greek history/Myth, the person is Damocles and the king is Dionysius II, I obviously don't own any of that but I wanted to use it as an interrogation line.)

Beads of sweat dribbled down the mugger's face as Luke's grip on the sword loosened till it was barely touching the pommel, "OK! Ok, I work for a man who runs the prison, I'm ordered to mug newcomers to lower the hopes of anyone who enters." The mugger stated quickly in fear of the Trigger Blade now hanging above his head, Luke tossed the sword in the air and grabbed it before sheathing the Trigger Blade and stepping off the mugger.

"Go, and don't bother us again." Luke said before the mugger ran off, the group entered the hut Cloud mentioned before and saw Barret, "what're you doin' here!" Barret asked as he pointed his gun arm at the group and the group stepped back in shock, "Ju……just hold on for a second! We just want to talk! You'll understand if you just hear us out!" Cait Sith stammered before Barret fired at them but hit several prisoners hiding behind furniture.

"Didn't want non of ya to get involved…" Barret stated as pools of blood began to expand from the dead prisoners, "Hey that's Cloud's line! …It's too dangerous, I can't let you get

involved…'blah, blah, blah…" Aerith mocked as Cloud glared at Aerith, "Yeah. We're already involved in this." Tifa stated as Luke kicked one of the bodies, "or did you forget how far we've already come? So why don't you tell us what's going on?" Luke asked as Barret looked at him in surprise.

"I heard that the murders at the Battle Arena were done by a man with a gun-arm. …Was that you?" Red asked Barret before Barret shook his head, "There's another…another man that got a gun grafted into one of his arms. It was four years ago…" Barret stated as he looked at the roof.

Flash back

Barret and Dyne where heading back to North Corel from a nearby town, "hey, Barret, why do I have to carry the supplies again?" Dyne asked as Barret shook his head as an old man was running towards them, "Barret! Dyne! Come quick! The village's being attacked! It's Shinra soldiers!" the old man shouted in panic before the two dropped their things (A/N baggage, items on their backs, carrying cases.) and ran towards North Coral.

As the 3 ran passed the Mako reactor Barret noticed the some and growled, "What!!!? What the fuckin' hell happened?……" Barret shouted as his anger rose, "Hey, Barret! It's not over yet! Everyone's waiting! Let's go back to the village!" Dyne said before they continued towards the village before someone shot the old man, "Hump!! Old man!!" Barret yelled as a pool of blood began to cover the ground.

Several Shinra soldiers appeared and began to shoot at Barret and Dyne forcing them to move closer to a ledge, the same woman the two talked with back in their hometown laughed before looking at her soldiers, "You can shoot all day and never hit them with an aim like that." She yelled at the soldier as Barret glared at her, "Shu'up!!" Barret yelled before the woman knocked over one of her soldiers and took his gun while laughing.

"Stop playing around and cover me!" the woman shouted as she aimed at Barret, "Watch out!!" Dyne shouted before pushing Barret out of the way while dodging the gunfire from the Shinra soldiers, Dyne fell off the cliff but Barret grabbed Dyne's left arm, "Dyne!! Hang on!! Listen to me!! You're comin' back to the village, hear!!?" Barret shouted as Dyne looked to the side as his thoughts took over.

"Yeah… I ain't lettin' go… You're comin' back… Everyone's waitin' for ya… Eleanor…and Marlene… They're all waitin' on us…" Dyne trailed before the woman used the machine gun she acquired from the soldier to shoot at Dyne and Barret, the bullets whizzed passed them both striking Dyne's left arm and Barret's right arm causing both of their corresponding hands to rip off.

End Flashback.

"From then on, I couldn't use my right arm no more. …I was depressed for a while. But then I threw away my artificial arm and got this gun grafted in." Barret stated as he looked at his gun arm, "Got a new right arm to get revenge on the Shinra, who took everything away… Back then, I heard the doc say there was another man who got the same operation as me. But, his was the left arm." Barret reminisced as Luke looked at the arm.

"But… Dyne's injury was the same as yours, right?" Aerith asked as she looked at Barret, "Yeah, that's right. He was deceived by the Shinra, too. He'll probably join us to fight against the Shinra." Tifa said optimistically as Barret shook his head, "…wouldn't bet on it. I gotta 'pologize to Dyne before I can rest in peace. An' that's why, I gotta go alone." Barret told them as Cloud shook his head.

"Do whatever you want… Is that what you want to hear? Well, I can't let you do it. Because, if you die on me, I'm gonna have nightmares." Cloud stated as Luke smirked, "you want to save the planet right? We're all in the same ship, so let's help each other out." Luke suggested as the group nodded, "So there it is, Barret. So I guess it'll be Barret, me, Luke and Tifa to find Dyne." Cloud stated as Luke nodded.

"Ok, but can I have a word with Barret before we set off." Luke asked before Cloud nodded, the group left as Barret gave Luke a questioning look, "Barret, I'm wondering what you're going to do with that arm once this is all over?" Luke asked before Barret placed his left hand on his chin to think, " I haven't really though abou' it" Barret answered as Luke smirked, "ok, you know I know some mechanics, what if I could find a way to make that arm a powerful gun and a fully working arm?" Luke asked as Barret smirked.

"I'd say 'sign me up" Barret answer as Luke smirked, "good, my dad's a scientist, so it shouldn't be that hard for him to think of something, I just got to add a request in my next letter to him, but knowing him, he'll say we got to find the materials ourselves," Luke stated before the two left the hut and rejoined the group, Cloud, Luke, Barret and Tifa left the prison and headed into the desert with a good supply of water in Luke's storage device.

3 hours passed before the group reached an area with junk cars littering the ground, "thank god, a place that does not look the same," Luke sighed with relief before drinking some more water, "Looks like someone was here recently, there's a path leading to that cave." Cloud said before the group nodded and entered the cave, "…Dyne… Is that you?" Barret asked as he saw a shadowy figure in the back of the cave.

"Now that's a voice I haven't heard in years… A voice I'll never forget…" Dyne said as he walked out of the shadows, "I always hoped I'd be able to see you again someday… I knew you were alive somewhere…we had the same operation." Barret said as his excitement gathered to see his old friend before Dyne fired at Barret barely missing him, "What's that? ……I hear her voice." Dyne said with a hint of mental instability as Barret stepped back in shock.

"I hear her voice, Eleanor's voice. Begging me…not to hate your rotten guts. That's why I didn't hunt you down…" Dyne continued while yelling as the group stepped away from him, "I think he's mentally unstable." Luke suggested before a bullet whizzed passed his head, "…I know I was stupid. I'm not asking you to forgive me. But… What're you doin' in a place like this? Why ya wanna kill those that ain't even involved? Why?" Barret asked trying to sympathise with Dyne.

"…Why!? The hell do you care for!? Are the people killed going to understand 'why'? Are the people of Corel going to understand just hearing Shinra's excuses? I don't CARE what the reason is! All they give us are artillery and stupid excuses… What's left is a world of despair and emptiness…" Dyne shouted as he shot several bullets passed Barret's head.

"You still want to hear 'why'? …All right, I'll tell you. 'Cause I want to destroy everything. The people of this city. This city itself. The whole world! I got nothing left in this world. Corel, Eleanor…… Marlene……" Dyne slowly spoke as sadness filled his voice, "Dyne, Marlene…… Marlene's still alive." Barret informed Dyne as Dyne looked up in surprise.

"I went back into town. I thought she was gone for sure. That is why I wanted to be by her side till the end. That's when I found her…found Marlene." Barret explained as he tried to reassure Dyne as Dyne looked at the ground, "She's in Midgar. Let's go see her together, all right?" Barret asked Dyne hoping to plead with him as Dyne smirked, "So……she's still alive… All right, Barret. I guess that means you and I gotta fight." Dyne commanded readying his gun arm.

"What!?" Barret shouted in shock as Dyne aimed at him, "Eleanor's alone all by herself. I've got to take Marlene to her." Dyne shouted at Barret, "Dyne…are you insane!?" Barret asked as he shouted at Dyne, "Marlene wants to see her Mum, don't she?" Dyne asked sarcastically as he fired at Barret before Barret rolled out of the way and took cover behind a rock, "Stop, Dyne! I can't die yet!" Barret shouted as he hid behind the rock while Dyne moved round to get a better aim at Barret.

"Oh yeah? Well my life's been over ever since then!" Dyne yelled before moving round a corner and firing at Barret before Barret jumped out of the way and behind a broken and rusted car, "Stop it! I don't wanna fight you!" Barret yelled Dyne continued to fire at the car, "Barret!" Cloud and Luke shouted before Barret looked at both of them, "Luke, Cloud, you stay the hell out of it! This is MY problem!!" Barret yelled before moving round the corner and aiming at Dyne who continued to fire at the car.

"Don't make me do this Dyne!" Barret yelled before Dyne threw a grenade at him, Barret jumped out of the way and ducked behind a truck as Barret readied his gun, Dyne ducked behind a van and loaded his gun to shoot automatic rounds, "you wanna survive you're gonna have to kill me Barret!" Dyne shouted as Barret growled, "I can't kill you, but I got to stop you Dyne!" Barret yelled back before both gunmen ran from their cover towards another vehicle as each of them shot towards their opponent.

Both men yelled as bullets whizzed around them barely missing each other before the middle of Barret's gun glowed with a green energy as the two gatling rings continued to fire, a bullet hit Dyne's leg as a green energy ball shot out of Barret's gun and destroyed Dyne's, Dyne collapsed to the ground before slowly getting back up as Barret approached him, "Back!! …it wasn't just my arm……back then……I lost something irreplaceable. I don't know where I went wrong…" Dyne shouted as he pointed the rest of his gun arm at Barret.

"Dyne… I don't know either, man. Is this the only way…we can resolve this?" Barret asked as he pleaded, "I told you… I… I want to destroy everything… Everything… This crazy world… Even me…" Dyne explained irrationally as he looked down at his hand, "An' what 'bout Marlene? What's gonna happen to her!?" Barret asked as he shouted towards Dyne, "Think about it… Barret… How old was Marlene back then…?" Dyne asked as he looked up at Barret.

"Even if I did go to her now…she wouldn't even know me… And what's more…Barret… These hands are a little too stained to carry Marlene anymore…" Dyne continued before pulling a pendant off his neck, "Barret… Give that pendant to Marlene… It was… Eleanor's…my wife's memento…" Dyne asked before smirking and tossing the pendant to Barret, "All right…" Barret agreed before Dyne looked at the sky.

"…wow… Marlene's…already…… 4.…… Barret… Don't……make…… Don't ever make Marlene…… cry…" Dyne commanded before he slowly backed towards a cliff, "Dyne? Dyne!" Barret shouted as he realised what Dyne was about to do before Dyne fell backwards off the cliff behind him, "Dy-----ne!! …Dyne. Me an' you were the same… My hands ain't any cleaner…… I shouldn't be able to carry… Marlene either…" Barret shouted before falling to his knees and slamming the ground with his fist.

"Barret?" Luke questioned before Barret picked himself up and looked at the group, "Let's go…" Barret commanded as he walked past the group as the others followed, after 4 hours of nothing but desert the group finally made it back to the others, "Ok, let's go talk to that man by the elevator." Cloud told the group before they walked over to the man by the elevator. "You want somethin'?" the man asked as he looked at the group.

"We want to go up…" Luke answered before the man looked at him, "Like I told you before, you gotta get the Boss' permission, then win the Chocobo……" the man stopped as Barret showed him the pendant. "R, right. Did you kill Dyne? You must've. Or you'd never be holding that thing. …So Dyne's dead… Maybe now, the place'll calm down a little." The man said as Luke looked at him, "so, we got the boss' permission, and now we have to earn our freedom by…" Luke asked as the man smirked.

"Winning a Chocobo Race and only one participant at a time." the man answered as the group looked at each other, "Awright then. Luke, you go, Chocobo's seem to like you…" Barret stated as Luke looked at him in surprise, "Right, Luke. We'll be waiting and rooting for you." Tifa added while smiling as Cloud smirked, "Have you decided? All you need now is a manager. …and register and get a Chocobo…" the man told Luke as a woman in a suit approached the group.

"Hi…… I happened to hear your story." The woman told the group as the man next to the elevator looked at the woman in surprise, "Ester?" the man asked as Ester smirked and nodded, "I'll be your manager." Ester informed Luke before Luke looked at her in surprise and smirked, "Well, I have nothing against it, but… This is Ester. She may look kinda funny… But there's no better manager in the races…" the man informed Luke as ester looked at the man in offence.

"That's so rude…" Ester yelled before looking at Luke, "Yeah, well. Nice to meet you, Luke." Ester said before Luke nodded in surprise, "All right then, Luke. I'll send you up the elevator. Ester'll fill you in on the details." The man told Luke as he opened the elevator door before Luke stepped in and closed the door and pressed a button to go up, the elevator slowly ascended back in to the Gold Saucer before finally opening to reveal a lobby with several people in.

"Hmm, so that's what happened. I'll talk to Dio directly. You just concentrate on the race. Oh yeah, getting back to the other thing, there are many different types of Chocobo jockeys. It's not only for criminals. Some people compete for fame, some people compete for the money, some only for glory… And then there're people like you." Ester informed Luke before she looked at the other jockeys, a jockey in pure black clothing walked up to Luke and carefully looked at him.

"You new?" the jockey asked before Ester smirked at him, "Hi, Joe." Ester greeted the jockey, "Hey, Ester you're looking pretty as usual." Joe complemented as Ester nodded, "Thanks. Let me introduce you, Luke. This is Joe, one of the top Chocobo Jockeys." Ester informed Luke before Luke nodded, "Nice to meet you, Luke. If you're with Ester, then…" Joe continued before Ester stepped forwards.

"Right! He's an up and coming jockey. He's only been down here for a day and already made it up here!!" Ester cheered as Luke grinned innocently, "What!? Oh, I see… So what did you do down there? Sorry…you're not supposed to ask about the past here… Pretty interesting… I have a feeling that we'll meet again. Then, until we meet again, Luke." Joe informed as he slightly glared at Luke, "I'm going to check on the Chocobo. You just wait here for a while." Ester informed Luke before walking off.

Luke walked over to a sofa and sat down while putting both his feet on a table, 2 hours passed before Ester returned to the room and looked round for Luke, "Luke. Thanks for waiting. I registered you in the next race. This is a Chocobo I prepared myself. He won't lose easily. Oh yeah… You know how to ride one?" Ester asked before Luke nodded, "Then, good luck." Ester wished him luck before Luke walked through a door to the Chocobo racing stables to see a healthy looking Chocobo.

"Stallion" Luke read before he climbed on to the Chocobo, the floor rose up to the Chocobo tracks as Luke looked across to see the other racers rise out of similar holes, the lights began to flick from green to yellow as the riders checked the saddles to see if they were secure, as the light turned green the Chocobos bolted off the starting line while Luke's body was thrown back for a second from the quick burst of speed.

Luke quickly regained his posture as Stallion ran along the track behind the other Chocobos, as the Chocobos reached the ¼ mark Stallion passed several other jockeys and caught up to Joe, as the Chocobo's reached the half way mark Joe forced Stallion into the side rail causing the Chocobo to fall behind, Joe smirked as he continued to lead, as Joe spotted the finish line he forced his Chocobo to race harder as Luke kicked the side of Stallion causing him to go into a running fit.

Stallion ran close to the inner corner of a turn getting closer and closer to Joe, as Joe reached the finish line Stallion rushed passed him with mere milliseconds between the two racers, Luke and Stallion returned to the lobby as Ester ran up to him, "Congratulations!! Now you're home free! Oh yeah, the owner told me to give you this letter to you when you won." Ester informed Luke before handing him a letter.

_Boy, if you're reading this letter, then you must've won. And won a victory that I am sure you earned. I heard about Dyne from Ester. Now that you are victorious, I promise that you and all your friends will get a full pardon, and you all will be set free. And also, by way of apology. I prepared a little gift for you to use on your journey. Sorry I couldn't be there to tell you this in person, but I'm a very busy man. Sincerely, Dio._

"A gift?" Luke questioned before his mobile rang, "hello?" Luke answered as he turned the phone on, "Hi Luke, its Yuffie, isn't this great!? The assistant manager just stopped by and dropped off a 'buggy' for you! Now you can go over 'deserts' and 'rivers' no problem. OK, Luke, we'll be waiting outside." Yuffie informed Luke before hanging up on her end as Luke did the same, Luke looked down at the letter to see more writing.

_P. S. I just recently met Sephiroth. He must have a lot of fans with boys your age. Why don't you get his autographs? It seems he's headed toward the South of the river, towards Gongaga._

"Well we know where Sephiroth is, Ester, thanks for all of your help" Luke thanked Ester before heading to the elevator, "I guess this is goodbye. Yeah. Well, if you ever get your own race

Chocobo, come back again. I'll take care of your registration and everything. I'll see you again." Ester waved as Luke got in the elevator and road it down to the prison, half an hour passed before the elevator stopped and Luke got on to the buggy.

"Who has shot gun?" he asked as he walked to the front, "oh no, I'm driving" Cloud commanded as Yuffie rose her hand, "who won the buggy and who has the keys?" Luke asked shaking the keys, the group continued to argue before finally letting Luke drive and Yuffie rode in the front before Luke drove out of the sand and steered the buggy towards Gongaga.

End of chapter.

Wow this took a while, sorry but several things were distracting me, new games and DVDs. I'll try and post the next one A.S.A.P.


	6. Chapter 6 Family ties and a loud mouth

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters in Final Fantasy 7 or content from said game, my own characters are my own design and I own them, so ask if you want to use them at all.

Chapter 6 – Family ties and a loud mouthed pilot.

A buggy continued across the open plains as Yuffie stared at the little toy of Dio with its head bobbing up and down as Luke continued to look at the plains. "Why do you think he put the little toy of himself on the dashboard?" Yuffie asked as Luke glared at it. "I don't know but it's really starting to annoy me." Luke stated as the toy continued to bob up and down, "I wonder how they get the head to bob up and down…" Yuffie wondered as Luke wound the window down and grabbed the toy before tossing it out the window.

Yuffie sighed and Luke wound the window back up, "Cloud, can you take over for a while?" Luke asked as he looked in the back of the buggy, Cloud got up and walked to the front of the buggy as Luke stood up with one foot on the acceleration peddle, the two switched and Luke climbed into the back to look through the buggy for anything to do. After an hour Luke gave up and took a deck of cards out of his storage device before putting them on a table in the middle of the passenger room.

"Looks like we've arrived at Gongaga…" Cloud stated as Luke had his mouth open to speak before he placed the cards back into his device, Luke opened the back door to let everyone out as Cloud opened the driver's seat door and tossed Luke the keys, Luke caught the keys and looked at the village before Yuffie got out of the passenger seat and walked up to the group, Luke locked the buggy and looked at the forest around the town before the group entered.

As they walked through the forest Luke stopped them as he noticed 2 men in suits waiting for something, "…Is someone there?" Cloud asked as Luke pointed to the two men before Cloud realised it was Reno and Rude, "Hey, Rude. Who do you like? What are you getting so embarrassed about? Come on? Who do you like?" Reno asked jokingly as Rude looked at him seriously.

"Tifa." Rude replied quietly before looking away from Reno slightly embarrassed, "That's a tough one. But, poor Elena. She... you..." Reno sighed as Rude looked at him in surprise, "No, she likes Tseng." Rude informed Reno as Reno looked up and glared at the sky, "I never knew that! But Tseng likes that Ancient..." Reno shouted before slowly calming down, "still, Elena is cute, and attractive… and…" he slowly spoke as he noticed Rude looking at him in surprise, "a pain in the ass" Reno continued covering his sentence.

(A/N yes in this version of events Reno secretly likes Elena but knows that she's obsessed with Tseng.)

"What are they talking about?" Cloud asked as Elena walked next to the group, "It's so stupid! They always talk about who they like or don't like. But Tseng is different." Elena complained before looking at the group to see Luke doing a slow mocking wave at her. "Ah! Oh no! They're here! They're really here!" Elena shouted before running towards Reno and Rude and pointing at the group.

"Hmm... Then it's time... Rude... Don't go easy on them even though they're girls." Reno commanded as he extended his night stick, "...Don't worry, I'll do my job." Rude replied while cracking his knuckles, "Then, we're counting on you. I'll report to Tseng!" Elena informed the two Turks before she ran off, "It's been a while. Payback time for what you did in Sector 7." Reno shouted as Luke pulled out both his swords and got into a fighting stance.

"Tifa, you think you can handle chrome dome?" Luke asked as Rude glared at him, Tifa smirked as she got into her fighting stance and smirked at Rude, "oh, I'm going to enjoy this!" Reno yelled with a grin as he readied his nightstick as Luke spun his two swords round both in one hand, "Oh, Rude, sorry, but your definitely not my type" Tifa mocked as she smirked, Rude ran at Tifa and tried to kick her but Tifa blocked the kick and punched Rude several times in the gut.

Reno charged at Luke as Luke stood perfectly still waiting for Reno to strike, as Reno brought his nightstick round to hit his target Luke blocked the nightstick with one sword before turning to strike with the second but Reno quickly jumped out of the way, Tifa continued to punch Rude before getting a good shot on Rude's face and knocking his sunglasses off, Luke tried to slash Reno but Reno blocked his attack and stepped back before the 4 of them heard the sound of glass being crushed.

Rude looked down at Reno's feet to see his broken sunglasses before he pulled a pair out of his jacket and placed them on his face, Reno tried to strike Luke again but Luke ducked backwards into a flip just barely dodging Reno's attack as Reno regained his balance from the failed attack, Luke landed back on his feet and tossed one of his swords into the air before attacking with the sword in his left hand.

Reno continued to block Luke's attacks and glared at Luke before blocking another attack and locking his baton with Luke's blade, "what you gonna do now, you can't attack me…" Reno stated as Luke held out his right hand and caught his right hand sword, "Can't I?" Luke asked mockingly before he continued his twin sword barrage, Rude punched Tifa in the nose causing Tifa to move back as she held her nose.

Rude stopped fighting to see if he actually hurt Tifa and quickly dropped his guard before Tifa kicked Rude in the crown jewels, (A/N yes she was faking the injury) Rude held his nuts as he fell to his knees before Tifa kicked him in the jaw and smirked at her triumphant victory, Luke used one of his swords to spin Reno's nightstick similar to the style of a rapier before knocking it out of his hand, Luke tossed both long swords at his feet and pulling the Trigger Blade off his back before pointing it at Reno's neck and etching towards the trigger.

Reno looked down the blade in surprise before looking back at Luke, "word to the wise Reno, Improve your skill not your weapon." Luke instructed before moving the Trigger Blade away from Reno's face, both Reno and Rude looked at each other before running away from the group, "We may be retreating, but... we're still victorious!" Reno shouted before the two vanished from sight.

"Hey, something seems wrong, like they knew we were coming." Tifa mentioned as she looked back at the group, "They followed us... But there weren't any signs of it. Then, that means..." Cloud began to suggest as Luke walked up to the group, "a spy… but it can't be…" Luke stated as he looked at the group, "I don't even want to think that there's a spy... I trust everyone." Cloud thought about the options before the group continued along the road until Cloud spotted a destroyed structure.

"A ruined reactor?" Cloud asked as the group went closer to the structure as they reached a corner Luke stopped the group, "Do you guy's hear that?" Luke asked as the group all listened before they heard the whirring of spinning propellers, the group snuck closer to the reactor to get a better look as a Shinra helicopter hovered close to the ground before a woman in a red dress got out of the helicopter.

"It's Scarlet, Head of Shinra Weapon Development." Cloud informed the group as Luke nodded, "I think she was at the meeting in the Shinra building." Luke informed Cloud as Scarlet looked around and huffed, "This isn't any good either. You only get junky material from junky reactors. This reactor's a failure. What I'm looking for is big, large, huge Materia. You seen any?" Scarlet asked as Tseng got out of the same helicopter.

"No I haven't seen it. I'll get on it right away." Tseng informed Scarlet as he looked around at the broken reactor, "With Hojo gone, the Weapon Development's been getting a bigger budget." Scarlet informed Tseng as Tseng sighed, "I envy them." Tseng huffed before looking at Scarlet, "But, even if we make the perfect weapon, could that stupid Heidegger even use it?" Scarlet asked with a laugh as Tseng glared at her.

"Oh... sorry! I forgot Heidegger was your boss!" Scarlet laughed again before quickly stopping as Tseng's soul piercing glared continued to focus on Scarlet, "Let's go!" she yelled as the two got back into the helicopter and the helicopter flew out of sight, "Big, large, huge materia? An ultimate weapon? The perfect weapon? Just what are the Shinra up to...?" Cloud asked as Luke walked to the centre of the broken reactor with half opened eyes.

"Luke… you ok?" Tifa asked as Luke stopped and turned to face the group, "something… something happened here… it's past is fuzzy but, from what my angelic senses are saying, out of the people who died here, one keeps hitting me liked the tongue of a bell crashing against its side." Luke stated as he placed his hand near the ground, "who?" Aerith asked as she walked closer to Luke, "Young… a child… female… that one death holds great sorrow… whoever she was, she must have meant a lot to the people who knew her…" Luke stated before standing up and looking at a red glint in the rubble.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Luke asked curiously as he stuck his hand in the rubble and pulled out a summon materia, "is it ok if we continue on… the sense of sorrow for lost ones is sending for me…" Luke asked before Cloud nodded and the group entered Gongaga village, "ok, meet back here in 20 minutes… chances are Sephiroth's already moved on, I don't want to loose distance between him and us." Cloud commanded as he and Luke walked into the weapon store.

Tifa walked up to the weapon shop door and waited outside as Aerith and Yuffie darted to the accessory shop, Barret and Red entered the item shop as the man at the counter stared in fear at Barret's gun arm, Luke haggled for two impressive looking swords on the wall before finally paying a lowered price as Cloud shook his head, Cloud bought new weapons for everyone before leaving the weapon store and meeting up with Tifa, after everyone met back at the decided spot Cloud and Tifa left one of the huts in a huff, "what wrong?" Aerith asked as Cloud completely ignored her and marched out of the village.

"There were two old people complaining about their run away son." Tifa explained as Luke leaned against the house wall close to the village exit, "What did they say about him?" Aerith asked as Tifa grimaced slightly, "Well… they said he ran away to SOLDIER…" Tifa quickly answered hoping Aerith wouldn't catch on, "I see, did they mention a name… or where he might be…" Aerith continued to ask as Tifa walked towards the exit.

"Sorry, they didn't mention any names, they just continued to complain…" Tifa explained before heading to the buggy before the others followed, (A/N yes, Tifa lied, but it's for the better I assure you.) as the group reached the buggy Luke tossed Cloud the keys and got in the back as Tifa sat in the passenger side, everyone got their new weapons and handed the old ones to Luke as Barret held his gun arm on the table.

As Luke added new parts to the gun arm the buggy travelled across the open plains till they reached a desert, as Luke finished he removed the goggles from his eyes and looked at the arm, "ok Barret, the outer ring fires 3 times at once with a continuous rate of fire, the inner ring is the same gatling gun and the cannon is the same as before, it should allow you to increase your rate of fire, Cloud stopped the buggy as he passed a structure of some form and got out to look at it.

"Guys, I think you might want to see this…" Cloud shouted as Red hoped out of the buggy and looked at the structure before running towards it, the group quickly got out to follow the beast as Luke ran but then turned to lock the buggy, as he made it back to the group Red bounded up some stairs and bowed to a guard, "I am home! It is I, Nanaki!" Red XIII announced before passing the guard, "Hey, Nanaki! You're safe! Come on, and say hello to Bugenhagen!" the guard cheered as Red nodded.

"...Nanaki?" Cloud questioned as the guard looked at them, "Welcome to Cosmo Canyon. Are you familiar with this land?" the guard asked as everyone looked at each other, "errrrrrr… no…" Luke mocked as Cloud glared at him, "Let me explain. People from all over the world gather here to seek the Study of Planet Life." The guard explained as Barret ran up to the man, "Wooooooooo! I always wanted to come here!" Barret cheered with excitement.

"It's full capacity at present, so I'm afraid I can't let you enter." The guard informed the group as Red turned to look at the group, "They helped me some when I was on the road. Please let them in." Red pleaded as the guard nodded, "...Oh, is that so? You helped our Nanaki? Please, come in." the guard stepped out of the way and allowed the group to pass, "Who is Nanaki?" Cloud asked as the guard looked at him with surprise.

"Nanaki is Nanaki. That's his name." the guard informed Cloud before Cloud nodded, "Here is where I was... I mean, ...this is my hometown. My tribe were protectors of those who appreciate this beautiful canyon and the Planet. My brave mother fought and died here, but my cowardly father left her... I am the last of my race." Red informed them as Luke looked at him with surprise, "I don't think you are the last…" Luke said as he stroked Red's mane.

"What do you mean?" Red asked surprised at Luke's words, "well, it's faint, and very distant, but I can just pick out another one of your race, but I can't locate it." Luke informed Red who smiled lightly, "at least there is another." Red said before looking at the group, "Cowardly father?" Cloud questioned before Red looked at Cloud seriously, "Yes. My father was a wastrel. And so the mission I inherited from my ancestors, is to protect this place. My journey ends here." Red informed the group before climbing up some stairs as an old man on a floating ball appeared.

"Hey! Nanaki--! You're home!" the old man said as Red looked above several houses to see the old man on the stairs before running at a wall and jumping on to a roof, as he landed Red jumped from the roof to a cliff and then to the base of the stairs, Red said something to the old man but from such a distance the group could only wonder what it was, "Good timin'. Let's take a breather. I got stuff I want to find out too." Barret told Cloud before walking off.

"I'm going to go check the weapon store, maybe there's a better sword." Luke told Cloud before heading to the weapon store, "Ok, everyone, go about your business and meet back later at the giant flame over there" Cloud ordered the group as everyone looked at the flame. Aerith walked into the materia shop as Tifa entered the general store with Cloud, as Luke looked through the weapons Yuffie entered and walked next to Luke.

"I've got a question, I though angels could pin point far off things or objects?" Yuffie asked as Luke looked at her, "we can, but my skills are more on fighting than angelic powers, so I can sense things, but I can't pin point the item or life form, when it comes to my non offences angelic powers, I'm not as powerful, my sister on the other hand can use all manner of angelic powers, but her fighting skills are not as strong." Luke explained as he picked up two Dao Sabres.

(A/N a Dao is a real sword, if you don't believe me, look it up.)

"So you're more skilled in fighting and your sister's more skilled at magic…" Yuffie stated before Luke nodded and walked over to the gun parts area of the shop, "hmmm, maybe an after shock barrel for Barret…" Luke suggested to himself as he noticed a tri-magnet energy magnifier barrel on the shelf, (A/N yes, it's the really big part of Barret's gun in AC the one he uses to fire big shot at several intervals.) "Or, this rail amplifier could be used instead…" Luke mused as he picked the part up and looked at its unique design.

"Ok, not to sound dumb but, how do you know what those parts do?" Yuffie asked as Luke placed the part on a desk, "my dad taught me, he's a scientist and an inventor, so he showed me his version of simple mechanics and science in all mechanical and engineering fields…" Luke stated as he looked through a sword bin to find a thick sword with a smaller edge on its back (A/N Butterfly sword), "ah, I think Cloud would want this sword…" Luke stated before placing the Butterfly sword on the table for purchase.

"Hey, can I get this?" Yuffie asked as she held up a boomerang with a bladed edge before Luke turned and nodded as he continued to look through the bin, after he finished Luke placed several pieces of armour on the table before buying the items on the table and leaving the weapon store with Yuffie. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask, how come you don't use angelic powers so often?" Yuffie questioned curiously as the two of them walked down some steps towards the big fire.

"Well, as I explained, angels have markings under their skin, these markings burn with each angelic spell, the stronger the spell the bigger the cost and the more the marks grow, so to answer your question, I don't use the spells so often because I have to keep the marks on my body under wraps." Luke explained as both of them reached the big fire, "Hey Luke, I was just watching this." Barret told the two as he continued to watch the fire.

"I got a new barrel for your gun…" Luke told Barret before Barret held out his gun arm and Luke took the tri-barrel out of his storage device.

With Cloud and Tifa

"Ok, that's potions, Hi-potion, some phoenix feathers, ethers, tents and antidotes to ailments… that should be everything…" Tifa told herself as she placed everything on the counter as Cloud waited near the door, "hey Cloud, do you think Red will continue to journey with us or stay here?" Tifa asked as Cloud shrugged his shoulders, "It's his choice if he chooses to stay here, come with us or adventure on his own." Cloud answered as Tifa paid for the items.

With Aerith and Cait Sith

"Ah, materia that causes the enemy to become confused, I think that'll be very tactical, I think I'll buy 3 of them and 3 transform materias, being able to turn enemies into items will be helpful." Aerith stated as she pointed to the materia before the man at the counter got her selection and placed it on the counter, "that'll be 2,000 gil mam." The man informed Aerith before Aerith took the amount out and handed it to the man.

"So lassy, do you have any idea where we're going next??" Cait Sith asked before Aerith closed her eyes and shook her head, "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Aerith answered before Aerith and Cait Sith left the shop and headed to the big fire in the centre of the village.

With Cloud and Tifa

"Hey, I think I'm going to go see what Red's going to do, you want to join me?" Cloud asked before Tifa looked at him and nodded, Both Cloud and Tifa made their way up the mountain's exterior and interior to the house the old man came out of before they finally entered the house, as they entered they saw Red and the old man talking before Red XIII looked at Cloud, "Cloud, Tifa, this is my grandfather, Bugenhagen but most people call him Bugen. He is incredible. He knows everything." Red informed the two as Bugen looked at Cloud and Tifa before laughing.

"I hear that you looked after Nanaki a bit. Nanaki is still a child you see." Bugen informed the two as Cloud looked at Red in shock. "Please stop, grandfather. I'm 48." Red stated in an embarrassed tone before Bugen laughed again, "Nanaki's tribe has incredible longevity. So you see his 48 years would only be equivalent to say that of a 15 or 16 years old in human reckoning." Bugen stated as both Cloud and Tifa looked at Red XIII in shock.

"15 or 16!?" Cloud asked in shock as Bugen nodded, "He's quiet and very deep. You thought he was an adult?" Bugen asked as Red walked in-between Cloud and Bugen, "grandfather. I want to be an adult. I want to grow up to be able to protect you and the village." Red stated and Bugen again laughed.

"No Nanaki. You can't stand on your own yet. To do that now would destroy you in the long run. Reaching up into the heavens, threatening to snatch the very stars from the great city of Midgar. You've seen it, haven't you? Well, that's a bad example. Looking up too much makes you lose perspective. When it's time for this planet to die, you'll understand that you know absolutely nothing." Bugen told Red as Red drooped his ears.

"When the planet dies?" Cloud asked as Bugen smirked, "It may be tomorrow, or 100 years from now... But it's not long off." Bugen stated as Cloud looked at the old man, "How do you know this?" Cloud asked as he continued to stare at the old man, "I hear the cries of the Planet." Bugen stated as he stroked his beard before an eerie noise filled the room, "What's that?" Cloud asked while quickly looking round the room as Bugen laughed.

"The sound of the stars in the heavens. While this goes on, planets are born, and die." Bugen stated as Cloud looked at him in surprise, "What was that?" Cloud asked before Bugen laughed in his old tone once again, "That was a scream from this planet. Didn't you hear it? As if to say... I hurt, I suffer..." Bugen told Cloud as Cloud looked around the room, "They have come here on a journey to save the planet. Why don't you show them your apparatus?" Red asked before Bugen laughed again.

"To save the planet?" Bugen asked as he stroked his beard and laughed again, "But, then again, I guess it wouldn't hurt to show him." Bugen thought on the matter before nodding, "He brought friends too. I'll go get them. Cloud, please call two of them. Only four people can fit in grandfather's machine." Red told Cloud before Cloud looked at Tifa, "I think Aerith would want to know this, and maybe Luke." Tifa told Cloud before Cloud nodded and called both of them on his phone.

10 minutes passed before Luke and Aerith entered the house to see Cloud and Tifa waiting for them on table chairs, "so, what's this about." Luke asked while wearing his eye goggles on his hair, "Here, over here. The door's unlocked, come on in." Bugen shouted from the other side of a door before laughing, Cloud walked towards the door Bugen was shouting from and opened it before the group went through.

"It looks like you have them all together. Then let's begin. I'll be standing there." Bugen informed them as he hovered next to a machine while pointing towards a platform, the group walked over to the platform before Bugen flipped a switch and the platform rose from the ground as the light slowly dimmed, Bugen flew up to the platform, "Hmm, yes pretty good. This is my laboratory. All the workings of space are entered into this 3D Holographic System." Bugen said as the room grew to an endless void as stars filled the sky.

"Look, look! A shooting star!" Tifa pointed out before the star shot passed the group, several asteroids passed the group and flew passed a display of Earth 3's solar system, several of the asteroids flew into a black hole and disappeared before Bugen laughed, "Yes, it is something, isn't it? Well, let's get to the subject. Eventually... all humans die. What happens to them after they die?" Bugen asked as he looked at Cloud before Cloud shrugged his shoulders.

"The body decomposes, and returns to the Planet. That much everyone knows. What about their consciousness, their hearts and their souls? The soul too returns to the Planet. And not only those of humans, but everything on this Planet. In fact, all living things in the universe, are the same." Bugen said as he floated around the group, "Not necessarily, some times that happens, but there's more than one afterlife." Luke stated as Bugen looked at him.

"Quite right off-worlder." Bugen stated as he looked at Luke who slightly jumped back at Bugen's statement, "For this planet, "The spirits that return to the Planet, merge with one another and roam the Planet. They roam, converge, and divide, becoming a swell, called the 'Lifestream'. Lifestream... In other words, a path of energy of the souls roaming the Planet. 'Spirit Energy' is a word that you should never forget." Bugen explained as he looked at the group.

"A new life... children are blessed with Spirit energy and are brought into the world. Then, the time comes when they die and once again return to the Planet... Of course there are exceptions, but this is the way of the world." Bugen stated as Luke looked at the planet, "In some cases Spirit energy can be used to empower a person, make them stronger and faster even give them abilities…" Luke stated as he looked at Bugen.

"Quite right, but I've digressed, but you'll understand better if you watch this." Bugen stated as he pointed to the image of Earth 3, as several images of people and trees grew from the ground before receding and returning to the planet, as the people and trees returned to the Life Stream more people appeared in their place before the Life Stream slowly seeped away from the planet, as the last of the Life Stream disappeared the planet slowly turned to a ball of earth before crumbling to dust.

"So the Life Stream runs the planet, people and plants, you take that away and the planet dies…" Luke stated as he looked at the dirt. "...These are the basics of the Study of Planet Life." Bugen stated as he looked at the group before laughing, "Spirit energy is efficient BECAUSE it exists within' nature. When Spirit energy is forcefully extracted, and manufactured, it can't accomplish its true purpose." Bugen stated as he continued to look at the group.

"You're talking about Mako energy, right?" Cloud asked as he looked at Bugen, "Everyday Mako reactors suck up Spirit energy, diminishing it. Spirit energy gets compressed in the reactors and processed into Mako energy. All living things are being used up and thrown away. In other words, Mako energy will only destroy the Planet..." Bugen stated as he looked down and sighed.

"I can relate, it's like killing a species for the food and skin, sooner or later, it becomes extinct… except this is on a larger scale" Luke stated as he looked at the remains of the planet, "Quite right, now, lets go back down." Bugen stated before the hologram finished and the platform lowered, "perhaps you should go to the Cosmo Candle and relax." Bugen suggested before Luke looked at him in surprise.

"What's the Cosmo Candle?" Luke asked as Bugen returned the look of surprise towards Luke, "oh, no one must have told you, it's the giant flame at the base of the canyon" Bugen informed him before the group left the house, the group walked out of Bugen's house before meeting up with everyone else at the Cosmo Candle, the group sat round the candle and watched the fire. "Cosmo Canyon... This's where Avalanche was born... I promised my guys someday..." Barret reminised as he stared at the candle.

"When we saved the planet from the Shinra, that we'd all go to Cosmo Canyon and celebrate... Biggs... Wedge... Jessie... Now they're all gone... died for the planet. Really? To save the planet? We all... we all hate the Shinra... Do I even got to go on? Will they... ...will they ever forgive me?" Barret asked sadly as he looked at the stars, "...Right now, I really don't know." Barret answered himself as he looked back at the candle.

"But I know one thing. If there's anything I can do, to save the planet... or the people livin' on it... Then I'm gonna do it! I don't care if it's for justice or revenge, or whatever. I don't care...let'em decide for 'emselves. Urrrrrgh! I'm gonna do it!! Again... Again... Avalanche's born again!" Barret shouted as he pointed his gun arm towards the sky, "What a boring place, just like I thought. I wanna go somewhere! Let's go find some materia!" Yuffie moaned irritably as she continued to poke the candle with a wooden stick.

"Yuffie, that is an important monument and you ruined Barret's speech!" Luke yelled as he glared at the annoying ninja. Yuffie opened her mouth to speak as Luke tapped his sword, "Shutting up..." Yuffie said quickly as she closed her mouth and slowly lowered her head, "I wonder how many years it's been... Gosh, it brings back memories..." Cait Sith stated as he lowered his head and sighed.

"What memories?" Luke questioned as Cait Sith looked up in shock and began to shake his head, "oh, nothing really just me remembering that's all…" Cait Sith quickly stated before Luke looked away and Cait Sith sighed. "I learned a lot. The elders taught me many things. About the Cetra... And the Promised Land... I'm... alone... I'm all alone now..." Aerith sighed before the group looked at her.

"All of us are here for you Aerith, even Yuffie." Luke stated pointing his thumb at Yuffie before Yuffie glared at Luke and pouted as Aerith slightly smiled, "I know. I know, but... I am the only... Cetra." Aerith stated as she continued to look at the candle, "Aerith, it's not so bad to be the last of a race, not when you have friends to help you…" Luke reassured her as he looked towards the candle.

"Oh, why's that?" Aerith asked as she looked at Luke, "Well, I can't say much, but roughly 5 thousand years ago, my ancestor was the first half angel in the angelic realm, his mother fell in love with a human, as you can guess the angels didn't take a liking to the relationship, especially since they hate cross breeds and other races, they think that other races are inferior in all factors, when his mother gave birth, the parents were taken away and the child was brought before the angel council." Luke stated as he glared at the candle.

"So what happened?" Aerith asked as she stared at Luke, "The high elder, took the child under his wing, the parents were banished and the mother's powers striped from her, magic craft, regeneration and long life, when her powers were taken her wings slowly degraded and fell off, turning her into a human, the child grew up, scorned for being a half breed, it was that same half breed that worked with 9 others to save 2 realms." Luke continued to tell them as he smirked at the candle.

"So he returned a hero…" Aerith suggested before Luke shook his head, "Nope, instead he chose to live on the planet he fought for." Luke replied as the group gave him a questioning look, "maybe I should show you, but, can I have an ether?" Luke asked before Aerith tossed him and ether, Luke guzzled it down before the magical essence travelled through his veins as he unclipped his gauntlet and allowed it to fall on to the ground.

Luke flexed his hands before creating two fireballs and sending them into the flame before the Candle shot a white beam into the sky, the candle opened as angelic marks crawled up both of Luke's arms to the back of his neck as the candle opened up to see an image of two men one wearing a crown with a small girl and an elder man with a small kid.

Candle image 

"Ha, king Farland, my, is that your daughter Holly, she has grown so well, I need to speak with you on an urgent matter, this is Michael my adopted child, perhaps he can be shown around by your daughter?" the old man suggested as Farland smiled, "that's a great idea elder Zachariah…" the king informed him as Holly walked up to Michael and began to show him around the castle, the images quickly moved till it showed the two children walking through the castle gardens.

"So what do you do for fun here, or is this snore fest all there is?" Michael asked as Holly smirked, "well we have an in castle theatre, croquet field and…" Holly stopped as Michael sighed, "boring…" Michel shouted as Holly smirked, "a royal training ground." Holly finished as Michael smirked at her, "now that's interesting, I want to fight the strongest fighter." Michael demanded as Holly nodded and led him to the training ground before leaving him there to come back after 10 minutes in a different uniform.

"You're joking, you're the best." Michael stated and laughed at Holly who prepared herself before Michael picked up two training swords and stared at her, "Sorry, but I'm not going to get beaten by a girl." Michael stated as Holly smirked, "I'm a princess I can't get beaten." Holly stated before the two charged at each other, Michael swung his sword before Holly blocked it and bashed his face with her shield.

Michel held his nose for a second while blurring something before glaring at Holly as she giggled while holding a hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry, I didn't know we were warming up." Holly joked as Michael charged at her, Michael swung his training sword, Holly blocked again and went to strike him with her shield but Michael blocked the shield with his arm. "HA!" Michael shouted before groaning as Holly kneed him in the groin.

The two continued to fight before Michael blocked Holly's sword with both his and stopped her from punching with his elbow, Holly tried to knee Michael again but Michael stopped her with his knee, all 3 of the training swords broke under the stress of the lock and the two looked at each other before holly threw a punch at Michael, Michael blocked the punch and tried to punch Holly but Holly blocked in a similar fashion causing the two bodies to lock.

"Ready to give up yet?" Michael asked as his nose brushed Holly's forehead, (A/N the lock their in has caused both of them to not be able to separate because both of them are holding the other's arm to stop them from attacking.) "Not on your life…" Holly replied as she looked into his crystal blue eyes before Michael stared into her chocolate brown eyes, the two stared at each other as they each relaxed, their cheeks turned from pink to a crimson red as both their eyes slightly dimmed.

Holly slowly relaxed her arm and placed it around Michael's back as Michael did the same before their lips locked as they each exchanged an innocent kiss, the image quickly sped through time the two parted after the elder and Michael went back to their own realm, the image stopped as a man with two golden handle swords at his belt walked down a forest road, (A/N yes the one and the same holy swords, as explained the swords do not rust, erode, take damage, blunt or in any other way lose power and become worthless.)

A man with pointy ears and a bow walked next to him and looked around at the forest, "so let me get this straight, you're on this quest to defeat the same guy I'm after because the angels though he could some day take over their realm, the reason they sent you is because you wield the Holy Swords and to most angels you're expendable." The man with pointy ears explained as the other man looked at him and silently sighed.

"Man Michael, that's harsh" the elf continued as Michael smirked and continued to walk before both of them heard a scream, the two headed towards the location of the scream to see two trolls one of them carrying a brown haired female with a shield over his back, "Felmear." Michael instructed before Felmear shot an arrow at the troll's shoulder causing the 2 trolls to look at Michael and Felmear.

The troll that wasn't holding the woman ran towards the two before receiving an arrow in each eye and one in its skull causing the troll to fall and slide across the floor as blood spilled from its skull, Michael charged at the other troll as the Holy swords glowed, Michael sliced the troll's arm and caught the woman in mid flight before landing on the ground and getting a closer look at her face, Michael looked in shock at her and placed her softly on the ground as he stroked her face.

"Holly…" Michael picked himself up and looked back at the troll as the troll pulled a claymore off its back and swung at Michael slicing his head clean off, Michael's body stood there for a second as the troll laughed before realising that Michael's head was growing back, (A/N Michael is half angel meaning he has nearly all of the angelic regenerating abilities, it does have its limits.) as his head finished growing Michael smirked at the troll before tightening his grip on one of his Holy swords.

"See how you like it!" Michael aggressively stated before jumping towards the troll and slicing its head clean off as blood gushed out of the open wound before the troll's body fell to the ground, Michael cleaned his sword and walked back over to Holly before checking her temperature and pulse, "Something tells me you two have history?" Felmear asked before Michael nodded and his hand glowed with holy energy over Holly's head, Holly slowly stared and looked at Michael as she slowly opened her eyes.

"W-where am I?" Holly asked as Michael smiled lightly, "you're safe Holly." Michael stated as Holly slowly picked herself up in surprise, "how do you know my… Michael?" Holly asked in surprise as she noticed his crystal blue eyes before Michael slowly nodded, "Holly, what are you doing way out here… what about your…" Michael stopped as Holly looked at the ground, "the dark lord invaded the kingdom, burned the building to the ground and stuck my father's head on a pole to leave an example to any other country that doesn't join his cause," Holly stated as a few tears escaped from her eyes.

"Now, I'm going to take this sword, hunt him down and ram it in his skull." Holly hissed as Michael smirked, "Looks like we're after the same man, I think it would be best if we work on the same team." Michael suggested as Felmear quickly walked up to him, "Michael are you insane, she has no place on a batt…" Felmear stopped as Michael stamped on his foot and slowly backed away as Holly smirked, "I would love too…" Holly said before Michael nodded and the 3 walked off.

Interrupt Candle image 

"The two fell in love all over again…" Luke stated as the images flashed quickly as the others watched, Aerith noticed the white marks on Luke's spine were growing to his face before she looked back at the image to see 10 people overlooking a castle.

Candle image continued

"It's over, it's finally over…" Holly stated as the group overlooked the burning castle, two by two the people left leaving Michael and Holly on the hill to watch the remains of the castle crumble before 3 angels walked up to Michael, "Elder Moast, what a pleasant surprise." Michael growled while gritting his teeth, "Michael Naferos, as an elder I have to congratulate you on your success, you'll be a hero once you return to our realm." Moast smirked before Michael turned to face Moast.

"Actually, Moast, I won't be returning so you can make one more step to high elder, I'm staying right here, with Holly." Michael stated as Moast growled before pointing a hand at him, "then live as a human…" Moast growled before firing a spell at Michael before Michael blocked it with his sword and knocked the spell back at Moast causing his powers flying out of him and disappear, "tell high elder Zachariah, I won't be coming back… I'm home." Michael informed the two other angels who nodded and disappeared in a flash of light.

Michael looked back at Holly as she looked at the ground and smirked while holding her hands behind her back before looking up at him and jumping at Michel who caught her and kissed her as the moon swung overhead.

End Candle image 

Luke sighed as the image faded and the Cosmo Candle returned to its normal size, "So that was over 5000 years ago? But how come you said you were a…" Aerith stopped as she looked at Luke who smirked as the group noticed the receding marks on Luke's face, "angel blood and reaper blood are dominant, no matter how much human relatives angel's have, they still retain half or a third of the blood in them." Luke stated as Aerith nodded.

"Ok, it was frightening when his head was sliced off, can you do that….can I try it?" Yuffie asked as she grinned while picking up her boomerang, "no Yuffie I can't regenerate that well, I can't regenerate limbs or heads, I can regenerate small cuts but for the bigger ones I have to inject a chemical in my body to stimulate the effects." Luke stated as Yuffie reluctantly placed her boomerang on the floor.

"Was that on Earth 4?" Aerith asked before Luke shook his head, "No, my family moved around a lot from planet to planet over the generations, Earth 4 was where I was born, but the planet Michael fought for has long since turned to a ball of dirt, leaving nothing but the Angelic realm behind." Luke answered as he continued to stare at the flame while fastening his gauntlet on to his arm.

"Cloud... Bonfires are funny, aren't they? They make you remember all sorts of things. You know, Cloud. 5 Years ago... ...It's nothing. No, forget it. I'm afraid to ask..." Tifa placed a hand next to her mouth as she continued to stare in fear at the flame, "What is it?" Cloud asked as Tifa looked at him, "It feels like... it feels like you're going far away... You really, really are... you... right?" Tifa told Cloud before he placed an arm around Tifa and stroked her back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"...Long ago. ...When I was still very small. We were all around this flame... No, never mind..." Red stopped as he lay on his stomach and growled at the flame, "What happened?" Cloud asked as he looked at Red, "It's about my parents. When I talk about my mother, I am full of pride and joy... And that's fine. ...But when I remember my father, my heart is full of anger..." Red XIII continued to snarl and growled at the flame as he remembered his father.

Bugen hovered towards the group and looked at Red before looking at the fire, "...You really can't forgive your father...?" Bugen asked before Red looked up at him, "Of course. He... left mother for dead. When the Gi tribe attacked, he ran off by himself, leaving mother and the people of the canyon!" Red snarled before Bugen shook his head and sighed. "...Come, Nanaki. There's something you should see." Bugen stated before floating towards some steps.

"The place may be dangerous. Cloud. Will you and the others come with us?" Bugen asked before the group followed him, Bugen led him into the canyon, as they entered one of the many caves Bugen floated up to a dead end and turned to the group, "here we are, would you mind pressing that button?" Bugen asked as he pointed at a wall, "what button?" Yuffie questioned as Luke walked up to the wall tapped it a few times before pressing a panel.

"How did you know…" Tifa asked as Luke smirked, "most castles and caves that were man made would have secret passages for escape on my planet," Luke answered as Bugen chuckled before the group proceeded into the cave, "Hey? Aren't you going with us, Grandpa?" Red asked as Bugen looked at him in surprise, "What are you crazy? It's dangerous in there. I told you that! You want an old man like me should go first? I'll be right behind you." Bugen stated as the group continued into the cave.

As the group found a massive hole in the ground Cloud kicked a stone in the hole causing it to hit several ledges before finally stopping, Luke noticed a lever and pulled it causing a very long ladder to fall through the hole and land on one of the ledges, Cloud slowly climbed down the ladder before Luke followed suit, as the group reached the base of the long shaft Aerith looked around to notice trails of smoke climbing up the wall.

Yuffie was about to touch the smoke when Luke pulled her away and scowled at her, "Yuffie, I sense a lot of spirit energy and un-rested souls, it might be in our best interest to stay away from the creepy wall." Luke told Yuffie as an image of a skull appeared in the smoke before disappearing as the two slowly backed away, the group entered a chamber with an illuminated floor, Luke looked up at the ceiling and huffed as the group looked at him.

"Do you see something?" Cloud asked as he looked up at the inky black void above them, "No, I sense something…" Luke replied as the group looked at the ceiling to see nothing but darkness, "Like?" Cloud asked as the group continued to look, "countless spirits" Luke answered as Yuffie began to shiver, "there's probably not that many." Yuffie stated before Luke created a holy fireball in his hand causing the cave ceiling to light up, the group stated in shock as thousands of spirits looked down at them with their ghostly stares.

"Ok… you've proven your point, can you turn the fireball off, please, turn it off…" Yuffie begged as fear consumed her, Luke dispelled the fireball before the group hurried down a long corridor to a chamber filled with a ghostly mist, Cloud walked into the mist till he was at waist height and looked back at the group, one by one the group entered the mist while Red jumped from several stone pillars to the other side.

Ghostly hands came out of the mist and splashed against each member before fading, as Yuffie walked through the mist a ghostly hand crept out as she wearily looked at it before trying to blow it away, after she blew at it once she frantically blew at it again before it disappeared, another hand came out of the mist but Yuffie did the same before trying to bat it away as a 3rd hand came out and hit her face causing her to panic, blow and use both her hands in a futile attempt to get the hand to disappear.

Luke noticed several ghostly moans coming from somewhere in the room before looking down at his feet and then back in front of him, "What ever you do…Don't look down." Luke stated before Yuffie stopped on the spot and rolled her eyes to the side as she futilely fought the urge to look down, Yuffie submitted and looked around her feet to see several spirits floating in ghostly water, Yuffie sighed deeply and looked ahead of her trying to ignore the spirits.

As Yuffie moved one foot in front of her she heard one of the spirits moan before her face twitched in fear, Yuffie moved again and heard a similar moan before quickening her pace and finally running out of the mist and breathing in and out deeply as the group gave her a questioning look.

(A/N the series of events is taken from Lord of the Rings the Return of the King and is shown in the path of the dead, I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings books or movies nor their characters or places.)

The group moved into a cavern with several spirits swirling round the circular wall, the spirits looked at the group with menacing gleams before creating scythes and charging at the group, Cloud withdrew his Buster Sword and sliced one of the spirits cleaving it in half, the spirit merely laughed as its ghostly halves joined back together and glared at the group, Luke smirked and went into his reaper form as the spirits looked at him in fear before Luke activated his gauntlet causing all of the spirits to be sucked into its dark vortex.

(A/N the reaper gauntlet is where souls are stored, as such free souls and ghosts can be sucked in like a vacuum, this gives a Reaper an advantage when dealing with minor spirits.)

As the last spirit flew into the gauntlet it locked shut and Luke looked at the gem in the centre, "2,576 souls… just over a quarter." Luke said to himself before reverting and looking at the spirit free cavern, "ok, I know the gauntlet stored souls, I didn't know it also captured ghosts." Cloud stated before the group moved into an open cavern filled with lava, Bugen laughed as the group looked around the cavern.

"Everyone here's a Ghost of the Gi Tribe. Killed in a certain battle." Bugen stated as Red looked up at him, "A certain battle...?" Red asked as Bugen looked at the cave and sighed, "The vengeful spirits of the Gi didn't disappear, and couldn't return to the Lifestream... We still have far to go." Bugen stated before laughing again, the group continued through the cave as Bugen told its history before the group stopped at a strange looking wall.

"After death... The ghosts of the Gi... Like stagnant air... This can't be!!" Bugen stated in alarm as the wall's eyes opened and looked at the group as several flames rose out of the lava, the wall broke away and changed into a monstrous form as more flames rose out of the lava, Cloud removed his Buster Sword as Luke withdrew his twin sabres and readied them for any form of assault, "Luke, can't you use your reaper gantlet to get rid of this one?" Cloud asked before Luke shook his head.

"It's way too big, and I have no idea how to deal with a spirit this size, it's almost like they've joined into one." Luke stated before the flames launched at the group, Barret shot several of the flames as Luke, Cloud and Yuffie sliced any that came too close, Aerith used blizzard on flames that came out of the lava to ease the group's job as Cait Sith used his shouting abilities to rally the group on.

"Cait Sith will you fuckin' shut up!" Luke shouted quickly at the annoying cat as Aerith had an epiphany, "guys, that giant spirit is technically undead right?" Aerith asked as the group continued to defend against the giant spirit, "Yeah." Cloud answered as he sliced through another fireball, "Then wouldn't reviving magic kill it…" Aerith suggested before Cloud used revive on the spirit causing it to die instantly.

Luke picked up the materia that dropped from the spirit and looked at it before storing it in his device, "...Thank you, Cloud. Because of you, we survived. Nanaki, you have grown strong, too." Bugen stated as Red looked up at Bugen in pride, "...Oh yeah?" Red asked before Bugen nodded, "Now I know that it wasn't a mistake bringing you here... Come, I have something I want to show you. Right over here." Bugen stated before floating through an open hole that the spirit emerged from.

The group continued through the cavern until they came to a cliff with a petrified beast standing in front of the cave entrance, "This is..." Red questioned in surprise before Bugen nodded, "...The warrior who fought against the Gi. He kept them from taking even one step into Cosmo Canyon. But he was never able to return to town... Look, Nanaki. Look at your father, at the warrior, Seto." Bugen stated grimly as Red looked at him in surprise.

"...That's... That's... Seto...?" Red asked in shock as he walked towards the statue, "Seto continued to fight the Gi tribe here. ...To protect this Canyon. Even after the Gi's poisonous arrows turned his body to stone... Even after they all ran away... Seto, continues to protect us. And he continues to protect us, even now." Bugen explained as he floated towards the edge of the cliff to look at the moon that hung overhead.

"Even now..." Red repeated as he looked at his father with a deep sense of respect, "You thought that he was a coward and ran away. But he, alone risked his life to protect Cosmo Canyon. That is your father, Seto." Bugen continued to explain as he looked at the moon and remembered what Seto was once like, "That... that is Seto? ...!? Did mother know?" Red asked quickly as Bugen turned to face Red before laughing.

"She knew. The two of them made me promise to keep this cave shut. They asked me to seal it myself and not to tell a soul. They said we should forget about this case." Bugen told Red before Red looked at the moon and then back at his father while remaining quiet, "Cloud... Would you and the others mind leaving the two of us alone?" Bugen asked before Cloud nodded and the group left Red and Bugen alone, the group walked back through the tunnel as Bugen looked towards Red.

""Nanaki, I want you to continue your journey with Cloud and the others." Bugen instructed Red who looked at Bugen in suprise, "Grandpa!?" Red questioned as Bugen nodded, "Listen, Nanaki. Cloud says they are trying to save the planet. Honestly, I don't think it can be done. For even if they stop every reactor on the planet, it's only going to postpone the inevitable. Even if they stop Sephiroth, everything will perish." Bugen stated as he looked up at the stars.

"But, Nanaki. I've been thinking lately. I've been thinking if there was anything WE could do, as a part of the planet, something to help a planet already in misery... No matter what happens, isn't it important to try? Am I just wishing against fate?" Bugen questioned himself before looking back at Red, "I am too old to do something about it... This year, I'll be 130, you must go with them! For my sake." Bugen pleaded before Red nodded.

"Grandpa..." Red spoke softly and with deep respect for Bugen, "I wanted to show you your real father before you left... I'm so glad that you came back while I was still alive to show you." Bugen smiled at Red and Red's eyes saddened, "Grandpa... don't talk like that. I don't want to think of life... without you..." Red stated before Bugen laughed deeply, "Well, I've had a long life." Bugen stated as he looked up at the sky before sighing.

"Grandpa! You must live! I'll see to it. I'll see to what's happening to the planet. And I'll come back to tell you." Red told Bugen as he pleadingly looked at Bugen, "Nanaki..." Bugen sighed before looking back at Red, "I am Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon! The son of the warrior, Seto! I'll come back a warrior true to that noble name! So please, Grandpa..." Red pleaded as Bugen looked at Seto, "That's... Seto... Seto..." Bugen reminished as he looked at the stone Seto.

"Seto... Fa... Father..." Red stated before a single tear rolled from Seto's eye and Red howled at the moon, the sun rose over the horizen as the group packed their supplies into the buggy, "Shall we get going?" Cloud asked as the group looked at Cloud in a confused way, "So this is it, Red XIII..." Aerith looked back at the canyon as the group followed her gaze, "That's just the way it goes. ...You came in handy at times..." Barret stated before the group sighed and began to walk down the stairs at the entrance to leave.

"Wait for me! I'm coming too!" Red yelled as he caught up to the group with Bugen before Cloud stopped and turned to face the two, "Cloud. Please look after Nanaki." Bugen requested as Red walked up to the group before Luke stroked Red's mane, "What happened?" Cloud asked as he looked from Bugen to Red and then back to Bugen, "I think I grew up a little. That's what happened!" Red stated before Luke scratched behind Red's ear and smiled.

The group got back into the buggy and drove across the scorching desert till they reached some fields, Luke took over and drove across the open fields to a village, as they reached the village the buggy's engine died before Luke tried to start it again, after the 9th attempt the group got out of the buggy and waited as Luke lifted up the bonnet to look inside before getting a face full of black smoke, Luke tried to find the problem before the water tank spat in his face.

"Oh great, this thing is getting on my nerves!" Luke yelled as he kicked the buggy before holding his foot and screaming in pain, the buggy's radiator cover fell off from the impact of the kick before the bumper fell off, the front window fell out as the wipers went with the window before the side windows and the back door fell off, the radiator blew as the front lights fell out and the wheels deflated as Luke continued to step back in surprise.

"I think we're walking from now on…" Luke stated innocently as each member of the group scowled at him, "See, this is why we can't buy you nice things…" Yuffie moaned before the group glared at her. "Look, on the bright side, I can salvage parts for Barret's gun." Luke stated before each member of the group looked at each other before looking back at Luke and nodding, the group decided to camp at their location for the night as Luke rummaged through the buggy for salvageable parts.

Luke returned to the camp with his storage device and looked towards Barret, "well, I might be able to make some parts but it's going to take some time, ok Barret?" Luke asked before Barret nodded and Luke threw a holy fireball at a pile of logs causing it to ignite, Yuffie looked at the camp fire before looking at the desert and then back to the grass land, "you know, being between terrains is boring, if we get a southern wind we get sand thrown at us but the mountains over there block any strong northern winds." Yuffie stated as Luke shook his head.

"I'm more concerned with the creatures from the desert to the grass land…" Luke stated as Yuffie gave him a questioning look, "oh, that's right, some creatures go a little out of there terrain when they can't find food." Tifa remembered before Luke nodded and opened a book, "I got this from Cosmo Canyon, creatures of the desert, over half of them have poison bites or stingers, mostly bugs and snakes." Luke stated before Yuffie yelped before a snake quickly slithered away.

"Like that one…" Luke stated as he stated at the snake before Yuffie lost her sense of balance, the group quickly rushed over to her before Luke summoned some devices out of his storage device and looked at the group, "can I get some room here." Luke asked before the group moved away and Luke pressed a device on to Yuffie's arm as she flinched, Luke pulled out a data pad as several pieces of information popped on to the screen.

"Let's see, common snake venom, causes this load of shit before death, apply 1 dose of EX-98A." Luke read before summoning a case from his device and opening its multi shelved contents, Cloud stated at the large number of vials as Luke traced each number before picking up one of the vials and summoning a strange looking gun to his hand, "Yuffie, can you hear me?" Luke asked before Yuffie weakly nodded.

"Yuffie, the device on you arm has instructed me to give you a dose of an antidote, I'm going to be using this injection gun to send it directly into your blood stream" Luke told her as he loaded a chemical into the gun and placed it on her arm, Yuffie gritted her teeth as Luke pulled the trigger before 25 microscopic needles injected into her arm causing the antidote to travel into her body, the needles retracted with just as much speed as Yuffie's laboured breathing decreased and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, that didn't hurt…" Yuffie stated as she slowly picked herself up, "of course, instead of one big needle it uses 25 smaller needles to deliver the same affect." Luke told her as he removed the needle holder from the gun and threw it into the fire before adding a new one to the gun, Yuffie realised the small circular device was still in her arm and reached to remove it before Luke stopped her.

"Wait one second." Luke instructed her as he looked at the small data pad, Yuffie questioned his instruction before noticing the data pad was scanning her body before a sign flashed on the pad and Luke nodded, Yuffie removed the device and threw it into the fire as Luke placed all of his items back into the storage device before sitting back where he was before.

The group slept safely through the night having checked for any small entrance in their tents that they may have overlooked the first time round, when morning came the group packed up their tents and set off down the road on foot, it wasn't long before the group came to a small town at the base of a mountain range, "What---!! This was all supposed to be burnt down, right?" Tifa questioned as she looked at the town in surprise before Cloud nodded.

"...I thought so." Cloud stated as Luke looked at a welcome sign, "Welcome to Nibelheim… Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Nibelheim supposed to be nothing more than a smouldering pile of ash?" Luke asked as he looked at the town before looking back at Cloud and Tifa, "Yeah, but then why...? My house is still here too..." Tifa stated as she pointed at her house and Luke looked at all of the houses before looking back at Tifa.

"You lived in the second biggest one… that borderlines on a spoilt childhood, if so, you don't look like someone who grew up from a rich background." Luke stated before Tifa slapped him on the face causing Luke to wonder what happened and where he was, "The hell's goin' on!? This is a dream or somethin'?" Barret asked before Cloud shook his head, "I'm not lying! I remember...the intense heat of the flames..." Cloud stated as Tifa looked at Cloud in concern.

"Ok, I think we need to do some recon… how about we meet up next to that giant manor over there in an hour." Luke stated as Cloud looked at the manor before looking back at Luke, "That's the Shinra Mansion." Cloud stated as Luke looked at the building in surprise before looking back at Cloud, "Well that might be a good place to look in after we get some information." Luke suggested before Cloud nodded and the group disbanded to collect information.

An hour passed quickly before the group met back in front of the mansion, "Everyone I visited said that the village never got destroyed." Luke stated before Cloud placed a hand on his chin before looking back up at the group, "the man living in my house said he'd never seen me before…" Cloud added before Tifa nodded, "same here, but when I looked in my room I found some letters and an old book in a strange dialect." Tifa stated as she held out the book before Luke took it and skimmed through a few of the pages, "This looks like something from my planet… is it ok if I send it to my planet and have my sister translate it, she has a fascination with languages, current, past, ancient and dead." Luke asked before Tifa nodded and Luke placed the book in his storage device.

"Oh, I almost forgot, one of those creepy men said they saw Sephiroth enter the mansion," Yuffie informed the group before they quickly entered the mansion, the group looked around the old décor before Cloud looked at the group, "ok, it's not that big but, we'd be better off working in teams, I'll go with Tifa, Aerith, you're with Red, Barret with Cait Sith and Luke with Yuffie, shout if you find something." Cloud instructed before the group nodded and went their separate ways in teams.

Luke and Yuffie took the left hand side of the second floor and searched round the rooms before stopping at a room that looked like an office, Luke went over to a desk and kicked the chain up causing it to stand before sitting in the chair and reading through the notes, ""from the research I have found a way to contain Chaos, although it wasn't a complete success it has given me time to study its reactions a little more." Luke read before he placed one of the notes down and looked at the next sheet.

_If I could find some way to stop his tissue from decaying, maybe I could give him the life he once had, although I am finding it hard to concentrate under such stressful conditions, I fear I may be too late._

Luke placed another sheet on the desk and began to read the next one.

_After many experiment his body seems to have regenerated, with my genius I have given my creation life eternal, time has all but stopped for him, I shall infuse his body with chemicals 34S, 89D and 12M causing his body to be nearly indestructible, it's ironic that I once shot the same being for my own reasons._

Luke stopped reading and placed the papers down without looking at the owner's name, "Hojo…" Luke stated as Yuffie continued to tap a safe she had found in the room, "you think this'll open?" Yuffie asked Luke before Luke walked up to the safe and tried to turn the handle, Luke stopped for a second before trying a second time and meeting the similar futile result, Luke tried to force the handle down while gritting his teeth before placing a foot on the edge of the safe and pulling at the door while grunting in a futile attempt to force the door open.

"Maybe you should try unlocking it first…" Yuffie suggested to Luke who was in mid pull as he looked with his head tilted upside down at the female ninja, Luke looked at the dial before Yuffie pushed him away and placed an ear to the safe door, as she moved the dial she heard a soft ticking sound and looked back at Luke who placed his finger in the air for a few seconds as he tried to recognise the device.

"It's an automatic lock, it resets the dial after a certain time." Luke stated before Yuffie nodded, Yuffie took roughly 10 seconds to find the first number and wrote it down on the safe wall, as she finished weighing it down they both heard a click and Yuffie felt an open lock shut, "that was roughly 20 seconds…" Luke stated before Yuffie nodded and spun the dial again before the first lock opened, Yuffie began to slowly turn the dial in the opposite direction before she heard a click.

Yuffie wrote the second number down and waited a few seconds before she heard a familiar sound of the safe locks shutting again, Yuffie quickly put the first two locks in before searching for the 3rd, as she found the 3rd she began the process again and searched for the 4th, she continued to spin the dial left until she spun full circle and heard the locks shut once more, she gave the safe a confused look before attempting the lock again to find the same result.

Yuffie continued to try and crack the lock failing each time and Luke stared at the safe and pondered its design, "hey Yuffie, on the 4th lock, why don't you try right instead of left?" Luke suggested as Yuffie looked at him in surprise, "Well, I was thinking that who ever built this safe would have though to make the combination more elaborate than a left, right, left, Right job…" Luke stated before Yuffie realised as she turned back to look at the safe.

Yuffie quickly inputted the first 3 numbers but instead of turning the dial left she turned it right till she heard the 4th lock open, the safe door slowly opened to reveal a key and a red summon materia, Luke picked up the key and materia before Yuffie could reach it, the two looked at the key for a second before they both felt something breathe on the back of their necks, the two quickly spun round to see a monstrous form with two different halves on one body.

The left half glared at the two as the right side waved its fire red arm, Yuffie and Luke withdrew their weapons and readied themselves for anything as the red half began to move vigorously before several fireballs and ice shards flew at the two, Luke and Yuffie avoided the magic attacks with ease but Luke failed to notice the purple side of the beast's fist, the beast struck Luke sending him into the safe Yuffie cracked open before the door slowly closed on him.

Luke quickly kicked out in front of him causing the safe door to swing open before he jumped out using his hands, Yuffie threw her boomerang landing a hit on the purple side causing the beast to roar in pain as Luke jumped into the air and charged a large Holy fireball in his hand, Luke fired the ball at the monster causing it to screech as smoke filled the room, as Luke landed he did a thumbs up to Yuffie before they both heard a monstrous roar coming from the smoke.

The monster walked through the smoke but instead of one red side it was a completely red monster as if the red side took over the purple side, the red side began to conjure more spells as the two flipped and dogged each magic projectile with precise movements, Yuffie found a gap in the assault of magic projectiles she raised her hand in the air and punched the ground causing it to shoot up from under the monster's feet.

Luke quickly slotted the new summon materia into his Trigger Blade and threw it into the air, as the blade flew over the monster Luke charged at the beast and sliced through it with both his sabres leaving a gushing wound in its front and back, Luke caught the Trigger Blade and pulled the trigger as the summon materia glowed intently before it changed to a wide sword with a curved top, (A/N Summon materia + Trigger blade summon weaponry, in the case the Trigger Blade changed into Odin's sword.)

Luke charged at the monster and sliced right through it with deadly accuracy before the monster wailed as blood gushed from its open wound, it slowly fell to the ground and died, (A/N the second level two limit Luke has is an X slice through the target followed by the activation of one random materia with 100 succession rate, sadly because the materia is random you don't know what to expect, the worst combo is Choco/Mog turning the Trigger Blade into a large feather.)

"What was that?" Yuffie asked before Luke shrugged his shoulders and the two heard someone shout, the group reformed in the hall as Aerith showed them to a room on the second floor, "Ok, Aerith, what's so special about this room??" Luke asked before Aerith pushed a brick causing a secret door to open before the group looked at the entrance in amazement, the group walked into the secret room to find a spiral staircase going down into the mansion's basement.

The group entered the basement and travelled down a long tunnel before finding an old door on their left, Cloud tried to open the door but found it locked before Luke took out the key they found from the safe and pushed Cloud out of the way, "how about we try a key…" Luke stated as he smirked at Cloud and placed the key in the lock before turning the key and breaking the key handle.

Both Cloud and Luke looked down at the broken key handle before Tifa hit her head and sighed, Luke grabbed the door knob and tried to pry the door open in the same fashion as he tried to open the safe before Cloud pushed Luke out of the way and rammed the door, after a few failed attempts Luke noticed the door hinges and took out both his sabres before slicing the hinges and kicking the door down.

"And that is the idiot's way to opening a door." Yuffie stated rolling her eyes as Luke scowled at her, the group entered a room filled with coffins, as the group looked around Yuffie shivered before yelping and leaping backwards as one of the coffin lids busted off and a man in black leather clothing and a red cape stood up and looked at the group, Yuffie picked a cross out of her pocked and pointed it at the man who looked at it for a second before grunting.

"Who is it!? ...Never seen you before. You must leave." The man instructed as his crimson eyes darted to each member of the group, "Ok, not to alarm anyone but I think I just saw fangs in his mouth…" Luke stated as the group gave him a questioning look, "This place is filled with dark history, you must leave." The man stated as the group gave him a questioning look, "Yeah about that…why were you sleeping in a coffin?" Luke asked before the man's eyes darted towards him.

"A nightmare...? My long sleep has given me time to atone." The man stated as Luke continued to give the man a creeped out look, "What are you saying?" Cloud asked as the man glared at Cloud, "I have nothing to say to strangers. Get out. This mansion is the beginning of your nightmare." The man shouted at Cloud who turned his head to the side to look at the coffins, "...you can say that again." Cloud stated before the man gave him a questioning look.

"What do you know?" the man asked as Cloud looked back at him in surprise, "Like you said, this mansion is the beginning of a nightmare. No, it's not a dream, it's for real. Sephiroth has lost his mind. He found the secrets hidden in this mansion..." Cloud stated before the man's eyes grew wide, "Sephiroth!?" the man stated before Both Cloud and the man looked at each other in shock, "You know Sephiroth?" the two asked in unison before Cloud told the man of his knowledge of Sephiroth.

20 minutes passed before Cloud finished and the man looked at each member of the group, "...That's how it was." Cloud finished his explanation before the man look back at Cloud, "So Sephiroth knows he was created five years ago? And about the Jenova Project? ...He was missing, but has just recently reappeared. He has taken many lives and is seeking the Promised Land." The man said before Cloud nodded, "Ok, we told you our bit, now it's your turn." Luke stated before the man shook his head.

"Sorry... I cannot speak." The man stated as the group looked at him with a slight amount of disappointment before Luke looked up from the group, "Hearing your stories has added upon me yet another sin. More nightmares shall come to me now, more than I previously had. Now... please leave." The man asked before Luke stepped forwards, "Who are you? At least tell us your name." Luke asked before the man nodded.

"I was with... the Shinra Manufacturing Department in Administrative Research, otherwise known as-- the Turks... Vincent Valentine." Vincent stated as the group looked at him in shock, "The Turks!?" Cloud asked in surprise, "Formerly of the Turks. I have no affiliation with Shinra now. ...And you?" Vincent asked as Cloud looked back at Vincent, "Cloud, formerly of SOLDIER." Cloud informed Vincent who merely nodded.

"You were also with Shinra...? Then do you know Lucrecia?" Vincent asked before Cloud gave him a questioning look, "Who?" Cloud questioned, "Lucrecia." Vincent repeated before Cloud shook his head, "The woman who gave birth to Sephiroth." Vincent stated before the group gasped in shock, "...gave birth...? Wasn't Jenova Sephiroth's mother?" Luke asked before Vincent slightly huffed.

"That isn't completely wrong, but just a theory. He was born from a beautiful lady. That lady was Lucrecia. She was an assistant to Professor Gast of the Jenova Project. Beautiful Lucrecia." Vincent reminisced, "...A human experiment?" Cloud asked as Luke huffed, "There was no way to cancel the experiment. I couldn't stop her. That was my sin. I let the one I loved, the one I respected most, face the worst." Vincent stated in sadness as he continued to look at the group.

"By any chance did Hojo issue the experiment?" Luke asked before Vincent's eyes darted towards Luke, "You know Hojo?" Vincent asked before the group nodded, "so if you're after Sephiroth, you'll run into Hojo?" Vincent questioned before Luke shrugged his shoulders, "don't know…but he is on our hit list, so sooner or later." Luke stated before Vincent huffed, "Lucrecia... All right. I've decide to go with you." Vincent stated before Barret looked at him in shock.

"W, what?" Barret asked as the group looked at him in surprise, "Being a former Turk, I may be of help to you..." Vincent stated before Cloud nodded, "All right, then." Cloud stated before the group began to walk out of the room with Vincent, "oh, one question, what do you use as a weapon?" Luke asked as the group continued down the tunnel, Vincent held up his gun and continued to walk forwards at Luke stared at it in awe.

As the group reached another door Vincent stopped for a moment and looked at the group, "I think it's best if I stay here, I have too many nightmares already." Vincent stated before the group went on leaving Vincent in the tunnel, as the group entered a lab Cloud stopped as he spotted a shadowed figure next to a desk, "Sephiroth!" Cloud stated in shock as they all looked in the direction of Sephiroth.

"Being here brings back memories. Are you going to participate in the Reunion?" Sephiroth asked as he looked at the group, "I don't even know what a Reunion is!" Cloud yelled as Sephiroth scowled at him, "Jenova will be at the Reunion. Jenova will join the Reunion becoming a calamity from the skies." Sephiroth stated as Cloud and the others gave him a questioning look, "Jenova, a calamity from the skies? You mean she wasn't an Ancient!?" Cloud asked in surprise before Sephiroth scowled at him.

"...I see. I don't think you have the right to participate. I will go North past Mt. Nibel. If you wish to find out... then follow..." Sephiroth stated while placing a piece of green materia on the desk, "...Reunion? Calamity from the skies?" Cloud asked before Sephiroth disappeared in a flash of light, Luke picked up the materia and looked at it before storing it in his storage device and heading back towards the group.

The group left the lab and met back up with Vincent before leaving the town and heading towards Mt. Nibel, as the group began to head towards the mountain Luke stopped as he noticed the wooden bridge, "Is that the same bridge you guys said you once cross and the bridge broke?" Luke questioned as both Cloud and Tifa nodded, Luke pressed a few times on the wood before walking across the bridge with the rest of the group.

Tifa led the others through the mountain range till they found a path leading out and saw a small village in the distance, as the group entered the village they saw a strange structure and stood and stared in awe at the contraption, "What's that...!?" Cloud asked as he continued to stare at the structure, "A rusty old rocket... Wonder what they'd make something that huge for?" Cloud questioned as Luke looked up at it.

"Possibly to send someone into space, a long time ago on my planet, people dreamed of going into space, when they did, people started travelling from planet to planet, thus why it's a common thing on other planets." Luke stated as the group nodded, Cloud told the group to disband and to meet back where they were in a couple of hours, Luke walked straight to the weapon shop as Yuffie trailed behind.

Cloud continued to look at the rocket as Barret also entered the weapon shop, Tifa, Aerith, Red and Cait Sith went to the item shop to stock up on supplies as Vincent walked over to a nearby tree and sat down, Luke looked through the weapons as he picked up a sawn off shotgun he looked at it for a second before handing it to Yuffie to buy, Barret noticed a smaller gatling barrel and handed it to Luke, Luke looked at it for a second before asking the man behind the counter for 3 of the same product.

"Hey, are those two Jian swords on the wall?" Luke asked with keen interest as the shop owner looked back at the wall before looking at Luke, "why yes sir, they are, are you interested in purchasing them?" the owner asked before Luke nodded and walked up to the counter, "then I'll take them." Luke told the owner before he pulled the two swords off the wall and handed them to Luke as Luke handed him the money for the weaponry and ammo.

The group walked out of the weapons store and Luke walked over to Vincent before handing him the sawn off shotgun and ammo, Vincent looked at the gun before handing Luke his hand gun and placing the shotgun in his gun holster, the group met back together after an hour and headed into one of the houses, as they entered the back yard Cloud looked at a pink plane, "There's a Shinra logo on it. Tiny Bronco... This is cool!" Cloud stated as Luke stepped on to the wing and looked at the controls.

"If someone was left alone in here, they could probably hotwire it in a few seconds." Luke stated as he got off the wing and looked at the group, "Let's take it!" Yuffie stated before a woman with brown hair, wearing a lab coat and glasses came out and looked at the group, "may I help you?" the woman asked before Cloud shrugged, "...If you would like to use it, please ask the Captain. The Captain should be in the Rocket. I'm Shera. And what are your names?" Shera asked before the group introduced themselves.

"So you're not with the Shinra. I thought the approval for the reopening of the Space Program came." Shera stated to herself as she looked at the plane as the group gave her a questioning and surprised look, "President Rufus is scheduled to come here. The Captain's been so restless all morning." Shera told the group before leaving them with their thoughts, "Rufus!?" Cloud questioned before walking to the back door.

"Let's go talk to the Captain." Cloud told the group before they walked through the household and towards the rocket, as the group reached the rocket Cloud found and began to climb a pair of ladders before the rest of the group followed, as they entered the interior they saw a blond haired man working on a panel, "errr, hello?" Luke spoke hoping to catch the man's attention, "What're you guys doin' here?" the man asked as Cloud stepped forwards, "We heard the Captain was here." Cloud stated before the man laughed.

"Why is he laughing?" Luke asked before the man looked at him, "Captain? I'm the Captain! The name's Cid. Everyone calls me 'Captain', though. What d'ya want?" Cid asked as Cloud looked back at the group, "well for one, I'd like to know about this rocket." Luke stated before Cid smirked, "Wow! Not bad for a kid. Well, back when that meaningless war took place Shinra built a rocket engine, so much technology went into the project that people came up with the idea of going into outer space." Cid stated as he looked at the ceiling.

"Our dreams got bigger and bigger. They put a major budget into it and made prototype after prototype! Finally, they completed Shinra No. 26. They chose the best pilot in Shinra-- no, in the world-- me. I mean, come on. And finally we get to the day of the launch. Everything was goin' well... But, because of that dumb-ass Shera, the launch got messed up." Cid stated before he turned to the wall and kicked it causing a small dent to form.

"See, that's how real men kick machinery, without whining afterwards…" Yuffie stated to Luke before Luke gave her a hateful glare, "That's why they became so anal!" Cid stated before turning back to the group, "And so, Shinra mixed their outer space exploration plans. After they told me how the future was Space Exploration and got my damn hopes up... DAMN THEM!" Cid yelled before turning back to the panel.

"Then, it was all over once they found out Mako energy was profitable. They didn't even so much as look at space exploration. Money, moola, dinero! My dream was just a financial number for them! Look at this rusted rocket. I was supposed to be the first man in space with this." Cid stated as he continued to stare at the panel before shaking his head.

"Everyday, it tilts a little bit more. At this rate, I don't know which will come first, this thing falling down or me gettin' outta here. My last hope is to talk to the President..." Cid stated as he turned his back to the wall and leaned against it, "Is Rufus coming?" Cloud asked before Cid nodded his head, "Yeah! It must be news about restarting the Space Program. A young President, that's what we needed! He still has dreams, too!" Cid stated enthusiasticallybefore Luke rolled his eyes at Cid.

"I don't think a young dictator is what this planet needs" Luke stated under his breath keeping below Cid's hearing capability, "Can we borrow the "Tiny Bronco"?" Cloud asked as Cid looked at Cloud and scowled, "You out of your fuckin' mind!? That's my most cherished possession. I can't let you take it!" Cid shouted at the group before walking off, "Now kindly piss off out of my rocket!" Cid shouted as he stormed down the hallway and entered one of the rooms before the group left the rocket.

"Such a charming fellow, I must make a note to add him to my Christmas card list under hate mail." Luke stated to the group as they continued to walk away from the rocket and back to Cid's house, "Excuse me... Cloud? Did the Captain say anything?" Shera asked before Cloud looked back at the group, "From the top, he told us about the rocket, blamed you for something, said that Rufus was a 'good thing', and when we asked him if we could borrow his plane he 'kindly' told us to leave." Luke listed off with a slight about of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh?" Shera questioned before Cid walked in and looked at the group, "Fuck! Shera. What are you blind!? We got guest!! GET SOME TEA! BITCH!" Cid yelled before Shera quickly ran to the stove and Luke shot Cid and evil glare, "Tell me Cid, do they pay you to be this charming or is it your natural charm?" Luke asked before Cid shot him an evil glare and pointed to the sofa, "Shut up! Sit your ass down in that chair and drink you goddamn TEA!" Cid yelled before the group quickly complied as Cid yelled.

"DAMN, I'm pissed! Shera! I'll be in the backyard tunin' up Tiny Bronco! AN' make sure to serve them some tea! All right!?" Cid yelled before the group looked at each other, "He's very friendly isn't he?" Luke sarcastically stated before Shera came in with several cups of tea, "Sorry. It's our fault." Cloud apologised before Shera shook her head, "No, no. He's always like this." Shera stated before the group looked at her in surprise.

"Wait, that was him on a good day, I'd hate to see when he's really pissed." Yuffie stated before Cloud glared at her, "No... It's because of my stupid mistake. I was the one who destroyed his dream..." Shera stated as the group gave her a questioning look, "What happened?" Cloud asked as Shera handed the group their cups of tea before Luke added 2 sugars and precisely stirred the tea together, "well, it was a few years back…" Shera started as the group listened intently.

Flashback

"Hey! Get your ass in gear! You work like a snail! Even the moon'd get tired of waitin' around for your ass!" Cid stated to Shera as she continued to look at an oxygen tank with the number 08 on the side, "I'm... I'm sorry." Shera stuttered before looking carefully at both the 07 and 08 tanks.

"Don't take so much time checkin' that fuckin' oxygen tank! Shera, bein' careful's good, but it won't do any good, no matter how many times you check that oxygen tank. That thing wouldn't break even if hell froze over." Cid stated proudly before Shera looked back at Cid, "But..." Shera started to ask but Cid interrupted her, "No buts!! You're not stupid, so be more efficient!" he stated before walking down the hall, "I'm sorry..." Shera apologised again as Cid left the room shaking his head in utter frustration.

A few hours passed and Cid entered the rocket hatch to see several people performing their final checks before Cid placed his goggles on his head and the men all turned to face him, "Captain! Our dreams are finally coming true!" one of the men said before Cid nodded at him, "We are so proud to be a part of the launch of Shinra No. 26." Another man stated as Cid smirked, "Captain, preparations are complete! All that's left is lift off!" another man informed Cid as he began to walk towards the cockpit laughing.

"Yeah! Leave it all to me! I'll be back in a few!" Cid stated as he turned to the crew and smirked, "All right, Captain! Fly our dreams into outer space!" one of the crew members wished as Cid smiled, "Thanks, guys! When I get back beers are on me!" Cid stated before walking towards the cockpit, "We're praying for your safety." The crew man stated before the crew left the rocket and watched from the side lines.

Cid climbed into the pilot's chair and looked down at the control panels, "Instrument panel... all clear. Shinra No. 26, ready for launch." Cid stated before pressing a few buttons, "Engine pressure rising. Shinra No. 26, 3 minutes to launch. Beginning countdown." A man said from a terminal outside as he monitored the launch sequence, "Finally." Cid stated as he smirked and looked at the sky in front of him before several sirens went off.

"What the? What happened!?" Cid asked as he yelled down the radio, "Cid! We have an emergency situation! A mechanic is still in the engine section of the rocket!" the man observing the launch sequence stated as Cid looked at the radio in disbelief, "What!? Who is the little fuck!?" Cid shouted, "I don't know. Activating the intercom in the engine section." The surveyor stated as Cid glared at the radio, Hey goddammit!! Who the Bugger's still in there?" Cid yelled as he continued to glared at the radio.

"It's Shera, Captain. Don't mind me, go ahead with the launch." Shera stated as she continued to check the 07 tank, "Shera!? What are you still doin' in there!?" Cid shouted down the communicator as he slammed his fist on the dashboard, "I was still concerned. The results of the oxygen tank test weren't satisfactory." Shera replied as she checked the pipes.

"You stupid little Bitch! It's gonna get so hot in there that there ain't gonna be SHIT left when we blast off! You're gonna be burnt to a crisp! You're gonna die! You know that, doncha!?" Cid asked as Shera shook her head and looked at the speaker, "I don't mind. If I can just fix this, the launch will be a success. I'm almost done." Shera replied as she continued to look at the pipes on the tank, "Almost done!? You're gonna die!" Cid yelled and he stared at the speaker.

"Cid, we must start the countdown. We won't make it if we don't! Starting engine!" the surveyor said as he started the engine sequence. "Hey, wait a minute! Shera's still in here!" Cid shouted back to the surveyor, "What are you going to do, Cid? If we cancel now, it'll be another six months until the next launch!" the surveyor shouted down the speaker as Cid closed his eyes, "GODDAMMIT, Shera... you wanna make me a murderer?" Cid asked himself as threw his arms slightly up in the air.

"Tank Number 7 check is complete. Once I complete Tank Number 8, it's all clear." Shera shouted down the microphone on her end as she worked on tank 08, "Come on, Shera... hurry up... You're gonna die..." Cid stated in worry as he continued to stare at the speaker, "30 seconds until ignition. Beginning countdown. Cid! Forget about her. We won't make it in time." The surveyor coldheartedly stated.

"What... what am I ...What am I supposed to do?" Cid asked himself as he stared at the sky, "15 seconds until ignition. Internal temperature rising." The surveyor stated as Cid looked at the manual shut down switch, "Oh man, the moon... outer space... my dreams..." Cid continued to state as he tried to quickly decide on his choices, "Ignite engine." The surveyor stated as the rocket shook with the force of the engines infighting engines.

"SH--------------IT!!" Cid yelled at the top of his lungs as he slammed a button, the rocket climbed into the air before the engines slowly turned off causing the rocket's lift to stutter before it fell back to the ground and landed on its launch pad, the rocket stood for a few seconds before tilting to the side slightly and landing on one of the rocket's used holding brackets.

End flashback.

"He pushed the Emergency Shut Down switch, aborting the mission, to save my life. After that, the Space Program was cut back and launch was cancelled. It's my fault his dream was destroyed... That's why... it's all right. I don't care what the Captain says, I'll live my life for him." Shera stated before Cid came back in and sat down grumbling to himself, "They're late... Where is Rufus...?" Cid asked himself before a very obese man walked in to the house.

"Hey-HEY! Long time no see! So Cid, how ya been?" the man asked jokingly as the group looked at him with surprise, "Well, if it ain't fat man, Palmer. How long were you figurin' on keepin' me waitin'!? So? When's the Space Program gonna start up again?" Cid asked as Palmer looked at him, "Hey-hey! I don't know the President's outside, so why don't you ask him?" Palmer replied before Cid jumped out of his chair grumbling.

"Fuck! Good for nothing, fat Twat!" Cid yelled as she stormed out of the door, "Don't say 'fat'!" Palmer shouted back as he brushed some dust off his suit, "Well not to mention anything, but I think most maybe all of the people you meet see you as fat because you look like you normally eat a restraint out of house and home at all you can eat buffet." Luke stated causing Yuffie to slightly giggle and Palmer to glare at him before he walked over to Shera.

"Hey-hey! Tea! Can I have some too? With lotsa sugar and honey and... oh yeah, don't forget the lard!" Palmer stated as Luke arrogantly sighed and walked out of the house before the rest of the group followed, "What the...! You got me all excited for nothing!? Then, what'd you come here for?" Cid asked arrogantly as he glared at Rufus.

"I want to borrow the Tiny Bronco. We're going after Sephiroth. But seems like we've been going in the wrong direction. But now, we think we know where he's headed. But, we have to cross the ocean. That's why we want your plane..." Rufus stated as he glanced at the group, "Shit! First the Airship, then the Rocket, and now, the Tiny Bronco. Shinra took outer space away from me and now you want to take the sky away from me too!?" Cid yelled as several Shinra guards pointed their guns at Cid.

"Oh my... You seem to forget it was because of Shinra, Inc. that you were able to fly in the first place." Rufus stated as he smirked at Cid before Shera came out of the house and ran in front of the group, "Uh, excuse me... This way..." Shera ordered them as she led the group back into the house and closed the door, "You wanted to use the Tiny Bronco, right? I believe Palmer's going to take it. Why don't you talk to him?" Shera suggested before Luke walked thought the back door and noticed Palmer trying to hotwire the plane.

"Why do I have to do this...? I'm the head of the Space Program..." Palmer yelled as Luke walked up to Palmer, "Excuse me…" Luke stated as he tapped Palmer on the shoulder, Palmer turned slowly in fear of seeing Cid, "Yes…" he stated before he saw who it was and Luke punched Palmer in the face with his metal gauntlet causing Palmer to slowly fall to the group, "ok, I knocked him out, give me a few seconds to hotwire the plain." Luke stated as he climbed into the plane and wiped the blood from Palmer's nose off his gauntlet.

As the group climbed on to the plane Luke sliced the panel under the ignition slot and began to look at the wires, "Black, green, purple, earth, brown, yellow, orange, Red. Bingo!" Luke stated as he looked through the wires and pulled at the red wire causing it to detach from the ignition key slot, Luke shuffled round with his hands before connecting the red wire with something causing the plane to come to life.

The plane slowly began to move as Luke looked at the red wire before following it to notice it ran electricity to both the ignition key and the breaks, "Guys, I don't think I can stop the plane." Luke stated as everyone looked at him in shock, the plane took off as Luke quickly pulled on the yoke causing the plane to loop round the houses before spiralling round the rocket, the plane swooped down passed the Shinra guards and Rufus as Cid quickly began to chase the plane.

The guards began to fire at the plane as Cid continued to run as he closed the distance between himself and the plane, Cloud reached his hand out to Cid, Cid grabbed Cloud's hand and Cloud pulled him on to the plane as Luke tried to pull on the yoke, a bullet struck the tail causing it to spark as the plane became irresponsive to Luke's commands, "Shit!! The tail's been hit!" Cid yelled as the plane began to dive towards the water.

"Ladies and gentleman, in the event that the plane suffers damage we'll probably hit the ground like a fuckin dart." Luke stated as the plane darted towards the water, (A/N what Luke stated was a quote from Billy Connolly and I do not own anything that comes out of the famous comedians Scottish mouth, although I'm a huge fan and had to place that in.), "This's gonna be a big splash! Hold on to your drawers, an' don't piss in 'em!!" Cid yelled before the plane splashed against the water's surface before balancing off and floating softly on the watery surface.

"She won't fly anymore!" Cid yelled as he looked at the damaged plane, "Can't we use it as a boat?" Cloud suggested as Cid removed his spear from a secret compartment, "Fuck! Do whatever you want!" Cid shouted as he walked to the edge of the wing, "Cid, what are you going to do now?" Cloud asked as Luke continued to sit in the pilot seat, "Dunno. I'm history with the Shinra and I've given up on the town." Cid stated as he looked back at the group.

"How 'bout your wife? How 'bout Shera?" Cloud asked as Luke gave a sign for him to shut up, "Wife? Don't make me laugh! Just thinkin' 'bout marryin' her gives me the chills. What're you guys gonna do?" Cid asked as Luke breathed a sigh of relief, "We're going after a man named Sephiroth. We'll have to get Rufus of the Shinra someday, too." Cloud proudly stated as Cid scratched his chin, "I don't know any of that, but... What the hell!? Sign me up!" Cid stated as Cloud smiled and looked back at the group.

"Well, looks like we got our self's a famous pilot." Luke stated as he looked back at Cid and got out of the pilot seat, "Glad to be aboard, numbskulls!" Cid stated as everyone gave him a questioning look, "Numbskulls...?" Cloud asked before Cid nodded, "Yeah. Anyone stupid enough to go up against Shinra nowadays, has GOTTA be a numbskull! I like it! So, where we headed? Rufus was goin' after Sephiroth towards the Temple of the Ancients." Cid informed the group as Luke looked at his storage device.

"We'll have to stop off somewhere preferably close first, we need supplies, and new equipment seen as our weaponry might not do the damage we're hoping for…" Luke stated as Yuffie placed her hand in the air, "I know where we can go, it's not to far from here and a great place to buy supplies, I think it's west of here but the only safe route is south west, we'll have to walk through a mountain range though…" Yuffie suggested before Cloud nodded.

Two hours passed as Luke continued to work on repairing the engine as Cid and Yuffie watched while Barret and Vincent were shooting anything that they saw as a target with Vincent leading, Cloud was sitting in the pilot's seat with Tifa sitting on his lap as Aerith and Cait Sith watched wits in a game of chess, "hey Cid, after we get to Wutai, where is the Temple of the Ancients?" Cloud asked as Cid continued to watch Luke work.

Dunno. That numbskull kid was tellin' me he was headin' 'The wrong direction'... are you sure that's a good idea?" Cid asked as Luke sighed, "for the last time, I'm perfectly aware of what I'm doing and don't need any help." Luke stated arrogantly as he slotted a self made device into the engine, "besides, if you think of this logically, well, the Cetra were ancient, so logic dictates that they must have needed a suitable climate to survive…" Luke stated as he began to fix a roped device to the plane's engine.

"Look on the map for any other continents." Luke suggested as Cloud pulled out a map of the world and looked at the continents, "there's one more up north, but it's a known fact that it's completely frozen." Cloud stated as Luke began to make another part, "we're looking for climates that are humid and warm…" Luke stated before Cloud spotted an area of the map that was a few hundred miles below Junon.

"You mean like this area…" Cloud stated as he pointed to the map and Luke turned his head to look where Cloud was pointing and nodded, "that looks about the size needed for an ancient city…" Luke stated before he placed a lightning materia into the device and slotted the device into the engine before grabbing the rope and pulling at it, the engine sparked to life as Cloud and Tifa got out of the pilot seat before Cid got in and the plane/boat sailed off into the sunset.

End of chapter

Man that took me a while, hope you liked the chapter and all of its quotes and mishaps, see you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 Allies, Enemies and the secr

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters in Final Fantasy 7 or content from said game, my own characters are my own design and I own them, so ask if you want to use them at all.

Chapter 7 – allies, enemies and the secrets of the Cetra.

The group sat on the plane as it glided across the ocean, Cloud was resting on Tifa's lap as Tifa stroked his head, Vincent was fine tuning his gun while Barret, Vincent and Red stared at the ocean, Cid tapped the side of the cockpit as Cait Sith played a game of poker with Yuffie, "Now I though you said that this upgrade to my plane wouldn't fail" Cid yelled at Luke as Luke continued to look over the engine.

"And I told you to watch the throttle and don't speed up quickly… but no… Cid Highwind, greatest pilot in the world went from stop to full blast in under 3 seconds and overheated the engine." Luke shouted back as he pulled out a broken rubber belt and added a new one, Aerith drew a line through 4 other lines and then looked down at the pad, "That's 35 times they've argued." Aerith sighed as Luke placed his foot on the plane's metal shell and began to pull at a cord as the engine growled with each pull.

After a few pulls Luke released the cord and sighed before kicking the plane, the plane suddenly sprung to life as its engine triumphantly roared, "it's alive!" Luke laughed manically as the rest of the group looked at him each questioning his sanity, (A/N I know I don't own that line, I also know it's been used so many times before that I don't know where to start I just know that I don't own it.) "I'm sorry I thought I was around people with a sense of humour" Luke stated before everyone slightly chuckled and coughed.

Luke sighed and walked over to Cait Sith and Yuffie as the plane continued to sail across the sea, "Deal me in Cait Sith… what's the gil stakes…" Luke asked as Cait Sith began to deal to Yuffie and Luke, "300 gil, its draw poker" Cait Sith stated as he picked up his first card, "Don't you dare use any angelic abilities to see my cards…" Yuffie warned as Luke looked at her before looking back at his hand, "oh, I would never do that…" Luke lied between his teeth as he smirked at his cards.

4 hours passed as Yuffie began to search herself for anything legitimate to bet, Luke looked back at the stash he won off Yuffie and then back at Yuffie as she was looking at her shirt. "Although any perverts on this boat would love for you to bet your shirt it's not a legitimate thing to bet." Luke stated as he looked down at the 5 cards in his hand and smirked at the royal flush of spades, Yuffie glared at him as she sat back down and placed her cards on the plane before crossing her arms and sulking.

Luke smirked as he showed Cait Sith his cards before leaning back on the plane and sending all of the items and gil he won to his storage device, a white dove landed on the wing of the plane and looked at Luke before turning into paper, Luke picked the living origami dove up and stroked it before it unfolded into a letter, after reading it for a few seconds he looked up at the group and used the same reveal spell to cause a hand gun to appear on top of the paper.

"I told my dad you were an excellent marks man and normally carried a standard revolver." Luke told Vincent, "He said that…" Luke stopped as he looked back at the letter, "oh boy…" Luke sighed as he looked back at the group, "seems here that my mum thinks you might have some dark power and she's working on a way to magically turn what my dad's working on into a more powerful firearm." Luke stated as he looked at the hand gun.

"Why's that so bad…" Yuffie asked, "Well, my mum's a great spell caster and enchantress… my dad is the leading scientist in most fields… now they have a thing where if someone says they can make something better… both of them get competitive…" Luke stated as he grimaced at the paper before looking at the gun, "A standard 45 Caliber Pistol with an enchanted cartridge." Luke stated as he unloaded the gun and looked at the cartridge.

"And that switch in the side of the gun for spark and standard bullets." Luke stated as he loaded the cartridge and handed it to Vincent, "I see… thanks…" Vincent replied gratefully before looking back at the ocean, "One question…what do spark bullet's do?" Vincent asked as he looked back at Luke, "Spark bullets send a burst of sparks on impact… it'll break the first layer and then send sparks all around…useless on a human but great on tanks or anything with a petrol motor." Luke answered as he leaned on the plane's side.

Vincent huffed and looked back at the sea before holstering his new gun, the plane sailed across the sea before finally reaching solid land, Yuffie looked around for a few seconds before looking back at the group, "well we're here, Wutai's on the other side of this island." Yuffie stated before the group began to walk up a mountain path, some time passed before the group stopped and looked at the long wooden bridges scaling across the mountain range.

Yuffie walked across the bridge before looking back at the group, the group slowly followed behind her taking care not to get too near the edge or add too much weight at one time, Barret was the last to cross on his own because everyone voted he looked the heaviest, as the group made it across the second bridge Yuffie walked up to the group and looked around before pointing to Wutai, "There it is, the down side is there are some Shinra guards up ahead." Yuffie warned before the group began to walk over to the edge of a small cliff.

As Luke passed Yuffie she tripped on a stone before Luke quickly spun round and caught her, Yuffie sighed for a minute before correcting her balance and looking at Luke, "Thanks, that would have been a nasty fall if you weren't there to catch me…" Yuffie thanked Luke before walking passed him to where the others were, Luke walked passed Yuffie to the rest of the group and looked at the ground beyond the cliff to see a squad of Shinra soldiers, "a Shinra Squad, easy enough…" Cloud stated as he looked back at the group.

"Ok, I'll just get the Ma…" Luke stopped as he reached for his storage device but grabbed at the empty space, the group looked back at him and watched him as he searched himself, "Yuffie have you seen my…Yuffie??" Luke questioned as he looked for Yuffie before spinning round but the ninja was nowhere insight, Luke stopped and looked back at the rock as realization struck him, Luke slapped his forehead before chuckling and shaking his head.

_Flashback_

_As Yuffie tripped on the stone she reached out and lightly grabbed the storage device at Luke's side, as Luke helped her back up she quickly placed the storage device in her money pouch and sighed as she corrected her balance and made sure the money pouch didn't look too conspicuous._

_End flashback_

"The bitch stole from us!" Luke yelled in aggravation as the group looked at him before looking at Wutai, "forget the Shinra, we got a thievin' little bitch to find!" Cid shouted before the group ran to Wutai being careful not to go near any monsters, as the group entered Wutai they looked round to see several people giving them questionable looks, Cloud quickly scanned the town before spotting Yuffie crossing a bridge, the group began to barge passed people as they forced their way to Yuffie, the commotion did not go unnoticed by the young ninja, Yuffie turned to see the group forcing their way through the group and quickly took something out of a pouch as Cloud and Luke reached the bridge.

Yuffie threw something at the ground causing white smoke to surround her as Luke and Cloud charged into the cloud, the two jumped to strike but both Luke and Cloud came out the other end of the smoke cloud to find themselves 3 meters above the river, the two yelped as they both landed in the river as the rest of the group ran up to the side of the bridge, Luke and Cloud broke through the water gasping for air as a fish flapped in Cloud's hair.

The two swam to the edge of the river before crawling out of the river, the group ran up to Cloud and Luke as each warrior picked himself up, "Right, where is that bitch!?" Luke exclaimed as he held one sword forwards, "Err, well when she used that smoke bomb we kinda lost her…" Aerith stated as she scratched her cheek, "ok, you lot go ask questions while me and Luke find somewhere to dry off." Cloud commanded before Luke, Cloud and the group went their separate ways to find their own objective.

Half an hour passed before Luke and Cloud returned to the meeting place wearing fairly dry clothing, the two looked around for the group before looking at each other and then at a restaurant and tavern. As they entered Cloud looked over at a table before tapping Luke's shoulder and pointing at the same table, Luke looked at the table to see Reno, Rude and Elena at the table as Elena stared back at the group for several seconds before staring in shock.

"Yy, you!? How did you get here...?" Elena asked as she pointed at both of them and quickly leapt out of her chair, "Well, we swam from Rocket Town and ended up stranded here…" Luke sarcastically remarked as Elena continued to glare at Luke, "Never mind that. I guess it's fate that brought us together. Get ready to die!!" Elena shouted as she got into a fighting stance and Cloud and Luke looked at each other before looking back at Elena.

The two laughed hysterically before looking at Elena who continued to glare at them, "Oh you were serious…" Luke asked before Reno sighed, "...Elena, you talk too much." Reno stated as he looked at Cloud and Luke before Elena looked at him, "What are we doing way out here in the middle of nowhere?" Reno asked as Elena thought for a second before looking back at Reno, "We're taking our vacation and resting up from our work." Elena answered before Reno nodded.

"Ok, then can we just enjoy the vacation…" Reno asked before Elena glared at him and walked out of the tavern as Reno sighed, "I'll never get round to…" Reno stopped as he looked at Cloud, Luke and Rude, "how about we call a truce for now ok?" Reno asked before Cloud and Luke nodded, the two left the tavern to see the rest of the group waiting at the town centre, Tifa informed the two about a mansion and the group headed into one of the buildings.

"So this man's called Lord Godo… sounds like a very important man…" Luke stated as the group looked around, the group searched the house before Tifa heard snoring from one of the rooms, the group entered to see a man sleeping, Luke walked over to a small stove and poured some tea into a small cup, "Luke what are you doing?" Cloud asked as Luke walked over to the man and wafted some tea near his nose.

The man quickly woke up and took the tea before looking at Luke's face, "...never seen you around here before..." the man stated as Luke sat on his knees, "honourable sir, would you be Lord Godo." Luke asked as he bowed, "yes… and who might you be…" Godo asked as he sat in the same manner, "I am Luke, these are my companions." Luke stated as Godo looked at him, "I see, lately I've been seeing a lot of Shinra soldiers around here... You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?" Godo questioned as he continued to scan Luke.

"We can nether deny nor confirm whether Shinra's soldiers are here, although we are in search of a ninja named Yuffie who travelled with us for some time, she has recently abandoned us stealing an item of great value…" Luke spoke in a respectful tone as Godo stroked his chin, "I'm sorry but I can't help you, further more if you're in trouble with the Shinra, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Godo stated before Luke climbed to his feet and bowed.

"What's with you, you coward!" a female voice yelled before Yuffie dropped from the ceiling and landed behind Godo, "Yuffie...!" Godo stated as he glared at Yuffie, "You scared of the Shinra?" Yuffie asked as she shot a glare at Godo, "Then why don't you fall into line and obey them, just like all of the other towns!" Yuffie barked at Godo before walking passed him and pointing at the group, "Those guys are the ones who are really fighting the Shinra!" Yuffie shouted as Luke looked between Godo and Yuffie.

"Shut up! What would you know about this?" Godo retorted as Yuffie continued to scowl, "You get beaten once, and then that's it? What happened to the mighty Wutai I used to know?!" Yuffie argued back before Godo glared at Yuffie, "No kid like you's going to talk to me like that! You keep acting like that! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Godo yelled as Yuffie smirked, "That's my style! And it's my own business, not yours! Don't you try and dictate what I should do!" Yuffie snapped before storming out of the room.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but we just allowed Yuffie to walk right passed us..." Luke stated as the group nodded, the group left Godo's house and wandered around town to find Yuffie, each member began searching buildings for her, as Luke entered the materia shop he noticed a path in the corner, peaking his interest Luke walked down the corridor to find a chest, Luke opened the chest and found a materia inside before holding it out in front of him.

Suddenly a smoke bomb landed between Luke's feet and exploded as Luke dropped the materia in shock, as the smoke cleared Luke heard a female laugh and Luke growled as he stormed out of the shop and looked for the source of the laugh, Cloud leaned against the town entrance looking at the town before he noticed Yuffie run into a mill, Cloud quickly grabbed his sword and walked into the mill, as Cloud entered he looked around to see an odd table and some curtains.

Cloud turned to leave but stopped and looked back at the curtain to see a pair of brown boots and white socks, Cloud walked over to the curtains and pulled them back as a smoke bomb went off, "you'll never catch the great ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie laughed as her laugher filled the room, Cloud finally found the door out of the house and looked for any source of the ninja, Luke walked passed a tavern looking for any form of sign as a pot wobbled next to him.

Luke reached out to open the pot but stopped and looked around for the other members of the group, as Tifa left the weapon store Luke signalled for her to stand on the bridge, Vincent got wind of his plan and stood on another bridge before Luke nodded and punched the pot, the pot broke and Yuffie fell to the ground before quickly reaching for a smoke bomb and throwing it to the ground, smoke covered Luke and Yuffie jumped out laughing as she looked back at the smoke.

As Yuffie turned to look where she was going Tifa punched her in the face knocking her to the ground, "You can't get away, Yuffie." Luke stated before Yuffie got to her feet and looked at the 3 as the rest of the group ran up to them, "O.. ok, I know... I was wrong... You win. I'll give you back your materia..." Yuffie looked down at her feet before leading the group to a house, "This is my house..." Yuffie stopped as she noticed the group glaring at her, "Yuffie, we want our materia back...Now!" Luke commanded before Yuffie looked at the floor, "I know, the materia, right? I have it stored in a safe place. ...Follow me." Yuffie stated before leading them down some stairs to the basement.

The group looked around the room to see it was lined with statues, "...I've been hearing that ever since I was little. Before I was born, Wutai was a lot more crowded and more important..." Yuffie stated sadly as she walked to the corner of the room and turned to face the group, "You saw what it looks like now, right? ...JUST a resort town... After we lost the war, we got peace, but with that, we lost something else. Now look at Wutai..." Yuffie sighed before she walked back to the doorway with her back to the group.

"That's why... if I had lots of materia I could..."Yuffie sniffled as Luke rolled his eyes, "Yuffie, I really don't care about Wutai, you've got our materia and we want it back, if you give it us now, we'll drop the whole thing, maybe even let you travel with us..." Luke stated before Yuffie nodded, "the left lever will reveal your materia." Yuffie explained before Luke walked up to the console and pulled the lever.

As Luke pulled the lever a cage dropped on to the rest of the group and Yuffie turned round as she smirked, "oh, my goodness, you fool, who would fall for such a trick, anyone who does must..." Yuffie stopped as she saw purple energy resonating in Luke hand before he raised his hand and pointed his palm at Yuffie as the energy continued to collect, "Oblivion!" Luke yelled at the top of his lungs before the purple energy gathered into a ball, Yuffie yelped as she ran up the stairs.

Luke moved his hand to fire the spell where he heard the sound of footsteps from before a purple beam shot out of his hand just missing Yuffie as the beam blasted a hole in the wall, Luke ran passed the cage and towards the stairs in the hopes of getting Yuffie before Aerith coughed, "Err... Luke, wouldn't it be better if we were all searching and out of the cage..." Yuffie stated as Luke stopped and rubbed the back of his head before going back to the console and flipping the other switch causing the cage to lift back up.

As the group left the house they saw Yuffie running towards a shrine, as the group reached the shrine they looked around for Yuffie but could not find her, Barret punched the gong in frustration causing the gong to ring, as it rung a secret door opened in the side of the mountain, "wow, Barret how did you..." Luke stopped as he looked at Barret's expression before looking back at the door, "Let's go!" Cloud commanded before the group continued through the hidden door.

As they entered the small room they heard footsteps somewhere up ahead, "Let go! I SAID let GO! Hey! Who do you think I... OW! What're you doin'...? Jerk!" Yuffie yelled at the top of her lungs as the group continued to follow the voice, as the sound of Yuffie's voice increased the group slowed their pace and looked round a corner to see a very fat man looking at Yuffie, "Corneo!?" Cloud yelled in shock as the group looked at him.

"Is that the guy who..." Luke stopped as Cloud nodded, Corneo led his flunkies out of a cave before the group followed behind, Before they left the chamber Luke stopped the group as he heard footsteps behind them, the group quickly turned round to see Reno and Rude running down the pathway, "You guys, have you seen Elena?" Reno asked before Luke rubbed his chin, "Don Corneo... Elena, Yuffie..." Luke stopped his train of thought and looked at Reno and Rude.

"I think Don Corneo might have taken her, back in Midgar he was scouting for young women to be his wife...wives...and what if he sees Yuffie and Elena as potential candidates..." Luke asked as Rude rubbed his chin, "But Elena doesn't look that..."Rude stopped as Reno lightly elbowed him in the stomach, "I see your point, so what should we do..." Reno asked as Rude rubbed his stomach, "how about for now we call a truce... until Elena's safe and we get our materia back." Luke suggested before Reno and Rude nodded.

The group ran through several tunnels till they finally saw sunlight again, as they left the cave Cloud looked at the floor to see the group was standing on a hand, "guys, I think we're standing on a giant statue..." Cloud remarked as Tifa looked up at the statue's face, "actually, we were on the mountain, when we were searching for Yuffie I saw this mountain in the background." Tifa stated as she pointed at the mountain.

"I see, ok, let's get going, they've got to be somewhere on this mountain." Cloud stated before the group made their way up the mountain, Corneo looked between the two women as he hummed in thought, a large sound of footsteps startled him as he turned to see the group with their weapons drawn.

"Oh man! Cloud, Luke...!" Yuffie shouted in joy as Luke scowled, "Ok, Corneo, I got a deal for you, you give us Elena and the materia Yuffie stole, and we'll leave you and Yuffie alone." Luke smirked as Yuffie looked at him in shock, "You think I'm dumb enough to have the materia on me??" Yuffie asked as she looked at the group, "New plan, we take Yuffie and Elena, and you don't get hurt..." Cloud suggested as Corneo looked at their weaponry.

"Be quiet! None of you know how much I've suffered since then..." Corneo stated as he turned away from the group and looked at the floor, "It's a long story, but..." Corneo stopped as a white fireball hit the side of the face near him, "We don't want to hear it! Just let the two go!" Tifa ordered as Luke smirked with his hand held out, "Hmm... You guys are... serious. ...Good, good. This ain't no time for me to be fooling around either... Why did you kill my little Apps?" Corneo asked as he looked at the group.

"I'm gonna make you PLAY with my new pet, so you won't get in the way of my search for a bride!" Corneo yelled as he held out a specially designed whistle before blowing into it, a monstrous cry filled the mountainside as a draconic flying monster flew towards the mountain, the monster shot several fireballs at the group but the group quickly hid behind the statue's head, "this is bad, no materia and the only one's who can hit flying enemies at a distance are Barret and Vincent" Aerith suggested as Luke looked at the flying monster.

"I have a plan!" Luke stated as he removed his gauntlet and pulled at the sleeve, "what are you doing?" Aerith asked as Luke passed her the gauntlet and the Trigger Blade, "hold on to them for me... and this..." Luke stated as he passed Aerith his shirt, "Barret, Vincent, I'll need cover fire..." Luke stated as he looked out the side of the face at the monster, before anyone could ask Luke ran from the head to the edge of the arm and jumped off the side as he performed a dive Reno saw two slits in his back pull open.

"What in the world??" Reno asked himself as Luke disappeared below the hand, Luke looked at the ground as it quickly approached, the slits in his back fully opened and two dove wings sprung from the slits, the wings glided through the air propelling Luke away from the group before they flapped causing Luke to float on the spot as the monster looked at him, Luke readied his two swords as his wings flapped quickly before Luke darted towards the monster.

As the monster looked at Luke. Barret and Vincent ran out from behind the head and fired at the monster distracting it from Luke's approach, Luke placed one sword in it's sheath and grabbed the lower part of the other sword's handle with his left hand, the monster fired a fireball at Vincent and Barret before looking back at Luke to see him approaching, the monster shot a fireball at Luke causing him to stop his approach and avoid the ball of flames.

As Luke avoided the ball the monster rammed at Luke's back causing Luke to fall to the ground, Reno came from behind the face and shot a fireball at the monster, as Luke fell he quickly corrected his path and just barely avoided the ground as he headed for the monster, the dragon like beast snarled as Reno, Vincent and Barret continued to shoot at its scaly hide, Cid placed his lance on his back and began climbing the back of the statue's head as the monster landed on its hand and snarled at the 3.

"So, what's the next step in this plan?" Reno asked before Cid yelled as he jumped off the statue's head and landed on the monster's back driving his spear deep in to its spine, Luke flew passed the hand and readied his sword as he flew above the wounded monster, he flipped the sword handle pointing the blade at the monster, Cid jumped off the beast as it roared at him before Luke flipped the sword over his shoulder and threw the blade.

The sword spun at great speed before driving deep into the dragon monster's wing, Luke readied his second sword and did the same pinning both wings to the hand, Barret shot several bullets at the monster before Cloud jumped and sliced the monster's side, Tifa grabbed the monsters head and rammed it into the statue's hand before Vincent shot several bullets into its neck as he stood on its head.

Luke landed on the statue's hand before his wings folded back into their slits as he held one hand in front of him, holy markings burned as they shot up Luke's arm, suddenly the arm became a blaze of holy energy and several fireballs darted from his arm pelting the monster, the monster cried in pain as the intensity increased and the gap between each impact became shorter and until nothing but white explosions covered the monster's body.

(A/N holy gatling, using too much holy energy causing markings to hurt, this removes the safety lock on the arm and fires highly intensive blasts at a gatling gun's pace but sacrifices everything but a small about of health.)

Nothing but the wings of the monstrous dragon remained as Luke collapsed to one knee, Aerith quickly ran out from behind the head and helped Luke to his feet as she handed him his belongings, Cloud held his sword as he walked towards Corneo, "Wait... Just wait a second!" Corneo asked in a panicked tone as he got on his knees, "SHUT UP!" Cloud yelled as Corneo got back on his feet and walked a little further back.

"Just listen to me, it won't take long, why do you think a bad guy like me would swallow his pride and plead for his life?" Corneo asked as he reached into his pocket, "because he's a pathetic piece of shit..." Cloud hissed as Corneo shook his head, "Sorry, but..." Corneo smirked as he pressed a device in his pocket causing the eyes in the statue to roll till Yuffie and Elena were upside down, "If I push this button, they'll fall upside down, and we'll have SQUASHED TOMATOES!" Corneo yelled as he held the device in the air.

"Coward!" Tifa yelled as Corneo as he smirked, "Now, give me your women too!" Corneo ordered as he laughed, "I guess I'm the one laughing last!" Corneo yelled triumphantly as Reno smirked as he walked from behind the statues head, "...The Turks!" Corneo stated in panic as he looked at Reno who smugly walked to the front of the group, "You knew this was gonna happen ever since you leaked that

secret." Reno stated as Corneo held the device over the edge.

"We're going to take care of you... personally." Reno stated as he punched his open hand with his fist, Rude threw a small item at Corneo but Corneo avoided the item before losing his balance and falling off the cliff, Corneo quickly grabbed the ledge and looked at the ground before looking back up to see Reno as the Turk placed one foot on Corneo's hand.

"All right, Corneo. This'll be over quick, so listen up. Why do you think we went to all the trouble of teaming up with those guys to get you...?" Reno asked as he pressed his foot down, "errrrr... because I'm smart?" Corneo stated as Reno smirked, "Nope, the correct answer was..." Reno paused as he pushed a strand of hair back into place, "because it's our job." Reno then stated before releasing his foot off Corneo's hand causing him to fall.

As Corneo fell he pressed the button on the device as the clasps on Elena and Yuffie were released, Reno quickly turned and caught Elena as Luke did the same for Yuffie, "thank you I was..." Yuffie yelled as Luke dropped her on the floor and looked over at Reno who was helping Elena to her feet, "from now on don't go off alone, we Turks work as a team..." Reno stated as Elena nodded before Reno looked at the group.

"Cloud, Luke, next time we meet, we're enemies, but today, we're off duty." Reno stated before the Turks left, the group turned to look at Yuffie as she hesitantly laughed, "materia NOW!" Cloud commanded before Yuffie quickly got to her feet and showed them back to her house, the group watched her closely as she kicked a panel causing it to fall off and revealed a box with Luke's storage device in, Luke picked up the device and pressed a button.

"SD missing items check..." Luke commanded as a holographic image came on to the device, it bleeped and pinged for a few seconds before a percentage came up, "nothing's missing. Good...Cloud, what do we do now?" Luke asked as he placed the device on his waist, "We'll get supplies then head on our way." Cloud told the group before they began to leave the house as Yuffie followed, "Yuffie, you're not coming, end of story." Cloud strictly ordered before the group left her in the house.

The group separated as Luke and Cloud walked into the weapon store, Cloud looked at a giant katana and Luke began to look through the weapon rack, "How much for the Masuame?" Cloud asked as he looked at the shop keeper, as the shop keeper gave Cloud a price Luke looked at several swords till he looked at two katanas, Luke mentally measured the size carefully before picking them off the wall and placing them on the counter.

Cloud picked out a pair of diamond gloves for Tifa and a lance for Cid, Luke paid for the items and the two left the store before meeting the rest of the group and distributing the new weaponry, Tifa handed a bag of potions to Luke and he stored them before the group walked out of Wutai and back towards the plane, as the group reached the first of the two bridges, one by one the group began to cross the bridge till only Luke remained, as Luke crossed one of the planks broke and fell to the canyon below as Luke held on to the side.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief before continuing along the bridge, as Luke got half way some more planks broke and Luke fell through them before quickly grabbing hold of one of the remaining planks, Luke looked down into the canyon below before a gloved hand grabbed hold of Luke's arm, Luke looked up at the hand to see Yuffie holding his hand, "see, this is why we need to work as a team." Yuffie stated before Luke smirked and nodded as he swung his other arm round and grabbed the plank.

Yuffie helped Luke back on to the bridge and the two crossed safely to the other side, Cloud folded his arms and glared at Yuffie as the rest of the group looked at him, "I promise from now on no more materia stealing." Yuffie stated while bowing her head, Cloud thought for a second before looking at the rest of the group, "ok, Yuffie, one more chance, don't mess this one up." Cloud ordered before Yuffie nodded and the group walked back to the boat/plane, the trip across the sea was uneventful.

The group finally made land near the Gold Saucer and Cloud walked into a small house, "so, Cloud thinks this man might have a key that we need to get into the temple?" Luke asked as Aerith nodded, Cloud returned momentarily and shook his head, "the owner of the Golden Saucer has the key and I don't think he's going to give it to us for free since someone called him gay…" Cloud hinted as he looked at Luke.

The group made their way to the Gold Saucer and walked to the park entrance, the attendant looked at the group and noticed Cid and Vincent before stopping the group. "I'm sorry but your tickets don't cover those two people, "mesmerise." Luke muttered the spell as he waved his hand once more and the attendant fell into a trace, after Luke used his British accent the attendant gave Cid and Vincent a life time pass before stepping away from the doorway and clucking like a chicken.

The group made their way to the Battle Square and entered Dio's show room to see Dio himself worshiping the keystone, "Dio." Cloud addressed Dio before the man turned and looked at the group, "ah, yes, you lot, I remember you, what can I do for you?" Dio asked as Cloud looked at the keystone, "we would like to borrow the keystone…" Cloud requested before Dio shook his head, "ipula" Luke lightly spoke as he waved his hand and Dio looked at him in surprise.

"We need the keystone to find riches" Luke stated before Dio looked at him, "keystone for riches…" Dio repeated as Cloud looked at Luke in surprise, "and you have the keystone we need." Luke continued before Dio picked up the keystone, "Here is the keystone you need." Dio stated handing Luke the keystone, the group quickly left and Luke clicked his fingers and sighed deeply, "what the fuck was that?" Cid asked as he looked at Luke.

"It's a spell my mother made to manipulate the mind, it's hard to have a hold on someone like Dio and impossible if the target is very strong mentally." Luke informed the group before Cid nodded and the group made it to the tram station, as they reached the tram station several work men and women were working on a tram and Cloud looked around for an answer before one of the female workers walked up to the group, "I'm sorry but the tram is out of order, you'll have to spend the night in the hotel." She stated before going back to her work.

The group walked out of the station and entered the hotel, Cloud booked them some rooms and the man at the counter nodded before informing Cloud that tonight's stay was free because of the tram, each member of the group walked up to their rooms and said their pleasantries before going to bed, Cloud stretched and lay on the bed looking at the ceiling before someone knocked at the door, Tifa walked in and sat next to Cloud before looking at him.

"...I thought about what I was going to say, but, it's kinda embarrassing... Hey, Cloud! Why don't the two of us sneak out of here and spend some time together?" Tifa asked before Cloud looked at the ceiling, "ok…" he stated as he got off the bed and the two walked out of the door, Cloud and Tifa made their way to the Event Square to watch a play, as they entered the attendant looked at them, "are you two a couple?" he asked before Tifa nodded.

"Congratulations!! You are our 100th couple today! You two will be the leads in tonight's show!!!!" the attendant yelled jubilantly as Cloud looked at him in shock, "huh?" Cloud questioned in a confused tone as the attendant showed the two to a door, "Oh, now, it's not hard. Just play it however you want to and the rest of the cast will cover up for you. Come this way." The man stated as Tifa walked through the door and Cloud followed.

An announcer walked on to the stage and looked at the crowd, "Long, long ago... An evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia... Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados. What will become of her? Just then, the legendary hero, Alfred, appears!!" the announcer stated before walking behind the curtains, the curtains rose up to show Tifa in a maiden's dress locked away in a tower.

"Now princess, you shall be mine till the end of days." The Dragon King stated as he raised his hand to the tower, "you shall never get away with this!" Tifa yelled playing along with the play, the curtains folded and opened a few minutes later to reveal the inside of a castle, the king sat on the throne looking depressed as Cloud was pushed on stage, "Oh... legendary hero, Alfred. You have come to save my beloved Rosa... On the peak of a dangerous mountain... dwells the Evil Dragon King, Valvados... who's kidnapped Princess Rosa... go forth now and save her." The king ordered as Cloud looked in surprise before nodding.

Every actor on stage looked at him in surprise as Cloud felt out of place, "err, I shall quest to save princess Rosa." Cloud stated completely missing the tone of voice needed for a heroic knight, a man behind the curtains slapped his head while holding the script and pointed for Cloud to walk off the stage while marching in a heroic manner, Cloud misinterpreted the man's actions and ran off stage not noticing that the red carpet on the floor was in the opposite direction.

"How brave must ye knight be to jump through yonder window." The king stated before the curtains closed, moments later the curtains opened to show Tifa locked in the tower before Cloud ran on the stage, "oh brave sir knight, save me from the dragon king." Tifa pleaded before Cloud walked towards the tower, the Dragon King jumped in front of the tower. (A/N the Dragon King is a man in a dragon suit).

"Now oh great hero, you must face me…" the Dragon King roared, "don't worry, I'll tell you what to do" the man in the suit whispered to Cloud, the Dragon King clawed at Cloud before Cloud sliced the Dragon King and he fell to the floor, "ow!" The man in the dragon king suit yelled in pain before Cloud climbed to the top of the tower, as he placed his arm round Tifa the narrator returned to the stage, "And so the legendary hero Alfred and our story live on happily ever after." The narrator stated and the curtain fell.

Cloud and Tifa left the Event Square laughing, "That was funny. Hey, let's go on the gondola next." Tifa suggested before Cloud nodded, the two got to the gondola ride and entered it, Cloud sat on one side of the gondola and Tifa sat on another, the two looked out of the window as the gondola passed through the park till it ended, Tifa yawned and closed her eyes as she fell asleep on the side of the seat, as the ride ended Cloud picked Tifa up and carried her out of the gondola as the man at the entrance to the ride smiled.

Cloud made it back to the hotel without a problem and entered Tifa's room, he tucked her in and kissed her forehead before going to his own room and going to bed, two rooms along Cait Sith stood in the centre of the room with a low buzzing noise coming from his chest, as he heard the door to Cloud's room lock he walked to the door and opened it, his eyes dimly glowed as he looked at each door, as he looked at each door his robotic eyes penetrated the concrete walls to see each one of his team mates.

Aerith was reading a book to help her sleep, Yuffie was snoring in her chocobo PJ's, Vincent was staring at the ceiling, Barret was snoring as half a can of bear was next to his bed, Red was lying next to a dim glowing fire as he slept in his room, Tifa was curled up in her sleep, Cloud was starring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, Cid was snoring in his sleep while shouting some form of curse word at the thin air and finally Luke was on his side sleeping soundly as his 3 swords sat next to the door.

Cait Sith walked up to Luke's door and the pink mog pulled on one of its fingers to reveal a skull key, the mog placed the key in the door and the door unlocked, Cait Sith's eyes changed to a different vision and looked around the room, as he looked next to the doorway he noticed the 2 katanas and smirked, he walked over to the storage device at the side of Luke bed and reached to pick it up before he found a sword at his throat.

"What are you doing in my room?" Luke asked slowly, "I came in to see how you are… your door was unlocked so…" Cait Sith stopped as the sword pressed against his neck, "I locked my door from the inside, you were about to reach for my storage device, why?" Luke demanded again as Cait Sith looked at the device before looking back at Luke, "I wanted to look at its design…" Cait

Sith weakly answered before Luke pressed the sword further at Cait Sith.

"You're lying, Shinra have been one step ahead of us for some time now, and you know what I think, I think you're a spy!" Luke stated as he got out of the bed and pressed Cait Sith against the wall, "Then what are you goin' to do? Kill me? You'd just be wastin' your time if you tried. This body's just a toy anyway. My real body's at Shinra Headquarters in Midgar. I'm controllin' this toy cat from there." Cait Sith informed as he glared at Luke.

"You work for Shinra, who are you?" Luke questioned before Cait Sith shook his head, "Whoa, I can't tell you my name." Cait Sith answered in a panicked tone before Luke etched his fingers on to the Trigger Blade, "tell me or I slice your head off!" Luke yelled, "...Alright, yes, I am a Shinra employee. But we're not entirely enemies. ...Something bothers me. I think it's your way of life. You don't get paid. You don't get praised. Yet, you still risk your lives and continue on your journey. Seeing that makes me..." Cait Sith paused for a second before a second voice came through the mechanical cat's voice.

"It just makes me think about my life. I don't think I'd feel too good if things ended the way they are now." A more human voice came through the cat's mouth before Luke glared at him, "you're stalling…" Luke stated before the cat looked at him, "...just as I thought. Talking won't make a bit of difference. But I prepared something in case this happened. Why don't you listen to this?" The man controlling Cait Sith suggested before the sound of ruffling came through Cait Sith.

"Papa! Tifa!" Marline shouted before her muffling could be heard, "You SLIME!" Luke yelled as his hand grasped round Cait Sith throat, "I'm sorry to have to take a hostage, but my orders are clear…" the voice trailed off before a wave of realisation hit Luke, "wait, you're Reeve, the one who wanted to reconstruct sector seven after the plate fell, why on earth are you doing this?" Luke asked as Reeve sighed on the other end.

"I don't want to, but my orders are strict, I know you want to help the planet too, if you cooperate, Marline won't be harmed and I will take care of her myself till this is all over and I won't spare any expense, in return, you keep this under raps and follow my instructions." Reeve proposed, Luke closed his eyes and sighed heavily as his conscience broke into tiny fragments before releasing Cait Sith and throwing his sword on to the bed.

"What do you want me to do?" Luke asked not opening his eyes as every bone in his body screamed for him to kill Cait Sith, "so we have terms, I want you to get the keystone and take it to the Chocobo Square, and hand it to Tseng who will be waiting by a helicopter." Reeve instructed before Luke walked over to his storage device and took the keystone out, Cait Sith gave him a moment to get ready before the two left the hotel and walked to the Chocobo Square.

As they entered the Chocobo Square Cait Sith guided Luke to Tseng before Luke held out the keystone, "Here! The Keystone!" Luke stated bitterly as Tseng took it out of Luke's hand and smirked at Luke, "I'm glad for once you're helping us… you did well…" Tseng stated before getting into the helicopter, the helicopter took off leaving Cait Sith and Luke standing there looking at Tseng through a window.

"Reeve, if you have one hair on her head, I'll kill you myself…" Luke sharply stated as he looked at Cait Sith before walking back to the hotel, as morning came the group met in the hall and Luke pretended to check his storage device, "oh shit, the keystone's missing…" Luke stated, "How did it happen?" Cloud instantly asked as Luke slowly looked at the floor, "he must have hacked into the device and took the keystone without waking me up." Luke stated lying through his teeth to the group.

"Shinra must be trying to get to the temple before us, let's go!" Cloud ordered before the group quickly made their way back to the boat/plane and travelled across the sea to the Temple of the Ancients, as the group arrived on the sandy beach Cloud looked at a large pyramid structure in the distance, "looks like that's the place." Cloud pointed out as Aerith nodded before Cait Sith looked over at Luke to see him glaring at the cat.

The group headed over to the temple with Cloud leading, as they reached a rope bridge connecting the land to the temple Cloud looked up at the structure before Aerith began to cross the rope bridge before falling to her knees, "This is... the Temple of the Ancients... I... know... I feel it... The knowledge of the Ancients... floating... You could become one with the Planet, but you're stopping it with the strength of will. For the future? For us?" Aerith questioned as Cloud quickly ran over.

"What are you saying? Do you understand?" Cloud asked as Aerith turned her head to look at Cloud, "sadly I don't, let's continue on, I'm alright." Aerith stated before Luke slowly looked up the stairs to see a black cloaked figure walk out of the doorway and fall down the stairs, Luke quickly ran to the base of the stairs and crouched close to the figure, "Black... Materia..." the figure murmured as Luke looked at his hand to see the number 9 tattooed on his arm.

Suddenly a white flash blinded the group causing all of them to shield their eyes, Luke unshielded his eyes and looked where the figure was to see he had disappeared, Aerith walked up the temple stairs before the group followed, as they reached the entrance Aerith gasped and quickly ran inside as the group followed, "Hey! It's Tseng!" she yelled before the group entered and looked down at Tseng, Tseng looked at the group before slowly picking himself up and looking at the group with one hand holding his side.

"I've been had." Tseng stated as he held his side struggling to speak before he slumped to the side, "It's not the Promised Land... Sephiroth's searching for..." Tseng continued to mutter as he looked at the group before Luke walked over and whispered a small incantation, "Sephiroth? He's inside!?" Cloud asked quickly before Tseng nodded, Luke removed his hand and Tseng slowly picked himself up and pointed to the alter.

"Thanks. Look for yourself." Tseng stated before handing Luke the keystone and walking towards the door before he stopped and looked to the side, "Aerith, I'm sorry." Tseng sighed before walking out the door and down the temple steps, Cloud turned to look at Aerith and saw he looking to one side before looking back at the group, "sorry, let's get going." Aerith stated before Cloud placed the keystone in the pedestal.

Suddenly the walls of the room filled with green lines as the turning of stone gears echoed through the stone room, 4 stone slabs shot out of the floor before the roof opened and sunlight shone through hitting the stone slabs, 4 green lights shot from the slabs connecting a square around Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Cait Sith, Vincent and Luke, another 4 lines shot to the door and connected before the 4 slabs slowly spun round the group.

"What the fuck?" Cid asked gawking as the slabs began to accelerate, the slabs glowed as they turned before a flash of green light filled the room and the stone slabs descended back into the floor, Cid, Barret, Yuffie and Red stared at the vacant space where their team members stood moment's ago, "where the fuck did they go?" Barret asked as the other 4 member's looked at him.

As Cloud unshielded his eyes he looked around to see that the rest of his team was unharmed, "ok, what the hell just happened?" Luke asked as Tifa and Cloud shrugged, "Ancient Cetra magic, built eons ago, wow, I thought Angels were advanced, but we never created magic that could teleport a person from one place to another." Luke stated as he looked around the area to see several ascending and descending stairways with pathways looping through and bridging under each other.

"Bet the monsters in here are no cake walk ether," Cloud remarked before the group nodded, "this place was built to confuse people, you could spend days, maybe months walking round these halls and not know if you're getting closer or further away from the entrance or exit." Luke mentioned before Cloud began walking up the stairs in front of him, "I guess we better start then," Cloud told the group before they followed.

3 hours passed by before the group entered a doorway and looked down a long corridor, Cloud sceptically looked down the corridor and then back at the group, "you think it's safe?" he asked before Tifa picked up a small pebble and tossed it down the corridor before a large cylinder boulder rolled down the corridor towards the group, the group quickly ducked into a doorway and watched as the boulder rolled down the corridor and into a bottomless pit.

"That can't be the only one." Luke stated before looking down the corridor, he slowly walked down and heard the churning of gears before a second boulder rolled down, "Oh crap…" Luke quickly and lightly whispered to himself as the boulder charged towards him, as Luke was about to run back to the doorway he saw a small indentation in the boulder and smirked, Luke ran towards the boulder and rolled as the small gap passed over him.

Luke ducked round a corner as the 3rd boulder rolled down the corridor and looked at a purple glowing pool, "The boulders have gaps in them, duck under the gaps to get through!" Luke informed his team mates as they did exactly what he told them to do, "Phew--- We did it!" Aerith sighed with relief before looking at the pool, "that was difficult." Luke stated before a green drop landed in the purple pool.

"There's something there, an evil presence, a danger, I think it's going to show us." Aerith stated before a tear opened in the purple light to reveal an image, they saw a giant mural and Tseng looking at the mural before Elena walked up to him and Tseng turned to face her, "Tseng, what's this? Can we find the Promised Land with this?" Elena asked before Tseng looked back at the mural, "...I wonder. Anyway, we have to report to the President." Tseng told her before she nodded and walked to the door.

"Be careful, Tseng." Elena told Tseng before he nodded and looked at her, "Yeah... Hey Elena, how 'bout dinner after this job's over?" Tseng asked before Elena quickly nodded, "Th... Thank you very much. If I may be excused..." Elena quickly turned and walked out the door before Tseng looked back at the mural, "is this the Promised Land? No, it can't be..." Tseng spoke to himself before Sephiroth floated down from the roof and kneeled on the floor with his sword in his hand.

"Sephiroth!!" Tseng quickly stuttered as he saw the tip of his sword before turning to look at Sephiroth, "So you opened the door. Well done." Sephiroth congratulated the Turk as he slowly picked himself up and looked at Tseng, Tseng walked towards Sephiroth before stopping a few centimetres away from the reach of his sword, "This place... what is it?" Tseng asked still keeping an eye on Sephiroth's movements.

"A lost treasure house of knowledge. The wisdom of the Ancients... I am becoming one with the Planet." Sephiroth informed as he turned to the side and placed a hand on the mural, "One with the Planet?" Tseng asked moving his hand closer to the night stick at his side, "You stupid fools. You have never even thought about it. All the spirit energy of this Planet. All its wisdom... knowledge... I will meld with it all. I will become one with it... it will become one with me." Sephiroth stated turning to Tseng and laughing at him.

"...you can do that?" Tseng asked inquisitively without realising he moved his right hand away from his night stick, "The way... lies here. Only death awaits you all. But do not fear." Sephiroth stated before evilly grinning at Tseng, Tseng grasped his baton before Sephiroth swung his sword and Tseng jumped out of the way, Sephiroth swung several attacks at Tseng, Tseng dodged each strike before he attacked with his baton and Sephiroth disappeared.

"Huh?" Tseng stammered before Sephiroth sliced him on the side and kicked him into the wall, "For it is through death that a new spirit energy is born. Soon, you will live again as a part of me." Sephiroth stated before disappearing in a black flash, the image closed and the purple light closed up and returned to normal, "Did you see it?" Aerith asked as the group looked in surprise, "his sword skill is unnatural, it was flawless," Luke stated in shock as Cloud glared at the purple light.

"...Where is the room with the pictures on the walls?" Cloud asked before Aerith looked down a long hallway to see another door, "we're almost there, let's keep going." Aerith informed the group as they continued, the purple light flickered before a shadow appeared in the centre, Sephiroth slowly descended to the pool placing his feet on the surface before he looked up at the door the group entered.

"Everything is falling into place, soon, my plan will be fulfilled and I shall join my mother." Sephiroth stated before floating out of the pool and disappearing as the light faded, as the group entered the next room Cloud looked around to see a doorway opposite them before trying to open it, "it's locked, there's got to be a key…" Cloud stated before Luke noticed a small robed being holding a key, "found it…" Luke stated before running towards the robed figure before the figure ran into a tunnel.

Luke ran after the figure and the figure ran out of one doorway and into another, Luke looked around the room and at the group before running into another doorway, the robed figure ran into another doorway and Luke came out of another one, Luke ran down the corridor and took the doorway at the end before the robed figure ran out of another doorway and took the one across from him, Luke ran out of the central doorway and looked around before screaming his head off.

Vincent grumbled before walking towards one doorway and catching the small robed figure as it ran out of the doorway, "maybe you should have paid more attention to the order of doors…" Vincent admonished before pulling the key out of the figure's hand and walking towards the door next to Cloud, Vincent unlocked the door and tossed the key to Luke before Luke stored it in his storage device, the group went through the door and entered the mural chamber.

"This is the room with the murals..." Aerith stated as Cloud looked around the room and growled, "Where are you!? Sephiroth!!" Cloud yelled before drawing his sword and looking round the room, the group heard footsteps before they turned to see a spirit form walk straight through Cait Sith, Sephiroth's body fazed from see-through to solid as he approached the back of the room, "So cold. I am always by your side. Come." Sephiroth stated before disappearing and reappearing next to a mural.

Cloud cautiously walked to the mural and looked at it wondering what Sephiroth meant, "Splendid." Sephiroth stated happily before looking at Cloud with his glowing mako induced eyes, "A treasure house of knowledge..." Sephiroth informed as he looked at the room, "I don't understand what you're saying!" Cloud hissed as he glared at Sephiroth before Sephiroth laughed and warped from one part of the room to another.

Cloud looked at the next mural to see something crashing down on the planet, "Look well." Sephiroth ordered before Cloud gave the mural a sceptical glance, "At what!?" Cloud asked aggressively before Sephiroth placed a hand on the mural, "At that which adds to the knowledge of... I am becoming one with the Planet." Sephiroth told Cloud before he disappeared and reappeared next to a pedestal in the back of the room.

"Mother... It's almost time...Soon... We will become one." Sephiroth stated before slowly turning round to look at the group before Aerith gasped, "How do you intend to become one with the Planet?" Aerith demanded before Sephiroth looked at her, "It's simple. Once the Planet is hurt, it gathers Spirit Energy to heal the injury. The amount of energy gathered depends on the size of the injury." Sephiroth imparted his knowledge before walking closer to the group and looking at Cloud.

"What would happen if there was an injury that threatened the very life of the Planet? Think how much energy would be gathered!" Sephiroth asked as he smirked at Aerith, "spirit energy…wait, you mean Mako energy, if all that entered one place, it would be a well of power…" Luke stated as he slowly came to realise what would happen.

"And at the centre of that injury, will be me. All that boundless energy will be mine. By merging with all the energy of the Planet, I will become a new life form, a new existence. Melding with the Planet... I will cease to exist as I am now... Only to be reborn as a 'God' to rule over every soul." Sephiroth laughed manically as the group looked at him in shock before his body was glowing with evil energy, the energy blinded the group before he disappeared completely and the group looked around the room.

"Ok, he gets more and more creepy every time I see him." Luke stated before Cloud walked to the alter at the back of the room, "Black Materia... Call Meteor..." Cloud droned as he walked towards the alter before Luke stopped him, "Cloud, get a hold of yourself!" Luke yelled as Cloud held his head and screamed in pain, "...I remember! I remember my way." Cloud stated before Luke punched him in the face, "get a hold of yourself you pointy haired bastard." Luke yelled before Cloud shook his head.

"Mm? What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Cloud asked before Luke looked at the rest of the group, "other than you blanking out on us again, Sephiroth got away." Luke answered before Cloud shook his head and looked at the mural, "...Don't worry about it. I understood what he was saying." Cloud stated as he walked towards the mural, "So this must be Meteor, right?" Cloud asked before Aerith nodded, "I wonder what would happen if it fell..." Luke mused before looking at Aerith.

"...this must be magic. Just what Sephiroth was saying. The Ultimate Destructive Magic, Meteor. It finds small drifting planets with its magic. And then collides with them. This Planet might get wiped out entirely..." Aerith stated in a worried tone as she placed her hand on the mural before the group heard a roar, "Sephiroth?" Cloud asked before the group looked at the large entrance, "I think that was a..." Luke stammered as a red dragon blasted through the entrance and roared at the group.

Cloud drew his sword and charged at the red dragon before it knocked him away with its tail, the dragon breathed a fireball at Luke and Luke deflected it with a magic shield, Tifa leapt at the dragon and punched it in the jaw before it knocked her away with its claw, Aerith used a healing spell to heal Cloud and Tifa as Luke charged at the dragon before being knocked into the back wall, Vincent fired several bullets at the dragon before it fired a fireball.

Vincent reloaded his gun before jumping over the fireball and glaring at the red dragon, "you're pissing me off!" Vincent yelled before holstering his gun as a dark aura surrounded him, a dome of darkness surrounded Vincent before a monstrous roar came from the dome, a beast emerged from the dome and looked at the red dragon as it growled and snarled, the beast launched at the red dragon and threw it into the opposing wall.

"What the hell..." Luke asked slowly as he looked at the beast in front of him, the dragon slowly picked himself up and snarled at the beast, "I'm going to rip this dragon limb from limb!" The beast yelled as realisation washed over everyone, "Vincent..." Cloud questioned in shock as Vincent's beastly form launched a dark ball of energy at the dragon tearing through its right wing before running at the dragon and striking the dragon several times in the face.

The dragon fell backwards before slowly picking itself up and roaring at Vincent, Vincent jumped at the red dragon before grabbing the roof of its jaw and slowly pulling the jaw upwards, after a few seconds of pulling Vincent roared as he ripped the top of the dragon's head from the rest of its mouth, the dragon fell to the floor before slowly disintegrating as Vincent changed back to his normal form, "what was that?!" Luke yelled in shock as Vincent smirked.

"I was once experimented on, that is one of the results, Galian Beast." Vincent informed before a piece of red materia rolled out of the dragon and towards the group, Cloud bent down and picked the materia up before tossing it to Luke, Luke stored it in his device as Cloud looked at the pedestal at the back of the room, "what's this, a model of the Temple?" Cloud asked as Aerith walked over and looked at the model. "There's something written on it." Aerith stated before looking closely at the model.

Aerith quickly receded as she gasped and looked at the group, "...B.l.a.c.k...M.a.t.e.r.i.a." Aerith stammered before the group looked at her in shock, "Black Materia!!" Luke repeated as he looked away from the mural and at the model, "Hey! ...Black Materia. What should we do, Cloud?" Aerith asked before Cloud shook the model causing the whole room to shake, "Wait a minute, I'll ask!" Aerith stated before closing her eyes and glowing slightly.

"I don't understand... What? Really!?" Aerith asked as she glowed before the glow faded and Aerith looked at the group, "They said that the Temple itself is the Black Materia." Aerith informed the group before they looked at her in shock, "you got to be shitting me, this whole temple is the Black Materia?" Luke questioned before Aerith nodded.

"You see the model?" Aerith asked as the group nodded, "inside it is a device, which gets smaller each time you solve a puzzle. As the model becomes smaller, you become smaller too. Until it's small enough to fit in the palm of your hand." Aerith stated as the group looked at the model, "it can't be that easy..." Luke pondered to himself as he looked at the model, "So, if we solve the puzzles, the Black Materia will get smaller and smaller and we can take it out?" Cloud asked before Aerith nodded.

"Yes, but there's one thing... You can only answer the puzzles inside the Temple. So, anyone who solves the puzzle will be crushed by the Temple." Aerith answered before Luke smirked and looked at Cait Sith, "I see... the Ancients didn't want dangerous magic to be taken out of the Temple so easily..." Cloud stated before Tifa sighed, "Let's just leave it, OK?" Tifa asked before Cloud shook his head.

"No. We've got to think of a way to get it out. Because Sephiroth has lots of different flunkies. It's nothing to him to throw their lives away to get the Black Materia. This place isn't safe." Cloud warned as he looked at the puzzle, "I'll do it, my body is really a stuffed toy so there's no harm if I'm the one solving the puzzle." Cait Sith volunteered as Luke shook his head, "you mean how you're a robot?" Luke asked sarcastically before Cait Sith glared at him.

"Cait Sith's a... so you're the spy!" Cloud shouted as he glared at Cait Sith before Luke stopped him from drawing his sword, "he's also got Marlene." Luke stated before Cloud nodded and moved his hand away from his sword, "We can't let Sephiroth get his hands on the Black Materia. And we can't let the Shinra get theirs on it either." Cloud stated as he glared at Cait Sith, "But Cloud. There's really nothing else you can do. Everyone, please trust me." Cait Sith pleaded before Cloud nodded.

"I guess we have no choice." Cloud stated as he sighed and looked at the floor, "All righty then! Leave it all to me! Please hurry, you've got to get out of here! I'll wait till your at the exit." Cait Sith told the group before Cloud nodded and the group turned to leave the room, "oh wait, Cait Sith, Why don't you read our fortunes?" Aerith asked before Cait Sith smiled and rolled his arms.

"Say, that's right... I haven't done it in a while, huh? I'm so excited. Right or wrong, I'm still the same ol' me. Now, what should I predict?" Cait Sith asked before Aerith looked at Cloud, "How about my future love life?" Aerith asked before Cait Sith nodded, Cait Sith jumped and stood on his mog before the mog stuck its arm in the air and Cait Sith pulled on it causing the mog's eyes to blink, when the mog finished a small slip of paper rolled out of the mog's mouth and the robot cat grabbed it and landed back on the mog.

"The perfect man for Aerith is a man with spiky long black hair, blue eyes and a First Class Soldier, his name begins with Z, you will soon meet him after a great sorrow." Cait Sith predicted as he looked at Aerith, Aerith sighed before slightly smiling and kissing Cait Sith on the cheek, "thanks Cait Sith." Aerith stated before the group left, as they walked out of the corridor and headed for a double door at the end of a large room.

Cloud walked over to the end of the room and tried to open the door before slowly stepping back, "it's warm." Cloud stated before the whole room shook, "that can't be good" Luke stated before a large monstrosity formed out of the wall and roared at the group, "Cloud! Look out!" Luke warned Cloud as the ex SOLDIER quickly jumped out of the way as the monstrosity clawed at Cloud, the group drew their weapons and Cloud charged at the wall before the wall knocked him away and looked at Tifa.

Tifa prepared to dodge the demonic beast's attack before the beasts eyes glowed, Tifa questioned the wall's actions before suddenly being blasted by a flash of light, as the light faded Cloud looked in shock as Tifa stood in the same stance as her body was frozen in place by stone, Aerith quickly reached to a pack at her side to heal Tifa but the wall clawed at Aerith and threw her against the back wall, as she looked up the wall's eyes glowed again and Aerith panicked as the same flash turned her to stone.

"Ok, that's it, now I'm pissed!" Luke snapped as his hair turned from brown to black, Vincent stared in surprise as Luke changed into his Reaper form and the scythe appeared in his left hand, the demonic beast looked at Luke and tried to petrify him but the beam passed through him and hit the back wall, Luke looked at the impact point then back at the wall before jumping at the wall, the wall tried to claw him but Luke's body passed through the claw before he grabbed hold of the demonic wall's face and stuck the tips of his clawed gauntlet into the wall's head.

A few seconds passed before Luke jumped off the wall and looked at it as it tried to claw him, as the claw fell it burst into flames before the flames travelled up the demonic beast's arm and covered its body, the demonic wall's skin popped and spattered as it slowly melted off as the flames burned through to the bone, as the flames extinguished the demonic wall's skeletal frame held in place for a second of two before falling to pieces and smashing on the floor as Luke changed back to normal and Tifa and Aerith turned back to flesh and blood.

Cloud quickly ran over to Tifa, "Tifa, are you ok?" Cloud asked as she grasped her bearings before nodding at Cloud, "you ok Aerith?" Luke asked as he helped her up before Aerith nodded, "Well, you never mentioned that..." Vincent muttered as he looked at Luke, "didn't I, huh, oh you weren't there when I last went Reaper" Luke stated as realisation washed over him, "I'll explain it later, now would be a good time to leave," Luke suggested before the group left.

As they left the temple Cloud dialled Cait Sith's PHS, Cait Sith answered the PHS and looked at the small model of the temple, "We're out…" Cloud told the mechanical cat before Cait Sith ended the call, "The Ancients sure did a great job making this. I can protect the Planet too! I'm kinda embarrassed..." Cait Sith stated as he looked at the model, "There's plenty of stuffed toys like my body around, but there's only one me!" Cait Sith smiled as he looked at the model.

"Don't forget me even if another Cait Sith comes along. Good bye, then! I guess I'm off to save the Planet.." Cait Sith sighed as he looked at the model before beginning to solve its puzzle, as the others watched from the outside a black ball rose from the temple and absorbed the temple before shrinking and falling into the large pit, "That's the Black Materia..." Cloud stated as he looked down the pit, "I'll wait here." Tifa told the group before Cloud, Aerith and Luke jumped down into the pit.

Cloud picked the Black Materia up and looked at it, "As long as we have this, Sephiroth won't be able to use Meteor." Cloud stated as he looked at Aerith and Luke, "Mission accomplished…" Luke stated as Cloud looked around, "Mmm? Can you guys use it?" Cloud asked as he looked at Aerith, "Nope, we can't use it right now. You need great spiritual power to use it." Aerith stated as she looked at Cloud.

"What about the Cosmo Candle?" Luke asked as she shook her head, "Something bigger." Aerith told Luke as Cloud looked around, "You mean lots of Spiritual energy?" Cloud asked as he looked at the Black Materia, "That's right. One person's power alone won't do it. Somewhere special. Where there's plenty of the Planet's energy... Oh yeah! The Promised Land!!" Aerith as Luke and Cloud looked at her.

"The Promised Land!! No, but..." Cloud questioned as he looked at the ground, "Sephiroth is different. He's not an Ancient." Aerith stated as Cloud and Luke looked round the pit, "So he can't find the Promised Land…" Luke suggested before maniacal laughter filled the pit, a bright flash covered the pit and a beam of light hit the centre of the pit, as the light faded Sephiroth slowly rose up from a kneeling position and looked at Cloud.

"...Ah, but I have." Sephiroth corrected Luke as his eyes scanned the group, "I'm far superior to the Ancients. I became a traveller of the Life Stream and gained the knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients. And soon, I will create the future." Sephiroth stated as he rose his hands to the sky, "I won't let you do it! The future is not only yours!" Aerith shouted at Sephiroth before he smirked at the Cetra and laughed, "I wonder…" Sephiroth mused as he looked at Cloud.

Cloud suddenly grabbed his head and screamed in pain as Sephiroth smirked, "Now, give me the materia." Sephiroth ordered as he held out his hand to Cloud, "Like HELL WE WILL!" Luke yelled as he drew both his swords and jumped to strike Sephiroth, Sephiroth held a hand out and stopped Luke in mid air, freezing him on the spot before kicking him into one of the walls of the pit. Cloud fell to the floor and looked at the floor as his eyes changed from normal to cat like eyes.

Cloud slowly rose and looked at Sephiroth as Sephiroth smirked, "now, the materia…" Sephiroth ordered again with his hand outstretched, Cloud casually tossed the Black Materia to Sephiroth before Sephiroth caught it and disappeared in a blinding light before Luke got back to his feet, "Cloud, what have you done?" Aerith asked before Cloud turned to Aerith and looked at her with those cat like eyes, Cloud's fist closed into a ball moments before he punched Aerith in the jaw knocking her to the floor.

"Cloud what do you think you're doing?!" Luke yelled as he ran towards Cloud, Cloud quickly turned and punched Luke in the face causing him to flip backwards and land on the floor, Cloud turned to Aerith and punched her again before picking her up and repeating the process, "Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed before jumping down into the pit to stop him, Tifa pulled Cloud off Aerith and Cloud's eyes slowly changed back to normal and he drifted to sleep.

Luke helped Aerith up and used a healing spell before the group climbed out of the hole to see Cait Sith, "Hi, I'm Cait Sith mark 4." Cait Sith explained as Luke looked at the robot in surprise, "I think we should get Cloud to a town so he can rest." Tifa suggested before the group nodded at her, Cid opened up the map and began to look at it as he muttered, "well, the nearest town is east of our current location." Cid stated before Luke grabbed the map and turned it over. "I mean west." Cid corrected himself as he realised he was reading the map upside down.

The group stayed quiet as they journeyed across the sea to Gongaga, Luke carried Cloud over his shoulder to a room before dropping him on a bed, "Shit you're heavy…" Luke grumbled under his breath as he looked at Cloud and then walked out of the room, Tifa checked over Aerith for any remains of bruises. "Tifa I'm fine, really, I just want some sleep, how about you go and see how Cloud is doing." Aerith suggested before Tifa sighed and nodded.

Tifa left the room and entered Cloud's room as Aerith looked out the window, Tifa entered Cloud's room and brushed a thumb against his face before sitting on a chair next to his bed as Cloud groaned, Cloud dreamt of a green forest and looked around in surprise, he tried to speak but no words came out, "Cloud, can you hear me?" Aerith asked as Cloud turned to see her behind him before he nods, "Don't worry about it." Aerith told Cloud as she looked to the side and disappeared.

"And let me handle Sephiroth." Aerith stated as Cloud turned to see Aerith standing next to a tree before Cloud tried to say something again, "And Cloud, you take care of yourself." Aerith stated as Cloud looked in shock before Aerith placed her hand on Cloud chest and a white light passed into him, "So you don't have a breakdown, okay?" Aerith asked and Cloud nodded before looking around,

"This forest leads to the City of the Ancients... and is called the Sleeping Forest." Aerith told Cloud before looking into the forest. "It's only a matter of time before Sephiroth uses Meteor. That's why I'm going to protect it. Only a survivor of the Cetra, like me, can do it." Aerith continued to explain to Cloud before walking further into the forest, "This secret is just up here." Aerith stated before stopping and turning to Cloud, "At least it should be. ...I feel it. It feels like I'm being led by something." Aerith waved and Cloud looked in surprise.

"Then, I'll be going now. I'll come back when it's all over." Aerith stated before running of in to the forest as Cloud reached out and tried to shout but again no words came out. "Hmm... She's thinking of interfering? She will be a difficult one, don't you think?" Sephiroth stated as he landed on the grass near cloud, "We must stop that girl soon." Sephiroth stated before Cloud shot up off the bed in a cold sweat.

"You look like you was havin' a nightmare. How are you feeling?" Barret asked as Cloud looked around the room, "I seem to be OK." Cloud stated as he looked at Tifa, "You know, Cloud. Aerith is gone." Tifa informed as Cloud looked at her in surprise, "Everyone's out looking for Aerith." Barret stated as Cloud looked at the floor, "...City of the Ancients. Aerith is headed there." Cloud said as he looked up at Barret and Tifa.

"By herself!? Why did she go by herself!? Hey, we're goin' too." Barret told Cloud as Cloud looked back at the floor, "Only the Ancients, only Aerith can save us from Meteor..." Cloud stated as Tifa shook her head, "Then we must go. What'll we do if something happens to Aerith? If Sephiroth finds her, she's in trouble." Tifa stated desperately before Cloud shook his head, "Sephiroth... already knows." Cloud replied before Barret looked at him in shock.

"Hey! Why are you still sittin' around?!" Barret asked before Cloud looked at Barret, "Let's go, Cloud." Tifa demanded before Cloud shook his head, "No. I might lose it again. If Sephiroth comes near me I might..." Cloud stated as he shuddered and looked back at the floor, "Yeah, goddammit! It's 'cuz of you that Sephiroth got the Black Materia in the first place. It's your damn fault!" Barret yelled at Cloud. "My fault?" Cloud questioned as he looked at Tifa.

"I know you got problems... hell, we all do. But you don't ever understand yourself. But you gotta understand that there ain't no gettin' offa this train we're on, till we get to the end of the line." Barret yelled in a stern voice as he looked at Cloud, "Cloud, we came this far... Aren't you going to settle up with Sephiroth?" Tifa asked before Cloud shook his head again, "No... I'm afraid. If this keeps up, I may go crazy! I'm afraid..." Cloud answered in a fearful manner as he continued to look at the floor.

"Just a damn jackass, that's what you are... Yo, jes' think about it... How many people in this world do ya think really understand themselves? People get depressed in life because they don't know what's up. But, they go on living. They don't run away... Isn't that how it is?" Barret asked before walking out of the room, "Cloud... you'll come with us, right? I believe in you." Tifa told Cloud before she walked out the door leaving Cloud with his thoughts.

"What... am I supposed to do? Pull out of here? Pull out? ...To where?" Cloud asked himself as Tifa and Barret listened from the other side, "Cloud..." Tifa stated as she sighed and leaned against the wall, "Wait a minute, Tifa. Give him a little time. He has to decide this on his own. You believe in Cloud... right?" Barret asked before Tifa nodded, Barret turned and left as Tifa looked at the door, she sighed and turned to leave as Cloud sat on the edge of the bed.

"..I'm afraid to find out the truth...? But... why?" Cloud questioned as he looked at the floor before looking at the door, Cloud left the room and looked around, "You awake?" the innkeeper asked surprised before Cloud nodded, "Those people were so worried that they stayed by your side until you woke up. You sure do have good friends." The innkeeper stated before Cloud nodded and walked out the door to see Barret and Tifa.

"Cloud..." Tifa motioned towards Cloud as Barret looked at him, "Hey, how are you? I just wanna know, which is it gonna be? You wanna find out about yourself? Or are you afraid to find out? Either way, you stay around here and about all you can do is worry about it. Even if you do go nuts again when you see Sephiroth... If it happens, it happens. I'll go upside your spiky white head and bring you back to normal!" Barret stated before Cloud smiled and smirked.

"Cloud, it'll be all right. We're all with you." Tifa reassured Cloud as the blond man looked at the floor, "But..." Cloud sighed, "If it happens, it happens. Don't worry 'bout it." Barret interrupted before Cloud nodded, "...You're ...right. ...He's right, isn't he?" Cloud asked before Tifa nodded, "Come on, let's go and find Aerith" Tifa stated before Cloud nodded and caught up with the rest of the group.

"So, where we going?" Luke asked as Cloud looked at the group, "somewhere beyond the Sleeping Forest…" Cloud answered before Luke nodded, "and how are we getting there or more precisely, where is it?" Luke asked before Cloud looked round the group, "that's easy, it's beyond Bone village." Cait Sith replied as the group looked at him in surprise, the group quickly got on the Tiny Bronco as Cait Sith showed Cid the route.

The group quickly made their way to Bone Village, as they entered Cloud and Tifa looked around, a man walked up to the group and scanned them, "can I help you?" the man asked before Luke walked forwards, "we're looking for a woman named Aerith, brown hair, pink dress with a red jacket." Luke described Aerith before the man nodded, "Are you talking about that girl? I warned her, but she went

into the Sleeping Forest anyway." The man stated as he pointed to a doorway blocked off by branches.

"We use the newest system to find buried treasure. We simulate earthquakes by using bombs, and then check the sound waves given off by the tremors. That's the only way we can find the Lunar Harp, You can awaken the Sleeping Forest if you have the Lunar Harp. Once awake, they say the forest will open a road for you. The girl in pink that just went in also used a Lunar Harp to get through." The man stated before Luke nodded.

"We really need one of those harps to follow her, its life or death…" Luke pleaded before the man gave him a questioning look, Cloud pushed passed the man and entered a tent before taking out a few sticks of TNT, Cloud placed them on the ground and blasted a hole in the ground before looking in the hole to see a dark blue coloured object as another man came running out of one of the tents, "sir, we found another one, that blast was right on…" the man stopped as Cloud picked up the forest and walked to the branch covered doorway.

Cloud plucked a few cords and the branches moved before Cloud entered and the group followed, the group quickly made it through the Sleeping Forest and entered a city completely made of coral, the group quickly entered one house to find several beds, "Cloud I'm all for finding Aerith, but we've been walking non-stop, can we rest here for tonight…" Luke asked before Cloud nodded, the group all chose a bed and fell asleep.

Cloud slowly woke up in the middle of the night and looked around before getting out of bed and walking to the door, "I feel it..." Cloud stated before the group stirred and slowly woke up, "what's up?" Luke asked as Cloud looked around the room, "Aerith is here...and so is Sephiroth." Cloud stated before the group quickly woke up, "But how can you tell?" Tifa asked as Cloud shook his head, "...It's not an excuse. I feel it in my soul." Cloud told the group as Cid looked around.

"Shit, Cloud, we can't be sittin' around on our asses!" Cid cursed as Cloud nodded, "...right. Let's hurry and find Aerith." Cloud stated before the group quickly left the house and entered the large building at the far end of the city, "Aerith's voice... Coming from there?" Cloud asked as he walked closer to the end of a balcony before some moonlight stairs appeared leading down into the cave below, the group followed as Cloud passed through a tunnel before reaching a secluded, calm,

mirror-like pool.

Sunlight shone from above, though it was still midnight. He continued until he entered a small, spiral-shaped building with a long, glass stairway, Cloud climbed down the stairway until he reached a huge, elegant, crystalline city, suspended in space. Cloud continued on before he found a small shrine with Aerith kneeling in the centre, "Aerith?" Cloud asked as he stepped forwards before 5 columns shot out of the blue water allowing Cloud to reach her.

Cloud walked across the columns to reach Aerith as the rest of the group began to climb down the stairs and Luke used an angelic spell to zoom in on what was happening, "ok, Sephiroth can take over Cloud at any time and we're not near him yet!" Luke yelled as the group continued to run, Cloud stepped up the stairs to reach Aerith as his eyes changed from normal to cat like again, Cloud slowly grabbed his sword and raised it over his head as Aerith continued to kneel.

Cloud was about to bring his sword down as Tifa reached him and grabbed his arm, "Cloud!" Tifa yelled before Cloud shook his head and looked around, "what, what was I…" Cloud muttered as Aerith opened her eyes and looked at Cloud with a smile on her face, a flicker of light appeared before Sephiroth descended from the sky and drove his sword through Aerith's back and out through her stomach.

Time slowly stood still as each member of the group stared in shock, their kind hearted and wise friend, had been mortally wounded, Sephiroth with his sword through Aerith's body, just stared at Cloud. His eyes glinted, cat-like, as a sly smile crept on to his lips. With a great noise of grating metal, he pulled his sword from Aerith's body. The Cetra fell forwards with her eyes still wide open with shock... but the smile did not leave her face. Then her eyes slowly closed. As she fell, her hair ribbon came undone and a small materia fell from it. It bounced once, emitting a small, pure sound against the glass floor before it bounced again, and again, until it fell from the shrine and landed on a platform before bouncing on to another platform, after it bounced off the 4th platform it dropped into the clear water below.

Aerith's body fell forwards before Cloud caught her and cradled her in his arms, Sephiroth slowly looked at the sky and smirked, "...Aerith." Cloud muttered before the group all looked to a part of the ground or water as sadness filled their spirits, "she's gone…" Luke stated sadly before looking at Sephiroth, "Do not worry. Soon the girl will become part of the Planet's energy. All that is left is to go North. The 'Promised Land' waits for me over the snowy fields. There I will become a new being by uniting with the planet. As will this girl..." Sephiroth stated as Cloud slowly grabbed his sword and softly laid Aerith on the floor.

"...Shut up. The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing. Aerith is gone. Aerith will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry... or get angry... What about us... what are WE supposed to do?" Cloud yelled as Sephiroth smirked, "don't worry my puppet, soon this will all be over." Sephiroth stated before he disappeared and a red winged beast flew over to them, "guys, I think it's safe to say that that thing is another part of Jenova." Cait Sith stated as he looked at the beast.

"Cloud glared at the beast and readied his sword before running at the winged beast, Cloud jumped at the beast and struck it once before jumping on to its wing and slicing it causing a gash to appear, Cloud then continued to strike it before jumping into the air and slamming his sword down on the beast, "let's see if you can handle this!" Cloud yelled before jumping into the air and spun his blade before throwing it forwards as several energy balls formed causing several meteorites to strike the beast causing it to land on the ground and slowly disintegrate.

"Ok, for the record I'm calling that one Jenova life, since it comes after birth." Luke decided as Cloud landed on the shrine and picked up Aerith's body, Cloud climbed down to the surface of the lake and rested her body on the surface as he looked at her smiling face, Cloud removed his arms from under her body and allowed her to slowly sink to the bottom.

(A/N I placed this part in because it fitted, yes Aerith is dead but as we all know she still works in mysterious ways, I'm not putting in any spoilers but I though this would fit.)

As Aerith's body fell to the bottom a green light filled her and a white light covered her body, as the light faded Aerith slowly opened her eyes to see a green field as far as the eye could see, Aerith slowly stood up and looked around before seeing a man with black spiky hair lying on the grass with his eyes closed, Aerith walked up to him and placed her hand on his before kissing him on the lips softly, "hey, I've been waiting for you to get here." The man stated as he opened his eyes and looked at Aerith.

"If I remember correctly, waiting wasn't your strong point. Zack…" Aerith replied playfully as she looked into his Mako glowing blue eyes, "True, but for you I'd wait for an eternity." Zack stated before kissing her, "so what happens now, we leave it to them?" Zack asked before Aerith looked of into the distance, "we'll watch for now." Aerith stated before Zack nodded.

With Cloud and the others.

The group stood in the middle of the city as Cloud looked at them, "Everyone, listen to me. I'm Cloud, ex-SOLDIER, born in Nibelheim. I came to settle up with Sephiroth." Cloud explained as the group nodded, "...What's going on?" Tifa asked as Cloud looked to his side, "I came here by my own free will... Or so I thought. However...To tell the truth, I'm afraid of myself." Cloud answered as he looked at his hands.

"...There is a part of me that I don't understand. That part that made me give the Black Materia to Sephiroth. If you hadn't stopped me, Aerith might have been...There's something inside of me. A person who's not really me." Cloud stated before the group nodded his head, "That's why I should quit this journey. Before I do something terrible. But I am going. He destroyed my hometown five years ago, killed Aerith, and is now trying to destroy the Planet. I'll never forgive... Sephiroth. I... I must go on. ... I have a favour to ask of you. Will you all come with me? ...to save me from doing something terrible." Cloud asked before looking at the group.

"Of course Cloud." Tifa stated before Luke looked at a path going off into a cave, "I don't know how Aerith tried to save the planet from the Meteor. And I guess now, we'll never know. But! We still have a chance. We must get that Black Materia back before Sephiroth uses it. Let's go." Cloud commanded before the group nodded, "there's only one path Sephiroth would take, he wants to go to some form of snow filled place." Luke stated before pointing at a cave.

"If he wants to do that, that cave heads north and there's a cold breeze coming from it." Luke informed the group as Cloud nodded and the group walked towards the cave, although sorrow filled them, their will for revenge drove them onwards, some for past quarrels, some for the will to right wrongs, some for the Planet, some for riches and some for goals that the others wouldn't know.

End of chapter.

Well, that took forever, sorry it took so long, college started up and I've been trouble finding time to update, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth Behind the Illusion

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters in Final Fantasy 7 or content from said game, my own characters are my own design and I own them, so ask if you want to use them at all.

Chapter 8 – The Truth Behind the Illusion.

Red jumped up the cliff side as Cloud reached for another hand hole and pulled further up the wall, Yuffie helped Luke up to the top of the ledge before Luke reached down and helped Tifa, "it's getting colder, we must be reaching the snowfields." Red stated before looking at the exit of a cave as Yuffie helped Cloud up, "then let's go have a look at what's outside." Cid stated before walking to the exit and staring out into the distance as Luke helped Barret up the cliff.

"Well, I sure as hell don't know which way to go, hey Luke, why don't you make yourself useful and use that weirdo vision of yours to see a heading!" Cid demanded as Luke grunted before walking out of the cave and looking around to see endless snow, a spiky black haired man walked beside Luke and looked around before looking at Luke and pulling a ridiculous face, "well good point about being dead, idiots can't see or hear me..." the man smirked before Luke looked directly at him with his eyes glowing.

"I can see and hear you, the angelic power to see on the astral plain as well as the physical." Luke responded as he glared at the man, (A/N angels have the ability to see spirits whether the spirit chooses to or not, the astral plain is a plain that's on the same layer as ours but it can't be seen, heard, felt or touched, thus the reason why Zack can appear there, he's dead, i.e. a ghost.) the man looked at Luke in surprise before looking around.

"Oh, by the way my name's Zack, Zack Fair." Zack introduced himself before Luke nodded to him and looked at the snow, "So, do you know Aerith?" Luke asked before Zack nodded, "know her, she's my girlfriend, she asked me to see how the whole group was doing." Zack answered with a smug grin before Luke smirked, "not good, I got to find some way through this frozen land but I can't see far enough." Luke informed Zack before the dark haired man grinned.

"I know where the town is, go tell the others to follow you and you follow me." Zack instructed Luke before Luke nodded and entered the cave, "guys, I found our heading." Luke told the group before heading outside as the group followed, as Luke left he looked around and spotted Zack waiting for him, "so where we heading…" Cid asked before Luke looked around, "there's a town nearby, we should be able to get there." Luke replied before he walked towards Zack and Zack began to walk off as the group followed Luke.

Two hours passed before Cloud saw several lights dancing through the snow, Zack pointed to the town before looking at Luke, Luke nodded and looked at the town before looking back to where Zack was to see that he had disappeared. The group entered the town and looked around, "ok, we need to find out where Sephiroth went, get supplies and anything else we might need." Cloud stated before Luke and Cait Sith entered the weapon store.

Yuffie entered a small item store as Cloud and Tifa entered what looked like an inn, as the bell rang a little girl looked at the door to see Luke and Cait Sith enter, she ran behind the counter to a sleeping man and gently shook him, "Grandpa, wake up! We have a customer!" the girl shouted before the man stuttered as he woke up, "huh... what, oh, welcome, can I interest you in anything?" the man asked before Luke began to look around.

Luke picked two long swords off the wall and looked at them, they were unique as the blade curved round the hand guard enabling the wielder to block below the handle, "I'll take these, an Organics, dragon claws, that mini gatling nozzle, that lone wolf throwing star, the Lariat and the Mast Ax." Luke stated before placing them on the counter and placing a bag of gil on the counter, "This should be enough," Luke said before both him and Cait Sith walked out of the store with their new weaponry.

Yuffie walked out of the small item shop and looked at Luke and Cait Sith, "I got the items, you get anything for me?" Yuffie asked before Luke handed her the lone wolf throwing star, Cait Sith looked over at a building before Luke followed his gaze and walked up to the building, "what's in here?" Luke questioned before Cait Sith looked at him, "this is where professor Gast used to live," Cait Sith answered before Luke opened the door and walked in.

The three entered and Luke walked over to a computer that was on standby, he turned the computer on and a screen with the word 'password' flashed on the screen. "Cait Sith, do you know what Gast last worked on?" Luke asked before Cait Sith nodded, "He was working on the research of the Cetra." Cait sith replied before Luke typed in the word 'Cetra' and pressed enter, access denied flashed on the screen before Luke sighed.

"Damn, this could be prime information and the only other person who could tell us is..." Yuffie grumbled before Luke slowly looked up at the screen and typed in 'Aerith' the screen blinked a few seconds before loading up with 4 video files, Luke clicked on the first video labelled 'The Original Crisis' and the screen flashed before the video began.

A man dressed in a lab coat adjusted some of the instruments as the camera paned erratically up and down, a woman in a red dress stood by the computer looking at the man in the coat, the man finished his adjustments and walked over to stand by the woman. "Camera's ready!" the man stated before the woman nodded, "Then, Ifalna, please tell us about the Cetra." The man requested before Ifalna walked forwards.

"2000 years ago, our ancestors, the Cetra, heard the cries of the Planet. The first ones to discover the Planet's wound were the Cetra at the Knowlespole." Ifalna told as she looked at the camera, "Tell us Ifalna... Where is the land called 'Knowlespole'?" the man asked before Ifalna looked at the man and nodded, "Knowlespole refers to this area. The Cetra then began a Planet-reading." Ifalna explained as the man nodded.

"Ifalna, what exactly does Planet-reading entail?" the man questioned, "...I can't explain it very well, but it's like having a conversation with the Planet... It said something fell from the sky making a large wound. Thousands of Cetra pulled together, trying to heal the Planet... But, due to the severity of the wound, it was only able to heal itself, over many years." Ifalna explained as the man looked at the computer screen and then back at her.

"Do the Ancients, rather, the Cetra, have special powers to heal the Planet?" the man questioned before Ifalna shook her head, "No, it's not that kind of power. The life force of all living things on this Planet becomes the energy. The Cetra tried desperately to cultivate the land so as not to diminish the needed energy..." Ifalna explained as the man nodded before stroking his chin.

"Even here so close to the Northern Cave, the snow never melts. Is that because the planet's energy is gathered here to heal its injury?" the man asked before Ifalna nodded, "Yes, the energy that was needed to heal the Planet withered away the land... then the Planet... The Planet tried to persuade the Cetra to leave the Knowlespole, but..." Ifalna looked to the ground before looking back at the man, "why don't we take a break?" the man suggested before Ifalna shook her head.

"I'm all right... When the Cetra... were preparing to part with the land they loved..." She stammered as she turned away from the camera and the man, "That's when it appeared! It looked like... our... our dead mothers... and our dead brothers. Showing us spectres of their past." Ifalna stated as she looked at the roof.

"Who is the person that appeared at the Northern Cave? I haven't any idea." She stated as she looked back at the man, "That's when the one who injured the Planet... or the 'crisis from the sky', as we call him, came." Ifalna stated before she looked at the floor, "He first approached as a friend, deceived them, and finally... gave them the virus." She stated as she looked back up at the man, "The Cetra were attacked by the virus and went mad... transforming into monsters." She stated before sinking to the floor as the man walked over to help her.

"Then, just as he had at the Knowlespole. He approached other Cetra clans... infecting them with... the virus..."Ifalna stated before the man helped her up, "You don't look well... Let's call it a day." He suggested to Ifalna before helping her up and walking with her to the door, as he did he pressed a button and the video ended, Luke sat back in the chair as the mog's eyes turned from green to black, "ok, well that's been copied, that was professor Gast." Cait Sith stated before Luke and Yuffie nodded.

"Reeve I know your listening, who is Professor Gast?" Luke asked before a flick of distortion came through Cait Sith's voice, "he was Hojo's equal, also a respectable man with quite a number of morals that neither Hojo, nor Shinra agreed with..." Reeve informed Luke through the microphone, "ok, Cait Sith, you ready to record again..." Luke requested before Cait Sith nodded, "I'll keep the communication channels open so I can inform you of any other questions." Reeve told the two before Luke activated the video labelled 'What is 'Weapon'?' the computer started the video.

Gast was working on a computer as Ifalna watched him from a chair, "Ifalna, can you comment on the thing called 'Weapon'?" Gast asked as Ifalna looked up at Gast and smiled, "Yes, Professor." Ifalna answered before getting off the chair and walking over to him, "The one the Professor mistook for a Cetra... was named Jenova. That is the 'crisis from the sky'. The Planet knew it had to destroy the 'crisis from the sky'... You see, as long as Jenova exists, the Planet will never be able to fully heal itself." She stated sadly as she looked at Gast.

"Back then, Weapon was a weapon the Planet produced of its own will?" Gast asked before Ifalna nodded "Yes, but... There is no record of Weapon ever being used. A small number of the surviving Cetra defeated Jenova, and confined it. The Planet produced Weapon... But it was no longer necessary to use it." Ifalna explained as the professor looked at the floor, "So, Weapon no longer exists on the Planet?" he asked before Ifalna shook her head.

"Weapon cannot vanish. ...It remains asleep somewhere on the Planet. Even though Jenova is confined, it could come back to life at some time... The Planet has not fully healed itself yet. It is still watching Jenova." She stated as Gast looked up in surprise, "Where is Weapon?" Gast questioned before Ifalna looked away from the professor, "I don't know... I can't hear the voice of the Planet well... Times... have changed. The Planet... is probably watching this situation closely." Ifalna stated before yawning.

"...Thank you, Ifalna, that will be all for today." Gast stated kindly before pressing a button and the video ended, Luke looked at Yuffie and Cait Sith as Cait Sith looked at the screen in surprise, "I don't like the sound of those weapons, imagine if someone could control them." Reeve spoke in a worried tone as Luke shuddered, "I really don't want to think about it..." Luke stated as Yuffie nodded, "was it me or were those two being flirtatious?" Yuffie asked as she pointed at the screen before Luke looked at it to see a folder.

Luke clicked on the folder and looked at the names of the two videos, "I think they were being more than flirtatious, how did Shinra come to know of Aerith again?" Luke asked before Cait Sith shrugged, Luke clicked on the first of the two videos and the screen flashed again, "What are you doing, Profess... I mean, honey?" a woman asked as the screen remained black, "Oh, I'm thinking of taping it on video. But, the video's not working right..." a man stated, "I think that's Gast and Ifalna but I'm not to sure..." Luke remarked as he pointed to the two people on the video before Yuffie nodded.

"What are you going to tape? Is there still something I haven't mentioned?" Ifalna asked, "No, that's not it. I'm going to record my beautiful daughter. And when she's sleeping, her face ...looks like an angel." He softly mused, "First, we have to figure out her name. We can take the video later!" Ifalna ordered as the sound of her foot tapping echoed through the video, "I've already decided! If it's a girl, then it'll be Aerith. That's that!" Gast ordered back strictly.

"You are SO selfish! But Aerith is a good name!" Ifalna mused before giggling, "It's a good name, considering it came out of that forgetful head of yours!" she continued to muse jokingly, "Right!? Oh, the video tape..."Gast quickly stated before the video ended. "So, Gast is Aerith's biological father, I wonder what happened to him…" Luke asked himself as Cait Sith shook his head, "I don't know, although I don't suspect it was an accident like we were told." Reeve told as Cait Sith stroked his cat chin.

Luke clicked on the last video and the screen flashed, "Video again? You just got through taping!" Ifalna asked as she looked surprised at her husband, "...Please don't say it that way. It's our lovely daughter, both yours... and mine! Don't you want to capture her childhood on videotape?" he questioned as he softly looked at Ifalna. "If you keep doting on her like that, she won't grow up to be strong... Aerith is different from the other children. I wonder what dangers await her...?" Ifalna asked before Gast looked at her in shock.

"Never say that! I will protect you and Aerith no matter what!!" his voice escalated in a protective tone, "You and Aerith are my only treasures. I'll never let you go!!" he declared before walking to Ifalna, "I feel so much better now, darling. If I hadn't met you, I..." Ifalna slowly stopped as she looked down at Aerith in her arms before Gast walked over and placed his arms round Ifalna, the two were about to kiss when a knock came from the door and Gast looked at it annoyed.

"Who could that--! I was just about to..." Gast stated before placing a hand on his head, "Damn!! How dare they intrude on our 'private time' together!" Gast bellowed before Ifalna placed Aerith in a small cot, "I'll send them away." She suggested before Gast nodded and grumbled, Ifalna quickly walked to the door and slightly opened it before peaking through the creak and gasping in shock, Ifalna tried to close the door but it was stopped by something before she ran back to Gast and picked up Aerith.

"It, it's them!!" Ifalna stammered quickly before running behind her husband, the chain on the door broke and two Shinra guards rushed into the room followed by Hojo, Hojo walked up to Gast and emitted a crackle of laughter as he looked at Ifalna, "I've been searching for you, Ifalna... or should I say, Cetra! Long time no see, Professor Gast!" Hojo spat as he looked at Gast, "Hojo... How did you know?" Gast asked before an evil smirk crept on to Hojo's face.

"Believe me, I had to turn over a stone or two to find you." Hojo admitted as he looked around the room, "Two years I waited... That's how much I wanted this new sample..." Hojo stated before grinning and throwing his head back as he laughed manically, "...New sample? You don't mean Aerith!?" Gast asked in shock and aggravation, Gast viciously grabbed the front of Hojo's lab coat before the two guards raised their guns aggressively towards Gast. Gast froze on the spot as he looked at the two guards before Hojo pushed Gast's arms away as he hummed.

"Aerith? What a nice name..." Hojo mused before laughing manically, "That's it! I'm severing all ties with the Shinra. Hojo, please leave!" Gast ordered as Hojo smirked at him before Ifalna walked calmly around in front of Gast and kneeled on the floor before Hojo, "Please, Aerith has nothing to do with it! All you want is me, right?" Ifalna asked calmly before Gast looked at her with shock, "Ifalna!" Gast stated in shock as Hojo looked at the ceiling before looking at Ifalna and smirked as he nodded.

"I'll need all of you for my experiment!" Hojo crackled before looking at Gast, "You understand, don't you, Professor Gast? We can change the future of the Planet!" Hojo stated as he smirked and chuckled before Gast walked to Ifalna and kneeled besides her, "Don't worry, Ifalna. I'll take care of this!" Gast stated as Ifalna looked worryingly at Gast, "Don't worry, Ifalna. I'll take care of this!" Gast repeated as Ifalna slowly looked up at Hojo.

"Please don't put up a fight. I don't want any harm to come to my precious sample." Hojo stated as he smirked evilly at Gast, Hojo quickly stopped his chuckling and slowly turned to look at the camera on the wall, "What a funny looking camera. Guard! Destroy it!" Hojo ordered before the Shinra guards aimed at the Camera and shot it, the picture became slowly distorted and static buzzed on the screen every few seconds.

"Be careful with her!" Hojo demanded before Laughing manically, the screen flashed some static before Gast's fist impacted on Hojo's face knocking him to the floor, "Wh... what are you doing, Professor!?" Ifalna asked in shock before Gast quickly turned to look at her, "Ifalna! Take Aerith and run!" Gast shouted before a bullet passed through his chest causing him to slowly fall to the floor, "Ifalna…" Gast slowly croaked before his eyes constantly stared at Ifalna as blood slowly poured out of the small hole in his chest and his mouth.

Static flashed on the screen again and colour vanished from the screen, "Oh and uh... don't forget the child!" Hojo barked before the two guards dragged Ifalna to her knees and Hojo slowly walked towards the terminal, "Hmm, a video? The Ancients... Weapon!?" Hojo stated before chuckling as he smirked, "a mountain of treasure! Thank you, Professor..." Hojo thanked in a mocking tone before looking at Gast's dead body in the large pool of blood and laughing manically as the camera filled with static before the video ended.

Luke slowly leaned back in the chair and looked at Cait Sith, "Reeve, I think that answers your theory." Luke stated as Cait Sith shook his head, "Hojo, when will you learn that the people you are hurting are human beings…" Reeve questioned sadly before Luke turned off the computer, "Can we get out of here now, this place creeps me out…" Yuffie stated with a shudder before Cait Sith and Luke nodded, the three left the house and entered the hotel to see Cloud talking with the hotel owner and Tifa holding a map.

"Hay, Cid, what's happened while we were gone?" Yuffie asked Cid brightly before Cid turned to look at her, "Cloud's trying to get us some way down the slopes, Tifa has a map of the Great Glacier beyond the slopes." Cid explained before Luke quickly looked at him, "slopes?" Luke asked as he inquisitively looked at Cid, "Yeah, too steep to walk down, some people suggested we snowboard it…" Cid informed Luke as he looked back at Cloud.

Luke walked over to Cloud and patted him on the shoulder, "Cloud, I already got a board so I'll wait at the slope…" Luke stated before walking back to the door and stopping next to Cait Sith, "Cait Sith, I have an idea." Luke told the cat before walking out the door and Cait Sith inquisitively followed, Luke and Cait Sith walked towards the slope as Luke took out a case from his storage device and removed a clip less snowboard with a white dragon spewing red flames down the boards back.

"So what's this idea?" Cait Sith asked as Luke placed a special set of fingerless gloves on his hands and blue tinted snow goggles on his head, "Place that big robot of yours into my device and you ride on my shoulder." Luke suggested before Cait Sith stroked his chin, Cait Sith nodded and hopped on to Luke's shoulder before Luke stored the pink robot in his storage device, "There's one of them, hurry!" shouted a voice as Cait Sith and Luke looked to see Elena marching up to them followed by two Shinra guards.

"Yes ma'am!" the guards ordered as they followed Elena, Elena ran up to Luke and pointed a finger at him, "you, where are the others?!" Elena barked as Luke smugly laughed and rolled his eyes, "Like I'd tell you, need I ask what's beyond this slope?" Luke mockingly asked as Elena glared at him, "Oh, I'm going to make you pay for that!" Elena yelled, the guards stepped forwards before Elena stopped them, "No, I can handle him! There's no way he can avoid my punch." Elena claimed triumphantly.

Elena threw her fist before Luke quickly stepped out of the way causing Elena to lose her balance near the tip of the slope, Luke turned to see Elena balancing before he smirked and pushed her on her back causing her to fall forwards and slide face first down the slope, the two guards quickly ran after her sliding down the slope as Luke continued to look down, Cloud and the others walked to the edge of the slope with snowboards and also looked down the slope.

"Think you can keep up?" Cloud asked as Luke looked at Cloud and smirked before fitting two boot clips on his feet and clipped himself to the board, Luke smiled at Cloud and chuckled, "can you?" Luke replied before hopping on to the slope and picking up speed on the steep grade as the others followed, "I'm getting' too old of this fuckin' shit…" Cid complained loudly as both him and Vincent picked up speed before Vincent huffed.

The group entered a forest and weaved in and out of the trees before Luke and Cait Sith left the forest and looked around, "where is everybody?" Cait Sith asked as Luke looked around as well before looking back and quickly avoiding a boulder, "We must have gotten separated, chances are we'll all meet up somewhere further on." Luke answered before Cait Sith noticed the slope suddenly stopped, "Luke! Drop, grade, sudden stop…" Cait Sith yelled in panic before Luke smirked and crouched on his board.

"A jump…" Luke stated with a smirk as Cait Sith looked at Luke in shock, "Luke, no, I don't have feathers, I can't survive a giant drop, please…" Cait Sith begged before Luke released his board from the edge of the slope, "Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" Cait Sith yelled in panic as Luke spun and flipped in the air, "booooyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Luke yelled in excitement as he held his board in his hand before disappearing into a layer of thick cloud.

Cloud and Tifa continued to look around before Tifa noticed a sudden stop in the land, "Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed before Cloud flew off the slope followed by Tifa before they disappeared into the smoke, Yuffie smirked and wilfully jumped off the drop and disappeared into the smoke, followed by Vincent and Cid, Barret continued down the slope on his snow mobile as he avoided the trees and looked around, "where the hell is everyone?" Barret asked before he stopped at the bottom of the slope and looked around.

Cloud helped Tifa up from the snow and looked at the snowboards to see that they were broken, "I'll call the others, they most be somewhere around here." Cloud stated before looking at his phone to see there was no signal, "what's wrong?" Tifa asked as Cloud put his mobile in his pocket, "This blizzard must be messing with the signal…" Cloud answered as he looked down in disappointment, "We better look for the others." Cloud stated before Cloud and Tifa began to walk through the fields of snow.

Yuffie, Vincent and Cid

Yuffie looked around to see nothing but endless snow as the blizzard raged on, Cid checked his phone and sighed as Vincent looked around, "Nothing but endless snow, no matter which way we go, we won't know where we're going till we get there…" Vincent said before looking back at the group, "well, we better get going then, hopefully we'll find the others." Yuffie suggested before the group walked off.

Cloud and Tifa

As Cloud and Tifa passed a hot spring, Tifa quickly scooped some of the hot spring water up and placed it in a metal cylinder, "this'll keep us warm." Tifa stated happily before Cloud nodded and the two continued on, the blizzard raged as the two continued across the white fields of snow, after what seemed like hours the two entered a cave as Cloud tried to warm his chest, "that blizzard is relentless…" Cloud complained as he shivered, "hello and welcome to my home…" a soft, gentle and sexy female voice stated as the two turned to see a woman with blue skin wearing clothing made of ice.

The woman slowly walked up to Cloud and looked at him before quickly glancing at Tifa, "Is there something on my face?" Cloud asked as the woman looked at him, "No, just how…" she stopped as she looked down at the cylinder on Tifa's waist, "what, is that?!" the woman asked quickly and angrily, "hot spring water…" Tifa answered truthfully before the woman quickly jumped back, "you dare bring such filth, I am the Snow Queen, mistress of ice and snow!" the woman bellowed angrily before Cloud and Tifa got into a fighting stance.

The Snow Queen summoned a spike of ice and threw it at Tifa before Cloud sliced the spike in half, Tifa ran at the Snow Queen and punched her, the Snow Queen slammed into the opposed wall and slowly stood up, "You dare strike me?!" the Snow Queen yelled before she kicked Tifa and shot several spikes of ice at Cloud, Cloud blocked most of them before several of the ice spikes stuck him to wall, "Cloud, are you ok?" Tifa asked before Cloud nodded and Tifa glared at the Snow Queen.

Tifa ran at the Snow Queen and punched her several times as the Snow Queen buckled back in pain, Tifa jumped on to the Snow Queen's stomach and kicked the Snow Queen's stomach as she performed a back flip before gracefully landing and sweeping the Snow Queen with a low kick, Tifa quickly grabbed the Snow Queen by the stomach and performed a suplex on her before flipping backwards a few meters as the Snow Queen slowly brought herself to her feet.

Tifa ran at the Snow Queen and performed an uppercut on her before grabbing the Snow Queen's arm and leaping into the air, Tifa spun in the air and threw the Snow Queen to the floor causing the roof to collapse on the Snow Queen, a small red materia rolled across the floor and Tifa picked it up and looked at it before putting it away, (A/N don't ask where she puts it I have no idea, she's wearing a skirt and shirt, I have no idea where she would put it so it's your choice where she puts it.)

"Tifa, that was… amazing." Cloud stated in shock as Tifa pulled each ice spike out of the wall, "thanks, come on, let's get out of here." Tifa told Cloud with a smile on her face before the two left, as time passed Tifa fell to the floor in exhaustion before Cloud helped her up and carried her, Yuffie collapsed in the snow and Vincent picked her up before Cid fell to his knees, "Fuck, I can't go on like this…" Cid muttered under his breath before Vincent huffed.

"Fine, stay here and freeze to death…" Vincent snapped before walking off as Cid looked at Vincent as he disappeared into the blizzard, "Vincent… hey, wait the fuck up!" Cid yelled in panic as he quickly got to his feet and ran after Vincent, Luke crossed his arms across his chest as he walked through the knee deep snow with Cait Sith on his shoulder, "So, tell me, how come I can't ride my mog again?" Cait Sith asked before Luke stopped on the spot and looked at the small robotic cat.

"Do you have any idea how wrong that question sounds...?" Luke questioned before Cait Sith shrugged his shoulders, "The storage device is frozen solid, I can't remove any items from it in this state." Luke explained before he continued to walk through the snow, Barret continued to cover his eyes as snow pelted him while he walked through the snow, "where the hell are they?!" Barret asked as the snow continued to batter him.

Vincent continued to carry Yuffie as he stared through the snow as exhaustion quickly rushed through his veins before he heard a thud behind him, Vincent quickly turned to see Cid face down in the snow as smoke rose from the side of his face, Vincent quickly walked up to Cid and picked him up to see a cigarette hanging slightly in his mouth, "Cid, Cid wake…wake up…" Vincent uttered before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he landed face first in the snow.

Luke continued to walk though the snow as it climbed to the level of his waist, Cait Sith slowly fell off Luke's shoulder holding his position before Luke turned and picked Cait Sith up, "Cait Sith, great, your circuits must be frozen, I got to get us to some form of shelter before…before…oh crap…" Luke grimaced before he fell into the snow and slipped into slumber.

As the snow battered Barret he continued on before the snow belted him between the legs, "Ahhhhhhh! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Barret grimaced each time the snow hit him in the face, a large piece of snow struck Barret's face causing him to fall backwards before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Cloud continued to drive himself onwards as the blizzard raged on with no sign of stopping, "the second I find shelter, I'm creating a warm fire, so you can, wake, up, and we can get, some, heat, back, into, our, system!" Cloud continued to stammer before he tripped on something and landed on his knees before succumbing to the force of the blizzard and falling to the side as the blizzard raged on.

Cloud slowly awoke beside a fire and saw the others sleeping in the room, "You awake?" a man asked as Cloud turned to face him before nodding, the man poured him a mug of hot water before giving it to him, Cloud took a sip as the man tended to the fire, the blizzard continued to howl and batter the house as Cloud looked at each of his friends and allies before Cait Sith's eyes spurred to life, "Cloud, last I remember was sitting on Luke's shoulder, after that... I don't remember anything." Cait Sith stated sadly as Cloud nodded.

The winter wind picked up and shook the small hut before a pan fell off the shelf and landed on Luke's head, "Laura, I thought I told you to stop throwing metal objects at my head to wake me up!" Luke yelled in anger before looking around at his scenery as his voice abruptly woke everyone else up, "Sorry, I thought I was somewhere else, what happened?" Luke asked with a look of confusion on his face, "we all fell unconscious in the snow and wound up here." Cloud answered before Luke nodded sleepily and looked around.

"Why the hell did you shout that?!" Barret asked half asleep before Luke gave him a nervous look, "Well, for some reason I tend to sleep more than I need and my sister found it funny to throw something metal and heavy at my head…" Luke slowly and nervously stated as the group looked at him in surprise.

"You collapsed at the Great Glacier. It's a miracle you're all right. My name is Holzoff. I've been living here 20 years now. If you are planning to head north, you'd better listen to my story. Why don't we go to the next room and sit down." Holzoff stated before picking up a whistling kettle and taking it into the other room as the group quickly followed him, "You ever hear about those who challenged the cliff?" the man asked before Cloud shook his head.

"Have a seat." The man motioned before the group took seats near the fireplace, "There's an old legend that says something fell from the sky here a long time ago. That's what's supposed to have pushed the land up and formed this cliff. 30 Years ago, Yamski and I took this cliff on to see what was on the other side. But, we weren't prepared for it. We did expect the temperature to be low but... On that cliff, there's always a biting cold wind. The cold air lowers your body temperature." Holzoff told the group sadly before looking at them.

"Yamski was below me. He cut his own rope...and I didn't even notice..." Holzoff continued sadly with a mug of warm water in his hand, "Ever since then, I've settled here... continuing to challenge the cliff, and providing warning and shelter to my fellow climbers. If you're going to climb the cliff, there's two precautions you'll need to take. First, check your route... It's hard to find because of all the snow. Second, once you get to a ledge, make sure you warm yourselves up. Understand?" Holzoff asked before everyone nodded.

"Good, then you'll need this…" Holzoff stated before removing some rope from the wall and passing it to Cloud, "you must be tired just getting here, how about you rest the night and in the morning set off, I'm sure the storm will have passed by the time you awake." The man stated cheerfully before the group went to bed, as they awoke the man cooked breakfast and served it before Cloud gratefully accepted it, two hours passed before the group was finished and left the hut.

The group walked towards the cliff and looked up the structure in surprise, "It looks like there are several caves as well." Luke stated as the group looked up the cliff, "Who's the fastest climber out of all of us?" Cloud asked as he looked at the group, "Well, I could probably make that climb to the first cave in a few minutes…" Luke boasted smugly before Cloud nodded and handed Luke the rope, Luke looked up the cliff before taking the rope and beginning to ascend the cliff.

As Luke reached each meter of the cliff he added a safety hook and climbed higher, with in ten minutes Luke reached the cave and warmed himself up as the others climbed up to the cave, the group walked through the caves and climbed each cliff as they came to them, as they got closer to the top Tifa looked at the frozen walls of the cave in delight, moans filled the cave before a man in a black cloak walked towards the group before collapsing in front of them.

"What the?" Cloud questioned as the cloaked figure glowed before standing up as two dragon heads burst out of the cloak and snapped at the group, as the figure grew the cloak ripped open to reveal a twin headed dragon, the group readied their weapons as the red dragon head spewed flames at the group, Vincent aimed his gun and fired several bullets at the red dragon head causing it to aim its fire at Vincent.

Vincent jumped out of the way before Barret shot several bullets at the blue head of the beast, Tifa jumped at the red head and punched it causing the dragon to buckle in pain before it swung its tail and knocked Tifa into the wall, Luke sliced the red head before it looked at Luke and prepared to fire its crimson flame breath, Luke looked at the dragon as it prepared to fire and gasped as the flame grew, Cid ran next to the side wall and began to run up it before jumping off the wall and readying his spear, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Cid yelled as he flew through the air and stabbed the red head of the dragon with his spear.

Cid jumped off the dragon's head and landed on the floor next to Luke before smirking, as the red head wailed in pain before looking at Cid, Yuffie threw her throwing star and ran at the twin headed dragon, the throwing star sliced the blue head before Yuffie caught it and sliced the red dragon head a few times (A/N Bloodfest), Luke ran at the blue head and sliced it several times before landing on the floor and summoning a random materia.

Luke threw the Trigger Blade into the air and tossed the materia at the sword before the materia slotted into the handle, Luke jumped at the sword and grabbed the handle as he pulled the trigger causing the blade to change into a golden handled long sword with a crystal clear blade, (A/N kingdom maker, TB + Alexandria.) the sword came crashing down and sliced the blue dragon head before Luke jumped away and glared at the beast. (A/N similar to Luke's previous limit, magical helm splitter, basically what just happened with a random materia.)

"Dose this thing ever show any form of slowing down?!" Luke yelled as Barret fired several small devices at the red head, the small devices circled the red head before firing several large blue beams at the red dragon head, "huh, maybe if we hit the neck…" Vincent suggested before he glowed with a familiar dark aura, as the aura faded everyone looked at him to see he was wearing a white shirt, black trousers, hockey mask and was holding a serrated chainsaw.

"Ok, that's a nice chainsaw…" Luke stated in surprise before Vincent revved it and held the chainsaw as it growled to life, Vincent slowly walked forwards revving the chainsaw before running towards the twin headed dragon with the chainsaw held at his side, as Vincent reached the range of the two heads he jumped out of the way and kicked off the wall to get close to the red head's neck piece, Vincent held the chainsaw over his head before he drove it into the neck piece as blood spewed out of the open gash.

The red head screamed in pain as Vincent's eyes locked on to the neck piece as he stared with intent at the chainsaw as it chewed through the neck piece of the dragon, as the chainsaw chewed through the last millimetre of dragon flesh the head fell off as the open head slot slowly drooled out blood, the group looked in shock as Vincent turned to the group and calmly walked away from the snarling blue head as the red one lay silently on the floor.

His shirt was covered with the blood of the dragon as he looked at the group to notice their shocked looks, "that was so cool and at the same time gross…" Luke commented as Vincent changed back to normal, "errr, Vincent, buddy, it's still got one head…" Barret stated before Cloud readied his sword, "Not enough power for both heads, at least I took care of half our problem…" Vincent replied before Cloud nodded and slowly lowered the point of his sword towards the ground.

Cloud spun on the spot while slowly moving forwards before moving the sword outwards as the winded picked up creating a tornado that caused the blue head to roar as Cloud ran at the head, as he neared the dragon Cloud jumped at the blue neck and brought his sword round as he sliced and landed on the other side of the dragon, Cloud slowly stood up and turned to look at the dragon as it growled and roared at him before suddenly stopping, the head slowly slid off the neck joint and the dragon fell to the floor headless.

Everyone relaxed and sheathed their weaponry before Cloud motioned for the group to continue on, as the group left the cave Cloud looked up to see the top of the cliff and pointed to the top before Luke quickly climbed up like before, as he reached the top he fitted the last hook and looked around to see a giant crater with swirling green energy, green liquid energy spouted out of the centre as an aura filled the night sky.

As Cloud began to climb Luke's storage device glowed before a small glow of red flashed on the ground, Luke kneeled and picked up the glowing rock before realizing it was a glowing materia, "Odd…" Luke stated before the Bahamut materia jumped out of Luke's storage device and landed in the same hand as the new materia, "Bahamut… and this one's a… red Bahamut?..." Luke stated as he looked in surprise at the new materia, he stored both materia in his storage device and turned to see Cloud near the top of the cliff.

Luke reached down and helped Cloud up before the two helped each team mate up the cliff, as the group looked out over the cliff Cloud slowly made his way down into the crater before the group followed, "An old crater... Something fell out of the sky and crashed down here... Leaving a scar on the planet." Cloud quietly stated as he looked at the gashing green energy, "the planet's still trying to heal it bleeding wound, like a cut that won't scab over." Luke explained as he looked in amazement as Tifa sighed.

"Sephiroth took that energy and is trying to use Meteor. Next time the wound won't be so small." Cloud continued angrily as the walls glowed with green energy, "The time has come to settle things with Sephiroth, huh?" Tifa asked sadly before Cloud nodded his face frozen with determination, "I, too, have lost many things because of Sephiroth." Tifa stated as she sadly looked at the ground before looking up again and nodded, "Let's go!" Tifa barked before Cloud smirked and nodded.

As the group continued on one of the cloaked figures looked at the group before walking off the edge and falling to his death, Cloud held his hand up and looked around before each member of the group heard a wiring sound, as the sound increased Vincent looked to the sky so see an airship of some form, "I think the sounds coming from that…" Vincent informed the group as they all looked skywards to see the airship themselves.

On the airship Rufus slowly walked to the balcony and looked into the crater before Scarlet and Heidegger walked besides him, "So, I finally found you." Rufus stated menacingly as he smirked evilly before Scarlet smirked, "This is incredible..." Scarlet replied as her eyes lit up with delight before Heidegger laughed, "This is the Promised Land the President has been searching for!!" Heidegger exclaimed happily and proudly as Rufus smirked.

"But, I'll be the one who gets it." Rufus stated as he looked down at the clouds in the crater, "Sorry, old man." Rufus whispered with an evil smirk on his face, Hojo slowly walked forwards and looked at the three before laughing menacingly, "That land is no one's." Hojo stated firmly before looking down at the clouds, "It's where the Reunion will take place... They will all gather here... I wonder if I will see... Sephiroth?" Hojo questioned as he smirked and corrected the placement of his glasses.

The group continued through the crater before stopping to see several figures continuing along the path in front of them, "Hmmm, the same black figures as before?" Luke asked before everyone else shrugged their shoulders, the group continued on till they reached a large land mass before the group looked around, two black figures walked forwards and bowed before two massive sword gashes appeared on them and the two figures fell to the ground.

"This is the end for all of you." A voice stated before Sephiroth lowered to the ground and looked at the group, "Sephiroth!!!" Cloud bellowed in anger as Sephiroth smirked at the group, "This is the end! You're right. This is the end of this body's usefulness." Sephiroth continued calmly as he looked at the sky before disappearing, "He disappeared!?" Cloud questioned in surprise as the group looked around, "He might still be nearby..." Tifa stated as she looked around ready for anything.

"Our purpose is to deliver the Black Materia to our master!" A voice bellowed as purple jets began to burst from the ground, "Our...?" Cloud asked in surprise as the group continued to look around, "What the hell is goin' on!" Barret quickly yelled as he looked around for anything that could look like an enemy, "Those who carry Jenova's cells..." the voice bellowed as another jet steamed out of the ground, "Master...!?" Cloud questioned as surprise filled his face.

"Of course... Sephiroth." The voice yelled again before laughing menacingly, Cloud looked for the source of the voice before quickly looking up to see Sephiroth hovering above them with his sword drawn, he slowly descended to the group and thrust his hand out sending a wave of energy that knocked each member of the group to the floor, Sephiroth stood at the edge of the pathway facing away from the group as his sword hung over the edge.

The group slowly staggered to their feet as Sephiroth chuckled before he slowly turned to face the group, "mother, it is your will that will send these worthless beings to their death…" Sephiroth stated deeply as he disappeared into the wind, the ground rumbled before a giant blue winged monster broke out of the ground, "another Jenova, well, seen as Sephiroth said 'death', this must be Jenova death…" Luke stated before everyone looked at Luke and shook their heads.

Everyone readied themselves for battle before Jenova fired a large fireball at the group, Jenova fired the fireball and the group leapt out of the way before Vincent shot several bullets at the beast, Jenova shot two laser beams from its eyes before Red jumped out of the way of the beam and growled before howling to the sky, several stars filled the sky above Jenova before they all started shooting at Jenova and hitting it multiple times.

Jenova looked at Red before firing a giant fireball and knocked Red to the floor, Cid smirked before spawning a stick of dynamite and lighting it on his cigarette, Cid threw the dynamite at Jenova before leaping into the air (A/N a combination of Dynamite and Hyper Jump) the dynamite exploded and Jenova wailed in pain before looking around for Cid, Cid descended from the sky and drove his spear into Jenova as it searched from the impact, "Take that you mother fucker!" Cid yelled as Yuffie's throwing star glowed.

Yuffie threw her throwing star at Jenova as it glowed before the throwing star shrunk and sliced into Jenova's waist, a few seconds passed before a giant wave sliced the waist of the beast from all sides causing Jenova to wail as it's top half fell from the bottom half, the throwing star returned to Yuffie's hand and Cid landed next to Yuffie and smirked as he lit his cigarette, everyone put their weapons away as Cloud looked at the sky.

"Jenova's cells...hmm. So that's what this is all about. The Jenova Reunion..." Cloud uttered in realisation as he looked at the group, "Not Sephiroth!? You mean all this time it wasn't Sephiroth we were after?" Tifa asked in surprise as Cloud sighed and shook his head, "I'll explain later. Right now, the only thing I'm thinking about is beating Sephiroth." Cloud stated as he looked on ahead, "But Sephiroth is..." Tifa slowly trailed off before Cloud took a few steps forwards.

"He's here. The real Sephiroth is just beyond here. It's both incredibly wicked and cruel… But it's releasing a powerfully strong will from deep within this planet's wound." Cloud explained before something glowed with a dark aura just a few meters in front of Cloud, Cloud walked over to it and picked it up to reveal the Black Materia, "...The Black Materia is back in our hands. Now all we have to do is defeat Sephiroth and that'll be the end of it." Cloud stated with determination.

"We'd better not take the Black Materia any further. Why don't you give it to someone else to hold on to?" Tifa asked before Cloud nodded and looked to the group, when he looked at Red he smirked and walked over to him, "Red can you hold on to it for me?" Cloud asked before Red nodded, "You want me to take the Black Materia? ...all right, I understand." Red replied before taking the Black Materia from Cloud and walking over to a comfortable position off the pathway.

"Don't give it to ANYONE. I'm counting on you." Cloud requested firmly before walking back to Tifa as she nodded, "Let's find Sephiroth!!" Tifa ordered before the group walked further along the path, as they continued the wind became more unbearable than before becoming nothing but an endless white, "What is this? What happened?" Tifa asked as she looked around, "Calm down, Tifa. Sephiroth is near. Anything could happen." Cloud stated before the endless white faded and the group found themselves at the entrance of Nibelheim.

"Nibelheim?" Tifa questioned as the group looked around the entrance, "why here?" Luke asked as he looked at Cloud who shook his head sadly, "This is an illusion Sephiroth made up. He's trying to confuse us. It'll be all right. As long as we know it's an illusion, there's nothing to be afraid of. Come on, let's keep going." Cloud stated before everyone nodded their heads, "hey, isn't that a truck approaching the main gate of Nibelheim?" Luke asked as everyone looked to see a truck approaching moments before Sephiroth got off the truck and looked back at the truck.

"All right, let's go." Sephiroth commanded before several soldiers got off the truck followed by a young man with black spiky hair and a Buster Sword on his back, _"Zack?" _Luke questioned in his head as Zack walked passed the group and looked at the town sign before Tifa shook her head, "Stop... Sephiroth." Tifa yelled clearly upset before Cloud shrugged, "This is so stupid..." he stated looking at the group, "Hey, Cloud. Let's get back to the real world, huh..." Cid asked before Cloud shook his head.

"Cloud... It's just an illusion. Don't worry about it..." Tifa stated reassuringly before the surroundings returned to the endless white with only the sound of rushing white, "What's next?" Cloud asked as he sighed in annoyance, "Stop it already!" Tifa yelled still upset as Barret looked around, "what the hell is goin' on!?" Barret demanded before the white glow faded to reveal Nibelheim but it was ablaze.

"...This is what actually happened five years ago. But… It's probably not me that's going to come out of the Shinra mansion. He's going to try and show us another stupid illusion." Cloud explained before Zack ran out of the mansion and looked around, "See... didn't I tell you?" Cloud stated as Luke noticed a man with a grey beard and hair tending to a person with some wounds, "Hey geezer!" Zack yelled as he ran up to the old man, "Hey! It's you! You're still sane, right?" the old man asked.

"Like I could stay sane in a situation like this!" Zack answered as he looked around at the fire, "I don't want to... watch this. Cloud... don't watch!" Tifa yelled as she closed her eyes in upset, "I'll check this house. You check that one over there." The old man instructed before he ran into a house, "what happened to you Sephiroth?" Zack asked before running into another house.

"...What's wrong, Tifa? I told you before, right? As long as we know that it's just an illusion, there's no need to be scared." Cloud reassured the dark haired woman as Luke looked around at the destruction before running over to one of the dead men and pressing his hand on the man's chest to see it passed right through it, "it's just an illusion." Luke stated as he looked back at the group, "Sephiroth! I know you're listening! I know what you want to say!" Cloud yelled to the sky as everyone looked at him.

"That I wasn't in Nibelheim five years ago. That's it, isn't it?" Cloud asked angrily as he continued to look at the sky before a white flash blinded everyone and a single gong of a church bell rang through the air, "I see you finally understand." Sephiroth responded as everyone uncovered their eyes to see him standing in the middle of the town square.

"What you are trying to say is that you want to confuse me, right? But... even making me see those things won't affect me. I remember it all. The heat of the fire... the pain in my body... and in my heart!" Cloud yelled angrily as he glared at Sephiroth who grimly shook his head, "Oh, is that so? You are just a puppet... you have no heart... and cannot feel any pain... How can there be any meaning in the memory of such a being? What I have shown you is reality. What you remember, that is the illusion." Sephiroth stated calmly as Cloud's glare hardened.

"...Do you understand?" Sephiroth asked as he calmly walked up to Cloud, "I don't want to understand!" Cloud spat as Sephiroth smirked, "But, I want to ask you one thing. Why... why are you doing this?" Cloud asked before Sephiroth smirked as he laughed, "I want to take you back to your real self. The one who gave me the Black Materia that day... Who would have ever thought a failed experiment would prove so useful? Hojo would die if he knew." Sephiroth continued to smirk calmly.

Cloud slowly took a few steps forwards as Sephiroth continued to smirk, "Hojo!? What does he have to do with me!?" Cloud asked in surprise as Sephiroth huffed, "Five years ago you were... ...constructed by Hojo, piece by piece, right after Nibelheim was burnt. A puppet made up of vibrant Jenova cells, her knowledge, and the power of Mako. An incomplete Sephiroth-clone. Not even given a number. ...That is your reality." Sephiroth explained as he continued to smirk.

"Cloud... Don't listen to him... Close your ears! Close your eyes!" Tifa yelled in panic before Cloud shrugged, "What's wrong, Tifa? I'm not affected by it. ...I wasn't paying attention to him." Cloud stated as he looked at her, "All that talk of Hojo constructing you is a lie. Don't we have our memories together? Being kids together, starlit nights..." Tifa replied in a panicked tone before Sephiroth slowly cocked his head to look at her and laughed menacingly.

"Tifa... Why are you so worried and scared by those words? Hmm... Shall I show everyone here what's in your heart?" Sephiroth mused before Tifa quickly looked away and Sephiroth laughed again, "You look like you're not feeling well." Sephiroth stated before he disappeared and Cloud turned to look at Tifa, "Tifa? Is Sephiroth right?" Cloud asked surprised at Tifa's actions as she remained silent, "Cloud..." Tifa's voice trembled as she spoke.

"Why are you so scared? Don't worry about me. I'm all right. No matter how confused I am, I'll never believe a word that Sephiroth says." Cloud tried to reassure Tifa as he looked at the ground and Tifa continued to look away, "It's true that sometimes I can't figure out who I am. There's a lot of things muddled up in my memories. But, Tifa… But you said, 'Long time no see, Cloud' right? Those words will always support me. I am the one you grew up with. I'm Cloud of Nibelheim. No matter how much I lose faith in myself, that is the truth." Cloud stated before looking back up at Tifa.

"That's why you shouldn't be so scared. No matter what anyone else says to me, it's your attitude that counts..." Cloud continued before he turned away and Tifa turned to look at Cloud before shaking her head, "No, that's not true, Cloud..." Tifa responded in an upset voice before Cloud shook his head sadly and turned to face Tifa, "What's not? Aren't I the same Cloud you grew up with?" Cloud asked in surprise.

"That's not what I meant... I don't know how to say it... Cloud, I need some time... Just give me a little time..." Tifa begged sadly before another bright flash blinded everyone for a moment, Sephiroth stood on the steps to the courtyard of the mansion, "Cloud... Don't blame Tifa. The ability to change one's looks, voice, and words, is the power of Jenova. Inside of you, Jenova has merged with Tifa's memories, creating you. Out of Tifa's memory... A boy named Cloud might've just been a part of them." Sephiroth explained calmly before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Cloud... Please... don't think right now." Tifa pleaded as Cloud closed his eyes before Sephiroth's laughter echoed through the illusion, "Think, Cloud!...Cloud?" Sephiroth's voiced questioned its own words before laughing manically, "Oh, excuse me. You never had a name." Sephiroth's voice stated calmly as Cloud grasped his head in pain, "Shut up... Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted before Sephiroth appeared next to a familiar looking man.

"You still don't understand? Then..." Sephiroth stated before leaning down and taking the photo from the man's hands, "Do you remember the picture that we took before we headed for Mt. Nibel?" Sephiroth asked before tossing the picture to Cloud and looking at Tifa, "...Tifa, you remember, right?" Sephiroth asked menacingly before looking back at cloud, Cloud slowly looked at the picture as Tifa shook her head, "Cloud... don't..." Tifa begged before Cloud gasped in surprise.

"...Just as I thought." Cloud stated calmly, "This picture's a fake. The truth is in my memory. ...Five years ago, I came back to Nibelheim, to inspect the reactor. I was sixteen. The town hadn't changed at all. What did I do...? Oh yeah..." Cloud continued as he nodded to himself, "Yeah, I went to Tifa's room. There, I..." Cloud continued as he focused on his memory.

"I played the piano! I looked in the drawers! I spent the night and went to the reactor in Mt. Nibel. I was excited about it. Because that was my first mission after becoming First Class in SOLDIER." Cloud explained calmly before gasping again as Sephiroth disappeared, "...SOLDIER, First Class." Cloud repeated before looking at the ground, "SOLDIER? When did I enter SOLDIER?" Cloud asked himself as he placed a hand on his head.

"How did I join SOLDIER?" Cloud continued to ask as he closed his eyes and fell to his knees, "Why... why can't I remember?" Cloud asked as he placed another hand on his head, "I'm... I'm..." Cloud slowly released his hands away from his head and picked himself up as Tifa continued to look at him in worry, "...I didn't have to worry about it, because I was..." Cloud stated before Tifa slowly walked up to him, "Cloud??" Tifa asked sadly, "Let's go, Tifa. I'm... I'm all right." Cloud reassured the woman before the illusion slowly faded.

Inside the crystal caves of the crater Rufus slowly looked around with a large smirk on his face before scarlet calmly walked next to him, "Wow!! That's amazing!" Scarlet exclaimed as she looked around, Hojo slowly entered and looked around at the crystallized cave to see some form of tree at the top with a giant crystal, "it's all materia!!" Scarlet yelled with a large grin on her face, "The outside is rich with Mako energy, the inside is a treasure trove of materia. This truly is the Promised Land." Rufus stated as he chuckled.

"There is no such thing as the Promised Land. It's a legend... an old wives tale... ...it's utterly ridiculous." Hojo replied with a crackle in his voice, "Everything as I imagined it to be. Isn't it splendid? It is that kind of dullness that makes you a second-rate scientist." Rufus spat at Hojo before the entire room shook uncontrollably, "What's happening?" Rufus asked in surprise as he frantically looked around, "It's coming from within the wall! Something's in there! It's moving!" Scarlet yelled in shock before a green emerald eye opened and looked at the three.

"Weapon... Then it really does exist... I didn't believe in it." Hojo stated in surprise as he looked at the wall, "What does this mean?" Rufus asked in surprise before Hojo turned to face Rufus, "...Weapon. Monsters created by the Planet. It appears when the Planet is in danger, reducing everything to nothingness. That's what was stated in Professor Gast's report." Hojo explained happily as he adjusted his glasses.

"I never saw that report... Where is it?" Rufus asked inquisitively before Hojo smirked as he removed a piece of paper from his pocket, "Here, right here." Hojo answered as the eye looked at Hojo, "You keep a lot of things to yourself." Rufus aggressively stated, as Red waited on the bridge he looked around before sighing, "I wonder how Cloud and the others are... It's hard to believe... such a small piece of materia is able to destroy the Planet..." Red mused as he looked down at the black orb on the floor.

A figure slowly appeared in the distance before Red quickly got into a fighting stance, "Red?" a voice asked before Red relaxed, "Luke, what's going on, where's everyone else?" Red asked before Luke sighed, "We need your help! Cloud's in trouble!" Luke quickly told Red before he nodded and Luke pointed towards where he came from, "Over there!" Luke explained before Red nodded, picked up the red materia and ran off in the direction Luke pointed to.

Luke slowly chucked before looking in the direction Red ran, "And remember..." Luke slowly stated before his body slowly grew from a teenage boy to an older man with long silver hair, black cloak, cat like green eyes and different facial features, "...The Black Materia!" Sephiroth slowly stated as his voice slowly changed from Luke's to his own, Sephiroth vanished as Red continued to run unaware of what he was about to do.

Rufus slowly looked at the report as Scarlet looked around with a slight hint of fear on her face, "Mr. President... I've got a bad feeling about this place..." Scarlet warned with a slight hint of fear before Rufus looked at her and nodded, "Hmm... perhaps we should return to the ship now. We need to prepare for the inspection anyway." Rufus stated calmly before Cloud appeared in the centre of the cave in a flash of white.

"Hey! Where did you come from?" Scarlet asked in surprise as Cloud looked around the room, "Don't know..." Cloud slowly stated before turning to face Rufus and shaking his head, "This place is going to get rough. Better leave things to me and get out of here while you still can!" Cloud advised before Rufus looked at him in shock, "Leave things to you? Humph... I don't know what you mean." Rufus demanded in arrogance as he glared at Cloud before Cloud slowly turned away and looked at the ceiling.

"This is where the Reunion is happening. Where everything begins and ends." Cloud explained slowly as his irises became catlike and glazed over, "Cloud!" Tifa yelled as she ran into the cave before everyone else followed her, "I'm here to help you, Cloud!" Red shouted as he ran into the cave before Luke gave Red a questioning look as Cloud looked at Red, "Thanks... Red XIII. Where's the Black Materia?" Cloud slowly asked before the group looked at Cloud in shock.

"It's safe. I'm holding onto it." Red answered before Cloud nodded, "I'll take it from here. Give me the... Black Materia." Cloud slowly demanded as Tifa took a few steps forwards, "Cloud, can't you hear my voice?" Tifa asked as Cloud walked up to Red and kneeled down in front of him, "Are you all right, Cloud?" Red asked with concern before Cloud slowly nodded, "Then... here you go. I was a little apprehensive holding this thing." Red admitted before placing the Black Materia on the floor.

Cloud slowly picked up the Black Materia before looking at it and picking himself up, "No, don't! Please... stop, Cloud!" Tifa begged once more before Cloud looked up at the roof, "Thanks. ...leave the rest to me." Cloud slowly ordered before walking to the centre of the room, "Everyone, thanks for everything. And... I'm sorry." Cloud apologised before turning to each member of the group and apologizing and turning to face Tifa, "Especially you, Tifa. I'm really sorry. You've been good to me... I don't know what to say..." Cloud slowly told before shaking his head.

"I never lived up to being 'Cloud' Tifa... Maybe one day you'll meet the real 'Cloud'." Cloud stated sadly before turning to Hojo as Tifa held her face, sank to the ground and began to cry, Hojo smirked and began to laugh as Cloud looked at him, "This is perfect!!! It means that my experiment was a complete success!" Hojo exclaimed in delight before laughing again, "What number were you? Huh? Where is your tattoo?" Hojo demanded as he looked over Cloud's body before Cloud shook his head sadly.

"Professor Hojo... I don't have a number. You didn't give me one because I was a failed experiment." Cloud sadly told the professor as he looked at the floor before Hojo turned away, "What the--? You mean only a failure made it here?!" Hojo asked in surprise as Cloud looked up in shock, "Professor... please give me a number. Please, Professor..." Cloud begged before Hojo grumbled, "Shut up, miserable failure..." Hojo spat before Cloud fell to the floor and sighed.

The area shook again and the dark blue crystal descended to be caught by several branches as Sephiroth slept inside, Cloud slowly rose up and floated to the branches above before landing upside down on the roots, "Who... was that?" Rufus asked before Hojo looked over at Rufus and smirked, "...He's a Sephiroth-clone I created after the real Sephiroth died five years ago. Jenova cells and Mako, with my knowledge and skills, have been combined with science and nature to bring him to life." Hojo stated proudly as the group continued to watch as Cloud slowly stood on the roots.

"...I'm not wild about the failure part, but the Jenova Reunion Theory has now been proven." Hojo continued to explain as Luke glared at him, "You see, even if Jenova's body is dismembered, it will eventually become one again. That's what is meant by Jenova's Reunion. I have been waiting for the Reunion to start. Five years have passed, and now the Clones have begun to return." Hojo stated happily as everyone looked at him except Tifa who continued to cry.

"I thought the clones would begin to gather at Midgar where Jenova is stored. But my predictions were not entirely correct. Jenova itself began to move away from the Shinra Building." Hojo continued to inform everyone as Cloud walked over to the blue crystal, "But being a genius that I am, I soon figured it out. You see it was all Sephiroth's doing. Sephiroth is not just content to diffuse his will into the Life stream; he wants to manipulate the clones himself." Hojo stated as he rubbed his chin before Luke marched up to him.

"So you just mess with people's lives for fun, have you any idea what you could have unleashed?!" Luke yelled as Hojo looked at Luke's crystal eyes, "my, my, where did you get those…" Hojo asked in surprise, "that's none of your business, I should have killed you at the Shinra building…" Luke spat before Yuffie looked up to see Cloud floating next to the Crystal, "Luke, now's not the time to kill off an evil scientist, Cloud's doing something…" she yelled as everyone looked at the crystal above them.

"Whatever I say now is too little... too late... We must evacuate." Rufus stated as everyone looked at Rufus, "I want you all to come with me. There is still much more I want to hear." Rufus requested before Red looked up at Cloud to see the Black Materia in his hand, "Cloud, NO! Stop! Please!" Red shouted before Cloud's hand went into the blue crystal moments before the Black Materia glowed as it floated in front of Sephiroth.

The Black Materia floated into Sephiroth as he continued to sleep with a calm facial expression, the branches slowly lost their grip as Hojo and Rufus ran out of the room, "Come on!, we got to get out of here !" Luke yelled before the group ran out of the caves to see Shinra's airship outside, everyone quickly boarded the airship and it took off moments before a great beam of light filled the night sky, the beam filled the crater as the land shook before lightning filled the air although there were no clouds as Rufus, Hojo and Scarlet entered the airship.

The WEAPONs came to life and began to rise out of the crater, first a blue coloured WEAPON flew out of the storm as a grey coloured WEAPON climbed out of the hole now forming in the crater, the grey coloured WEAPON looked at its surrounding before roaring as the group looked in fear, the airship shook as a black WEAPON impacted with the back of the airship causing Tifa to lose her balance and fall off the edge.

Luke quickly jumped off the edge after Tifa as two lumps formed in his shirt before his angelic wings burst out of his back, Luke grabbed Tifa's arm and Tifa sighed in relief before Luke quickly flew back to the airship, as Luke got close to the airship he noticed the glow around the black WEAPON before he threw Tifa on board and Barret caught her, the Black WEAPON charged forwards ramming into Luke thrusting him into the airship's side wall before Luke landed on the deck with both his wings still out.

Yuffie quickly ran up to Luke and kneeled down placing two fingers on the side of his neck before sighing with relief as all of the Shinra soldiers looked at him in surprise, the four other WEAPONs shot off into the nights sky to the four corners of the planet as the airship flew away from the crater to an unknown destination, three hours passed before the airship passed over land again as Hojo walked on to the deck and looked at Luke pushing Yuffie out of the way.

"So, this young man with crystal eyes was really some form of winged human, oh what fun I shall have experimenting on this fine specimen, imagine what secrets his DNA may hold." Hojo stated with an evil glint in his eyes as he stepped on the end of Luke's left wing before Luke grunted in pain, "so the wings are real, such a shame that I only have one, oh well, for the benefit of science, I'll have to dissect him at some point." Hojo stated menacingly as he grinned.

"You monster, he's still a living being!" Yuffie yelled before Hojo huffed, "Do you honestly think I care about morals, this fine specimen will be examined, experimented on and when I have no more use for him, dissected, oh, and maybe I should use you to breed him for more specimens…" Hojo spat as Yuffie glared at him before Vincent noticed the distance between them and the ground, "Yuffie!" Vincent shouted before shooting the Shinra guards in the head and pointing his gun at Hojo.

"Grab Luke and jump, we're quite close to the ground from here." Vincent stated before Yuffie picked up Luke and jumped off the airship, Yuffie landed on the ground stumbling as she tried to hold Luke's weight as well as her own, "man your heavy…" Yuffie grumbled as she ran away from the airship while Vincent continued to point his gun at Hojo before smirking and back flipping off the airship before disappearing.

Yuffie quickly found shelter in a cave in the woods where they first met before lying Luke down on her makeshift bed and using her throwing star to rip off his red shirt before gasping at the several cuts and bruises he took from the two impacts, Yuffie detached his weaponry and storage device from his belt before looking at it as Vincent entered the cave, "nice hiding spot, took me over three hours to find." Vincent stated before looking at Luke, "looks like he took quite a beating…" he remarked before sitting against a wall.

Yuffie looked at the storage device and tapped it a few times before sighing, "Luke kept all of his medical equipment in here, no good when he's the one who needs it!" Yuffie yelled before the storage device buzzed to life, "to whoever is listening to this, if you are hearing this you've said one of the emergency passwords and Luke is in need of medical equipment, please take a few steps back to allow the items to spawn near the device." A voice from the device stated before Yuffie took a few steps back and the storage device spawned several boxes and devices.

"Now, take the probe, that's the small blue circular device in box 1A" the device instructed Yuffie before Yuffie quickly found the box and opened it to find the device, "press the sides and press it into his wrist." The device told Yuffie before she pressed the sides causing 16 small needles to spring out of one side, Yuffie pressed it into Luke's wrist and the device buzzed and pinged before coming up with a list of items and what to do with them.

Yuffie began to read the instructions before tending to Luke, four hours passed before Vincent left the cave and Yuffie continued to stare at the fire before a white bird flew into the room and landed on Luke, the bird looked at him before slowly transforming into a letter, Yuffie looked at the letter as temptation rose for her to read it but she decided against it and continued to tend to the fire, as morning came Yuffie awoke to see that most of Luke's wounds were healed and she smiled before looking through her rations.

Vincent returned with Cait Sith and the two told Yuffie about the relevant news before she sighed and returned to eating her food before Luke slowly stirred and rose from his slumber, "Luke, how you feeling, we were kinda worried for a while." Yuffie asked, her voice was filled with concern before Luke looked down at the probe and removed it from his arm, "I feel like I got hit by something hard, followed by something metal." Luke answered before looking at the letter, "that arrived for you yesterday, what's it say?" Yuffie asked before Luke looked up at the three.

"Before I answer anything can someone tell me what's going on, last I remember is one of the WEAPONs barging into me…" Luke stated as his wings went back into his back, "well, Meteor is coming and it's in the sky, Cloud's missing, Tifa and Barret's fate is being discussed by Rufus and the others, Cid's working on the Highwind, that's the airship we rode in and Red's on the Highwind…somewhere." Cait Sith answered before Luke looked down at the letter.

"Well from what the letter says, in short, my grandfather, mother and father have been rather busy…" Luke stated before casting a release spell on the scroll to reveal several small crates, Luke walked up to one and opened it before carefully lifting a tri–barrelled revolver with a dog design on each barrel, "my mum and dad finished that gun, mum says on the letter that if fused with dark power the gun will change into an energy cannon." Luke explained before passing it to Vincent. (A/N Cerberus).

Vincent looked over the gun with intent before looking down the sight, "three bullets in one shot, quite an impressive gun…" Vincent inspected the gun intently before sending a small amount of his dark powers into the gun, the gun changed into a long barrelled cannon for a few moments before changing back into Cerberus, "It says here that it needs a large mass of power to sustain the form." Luke stated as he continued to read the letter.

"I see, thanks" Vincent replied gratefully before holstering the gun and sitting against the wall, "Yuffie, my grandfather made a special throwing star from Alengrium." Luke told the ninja before Yuffie walked up to a box with her name on the side before she opened it to see a large 4 point throwing star, (A/N angelic metal, yes the throwing star is from FF7:AC). "A spear for Cid, gloves for Tifa, hey, dad finished the blueprints and parts for Barret's gun arm with my idea's added in!" Luke exclaimed happily as he looked at the letter.

"And also a Changlium…" Luke slowly trailed off before walking over to a box with his name on and opened the lid before looking at the small circular device, "So what does it do?" Yuffie asked inquisitively before Luke took a new shirt out of his storage device and re-equipped himself (A/N he has all of his stuff on.) before adding the device to the side of his belt and connecting a small wire to his storage device, "Rufus Shinra." Luke named loudly before the device flashed, a small layer of digital holographic polygons appeared over Luke before he looked identical to Rufus Shinra himself.

"Well Yuffie, what do you think?" Luke asked with Rufus' voice before Yuffie smirked, "I think I got a plan to save our friends." Yuffie schemed with a large grin on her face before everyone looked at her in surprise, a few days passed before everyone left the cave and began to walk to Junon.

End of Chapter

Ok, that's both chapters, the month I missed and this month's, done, I have assignment work so I'll be dealing with that for the next few days, if I get chance I'll make a start on the next chapter some time in the month.


	9. Chapter 9 The Dark Sun

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters in Final Fantasy 7 or content from said game add-ons from movie's or other games related to Final Fantasy 7, my own characters are my own design and I own them, so ask if you want to use them at all.

This might be quite a long chapter so bear with me. I decided to make it longer because I was late with one of my previous chapters. Plus I used references from the anime movie Final Fantasy 7 last orders.

Sorry it took so long, my PC had a Trojan horse on my PC, I had to format my C drive 4 times I hope you like the chapter and have a happy new year.

Also note that I have noticed a few missing games in fan fiction, **Sudeki** for the Xbox and **Alundra **for the Playstation could some one tell me what I could do if I have a story for ether of those games.

P.S. because I made this chapter long if you want to take a break while reading write or type down the first 4 to 12 letters or symbols, there's a find function in most explorer tools in the edit menu, it helps a lot when I'm reading chapters or researching a web page, thanks for the time to read this paragraph.

Chapter 9 – The Dark Sun.

Tifa slowly awoke and mumbled as a small glare of light shined on her eyes before Barret slowly turned round and looked at Tifa, "You'll be better soon. You've been a sleep for a long time." Barret stated as he walked over to her and Tifa slowly got off the bed, "I'm... hungry..." Tifa slowly stated as the room became clear to her, "Hey, why don't you ask? About him." Barret asked before Tifa looked at the floor in sadness and sighed.

"...Because I'm scared." Tifa slowly stated before looking up at Barret, "Don't worry. I don't know what happened to Cloud either. Guess I shouldn't tell you not to worry... None of them know if he's all right either." Barret replied before scratching the back of his head, "He's still... alive, right?" Tifa asked hopefully before Barret sadly nodded, "How long... was I asleep?" Tifa asked before Barret rubbed his chin and looked at the roof.

"Lessee now... Must've been about 7 days." Barret trailed off as Tifa looked at the ground, "What about Sephiroth?" Tifa asked spitefully as she remembered the name, "You ain't over it yet. Remember that huge light, in the Northern Cave?" Barret asked as he walked over to Tifa before she nodded.

"Since then, the crater's been surrounded by a huge barrier of light. Everyone knows Sephiroth sleeps in that big hole, protected by the barrier. We can't do a damn thing about it. We just gotta wait till he wakes up." Barret explained sadly as he looked at the floor before looking at the window, "And on topa that, some huge monster called Weapon's been on a rampage." Barret sadly stated as Tifa looked at the window Barret was looking at.

"...Weapon?" Tifa asked as she continued to look at the window, "Remember that huge monster that was made with Sephiroth, at the bottom of the crater? Well it's up here now. They say it's some legendary monster from the past." Barret informed before turning to look at Tifa, "Weapon... is protecting Sephiroth?" Tifa questioned in surprise before Barret shook his head, "Dunno. But he's up here goin' around tearin' shit up. Right now Rufus' fightin' it. I hate to say it, but he's got guts." Barret stated with a slight hint of annoyance before he walked to the window and Tifa hopped off the bed.

"We shoulda been the ones to destroy it, but we ain't got no time..." Barret stated sadly before Tifa turned to look at him, "Time..." Tifa questioned before Barret sighed, "...Hey! How about Meteor?" Tifa asked before Barret walked over to the window shutters and pressed a button before the window shades opened, Tifa slowly walked to the window and looked out to the sky before gasping as she saw Meteor hanging in the sky.

"Do we have to give up?" Tifa asked as Barret sighed and shook his head, "...Dunno." Barret sadly answered before the door behind them opened and Rufus slowly walked in," I thought Cloud would show up to save you all... Professor Hojo wanted to check up on Cloud, too." Rufus stated with no emotion in his voice as he looked at the two, "Quite frankly, a number of your friends are... unaccounted for..." Rufus continued as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"What are you going to do to Cloud?" Tifa asked quickly in an upset tone, "Sephiroth's alter ego..." Rufus slowly stated before flipping his hair, "Meteor has been summoned... Essentially, it's all but over now. So, there's no need for you now. No, maybe there is an important task for you..." Rufus slowly stated before two Shinra guards walked in, "President! Preparations for the public execution are complete." The soldier stated as he saluted.

"Execution!? What're ya gonna get by executin' us?" Barret asked in shock, "You are to be executed for causing this situation. People are ignorant. They'll feel better as long as someone is punished." Rufus slowly stated as the two soldiers pointed their guns at Tifa and Barret, "I take back what little praise I had for this damn jackass!" Barret yelled in anger as he waved his fist before Rufus smirked at him. "Well, enjoy your last moments together." Rufus stated before he smirked at the two and left with a slight chuckle.

Lower area of Junon

A Shinra guard walked up to the guard at the elevator with a female news reporter and a camera man behind him, "and these are?" the man at the elevator asked as he eyed the 3 people, "they're the news reporters for the station in Costa Del Sol, we need to be quick, the President said he wants the whole world to see the execution." The soldier said before the guard looked over the 3 before nodding and opening the elevator doors.

The 3 entered and the camera man with sunglasses on looked at the guard, "if I didn't know better, I'd say you were a real Shinra soldier." The camera man stated as the reporter continued to mess with her dress, "Yuffie, you won't make your bust any bigger by messing with your dress." The guard whispered as the reporter looked at the guard and sighed, the elevator door opened again and the 3 left as two guards stood in front of them.

"Halt, why are you here?" one of the guards asked before the soldier walked up to the two guards, "the president wanted all of the globe to see the execution, this is the reporter from Costa Del Sol." The soldier stated as the two guards looked at each other, "the reported from Costa del Sol is in the main hall." One of them stated as the two guards continued to point their weapons at the 3, "this is the female roll..." the soldier stated before walking up to one of the guards.

"The sex appeal..." the soldier whispered into the guard's ear before he nodded in realization, "Oh, I see, we'll escort the crew to the hall and relieve you from duty." One of the guards told the soldier before he saluted and escorted the crew to the hall as the soldier watched them turn a corner. The soldier smirked before the base of his boots glowed for a few seconds before his whole body changed to look identical to Rufus Shinra. "Time to go make a public appearance." Rufus stated before walking down the same hall as the reporter and cameraman.

Barret and Tifa were lead down the corridors with their hands bound behind their backs to a large auditorium with rows of people sat waiting for a speech before Scarlet walked up to the podium, "Is everyone here? These are the ones who brought this madness into the world!" Scarlet bellowed as every cameraman panned their cameras to Barret and Tifa, "The hell are these people?" Barret yelled as Scarlet smirked.

"We will be broadcasting your miserable deaths live on national television." Scarlet explained with a hint of satisfaction in her voice before a very large man stood up and looked and coughed, "Scarlet, why a public execution in this day and age?" the man asked before Scarlet turned to him and smirked, "With the chaos resulting from the Meteor reports, we desperately need to rally public support..." Scarlet answered as she walked to the door of a gas chamber.

"It's better that we punish somebody, anybody." Scarlet stated happily before opening the door to the gas chamber, "You make me sick..." Tifa spat before Scarlet laughed and turned to her, "They'll never admit it, but everyone loves this stuff!" Scarlet sadistically stated before walking up to Tifa and inspecting her, "We'll start with this girl." Scarlet ordered as a large smile crept on her face as Barret struggled against his cuffs.

"If you've gotta do it... do me first!" Barret yelled as Scarlet laughed, "Camera, this way! Make sure you get this, the audience just eats up tearful goodbyes!" Scarlet mused as the cameramen paned to Barret before Tifa and Scarlet went into the gas chamber, Scarlet forced Tifa in front of the chair before kicking her into the seat and holding her foot on Tifa, "What are you doing!?" Tifa asked in fear as Scarlet smirked at her.

"This is my special gas chamber. Take your time, and enjoy a slow painful death." Scarlet stated with an evil grin as two guards entered the room and fastened her into the chair, "Stuck up Bitch!!" Scarlet yelled at Tifa before the guards and Scarlet left, "Well now, the show's about to begin." Scarlet mused as the guards were about to seal the door, "Wait!" a voice bellowed before the 3 looked to see Rufus walking down the middle of the auditorium.

"President, it's a privilege for you to be here." Scarlet replied as she saluted before Rufus looked at the audience, "I wish to interrogate the girl, on her own, before we kill her…" Rufus requested before the guard handed him the keys and Rufus casually walked into the gas chamber, Tifa glared at Rufus and Rufus smiled softly, "Now, other than the 2 reactor incidents in Midgar what other acts of terrorism did AVALANCHE commit?" Rufus asked before Tifa looked at him in surprise.

"A few, how did you know…?" Tifa asked before Rufus pressed his side and a small fraction of his face turned into Luke's, "now, what can you tell me about you actions in the Gold Saucer?" Rufus questioned as he 'accidentally' dropped a key on the floor, "I'm not going to tell you!" Tifa yelled playing along as Rufus pointed at an emergency stop button next to Tifa's shoulder before she nodded and looked down at the key on the floor.

Rufus left the chamber with an aggravated look on his face as Scarlet and the guards looked at him, "Kill her!" Rufus barked before walking out of the auditorium, Scarlet nodded and the guards sealed up the chamber before Scarlet smirked as she walked over to the controls, as Rufus left the auditorium he ran down the corridor towards the flight deck, Scarlet pressed the button and gas slowly released into the chamber as she laughed manically before red lights filled the room and several sirens sounded.

"Huh? What's going on?" Scarlet asked quickly as she looked around the room, "Emergency! Emergency! Weapon's approaching! Attention all military personnel: take your positions!" a man shouted down the intercom before all of the reporters and cameramen ran out of the room as screams of terror filled the fortress, "Hey, hey, all of you! Damn! Why now?" Scarlet asked irritably before a very fat man walked up to Scarlet smirking.

"How does it feel now, Scarlet?" the man asked as Scarlet scowled at him, "Hmm, so you didn't run? I'm impressed. How do I feel? Right now..." Scarlet pondered for a few moments before the man quickly sprayed a can in her face before Scarlet fell to the floor, "Sleeping gas?" Barret asked in shock before the man fell to pieces and Cait Sith crawled out and looked at Barret, the two guards aimed at Cait Sith before a throwing star knocked the guns out of the guards' hands.

Barret looked at the reporter and cameraman before smirking as he saw a tri-barrelled magnum in the cameraman's hand, "Took your damn time!" Barret yelled as Yuffie and Vincent removed their disguises, "We're here to help!" Cait Sith informed Barret as Yuffie jumped on to the stage and hit the two guards knocking them out before she began to work on the lock on Barret's cuffs, "Why you...? Ain't you part of Shinra?" Barret asked before Cait Sith hoped on to Vincent's shoulder and held his left paw up.

"Let's just say I'm against capital punishment. Besides... I hate this broad. Come on, we gotta help Tifa. We'll keep watch at the entrance." Cait Sith stated before both him and Vincent walked over to the entrance and began to secure the door shut as Yuffie unlocked the cuffs on Barret's hands, "where's our item keeper?" Barret asked as he walked over to the gas chamber door, "long story short, he has a device that can make him look like other people" Yuffie informed Barret as he looked at her with a surprised look.

Barret grabbed the door handle (A/N it's one of those wheel handles that you see on military ships that you have to turn to seal the door shut.) and tried to turn it a few times before pulling at the handle causing the sides of the handle to bend out of shape as Yuffie looked at it in shock, "errrr, I don't think it'll budge…" Barret stated in a light tone as Yuffie rolled her eyes. Meanwhile Rufus stood in his office looking out the window as Heidegger entered and quickly ran up to Rufus.

"It's Weapon." Heidegger stated with a small tremble of fear in his voice as Rufus huffed, "There's been so many attacks lately. Can we handle it?" Rufus asked as he continued to stare out the window, "I believe so. Your orders?" Heidegger asked before Rufus huffed and turned to face him, "No need to ask." Rufus stated before Heidegger saluted and walked to the door, "Oh sir, did you get any information from that AVALANCHE member you interrogated?" Heidegger questioned before Rufus quickly turned to looked at Heidegger with a puzzled look on his face.

"Interrogated?" Rufus asked as Heidegger nodded, "yes sir, before Scarlet locked her in the gas chamber, you interrogated her…" Heidegger informed Rufus before Rufus looked at the window in deep thought before looking back at Heidegger, "Continue the preparations without me, you're in charge till I return I have to check on something." Rufus stated before he walked out of the room and down the corridor before Heidegger left to begin the preparations.

Sirens continued to blur as huge steel plates shot up from the ground in front of the buildings as several cannons aimed at the sea, huge ports opened from the streets before cannons slowly peered out of them and aimed at the sea before the large cannon at the centre of the city aimed at the sea. Rufus walked down several corridors before passing an intersection which was parallel to the corridor.

As he passed another Rufus passed him symmetrically before Rufus stopped and turned round, Rufus stepped in front of the open section to see a mirror image of himself, questioning his reflection, Rufus slowly lifted his right hand to see his mirror image lift the left hand, Rufus then quickly moved his arms in a wave motion as his mirror image did the exact same thing, Rufus then began to do several dance moves on the spot before break dancing as his mirror image watched before quickly copying the last move successfully continuing to fool Rufus.

Rufus then checked his cuffs keeping an eye on the supposed mirror image as the mirror image continued to mimic Rufus' actions, Rufus checked his nails quickly before balling his hand into a fist as he mirror image did the same before the mirror image suddenly punched Rufus with the same fist knocking Rufus out, "ooooohhhh… I think I broke his jaw…. Oh well." The mirror image stated jokingly before looking for guards, the copy quickly grabbed Rufus and picked him up before standing him on the wall with one of his elbows prodding him up.

Still unconscious Rufus looked like he was leaning against the wall with one arm prodded on the wall as the copy slowly stepped away before running down the corridor to the air platform, ten minutes passed before the large cannon finished its adjustments and fired at the sea shaking the base before Rufus fell to the floor and stirred before slowly coming to and looking round, "Did a mirror image of myself just punch me?" Rufus asked himself as he looked round in confusion before rubbing his jaw.

Outside Weapon slowly rose out of the water almost like a fish as several cannons continued to fire at Weapon before several rows of soldiers lined up as the respecting commanders raised their arms into the air, the commanders lowered their arms and the men quickly fired their bazookas at the beast, the rockets impacted on Weapon as it increased its speed before several of the soldiers began to run back into the base in a mass panic.

Weapon rammed into the base causing a shockwave to travel through out its structure as the real Rufus stumbled grabbing on to the wall next to him before continuing on back to his office, back at the auditorium Tifa continued to hold her breath as she placed a foot on the key and slowly dragged it towards her as Barret continued to pull at the door, "this mother fucker's got to open!" Barret yelled before a large snapping tone filled the room and Barret looked down at the very disfigured and door-less wheel handle in his hands.

"Ooops…" Barret stated before everyone looked at him as Yuffie rubbed her forehead, "Hmm, we gotta go with a different plan. Let's get out of this room first." Cait Sith suggested before Barret looked up at the door, "Tifa! I'll help you, I promise!" Barret yelled through the steel door before the 4 of them quickly ran out of the auditorium as they all heard a clicking sound, Barret quickly turned and tried to open the door before they heard evil laughing behind the door.

"No! They locked this too!" Barret yelled in shock and anger before slamming his fist on the door as the laughter continued, "Fools. Now, you can't save the girl!" Scarlet yelled from inside the room as she continued to laugh in a sadistic tone, "OK, OK time for Plan B. Let's run to the airport!" Cait Sith stated in panic as Barret looked at him in shock, "Why the airport? An' leave Tifa there?" Barret asked in shock as Cait Sith shook his head.

"Trust me, trust me. We gotta take a chance." Cait Sith stated before the group began to head down the hall to the airport, Rufus grabbed the wall as the base shook once more and looked around, "I hope the other's are alright…" he stated to himself before opening the doors to the airport, he quickly made his way to the airship and boarded it as two guards saluted, "there's an impostor in the base posing as me… find and capture him." Rufus ordered before the two guards quickly ran of into the base.

Rufus entered the airship and headed to the bridge before 4 guard stood out of the bridge doors, "soldiers, an impostor is among us in my form, the one who finds and brings him to me…won't be fired." Rufus stated before the soldiers ran off out of the airship, "Sucker…" Rufus said in a lighter voice as he grinned menacingly before entering the bridge, "Cid, is the airship ready to take off?" Rufus asked as Cid grumbled to himself.

"Yeah, I guessed you'd want to escape." Cid stated in aggravation as Rufus smirked, "good, because Barret and the others should be here shortly… where's Red?" Rufus asked in a different tone before Cid stated at him in shock as Rufus pressed something at his side and the polygons around him disappeared to reveal Luke, "wow, Luke, I was wondering if you were ok since you were rammed by Ultimate Weapon." Cid stated as Luke walked over to the controls and looked at Cid in surprise.

"Ultimate?" Luke asked as he flicked a few switched and the engines started up, "Hojo had reports on each Weapon, the one that rammed into you was Ultimate weapon." Cid stated as Luke turned the engines on, "Wow, you know how to fly this…" Cid slowly stated in surprise as Luke nodded, "back home airships aren't so much of a big thing, my dad showed me how to drive one when I was 12 years old." Luke stated as Barret and the others entered.

"I was startin' to wonder why there were no guards around." Barret stated as Luke smirked, "Luke, you know how to drive, then take off!" Yuffie yelled in panic as she pointed at the window before everyone looked to see Weapon looking at the airship and opening its mouth, "OH SHIT!" Luke yelled before slamming one of the levers and the airship quickly lifted into the air, in the gas chamber Tifa looked down at the key thinking of a plan before looking at her free legs.

Tifa placed both her feet together over the key and lifted her legs to her mouth before forcing all of the air into her mouth and biting on to the end of the key, Tifa squinted her eyes as the gas continued to flood the room before she lowered her head to her right hand and unlocked the lock freeing her right arm, Tifa quickly grabbed the key out of her mouth as he lungs burned before she unlocked and freed her left hand.

Tifa quickly got out of the chair and slammed her hand on the red button causing several vents to open before fresh air vented into the room and Tifa breathed in a sigh of relief, the room shook as Weapon slowly rose into the air as its mouth glowed, the airship pulled away before a beam shot out of Weapon's mouth burning a large hole into the base, Tifa looked at the hole next to her and began to make her way out.

"Damn it, open the gas chamber, blow it open if you have to!" Scarlet yelled as Tifa climbed out of the hole as Weapon charged another shot, weapon was about to fire before the Sister Ray fired again in Weapon's mouth blasting the head clean off, the monster slowly fell into the sea as Tifa slid down the side of the base on to a ledge as a large explosion fired through the open hole, Scarlet looked through the hole to see Tifa quickly descending the side of the base.

"Chase after her!" Scarlet yelled before both the guards tried to slide down but one of them lost his balance and fell off the side as Tifa jumped from the side of the base on to the Sister Ray, Scarlet sighed before sliding down the side of the base and chasing after Tifa, Tifa ran to the end of the Sister Ray before stopping just in front of the nose, Tifa looked down at the water for a few seconds before hearing footsteps behind her.

"Our little game of hide and seek ends here." Scarlet spat as she walked towards Tifa with an evil smirk on her face, "The execution may have been unsuccessful, but your death by falling from here and crashing into the water below might be pretty exciting." Scarlet stated with an evil grin on her face before slapping Tifa in the face, "Stuck up to the end!" Scarlet yelled menacingly as Tifa growled in anger before she punched Scarlet square in the jaw causing her to freeze on the spot for a moment or two.

"You, Bitch!" Scarlet spat before two guards came up to her and tried to help her up, "Take her away!" Scarlet yelled as the two guards advanced towards Tifa before she faintly heard the batting of propellers, "Run to the end of the Cannon!" Barret yelled from the airship as it ascended from below the cannon before Tifa ran to the end of the cannon and caught the rope Barret had thrown as she jumped from the cannon.

Barret pulled her in as the airship flew away from Junon, as Tifa got on deck she breathed a sigh of relief "You okay?" Barret asked with concern before Tifa nodded and looked at Barret and Cait Sith who was sat on Barret's shoulder, "My cheeks hurt a bit. Forget about that, what's this all about?" Tifa asked in surprise as Cait Sith nodded, "Well, I'll catch the details later. In any case, the Airship, Highwind, is now yours." Cait Sith stated as Tifa nodded and the 3 entered the airship.

"Dammit! Why didn't you tell me you could fly an airship?" Barret asked as Cait Sith looked at him and shook his head, "I thought... Tifa was gone for good." Barret stated as Cait Sith sighed, "Sorry, but I had to do something to trick the enemy. Come on! Everyone is waiting!" Cait Sith stated as Tifa looked at the two in surprise, "Everyone? Everyone's here?" Tifa asked in surprise before running in to the bridge.

"Welcome to my airship- the Highwind!" Cid stated happily as he looked at Tifa before Tifa looked around the room sadly, "What's wrong!? You should be more excited than that!" Cid asked before Luke shook his head, "Cid, not now…" Luke stated in aggravation before Cid rubbed his chin, "oh yeah…" Cid stated with realisation before Tifa sighed sadly, "Don't worry Tifa, we'll find him." Barret stated before Tifa looked at him hopefully.

"..If only Cloud was here, everything would be fine. Cloud would... Stand that cocky little way he did, and tell us what to do. He'd say, 'Everything's under control, Tifa.'" Tifa reminisced before turning away from the group, "Tifa... the reason why we all thought it was Cloud was because..." Red began to trail off before Tifa nodded, "...I know. That's why I want to make sure. That's why I have to see him again." Tifa stated sadly as everyone looked at Tifa sadly.

"We'll find Cloud, I'm sure of it…" Luke stated before turning to look at the door of the control room and gasping, "What, why the hell are you lookin' at the fuckin' door like that?" Cid asked before Luke smirked, "Cid take the wheel, I got to deal with something…" Luke stated before quickly leaving the controls and heading out of the room, Luke quickly made his way to the deck and looked at Zack who was leaning on the rail of the deck.

"Need I ask why you're giving us this beyond the grave visit?" Luke asked jokingly before Zack smirked and looked at him, "Cloud's in Mideel, I can't say what state he's in, but I know he's alive, for now…" Zack informed as Luke nodded and smiled, "thanks, say hi to Aerith for me." Luke requested before Zack once again faded from the mortal plain, Luke quickly made it back to the bridge and looked at the group.

"Guys, Cloud's in Mideel, don't ask how, I just know…" Luke stated before Cid nodded and began to fly the Highwind towards Mideel, "are you sure?" Tifa asked before Luke nodded, over the 3 hour flight Yuffie and Luke distributed weapons to the group and Luke began working on Barret's arm, "Ok, now try moving your hand…" Luke stated calmly before Barret did so and his fingers moved with his thoughts just like a real hand.

"Wow, it works…" Barret stated happily as Luke smirked at his work, "Now think about transforming the hand." Luke stated before Barret gave him a sceptical look, Barret though about transforming the hand and it suddenly shifted from a normal hand to a cannon with 3 small gatling guns on a spinning mechanism. (A/N yes, the gun arm from FF7: AC) Barret changed his hand back to normal and smirked as Luke pulled a scroll out of one of the boxes.

"What's that?" Barret asked as he looked at the scroll, "the Revenge Alpha technique, even someone with my skill can barely perform it." Luke stated as Barret looked at him in surprise, "Why not…" Barret asked before Luke smirked, "it's that elaborate that only a few people in history have preformed it, most of the time it was used as a last ditch attempt…" Luke stated before Barret nodded.

"Alright, listen up, we'll be arivin' in 5 minutes, so finish whatever the fuck you're doing and get to the bridge!" Cid yelled over the intercom before Barret and Luke left the room and entered the bridge, the Highwind softly landed outside Mideel and Tifa, Cid, Barret and Luke left the airship, as they entered a man looked at the 4 and smiled.

"Ahoy! Hey ain't you a beaut. This here's Mideel. It's a quiet little Hot Springs town. Just the perfect place for old folks like us to live out our lives. I hear that things ain't so peaceful on the outside. But here it's still nice and quiet." The man trailed off as Tifa smiled, "yes it's lovely, have you seen a man with blond spiky hair?" Tifa asked as the man rubbed his chin, "as a matter of fact, I did see someone fitting that description." The man stated before Tifa looked at him in surprise.

"Cloud! It must be! It's Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed before Cid smirked, "See, I told you he was alive…" Cid stated as Barret and Luke gave Cid sceptical glances, "So where is he? Is he safe!? Where is he now?" Tifa asked before the man rubbed his head and pointed to the clinic, Tifa quickly ran in to the clinic before stopping just in front of the doctor, "Here now. The way you're running around here, you'd think Meteor fell or something." The doctor stated as he composed himself.

"I'm sorry, but I heard that a friend of mine was being taken care of here..." Tifa stated before the man rubbed his chin and looked at the ceiling, "A friend...?" the doctor pondered for a few moments before nodding and looking back at the group, "Oh yeah...! That young fellow!? Don't worry. Your friend is next door. But I'm afraid his condition is..." the doctor slowly trailed of before walking to a door and opening it.

The group entered a room and Tifa walked a little forward as a nurse was tending to someone, "Cloud...!?" Tifa asked before the nurse looked up at Tifa and moved away from the man, Cloud looked up at Tifa before looking back down looking half dead, "Cloud! What happened to you?!" Tifa asked in shock before the doctor shook his head.

"Mako poisoning... Quite an advanced case... It appears this young man's been exposed to a high level of Mako energy for a protracted period of time. He probably has no idea who or where he is now... Poor fellow, his voice doesn't even work. He is literally miles away from us. Some place far away where no one's ever been... All alone..." the doctor sadly stated before the group looked sadly at Cloud.

"Cloud..." Tifa called out the man's name, a hint of sadness in her voice, the doctor adjusted his glasses, "Let us excuse ourselves." The doctor stated before forcing everyone except Tifa to leave, "Why? What do you want me to do? Please, Cloud... Talk to me... Tell me you see me, that you can hear me... Tell me, please..." Tifa asked as she began to cry, "I came this far believing in the memories we have together... This isn't happening! This is too cruel..." Tifa stated sadly as Cloud continued to bob his head.

Half an hour passed before Tifa walked out of the room and sighed, "You okay?" Barret asked before Tifa nodded, "Yes... I'm sorry I had you all worried. And I have something I want to tell you all... I don't care about anything else, only Cloud... I... want to be by his side..." Tifa stated looking at the group for any kind of response, "it's for the best, good luck Tifa, we'll be in constant contact." Barret stated before Tifa smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm sorry, everyone... At a time like this..." Tifa apologised as cid smirked, "Don't worry. I'll stop by again sometime." Cid stated before Luke nodded, "You take care now, Tifa. And take care of Cloud." Barret ordered her as she smiled before Luke grinned, "we'll punch a hole in things while you nurse Cloud, alright." Luke stated as Tifa smiled at the 3, "Thanks, I'll take care of Cloud." Tifa stated before walking into the clinic and the 3 guys walked back to the Highwind.

As the 3 got back to the bridge everyone looked at them before sighing as Cid walked up to the railing and grunted, "Oh, I've got some news." Cait Sith informed them as everyone looked at him, "is it good news, we really need good news right now." Luke stated as Cait Sith smiled, "Both Gya ha ha and Kya ha ha are up to something. Wanna eavesdrop?" Cait Sith asked before Cid nodded, over in the Shinra building Rufus looked out of the window as everyone else sat at the table waiting for him to talk.

"Now then... We're faced with two issues. 1. Destroy Meteor. 2. Remove the barrier around Northern Cave and defeat Sephiroth." Rufus told the others as Scarlet tapped her pen on the table, "Any ideas?" Rufus asked as he continued to look out the window at the slight glimmer peering from the horizon, (A/N the Shinra building is facing the Northern Crater, if you remember from the events of FF7 it was when they fired a gun and if you fly the Highwind from Midgar in the direction the Shinra building is facing in a straight line you'll end at the Northern Crater.)

"We already solved the first problem! Meteor will soon be smashed to bits! The plan has already been put in motion. Namely, to collect Huge Materia from each region." Heidegger stated as he smirked at the idea, "Well..." Rufus asked as he looked at Heidegger through the windows reflection, "Huge Materia is a high density special type of materia made through a special compression process in Mako reactors." Scarlet stated as she smirked and looked down at her notes.

"The energy extracted from it is 330 times the strength of normal materia. We will gather all the Huge Materia together and ram it into Meteor. That will cause a huge explosion!! Reducing Meteor literally to bits." Scarlet stated Rufus turned and gave her a sceptical look, "You're going to ram into Meteor? Do you think we have the technology to do it?" Rufus asked before Scarlet smirked and nodded.

"Don't worry about that! More importantly, we've got to collect Huge Materia from each area." Scarlet explained before Heidegger smirked, "We've already collected materia from Nibelheim. All that's left is "Corel" and "Fort Condor". I've already dispatched troops to Corel." Heidegger stated before Rufus smirked and looked back at the window, back on the Highwind everyone looked at Cait Sith before Barret slammed his metal fist in to a table causing a dent to appeared.

"Corel! What else can they do to Corel!?" Barret asked in anger as everyone looked at the dented table. "And the Huge Materia... You mean the Huge Materia, don't you? I've heard about it. When our small materia hears the larger one, something should happen. I'm certain of it. That's why we're using the power of materia in our fight…" Red mused as Luke leaned against the railing and closed his eyes.

"Can't let Shinra get a hold of the Huge Materia! Besides, when Cloud gets back, I wanna show him his Huge Materia. He's gonna be shocked." Barret stated before Cait Sith looked at him, "So, what are you saying, Barret? Even though you're always knocking him, you really want Cloud to return." Cait sith mused before Barret looked out the window. "I ain't sayin' nothin' 'bout nothin'. You just... shut your face! Every group's gotta have a leader." Barret stated as he continued to look out the window.

"An' that's me! Or at least I wanna be... But I ain't cut out to be no leader. I never knew that till lately." Barret stated as he looked at the floor sadly, "that's why I think Cid should be our new leader." Barret stated before Cid coughed and looked at Barret in surprise, "Pain in the ass. Forget it!" Cid yelled before Luke smirked.

"But for us to fight, we gotta have Highwind, and you. We need it to save the Planet. An' who's runnin' this ship? You! That's why you're our new leader. Ain't no one else can." Barret stated before Cid rubbed his chin, "This ship's gonna save the Planet, huh? Ain't that gonna be just a little tough? Oh man, that went straight to my heart I'm a man, too! Okay, I'll do it! Everyone, follow me!" Cid stated happily.

"Ok, our nearest target is Fort Condor, Vincent, you go with Barret and Cait Sith and get the huge materia by any means necessary, Luke, Yuffie, you're with me, we're going to Corel." Cid ordered before the Highwind headed to Fort Condor, 1 hour passed before Barret, Vincent and Cait Sith were dropped of at Fort Condor before the Highwind began to head to Corel, 2 hours passed before the Highwind landed outside of Corel and the group quickly entered Corel.

As they entered Corel the group noticed several people were looking at mount Corel in upset, "What's going on?" Luke asked one of the villagers, "Some Shinra soldiers came through here, one of them said something about Huge Materia or something like that." The man stated as the 3 looked at him, "And they're heading to the reactor?" Yuffie asked before the man nodded and the 3 looked at Mount Corel.

"Ok, let's go then!" Cid yelled in excitement as the two followed, "He's really fitting into his role… I think all of the excitement of being a hero has damaged his brain…" Luke muttered with his hands behind his head before Yuffie giggled, "oh, I noticed something back on the Highwind, what were you thinking of when Barret was doing that long speech?" Yuffie asked before Luke sighed. "The explosive force of 1 huge Materia…." Luke stated as Yuffie gave him a puzzled look.

"If one small Materia can contain so much power, what would happen if all the force from something 330 times stronger, was released…" Luke continued to trail as Yuffie nodded, "it'd be one fuckin' big explosion…" Cid stated before Luke shook his head, "in the initial explosion it would take out Midgar and Kalm." Luke stated as Cid smirked, "Then why don't we use the same theory on the northern crater shield?" Cid questioned before Luke shook his head.

"Because, the shockwave after would end all life on the planet, no matter where you detonate it…" Luke answered sadly as the two looked at him in shock, "if I were to use an explosive in Midgar, using a Huge Materia, the explosive force would destroy Midgar, Kalm and maybe touch Junon, the shock wave after it would be powerful enough to tear the ground from the planet, 3 times the distance, that covers all of the eastern continent, most, maybe all of the north and a good chunk of the west." Luke stated before the cigarette in Cid's mouth fell out.

"What about Wutai…" Yuffie asked fearfully before Luke shook his head, "Although it's out of range of the shock wave, both the sea and the ice region have been hit, not only are you looking at a 70 foot tidal wave, the added water from the north will flood the planet, the only place I would suggest that would be safe is that mountain with all the people sculpted into it, roughly the top of there." Luke stated before Yuffie looked at the floor sadly.

"So, what would happen if 3 maybe more were sent into space and collided with Meteor?" Cid asked before Luke looked up at the huge dark sun, "to be honest, it's pretty close, an explosion that big would… kill all life on the planet almost instantly, the explosion would be big enough to hit the core of the planet and practically end everything at once." Luke replied before Cid kicked a stone off the railway.

"So, if we don't stop Sephiroth, we're fucked, if Shinra succeed, we're fucked again… quite a tall order." Cid stated before the group entered the cavern where the reactor was, "shh, looks like the Shinra's at the reactor, what the hell… is that a train?" Cid asked before Luke nodded, "Looks like a steamer, probably runs on coal…" Luke remarked as they watched some Shinra guards load the Huge Materia on to the train.

Cid began to descend towards the reactor and the other two followed, as Luke got half way down the cliff a small amount of the footing gave way causing a large amount of small stones to fall down the slope, one of the Shinra guards looked at the falling stones and saw the group before shouting to his team, the soldiers began to fire at the group before they hid behind a boulder as one of the soldiers jumped into the engine room of the train.

Luke quickly looked over the boulder before ducking as the rifle bullet flew overhead, "12 soldiers, 7 on the left 5 on the right, that's not counting the ones on the train." Luke informed his team mates before Yuffie removed 12 Kuni from her person, "Ok where did they come from?" Luke asked as Yuffie smirked, "Woman's secret, men aren't allowed to know." Yuffie answered, she winked slyly before standing up and throwing the 12 Kuni.

Yuffie quickly came back down and smirked as Luke and Cid looked at the dead guards around the train, "Nice shot." Cid complimented before the 3 heard a train whistle and looked to see the train had already set off, the 3 gave chase but Luke stopped and looked at the Mako reactor's two tracks, Yuffie and Cid continued to run after the train as it increased in distance before the two heard a second train whistle from behind them.

Cid and Yuffie quickly turned to see another train heading towards them before the whistle blew again and Luke looked out from the side of the train, the two quickly jumped on as it passed by and made their way to the driving compartment as Luke continued to shovel coal into the blazing fire, Cid made it to the driving compartment and picked up a second shovel to help Luke before Luke closed the furnace door as Yuffie entered the compartment.

"Ok, that should do it." Luke stated before he punched a handle forwards causing the train to move faster, in no time at all the train caught up with the other train and began to slowly pass each carriage, "Cid, Yuffie, I can't get this train alongside that one, climb out and get to the other side, from there you'll be able to jump across!" Luke yelled as the two looked at him in shock, "Shit..." Cid cursed as he walked over to the window.

"When you've dealt with the guards, pull this lever, it'll stop the train quickly." Luke informed as he pointed to a lever with a red handle, Cid slowly nodded before him and Yuffie climbed out of the train and shimmied along to the front of the train, Luke watched as Cid and Yuffie made it to the front of the train and jumped across to a carriage before Luke looked at the acceleration lever.

Luke pulled a lever down before running to the side of the train and looking at the one Cid and Yuffie had jumped to as the train slowly lost ground to the Shinra train. Luke looked at the acceleration value as it continued to descend before looking back at the train and jumping on to a ladder on the back carriage. Luke looked back at the train as it slowly came to a stop in the distance before climbing to the top of the train.

Yuffie slowly looked out at the driver's carriage before a Shinra soldier quickly looked out and shot at her, Yuffie quickly ducked and yelped as Cid scowled, "damn it, there's a soldier in the carriage and I can't get a good shot with my Kunai!" Yuffie complained as Luke quickly jumped on to the carriage in front before looking in front of him to see a tunnel, "oh... shit!" Luke slowly yelled before quickly dropping between the carriages and grabbing on to the roof to hold himself over the door as the train entered the tunnel.

Yuffie looked at the distance between the tunnel wall and the train before nodding and slowly climbing out as the guard was looking at the other side of the carriage, as Luke hung above the door a Shinra soldier came out and walked into another door before Luke smirked and dropped down. Luke knocked on the door and listened for a response. "Password!" a man shouted before Luke smirked and turned into his reaper form before walking into the carriage to see several guns pointed at him.

"I though there was only one of you... oh well…" Luke stated with a sly grin before he slightly screwed the gold band at the top of the handle in his Scythe causing the 2 smaller blades built on to the back of the scythe to flick open, Luke charged at the soldiers before they began to fire at him. Yuffie slowly climbed across the carriage as the train left the tunnel before the soldier continued to fire at Cid who continued to look from the other side. As Yuffie got to the driver's compartment she quickly kicked the Shinra soldier off the train before Cid began to climb towards the driver's compartment.

Luke looked at the blood stained room he created as he smirked with a satisfied glint in his eye, an arm hung from the railing near the roof as several of the soldiers stood still in sulphur and several body parts were scattered across the floor. Luke looked up at the case with the Huge Materia in and smirked as he walked over to it, Luke smashed the case and picked up the huge Materia before walking out of the carriage towards the front of the train.

Cid made it to the front of the train and looked out the side to see Coral approaching in the distance before Yuffie grabbed the lever Luke had instructed to grab causing the breaks of the train to suddenly slam on, the train slowly decelerated as it approached the town before Cid and Yuffie braced for impact, the train slowly tapped the Coral sign before steam shot out of the side of the stain indicating that the train had come to a complete stop.

Several of the townspeople that watched the train approach slowly came from their hiding places and all of them breathed a great sigh of relief, the Coral sign slowly fell to the floor before Cid and Yuffie looked out of the side of the train, "well we saved 99 percent of Coral..." Yuffie stated before nervously laughing as Cid glared at her, "Yuffie, shut up!" Cid ordered before Luke stepped out of the train and looked at Cid and Yuffie.

"Guys! I got it!" Luke yelled before Cid smirked as the people of Coral slowly walked towards Cid and Yuffie, "thank you, through your actions Coral was saved from the Shinra from destroying our town again," the man stated as Luke walked towards Cid and Yuffie. "Thank Barret... he was the one who told us to come here." Luke told the townspeople as they stared at him in shock, "Errrr... yeah, Barret's the one who sent the best fighters here." Cid lied through his teeth before the people of Coral began to converse amongst themselves.

After a few minutes one of the villagers walked out of the group and handed Cid a green Materia, "take this to Barret and tell him we're sorry for all of the horrible things we have said and done." The man apologised before Cid nodded, "ok, alright team, let's get back to the Highwind!" Cid commanded before the group got back to the Highwind, as they entered Cid ordered the crew to return to Fort Condor.

As the Highwind hovered near Fort Condor Barret called Cid on his mobile as Vincent shot a few bullets into the air signalling where they were, 20 minutes passed before Barret and his group entered the Highwind holding the Huge Materia, "so we're 2 for 2 with the Huge Materia, the last one we need is in the Junon underwater reactor." Cid stated as he looked at the scenery below him, "it might be a good idea to lay low for now, Shinra's probably on high alert since we have 2 Huge Materia in our position." Luke stated before Cid nodded and looked down at the sea.

"How 'bout we take a break and go see that little fella for a bit?" Cid asked as Luke gave him a questioning look, "Cloud... Good point, I wonder how Tifa is doing as well." Luke pondered before Cid nodded and ordered his crew to fly to Mideel, 3 hours passed before the Highwind landed outside Mideel and the group left the Highwind, when Cid and the others entered the clinic the doctor looked up from his work at the group and sighed.

"I'm sorry... But your friend's condition remains unchanged... You'll have to be patient and wait this out. These things take time. Just like fine wine, time is of the essence." The doctor told the group before returning to his paper, Barret walked up to Cloud's door before Luke followed, "we'll wait outside while you two go see Cloud and Tifa." Cid stated before Barret and Luke entered the room.

"...It's no use... I don't understand a thing, Cloud. What should I do...? What if you never recover for the rest of your life?" Tifa asked before Barret sighed, "We just have to hope that he'll pull through this..." Luke stated before the ground began to shake heavily, "what the hell's goin' on?" Barret asked before Luke left the clinic and began to look around followed by Barret, "something's coming, Something big..." Red stated before the ground broke open and the Life Stream gushed out of the ground.

4 monstrous claws grasped the ground as a black monster pulled itself out of the ground and roared as the group looked up at it in shock, "Damn! That fuckin' Weapon! Of all the times to show up...!" Cid yelled as Luke looked up at the Weapon in anger, "wait, isn't that the... it is, that's the bastard that rammed me into the side of the Highwind!" Luke yelled before readying his weapons, "OK then, come on! You fucker!" Cid yelled before everyone readied their weapons.

The black Weapon roared at the group before landing on the ground and glaring at each member, Barret's hand quickly changed from a metal hand to his gun arm with little difficulty before firing several bullets at the monster. Yuffie threw her throwing star causing the monster to reel back before Vincent fired several bullets at the monster. Cid charged at the monster and drove his spear into the arm of the monster before it roared and threw him off.

Cait Sith fired a thunder spell at the beast before it roared at Cait Sith as Red jumped on to the monster's arm and bit deep into its armour, Weapon roared and threw Red off its armoured hand before Vincent smirked as dark power covered him in a dome, as the dome disappeared Vincent slowly stood up as a green skinned giant with two bolts in his neck, "Death Gigas!" Vincent yelled before running at the monster and grabbing on to the bitten piece of armour.

As Vincent pulled at the armour Yuffie channelled energy into her throwing star causing it to glow before throwing it and damaging the armour even more, Luke ran at the armour piece and jumped into the air as his blades glowed before bringing his sword down and slicing the armour off, Barret saw his chance and began shooting the open skin before Weapon roared and glared at the group. With nowhere left to turn Weapon flew into the sky and out of range of Barret and Vincent's weapons before disappearing completely.

Cid smirked and raised his arm in victory, "You Fucking! You tryin' to escape?" he yelled as Luke walked over to the armour piece and then looked back at his swords to see a large set of cracks running down both blades, "what's wrong?" Yuffie asked as Luke looked at his twin swords, "Weapon's armour was strong enough to crack these swords, and these swords are the best I've seen so far."

"So, what does that mean?" Yuffie asked as Luke sighed, "I won't be able to fight for a day or two…" Luke answered before Yuffie smirked, "well, if that armour was strong enough to break those swords then why don't you make new ones out of that armour piece…" Yuffie suggested before Luke turned to look at her in shock, "that's a good idea…" Luke stated as Yuffie smiled at Luke before Luke picked up the armour piece and stored it in his storage device.

(A/N Ultima Weapon's arm is big, I mean look at its size compared to the Highwind when the Weapons are unleashed. This means the armour piece will also be big, I mean it covered the forearm.)

Suddenly the Life Stream began to gush out of the Planet as people screamed in fear, the land began to crumble and break up as the Life Stream continued to gush out, "Damn, you gotta be kiddin'!" Cid yelled as the land continued to collapse, "Th, this' bad...! The main stream is kickin' up! Somethin' way bigger than that last one is on its way! No good!! Get outta here!" Cid yelled before everyone looked at him, "But what about Tifa and Cloud!?" Red asked before Cid looked at the Clinic.

"Tifa, get Cloud to safety, NOW!" Cid shouted before running towards the exit, everyone quickly followed before the ground began to shake more violently, inside the clinic Tifa slowly looked at Cloud before quickly looking out the door to see that the doctor and nurse had left, "damn, ok, I got to get you to safely Cloud." Tifa stated before quickly running behind Cloud's wheelchair and unlocking the beaks, she quickly wheeled Cloud out of the clinic and began to run towards the town exit as the ground continued to collapse.

The ground suddenly tilted and Tifa gasped as it continued to tilt before Cloud's wheelchair pushed against her causing her to lose her footing and slide down the slanted earth, as Tifa lost her footing and fell over the side she grabbed the edge of the land before grabbing Cloud's hand as he looked down at the Life Stream motionless, Tifa sighed for a moment before the ground she was holding on to gave way causing her and Cloud to fall into the Life Stream.

As Tifa slowly awoke she looked around to see nothing but the empty blackness of space, "Wh, where am I...? What's happening? I...?" Tifa asked as she continued to look around at the endless nothing, "Where's Cloud...!? Cloud, where are you!?" she asked frantically but nothing answered her, a distant voice echoed in the background before Tifa quickly turned to try and find the source, "who's there…" Tifa asked before voices began to mutter to themselves as if they were surrounding her.

"What… Who?" Tifa asked as the voices began to get louder, "No! It's not me...! I'd never do anything like that!" Tifa yelled before holding her head and the voices began to echo louder and louder, "No! Stop it...! Stay back!" Tifa yelled as she slowly stood up and began to run toward the empty darkness, "Somebody... help! Please!" Tifa yelled before gunshots began to echo in the background, "Cloud, help me!" Tifa yelled once more in despair before falling to the ground and slowly sobbing.

As she sobbed the blackness began to disappear to show she was on a green platform suspended in the blackness of space, stars and planets began to appear as Tifa looked round to see a giant see-through Cloud holding his head and slowly moving around like he was in excruciating pain, "Cloud!? What is it, Cloud? What is this!?" Tifa asked as she took a few steps towards the see-through Cloud.

"You're searching, aren't you, Cloud? Searching... for yourself... I can help too. We'll work together to try and get the real you back!" Tifa stated before a pathway appeared in front of her, with new determination Tifa slowly walked along the pathway, in front of her she saw Cloud but he was as young as an 8 year old boy, "The gates of Nibelheim... Five years ago, Sephiroth passed through these gates... And... That's how it all started..." the kid Cloud stated before walking through the portal before Tifa curiously followed.

As Tifa looked around she looked at the gate in surprise before looking at the well, "Cloud... look." Tifa stated before Cloud looked at the well, "This is the Nibelheim you remember, right?" Tifa asked before the kid Cloud appeared, "Five years ago... two men from SOLDIER came... Sephiroth and... a young and vibrant soldier. Can you tell me again what happened?" Tifa requested before Cloud nodded and pointed towards the gate as the old Sephiroth began to walk towards it.

"So how does it feel?" Sephiroth asked as he turned to look at someone, "Five years ago... I saw the real Sephiroth for the very first time," Tifa stated as she watched him lean against the gate, "It's your first time back to your hometown in a long time, right? So how does it feel? I wouldn't know because I don't have a hometown..." Sephiroth stated as the past Cloud hoped out of a truck and walked towards him.

"How 'bout your parents?" the past Cloud asked as he walked passed Sephiroth, "So this is... the Great Sephiroth." Tifa remarked as Sephiroth huffed and walked towards the town square. "My mother is Jenova. She died right after she gave birth to me. My father..." Sephiroth answered before laughing as Cloud looked at him in a puzzled way, "But to tell you the truth, I thought he was very cold." Tifa admitted before Sephiroth walked passed Cloud with a slight smile on his face.

"What does it matter...? All right, let's go." Sephiroth ordered before walking into town, "I remember, I felt a foreboding about him." Tifa stated as she watched the Cloud of five years ago, flanked by two soldiers, enter the town square, another soldier walked up to the gates and sighed before the kid Cloud looked at Tifa, "No, Cloud." Tifa stated before everything around her froze as if time had stopped.

"I've been hiding it for some time, afraid that if I told you... something terrible might happen. But, I'm not going to hide anything anymore." Tifa continued before the past Cloud, Sephiroth and all of the Shinra soldiers faded out of existence, "You weren't here. Cloud did not come to Nibelheim five years ago." Tifa stated before the kid Cloud looked at the ground and a younger Tifa appeared sitting on the stone floor with her back leaning against the fence.

"I... waited. But, Cloud... never came." Tifa explained sadly before the younger Tifa stood up and looked at the truck heading towards the town, "The two that were ordered here were Sephiroth and another person..." Tifa continued before Sephiroth and a black haired man appeared, "man, that car ride was boring, I think I got a stiff back just sitting on that wooden bench." The man stated as Sephiroth looked back at him and sighed to himself as the young Tifa quickly ran into town unnoticed by the Shinra soldiers.

"All right, let's go." Sephiroth commanded before all of them entered the town, suddenly everything became white as the buildings and people disappeared, "You mean that member of SOLDIER who came with Sephiroth wasn't... Cloud..." the young Cloud asked before Tifa shook her head, "There's nothing... I can say... You must find the answer yourself... If you can't... Then you... Take your time, Cloud. Slowly... little by little, okay?" Tifa pleaded before the young Cloud nodded his head and Tifa smiled.

Suddenly Nibelheim appeared once more but the sky was filled with stars as Tifa looked around at the night scenery, "That starry night at the well... And our promise that night... What if the memory was just a lie?" Tifa asked as she looked up at the stars, "Don't hurry, Cloud... Don't answer too quickly. Just keep checking all those small emotions and it'll come back... Slowly... little by little... Right... like the sky that night... the heavens were filled with stars..." Tifa encouraged as she looked back at the kid Cloud.

Tifa and the kid Cloud floated up into the sky and looked down at the well to see a kid Cloud and Tifa sat at the well looking at the sky, Tifa and the kid Cloud landed next to their younger counterparts and Tifa smirked, "you were so small back then, and cute." Tifa stated with a slight giggle as the children continued to sit on the well, "Sephiroth said that you made up your own memories from my stories… but, this sky, you can't have made this up…" Tifa said with a sigh before looking down at her younger self.

"That's why I still believe you're the real Cloud…" Tifa continued before the kid Cloud sighed, "but you don't believe in yourself… these memories are not enough." Tifa stated before everything became white once more, "are there any other memories… no, Cloud can still recall false memories, what about, Cloud, what about memories connected to me…" Tifa asked before scenery began to appear once again, "I say something and you don't remember it... But you say something, and I remember it, too... Then we'll know that's our memory..." Tifa continued with a smile on her face as the scenery continued to slowly appear.

"I wanted to be noticed by you." Cloud replied before Tifa looked at him in surprise, "I'm sorry... But what are you talking about?" Tifa asked before a teenage Cloud appeared in front of her, "No... it's all right. You were having a hard time back then. You were so busy with your own things, it's only natural you don't remember me back then." The teen Cloud stated sadly before looking at the appearing scenery, Tifa looked around to see her old bedroom and a portion of the street outside.

"My room?" Tifa asked in surprise as she slowly looked around the room, "It was my first time there." The teenage Cloud stated as a young Tifa appeared on the bed with her head in her knees and 3 boys in her room, "Was... it?" Tifa asked as she continued to look around the room, "I only used to look up at it from outside." Cloud continued before a teenage boy walked to the window and looked outside to see Cloud walking towards the house.

"Hey, look! Cloud's coming!" the boy yelled as Tifa sobbed in her knees, "You think he wants to come in?" another boy asked before Tifa slowly looked up at the 3 boys before looking back at her knees and continuing to crying into her knees, "Was that the first day you came into my room? …that's right. We lived next to each other. But I really didn't know you that well." Tifa slowly stated as the 3 boys continued to console the teenage Tifa in the background.

"I've known you since we were children and I always thought we were close..." Tifa continued before a maid came into Tifa's room and asked Tifa a question before Tifa shook her head and the maid left the room, "Now that you mention it... I don't recall you ever being in my room..." Tifa added before the teenage Cloud nodded, "Tifa always used to be with this three-some." The teenage Cloud stated before Tifa nodded.

"I used to think... they were all stupid. You were all childish, laughing at every little stupid thing." The teenage Cloud continued with an air of contempt in his voice before Tifa turned to look at him in shock "But we were children, back then." Tifa stated in a defending manner before Cloud nodded.

"...I know. I'm the one that was stupid. I really wanted to play with everyone, but I was never allowed into the group. Then later... I began to think I was different... That I was different from those immature kids. That then... maybe... they would invite me in." Cloud admitted as Tifa continued to nod at him sympathetically. "What was so special about that day?" Tifa asked as she looked at her younger self.

"This was the day that your mother died." The teenage Cloud answered before the scenery changed to mount Nibelheim "...I wonder if there's anything beyond that mountain?" Tifa commented before her 3 friends looked at the mountain, "Mt. Nibel is scary. Many people have died there. No one crosses that mountain alive..." one of the kids stated before the young Tifa glared at him and looked at the mountain.

"I'm going!" Tifa yelled before walking up the mountain, all of her friends followed before two of them paused and began consulting with each other, one of them turned and ran back into town passed Cloud who was following them, soon only Tifa marched on with Cloud following her as the young Cloud and Tifa watched, the young Tifa suddenly lost her footing and fell off the cliff before Cloud quickly ran after her and grabbed her hand.

The ground under Cloud collapsed and the two fell down the cliff, "I don't remember what path I walked. Tifa missed her step. I ran to her... but didn't make it in time. Both of us fell off the cliff. Back then, I only scarred my knees, but..." Cloud explained sadly before several people ran over to the young Cloud and Tifa, "Cloud! Why'd you bring Tifa to a place like this! What the hell's the matter with you!?" several people yelled as Cloud picked himself up with 1 elbow and Tifa's father picked Tifa up off the ground.

"What if she dies!?" one of the men asked before walking after Tifa's farther, "Tifa was in a coma for seven days. We all thought she wouldn't make it. If only I could've saved her... I was so angry... Angry at myself for my weakness. Ever since then, I felt Tifa blamed me... I got out of control... I'd get into fights not even caring who it was." Cloud replied forlornly as he looked up at the sky, "That was the first time I heard about Sephiroth. If I got strong like Sephiroth, then everyone might..." Cloud stated before looking back at Tifa.

"That's why I went to join Shinra, so I could become stronger, so you would notice me." The young Cloud continued to explain before Tifa smiled, "After you left town, I really thought about you a lot. I used to wonder how Cloud was doing. I wonder if Cloud was able to get into SOLDIER? I started reading the newspapers, thinking that there might be an article about you." Tifa admitted before the young Cloud smiled and looked at Tifa, "thank you." Cloud replied gratefully before Tifa nodded.

The scenery changed once more as Tifa looked around before nodding to herself, "Cloud, it's time we both knew the truth of that night." Tifa stated as she walked towards the gates of her home town as the buildings were ablaze, the present Tifa slowly disappeared as another Tifa walked through the town looking at all the shock and destruction, "Father, where are you, if you're there, please answer me, farther…" Tifa yelled as she looked around in upset before she lifted her hand above her head to see through the fire's bright light.

"Hu… it's master…" Tifa stated in surprise as her martial arts master tended to one of the wounded men before she ran over to him shouting his name causing the old man to turn round and look at Tifa in surprise, "Tifa! What are you doing here?! Get out of here now!" the old man yelled as Tifa continued to run over to him, "What on earth is going on?" Tifa asked as she reached her master before she looked around at the fire and the man being tended to by Tifa's martial arts master stirred in pain.

"Why did things turn out like this?" Tifa asked as she continued to look at the burning town, "It seems like Sephiroth was behind all of this." The old man told Tifa as she looked at him in upset, "Sephiroth? Impossible, why would Sephiroth do a thing like this?" Tifa questioned finding the information hard to believe before gasping, "Master, have you seen my father? He's nowhere to be found!" Tifa asked in panic.

"Your father was at the Mako reactor in the mountains," the old man answered as the fire continued to destroy the buildings, "D-Don't go…Sephiroth is in the mountains…" the man being tended to stated in panic before his body became limb, "Are you all right? Hey! Hang in there! I'm getting some… Wait, Tifa! You can't do anything even if you go! TIFA!" the old man yelled as Tifa ran towards the mountains as the fire blazed all around the town.

10 or so minutes passed as the old man searched for survivors, "Hey geezer!" a voice shouted to him before he turned to see who was shouting him, "Oh, it's you! You better be sane!" the old man yelled as the black haired SOLDIER and 1 grunt ran up to him, "Like I could stay sane in a situation like this." The black haired man stated before looking back at the burning town, "Sephiroth… did this, right?" the black haired man asked before the grunt looked back at the town.

"People have called him a hero and such in society… But he's just a homicidal maniac! How cruel…" the old man responded as he looked at the two, "What happened to you Sephiroth?!" the black haired man asked before the old man looked at them in panic, "Oh yeah! You go on and rescue Tifa!" he said in panic before the two looked at the old man, "did something happen to Tifa?" the black haired man asked in concern.

"She headed for the Mako reactor in the mountains in search for her father! That Sephiroth is there too!" the old man answered before the black haired man looked at him in shock, "What?!" the black haired man asked in aggression and the old man continued to stare at him, "That girl won't have a chance against him. His opponent has to be a SOLDIER like you." The old man stated respectfully before the black haired man smirked.

"I'm not an ordinary SOLDIER." The black haired man stated as he looked at the fire while the old man looked at him in surprise, "I'm a SOLDIER 1st class." The black haired man stated calmly before looking at the grunt, "You go and help the geezer out." The black haired man commanded to the grunt before the grunt saluted. "I'll leave for there as soon as possible too. I'll leave Tifa to you." The old man stated before the black haired man smirked.

"Leave it to me." The black haired man boasted before running off towards the mountain, 20 minutes passed before Tifa reached the reactor, "Father, Father where are you?!" Tifa asked as she ran to the reactor before she stopped and gasped at the sight before her, she found her father on the floor impaled by Sephiroth's bloody sword, "Father!" Tifa yelled before running up to her father and checking desperately for any life signs, as she found none she slowly began to weep as her tears seeped into the bloodstained shirt.

She continued to weep and cry for a good few minutes before looking up at Sephiroth's sword and picking herself up, "Sephiroth, Right? Sephiroth did this to you, Right? Sephiroth… SOLDIER… Shinra… Mako Reactor…" Tifa slowly listed as she picked Sephiroth's dark glowing and bloody blade off the ground and glared at the reactor, "I hate… I hate it all!" Tifa yelled before running into the reactor.

Inside Sephiroth slowly walked passed the Mako chambers towards Jenova's frozen prison before stopping at the main door, "Mother… I came to see you…" Sephiroth stated before stroking the door as Tifa charged towards him, "Sephiroth!" Tifa yelled as she held Sephiroth's sword overhead, "How dare you do this to Father! How dare you do this to everyone in the village!" Tifa yelled as she continued to charge before she brought Sephiroth's sword down upon him.

In a quick flash Sephiroth caught the blade and slowly picked Tifa up by the handle as she struggled to get out of his grip before Sephiroth moved the blade in such a motion that it not only sliced Tifa but threw her down the stairs, Sephiroth turned and entered JENOVA's private room before the door closed as Tifa struggle to stay awake, "In spite of you promising me that… you would come whenever I'm in a pinch… Cloud…" Tifa slowly gasped before falling unconscious.

"Tifa… Tifa..! Tifa!" the black haired man shouted trying to wake Tifa, "Zack…?" Tifa asked before she struggled to move, "Sephiroth did this to you, right Tifa?" Zack asked before Tifa looked at the floor, "You guys… came to this village… just for an investigation, right? That's why I guided you guys here… it was just for that…But why did it turn out like…" Tifa questioned sadly as tears trickled out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I won't ask for your forgiveness, But…" Zack began to state as he climbed the stairs to the JENOVA chamber, "Let me put an end to this." Zack stated in aggravation before grabbing his sword and bringing it down on the JENOVA chamber door causing it to shatter into shards of metal, Zack slowly walked into the chamber and glared at everything he saw as he held the Buster Sword in his right hand.

"Mother. Let's take this planet back together. I came up with a good plan. Let's go to the Promised Land… Mother." Sephiroth stated as he calmly looked up at Jenova as Zack's eye twitched, "SEPHIROTH!" Zack yelled at the top of his lungs as Sephiroth continued to look at the glass chamber in front of him, "Why did you kill the villagers?! Why did you hurt Tifa?! Answer me Sephiroth!" Zack commanded in anger as Sephiroth calmly laughed.

"Mother, those fools came again. Mother was supposed to become the ruler of this planet with her superior power and knowledge. But, those fools… Those worthless fools… snatched this planet away from you, right mother?" Sephiroth stated as he looked at the ground, "But, please don't be sad anymore. Come with me." Sephiroth stated before grabbed the machine in front of the tank and tossing it over the side.

"We finally meet, Mother…" Sephiroth continued with a smile on his face as he looked at the tank before Zack held his sword next to Sephiroth's neck and turned it on its side to threaten him, "Sephiroth… What the hell happened to you?!" Zack demanded as Sephiroth continued to stare blankly before, Sephiroth smirked, "You traitor…" Sephiroth stated calmly before grabbing his sword and quickly batting Zack's sword away with such force that it knocked Zack off the platform.

Using his enhanced strength Zack landed on one of the pipes before slicing into another one as he just missed Sephiroth, Zack jumped after Sephiroth and exchanging a few blows as he glared at Sephiroth, "Sephiroth! I trusted you!" Zack yelled in anger as he exchanged another few blows before locking blades upside-down on a pipe near the roof of the reactor, "No… you're not the Sephiroth I once knew!" Zack yelled as sparks flew off his and Sephiroth's blades.

Sephiroth used some form of force energy to knock Zack into the pipe before Zack landed on a lower pipe and frantically looked around for Sephiroth, Sephiroth descended on him slicing the pipe he was on before knocking Zack down to another pipe and attacking him while he backed along the pipe, after several powerful swings Zack gained enough distance to use a Blade Beam but Sephiroth easily batted it away and glared at Zack.

With 1 powerful swing Sephiroth sent Zack hurtling towards the JENOVA chamber with his underarm rapidly bleeding before he quickly sliced Zack again causing several severe wounds to gush blood as he slammed into one of the pods outside the JENOVA chamber, Sephiroth turned to the JENOVA tank smirking and pressed his head up against the glass, "it's alright now, Mother." Sephiroth stated calmly before a sword slammed into the glass from Sephiroth's stomach.

"Who are you…?" Sephiroth asked in shock as a lone Shinra grunt stood holding Zack's Buster Sword through Sephiroth's stomach, Return my mother… Tifa… and my village!" the grunt ordered as he held the sword in place, "I… respected you… and admired you, but…!" the grunt stated as he continued to hold the blade in place before removing it as Sephiroth dropped to the floor lifeless as a pool of blood began to grow around him.

"Tifa!" the grunt gasped before running down the ramp back to Tifa as he threw his helmet to the ground and ran down the stairs, the man softly picked Tifa up and propped her up against one of the tanks before softly rubbing her face, "Cloud… so you really did come for me…" Tifa stated as she looked at Cloud in his Shinra guard uniform before he nodded, "so you kept our promise, huh… you really came here when I was in a pinch…" Tifa slowly replied as Cloud smiled.

"I'm sorry, I was a bit late on getting here." Cloud apologised sadly before Tifa shook hear head, "It's fine… Cloud…" Tifa stated calmly before Cloud heard the smashing of glass, Sephiroth who was mortally wounded by Cloud's strike had mustered the strength to break the tank JENOVA was in, as Cloud walked towards the base of the stairs he saw Sephiroth slowly leaving the JENOVA chamber with JENOVA's head.

"By the likes of you…" Sephiroth muttered before Zack grunted, "Cloud… Finish him… off…" Zack ordered before Cloud grabbed the Buster Sword, "By the likes of you…!" Sephiroth stated once again before Cloud charged at Sephiroth yelling at the top of his lungs before Sephiroth stabbed him in the stomach with his sword and held him in mid air causing Cloud to drop the Buster Sword and grab the sword in an attempt to get it off.

Sephiroth threw Cloud into the JENOVA chamber and glared at him "By the likes of you human beings… You really thought you could defeat me?!" Sephiroth asked mockingly before stabbing Cloud again and holding him over the Life Stream below the reactor, "Remember carefully…" Sephiroth stated as he smirked at Cloud, "My family… And my home town… You've done it all right! I will never… forgive you!" Cloud shouted as he slowly grabbed the sword in his stomach before Sephiroth looked in shock at Cloud's actions.

Cloud grabbed the sword and pulled himself back on to the platform as he threw Sephiroth into one of the pipes, "what the hell are you…" Sephiroth asked as Cloud's eyes glowed with Mako before Sephiroth smirked and jumped off the side of the platform with JENOVA's head into the endless Mako below as Cloud collapsed with the sword still in his stomach. Everything suddenly froze as the present Tifa looked around at the damage before looking back at the teenage Cloud.

"That's what happened..." Tifa stated as she looked at Cloud's uniform before the scenery switched to the outside of the reactor on the day Tifa had guided them through the mountain, "You were there. You were watching me." Tifa stated as she watched her younger self complaining to the Shinra guard who was really Cloud, "Yeah, I remember. Hmm... So it was you. Hey, Cloud. If you're feeling sick, why don't you take that mask off?" Tifa asked the teenage Cloud before he nodded.

"Yeah..." Cloud stated as the scenery changed to the truck all of the Shinra guards travelled in, Cloud was holding his head as Zack exercised on the truck and Sephiroth calmly sat in a corner, "Yeah... this is... me. I... never made it as a member of SOLDIER. I even left my hometown telling everyone I was going to join, but... I was so embarrassed... I didn't want to see anybody." Cloud stated sadly before the scenery changed again as Tifa looked around to see the gates to her hometown.

Sephiroth entered the town before Zack, Cloud and a guard entered the town before Cloud quickly returned to the truck to get his helmet, "How does it feel? It's your first time back to your hometown in a long time, right?" Sephiroth asked before Cloud sighed, the scenery disappeared to the endless white as Tifa looked around, "Cloud..." Tifa asked as she continued to look around, "Tifa..." Cloud responded before Tifa turned to see Cloud, the real Cloud, standing behind her.

"Cloud! It's really you, isn't it?" Tifa asked before Cloud nodded, "You stupid jerk! You had us all worried sick!" Tifa yelled before several voices circled around them, "I see. We're... in the Life Stream aren't we? Everyone's waiting. Let's go back, Cloud. Back to everyone..." Tifa stated as she smiled before Cloud nodded again, "Yeah, I guess so... Come on, Tifa. Let's go home..." Cloud stated before Tifa walked up to Cloud and hugged him.

Outside Mideel 

Luke began to search through the broken store for survivors as he looked around at all the destruction, "looks like everything's been totalled..." Luke remarked before he heard a Chocobo screech and began to quickly look around for the source of the noise, as he saw a Chocobo wing in a pile of rubble Luke quickly ran over to the pile and began to remove the rubble before he freed the Chocobo, the bird began to move around in stress before Luke grabbed its reins and softly stroked its head.

The Chocobo slowly calmed down before Luke removed the rest of the pile and freed the Chocobo, before Luke released the reins and it calmly stood there, Luke checked the rest of the store for survivors before stepping on something behind the counter, "what's this?" he asked himself before Luke picked up a book and flicked through some of the pages, "A guide book of some kind, maybe it's for a journey or pilgrimage... I think I'll keep this in case I need it later..." Luke stated to himself before storing the device and returning to the Chocobo.

"Come on, let's get you to your owner..." Luke stated before leading the Chocobo out of the shop towards where the survivors were gathered, as Luke got to the survivors and a man ran up to the Chocobo, "Gusto... oh thank you, I don't know how to repay your kindness." The man stated to Luke as he handed the reins over to the man, "It's ok, I was checking for survivors when I found him under some rubble." Luke answered before stroking the Chocobo's mane once more.

Luke returned to the group to see Cloud and Tifa lying on the floor, "hey, any change?" Luke asked before Cid shook his head, Tifa slowly stirred and awoke to see the group around her, "Yo! You awright!? Tifa!?" Barret asked before Tifa squinted her eyes, "yeah, Cloud's ok too, he was able to find himself..." Tifa answered as she looked at Cloud, "Tifa, get some rest, you deserve it." Luke stated before she went back to sleep.

The group returned to the Highwind with Vincent carrying Cloud over his shoulder and Barret carrying Tifa, 2 hours passed before Cloud slowly awoke and looked around, "morning, you're on the Highwind, Cid's airship, currently hovering over the sea..." Luke stated before Cloud looked at him to see him sat on a chair, "how's Tifa?" Cloud asked before Luke looked at him, "she's still resting, I also got a letter from my sister saying that grandpa's making a new set of swords out of my old ones that were cracked and the armour piece I picked up." Luke replied as Cloud looked at him in surprise.

"Long story, but she also said that dad and grandpa are making something for you out of the same armour piece." Luke continued as Cloud continued to look at him in surprise, "that's good, where's everyone else?" Cloud asked before Luke nodded, "Waiting in the meeting room for you and Tifa." Luke replied before Cloud got out of the bed and waited for his eyes to focus for a few seconds, Cloud slowly stood up and made his way out of the door as Luke followed him.

10 minutes passed before both Cloud and Tifa entered the meeting room before Cloud looked at all of his team mates, "Everyone... I'm sorry. I don't know what to say..." Cloud started before Tifa walked up to him, "don't worry Cloud, we'll understand." Tifa stated trying to comfort Cloud.

"I never was in SOLDIER. I made up the stories about what happened to me five years ago, about being in SOLDIER. I left my village looking for glory, but never made it into SOLDIER... I was so ashamed of being so weak; then I heard this story from my friend Zack... And I created an illusion of myself made up of what I had seen in my life... And I continued to play the charade as if it were true." Cloud told the group as everyone remained silent listening to his explanation.

"Illusion, huh...? Pretty damn strong for a 'llusion, I'd say." Barret stated before Cloud nodded. "I'm physically built like someone on SOLDIER. Hojo's plan to clone Sephiroth wasn't that difficult. It was just the same procedure they use when creating members of SOLDIER." Cloud explained before shrugging and looking round the group, "You see, someone in SOLDIER isn't simply exposed to Mako energy. Their bodies are actually injected with Jenova cells... For better or for worse, only the strong can enter SOLDIER. It has nothing to do with the Jenova Reunion. But weak people... like me, get lost in the whole thing." Cloud stated before looking up at the roof.

"The combination of Jenova cells, Sephiroth's strong will, and my own weaknesses are what created me. Everyone knew that. I'm... Cloud." Cloud continued before looking at the floor sadly and shaking his head, "...the master of my own illusionary world. But I can't remain trapped in an illusion any more... I'm going to live my life without pretending." Cloud stated in determination as everyone continued to look at him as they pondered the matter.

"You're sure messed up, Cloud!" Tifa stated with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "That means there ain't no difference from before!" Barret added also annoyed before Cait Sith jumped off Vincent's shoulder and on to the table, "By the way, Cloud. What are you going to do now? Don't tell me you're going to leave the ship?" Cait Sith asked before Cloud shook his head, "...I'm the reason why Meteor is falling towards us." Cloud answered before nodding to himself.

"That's why I have to do everything in my power to fight this thing." Cloud stated determined to undo his mistakes before Barret smirked, "Good! Then you're gonna keep fightin' to save the planet!?" Barret asked hopefully before Cloud smirked and nodded, "It's like you always told me, Barret." Cloud stated before Barret looked at him in surprise, "Oh, uh, you mean that!" Barret stated with a grin on his face before Tifa also grinned.

"What? I don't understand!" Red asked inquisitively before Cloud smirked, "There ain't no gettin' offa this train we on!" Cloud and Tifa replied in unison with a grin on their faces, "The train we're on don't make no stops!" Barret finished before the 3 began to laugh as everyone looked at them in surprise, 20 minutes passed before the group entered the bridge and Cloud looked around.

"Listen, Cloud. We're right in the middle of the mission for the Master Materia, right? I know this' kinda outta the blue, but there's a underwater reactor at Junon. As far as I can see, that's the only one left. That's that. Let's go!" Cait Sith explained before Cloud smirked, "Ok, we'll head to..." Cloud stopped as he felt a chill on his neck and a voice whispered in his head. "We'll head to Junon, but first I want to head to the Shinra mansion in Nibelheim, I think there might be something important there." Cloud stated before the pilot nodded and the Highwind flew towards Nibelheim.

Earth 4

An old man was sharpening an oddly shaped blade as a younger man with a lab coat on was working on some machinery, "So, how's the second blade coming?" The old man asked before the younger man pushed his glasses on to his nose, "It's coming well... I was thinking of 6 blades, each one able to fuse into a final form." The younger man said as the old man picked up a hammer and continued to bat the metal into place.

"Luke's swords are finished, my finest work will be used by my grandson, I hope he appreciates this." The old man grumbled before the man in the lab coat smirked, "he will, I was thinking of using the rest of the metal for something else, I'll be in my office, tell Amelia to put my dinner in the microwave…" the young man asked as he walked off before the old man looked at him and shook his head.

Earth 3

Cloud and Luke entered the Nibelheim mansion before a piano could be heard echoing through the halls, Luke removed the Trigger Blade from his back as Cloud readied his sword, "you good with 1 sword?" Cloud asked as he looked at Luke, "I know the basic tech…" Luke started before the two cautiously moved to the dining room, as Cloud and Luke entered the music stopped and the two looked at the piano to see that no one was there.

"That's odd." Cloud stated before the two felt a strange wind and turned to see Zack in the doorway, "good to see you, Cloud, it's been a long time…" Zack spoke as Cloud looked at him in shock, "Zack, but I though you were…" Cloud slowly stated before Zack nodded, "Dead?? I am, it's surprising what you can learn as a spirit…" Zack slowly answered as he passed his hand through the door.

"It's also very rare for a ghost to appear on the mortal plain without a malicious reason, but after you led us through that blizzard I don't see you as the malicious type." Luke stated before Cloud looked at him in shock, "I though you led us through the snow fields…" Cloud asked before Luke shook his head, "no, angels can see spirits on the sub-spiritual and astral plain, but they normally appear like a blue see-through ghost on the sub spiritual plain, Zack, led me through the snow fields." Luke stated pointing at Zack before Cloud looked at him.

"So, why are you here then?" Cloud asked before Zack smirked, "Well one of the reasons was to thank you for looking after Aerith while she was travelling with you and not for taking advantage of her." Zack joked with a giant grin on his face, "Really, why are you here?" Luke asked before Zack sighed, "I want to show you something important, and to give Cloud something, meet me in the basement." Zack ordered before disappearing on the spot.

Cloud and Luke looked at each other in surprise before walking out of the dining hall and heading to the basement, as they entered the lab the two looked at Zack as he continued to look at two tubes in the corner, "I'm not sure if you're able to remember this but…" Zack began to trail off before Cloud nodded, "it's a little foggy, but I remember, we were trapped in these… how did we escape…or, was I the only one too…" Cloud began to ask before Zack shook his head.

"We did escape… I think this'll explain everything…" Zack answered before he generated an orb of light, the orb glowed brighter before covering the whole room as Luke and Cloud looked around before slowly disappearing, "It seems Zack's showing us his memory, we'll be able to watch but not interfere…" Luke stated before Cloud nodded and the two fully disappeared.

Zack and Cloud were floating in the middle of two tubes as a man in a grey coat came in holding a tray, "feeding time, looks like your wounds have healed up nicely" the man in the grey coat stated as he looked at Cloud before walking over to Zack's chamber and looking at a sleeping Zack, the man opened Zack's chamber and walked back to the tray as Zack opened his eyes and slowly crept behind the man.

As the man turned his back connected with Zack's face and he dropped the tray on the floor, Zack quickly looked down at the man and checked to see whether he was still awake before releasing Cloud from the chamber, Cloud fell out of the chamber before Zack caught him and propped him against the wall, Zack looked through the drawers till he found some clothes for him to wear before helping Cloud into some clothes as well.

Zack opened another drawer to see his Buster Sword and placed it on his back before picking Cloud up, and carrying him out of the room, 2 hours passed as the night filled the sky before Zack entered a forest as he breathed heavily from the constant running. Cloud continued to stare at the ground as Zack changed his position but almost dropped him, "My bad." Zack stated as he smiled before lifting Cloud back up.

"I want to let you rest, but it seems like we don't have the time for that." Zack continued before he continued to walk on seemingly unaware of the Shinra soldiers behind him, 2 of the soldiers jumped in to the trees as 1 charged to his back, Zack slowly reached for his sword as the 2 from the trees jumped at Zack before Zack released Cloud and quickly turned swinging his blade, the sword strike made contact with all 3 soldiers before they dropped to the ground.

Zack huffed before putting his sword back on his back and lifting Cloud back up, "Like an average soldier can take on me. Right?" Zack asked as he looked at Cloud's motionless face before looking off into the distance as he heard several people shouting, "what a bunch of persistent guys." Zack stated with an air of amusement in his voice before he began to run as several soldiers began to shoot at him, "Like it'll hit me!" Zack shouted with a hint of annoyance in his voice before he jumped off a cliff in front of him into a deeper section of the forest.

2 days passed before Zack entered an old half constructed building of some description, as Zack looked around he drew his Buster Sword before several Shinra soldiers surrounded him, Zack smiled as he readied his Buster Sword and backed towards a mercenary beam, "Geez, making a big fuss over just the two of us…" Zack mocked as more soldiers readied their guns, "Well then…What should we do now?" Zack asked Cloud as he looked at all the soldiers before lowing Cloud and propping him against the beam.

Zack slammed his Buster Sword in front of Cloud as all the soldiers tensed before Zack ran into the centre of the soldiers and ducking under one of the soldier's fire, Zack quickly turned and kicked the soldier in the head cracking the soldier's skull before all of the soldiers began to shoot at Zack, Zack began to flip several times as bullets passed all around him just missing him by inches before the same bullets drove into the opposing soldiers killing them instantly.

"We're in each other's line of fire! We're shooting each other!" One of the soldiers shouted in panic as he looked at the dead bodies before the soldier in front of him died from a bullet to the head. "Engage this situation with close combat weapons!" the soldier shouted before several of the soldiers drew their weapons and charged at Zack, Zack quickly spotted the closest soldier charging towards him and jumped over the soldier and kicked him with another skull shattering kick to the head.

As Zack landed he quickly performed half a handstand and split kicked the two soldiers that were simultaneously charging at him before ducking as one of the soldiers missed an overhead sword strike. Zack quickly elbowed the soldier killing him before grabbing the hand of another soldier and throwing him over his head slamming the soldier's back on one of the metal beams, "He's strong!" one of the soldiers yelled as he took one step away from Zack.

"So this is the strength of a SOLDIER." Another soldier stated in surprise as he continued to hold his gun, Zack punched another soldier in the gut causing the soldier to spew blood before kicking another soldier in the chest on the heart killing the soldier instantly. Zack elbow dropped another soldier before back fisting a soldier in the jaw forcing it into the back of the skull before looking around at the body count.

Zack looked back at the 3 remaining soldiers as two more road in on bikes before Zack ran in the other direction, "Pursue him!" the soldier captain ordered before the bikes chased after him and the captain looked at Cloud with the Buster Sword still holding him in place, "to think that he would abandon his friend." The captain stated as he continued to look at Cloud, Zack continued to run through the unfinished building before 2 bikes road passed him.

Zack stopped and looked at the two soldiers on bikes before looking down the empty road to see no more before he huffed in confidence, suddenly the beating of a propeller could be heard as a Shinra helicopter flew near him with its flood light pinned on Zack, "the Turks, huh?" Zack questioned with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "Surrender quietly, if you do, we will assure you your life." A female voice shouted over the microphone as the 2 soldiers growled at the helicopter.

"Those Turks… making an appearance out of nowhere and doing things as they please." One of the soldiers spat with hatred, "We will secure the sample ourselves." The other soldier stated as he grabbed his gun, "Every one of them, doing things as they please." The other soldier continued to grumble as he grabbed his sword, "I don't need an assurance of my life." Zack stated as he looked at the ground, "What I want…" Zack slowly stated as he looked at the two soldiers.

"Is FREEDOM!" Zack shouted before running at the two soldiers, Zack grabbed the sword off the first soldier and sliced both of them before stealing the bike and riding off making several detours to shake the Shinra helicopter, back where Cloud was, two of the soldiers were struggling to remove the Buster Sword from in front of Cloud and the soldier captain looked at them with annoyance "hurry it up! Still!?" the captain asked as a bike rolled in behind them.

Zack walked passed the soldier captain as the captain looked at him in shock and fear before Zack punched one of the soldiers in the face and slammed the other soldier's head against a metal beam, "You're… Zack!" the captain stated in shock before Zack effortlessly pulled the Buster Sword out of the ground and placed it on his back and kneeled in front of Cloud, "Sorry for keeping you waiting, Cloud." Zack apologised as he calmly looked at Cloud before carrying him to the bike and riding off.

"Hey, don't be angry. There's no way that I would ever leave my friend behind." Zack stated in a cocky tone as he continued to ride near a rail road, The Turk's helicopter followed them before he looked behind to see the helicopter and rode into an underground tunnel, "See ya later!" Zack stated calmly before disappearing inside the tunnel, several days passed before Zack and Cloud had made it to the eastern continent with several modes of transportation. (A/N they took the bike on to a ferry to the eastern continent.)

After a few more days of travel Zack had to ditch the bike because it had finally ran out of fuel before he got a lift from a man driving a pick up truck, day broke and Zack sighed before looking at Cloud. "Hey, What are you doing once we reach Midgar?" Zack asked as Cloud continued to look at the floor with intent, "I know what I'm gonna do. I got a place I can crash for a while... No wait, the mother lives there, too..." Zack stated with a sigh before he looked up at the sky.

"Well, first we need some money. Hay pops, do you know of any business that I'll be able to do?" Zack asked as he tilted his head and looked at the man driving the truck, "What're you yappin' about? You're still young ain't ya? Young folks should try everything! You gotta pay your debts while you're young. Go out and look for what you really want." The driver answered gruffly as Zack sighed, "'Everything', so he says." Zack mocked as he looked back at Cloud.

"Not much help huh?" Zack asked as Cloud remained motionless, "oh yeah, that's right! I have a lot of knowledge and skill that other people don't have, right?" Zack asked before smirking, "Right, I've made up my mind! I'll open up a business that dose everything!" Zack stated triumphantly as he looked back at the sky, "Hey, you… were you listening to anything I've just said?" the driver asked as Zack continued to obliviously look at the sky.

"Troublesome things, and dangerous things… I'm going to do everything depending on the reward. I'm going to make a fortune!" Zack stated half day dreaming before he looked back at Cloud, "Hey, Cloud… What are you going to do?" Zack asked inquisitively before sighing, "I'm just kidding. I won't do a thing like abandon you." Zack stated with a playful smirk before walking over to Cloud and leaning down next to him, "We're friends, right?" Zack asked as Cloud continued to stare blankly before Zack returned to his spot.

"We're going to open a business that dose everything, do you understand, Cloud?" Zack asked before looking at the sky once more, 2 hours passed before the pick up driver dropped both of them off and Zack continued to carry Cloud over his shoulder as they walked up to the cliff overlooking Midgar, "Cloud, we're almost there…" Zack stated before a bullet passed through his shoulder knocking Cloud away from Zack and forcing Zack to the floor.

"Cloud… Run!" Zack yelled before a few soldiers ran over and aimed their guns at Zack's head before the captain walked over and looked at him, Zack looked at Cloud before looking at the soldiers and glairing at them, one of the soldiers stiffened and fired off a few bullets into Zack's head, Zack lay there with his eyes lifelessly gazing to the distance as his blood began to create a pool on the ground.

The illusion faded and both Cloud and Luke found themselves back in the Shinra mansion basement, "and that's what happened, well what happened that I can remember since from that point on I was dead." Zack stated as he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry that in the end you couldn't make it to Midgar…" Cloud apologised sadly. "Once this is all over I'll return the Buster sword to its rightful place." Cloud stated respectfully before Zack nodded and handed Cloud a book before Cloud looked at it in question.

"It's a move I never got to try out, how 'bout you try it out for me…" Zack stated with a smirk on his face before Cloud looked down at the book to read the title (A/N OMNISLASH), "Zack, I'll live out both our lives from now on, I won't quit on you that easily." Cloud stated before Zack nodded and did a two fingered salute before he slowly disappeared, "looks like he was finally able to show you the truth…" Luke stated as he looked at the place where Zack once stood.

"Come on, let's get back to the Highwind." Cloud stated before Luke nodded and the two returned to the Highwind, as Cloud and Luke entered the bridge they both noticed a paper bird on the deck banister, the bird flew down in front of Luke before turning into a letter in his hand, "huh, looks like grandpa finished making the sword... he says dad was able to make the other stuff too..." Luke stated as he gave a questioning look at the paper.

"Other stuff..." Cloud questioned before Luke shrugged, "the only other thing I can think of is your sword, Cloud." Luke answered before pressing on the paper and using the standard incantation, 3 different shaped metal creates appeared in front of Luke each with name tags on before Cloud walked up to one of the creates and Luke opened it, Cloud stated in shock as he saw several swords all lined up inside the create with a piece of paper and a strange holster next to it.

"Ok, I'll bite, how am I going to use all of this?" Cloud asked before Luke picked up the paper and began to read it, "ah, I see, dad built the sword to fuse together, he's also asking me to quickly teach you how to use off hand weapons." Luke stated before rolling his eyes, "Quick learn..." Cloud asked as Luke looked at him with a smirk on his face, "an angelic skill to...download and upload information from one brain to the next." Luke answered as Cloud gave him a confused look.

Luke pressed a finger on Cloud's head before a small glimmer of light passed through his finger and into Cloud head, "ok, what just... I know off hand techniques." Cloud stated in shock before looking at the 6 swords on the rack, "it's an angelic skill that we're born with, it gives us the power to give others information or take information from others, I did it on you, I know how you use the Buster sword." Luke explained as Cloud walked up to the rack and began fusing the swords together.

"You also gave me the info I need on fusing this sword together and how to use that strange holster." Cloud stated before Luke nodded and walked over to one of the crates with his name on, (A/N yes it's the First Tsurugi.) Luke opened the first create and smirked as he saw two sabres inside it, "the Materia Sabres, thanks Granddad." Luke stated before picking up the blades and swinging one of them causing the blade to generate a blue streak behind it for a second.

"He also got mum to magically enhance them, that should help." Luke stated before placing both sword in their holsters and putting on the new holster, "so what's the other crate for then?" Yuffie asked before Luke walked up to it and opened it causing the filling to spill out before Luke looked in shock at the manikin wearing a silver arm gauntlet, Luke unhooked the leather gauntlet on his arm and removed the silver one from the manikin.

Yuffie picked up the peace of paper inside the crate and began to read through it, "your dad said he made the gauntlet and Cloud's sword out of a refined version of the metal you sent him but your granddad reformed the metal." Yuffie stated as Luke slid the gauntlet on to his and balled his fist to look at it before Luke summoned a fireball to see the gauntlet glow on the same lines Luke had under his skin.

"Magical cooling lines on the angelic markings, nice work mum and dad." Luke stated happily before looking at the group, "ok, Cid, how long till we reach Junon?" Cloud asked before Cid smirked, "1 minute I've been flying this bird since you two boarded thank you very much." Cid answered in annoyance while shaking his head as the Highwind slowly lowered towards the ground.

After the Highwind landed outside Junon, "nice work Cid, good idea setting down outside Junon, don't want alert the Shinra to our presence." Cloud stated as Cid smirked before the group got off the Highwind and began to walk towards Junon, as they entered Junon Cloud walked up to the elevator guard and began talking to him as the others stayed a bit of a distance away. Cloud walked back to the others and sighed as he rubbed his head.

"The guard said he wouldn't let us through unless we paid him 10 million gil." Cloud told the group in annoyance as everyone looked at him in shock, "great, a soldier hungry for gil, where are we going to find that kind of money?" Luke asked before Yuffie smirked with a malicious grin, "Guys, leave this to me." Yuffie told the group before walking up to the guard, "Sorry miss, unless you got 1 million gil, you ain't passing." The guard stated gruffly before Yuffie blew some powder into his face.

"Hi, could you please let me and my friend pass, I'm sure I can pay you in another way later…" Yuffie stated as the guard looked at her in a half dazed state, "sure, where do you want to meet?" the guard asked in a daze before Yuffie slyly grinned, "There's an old hut outside Junon, meet me there in 5 hours." Yuffie ordered before the guard gave Yuffie the key and walked off still dazed, "Sucker…" Yuffie laughed and waved the card to the group before they walked up to her in shock.

"Wow, that was good, what was that, hallucinogenic powders?" Luke asked in shock before Yuffie nodded as she smiled, "it causes any man to hallucinate, in this case make women look more appetizing and more susceptive to seduction." Yuffie explained before she scanned the card key and opened the elevator room door, the group entered the elevator and Cloud pressed a button for the elevator to go to the next floor.

3 minutes passed before the group entered the higher floors of Junon and found themselves in the Shinra base, "let's go to the Underwater reactor before any of the Shinra gets wind that we're here." Cloud ordered before the group quickly left the Shinra base and walked out in to the open, "I may be mistaken, but... Doesn't it feel like we're missing something?" Cloud asked as he looked around in a puzzled way as the other also looked around.

"The building to the underwater reactor should… there." Cait Sith pointed at one of the buildings, "how many ways to the Reactor are there?" Cloud asked before Cait Sith nodded, "A few, but the elevator shaft has an emergency door." Cait Sith answered before he opened the mog doll he was sitting on and pulled out a few papers, "maps and diagrams of the facility." Cait Sith stated before Cloud began to look through them.

"Ok, Luke, Yuffie, take the air shafts, Barret, Cid and Cait Sith, you take the stairs, Tifa, Vincent and Red, you can take the south side corridor to the elevator and I'll take the north elevator." Cloud commanded before everyone entered the building, as the group entered they separated and began to take their routes to the Underwater reactor, as Cid's group entered the stairway Barret looked down the large amount of steps, "How, many steps are there?" Barret asked before Cait Sith began to walk down.

"5763" Cait Sith stated happily as the other two looked at him, "you know what, keep that shit to yourself." Cid stated calmly as Cait Sith smiled, (A/N I know that line is from I-Robot, I have the DVD but I do not have any of the copyright for so I do not own that line or any references to it, but I hade to put it in since the stairs are so big.) Cloud entered the northern elevator and looked at the two guards in one corner and a woman in the other before the two guards raised their guns.

"How 'bout, whoever stays alive, gets to take her out?" one of the guards suggested as Cloud looked at him in confusion, "All right, you're on!! But... What if both of us..." the other guard asked in fear, "Whoa!! Don't even talk about that!" the guard shouted before pointing his gun at Cloud and noticing the tip of Cloud's blade near his face, the other guard continued to point his gun in fear before Cloud removed the frontal blade and pointed it at the other guard.

"Dose this have to become more of a hassle?" Cloud asked before the two guards dropped their guns in fear as the door opened behind Cloud and he stepped out sliding the two guns as well, the guard quickly hit the button for the elevator to return to the top floor before Cloud quickly fired a fire spell at the elevator control panel as the doors sealed, "that'll hold them up." Cloud stated with a light chuckle in his voice before the vent on the ceiling in front of him blasted off.

Luke landed on the floor in front of him followed by Yuffie before the others entered through doors to the left and the right, "ok, let's keep moving." Cloud stated before the group continued further until they reached a tunnel with a glass roof as the marine life swam just a few meters outside, "wow, it's so… amazing." Tifa and Yuffie stated in union as Cloud smirked, "Yeah, it's a world that has been barely untouched." Luke remarked before continuing down the corridor.

Cloud and the others followed as Luke began hacking the door at the end before he took out his sword and drove it into the control panel causing the door to open, "was that really necessary?" Cloud asked as Luke looked at him and smirked, "we don't have time to hotwire another control panel." Luke answered as the door opened, Cloud quietly led the others through the facility till they entered the main part of the reactor.

"The Huge Materia!" Cloud stated as he spotted the Huge Materia at the top of a large structure before a large crane dropped in to the room and picked up the Huge Materia, the crane rolled across the conveyer belt and into another room before Tifa looked at the door on the same wall, "Luke, what's a submerging area?" Tifa asked before Luke looked at the door, "It's where a submarine docks if the base is…" Luke stopped as everyone looked at the door in realisation.

"They're gonna take it on a submarine!" Tifa stated in shock before Cloud ran at the door and looked for a handle before Vincent shot a touch pad causing the door to swing open as Cloud looked at him in shock, "Ok... guys come on, we have to get that materia before they do!" Cloud shouted before the group entered the underwater dock, the group continued to run after the Huge Materia before it was lowered into a submarine.

"Not so fast..." Reno stated as he walked in front of the group before looking at the submarine to see that the hatch was closed and sealed before the sub began to submerge, "Either give it to us or else. ...which is it gonna be?" Cloud asked threateningly as he pointed his sword at Reno, "Unfortunately, I don't have time to deal with you." Reno stated before a huge robot slowly walked up to the group, "My priority is the Huge Materia!" Reno shouted before walking off as the sub had fully submerged.

"Guys, you can deal with this thing on your own right?" Luke asked as he looked at a secondary Submarine, "yeah... why?" Cloud asked before Luke ran towards the robot, the robot swung its arm to knock Luke back but he jumped on to the arm and jumped at the head, Luke readied his blades and sliced the side of the head before landing on the floor behind it, "I'll secure us a sub!" Luke shouted and turned to the sub before running up the stairs to enter the sub.

Cloud looked at the robot and smirked as he readied his First Tsurugi before the robot swung its arm and Cloud avoided the robot's swipe, Cloud sliced the arm clean off as its other arm swung towards Cloud, as Luke reached the top of the stairway Reno jumped in the way and smirked before Luke grinned and spun his swords a few times, "Long time no see, now you wouldn't be thinking of stealing this sub would you?" Reno asked mockingly as he batted his baton on his shoulder.

"Oh, you know me, doing anything I please to piss of you guys... how's Rufus' jaw?" Luke asked inquisitively with a smirk on his face before Reno scowled and ran at Luke with his baton ready to strike. Cloud ducked under the robot's arm and detached one of the back swords from the First Tsurugi and drove it into the arm, Luke ducked backwards and blocked Reno's baton before thrusting forwards with his left hand sword but Reno quickly avoided and kicked Luke in the face.

Luke stepped a few meters away and pressed a finger next to his mouth to see that he was bleeding before looking back up at Reno and smirking, "so you've been training, I'm impressed." Luke stated with a grin on his face before readying his swords, Cloud quickly pulled his blade out before slicing the robot's arm off and fusing his blades back together. The robot formed a laser on its shoulder and fired several lasers at the group as they all dodged them with ease.

Luke and Reno exchanged blows before the two blocked each others kicks and flipped backwards Reno jumped through the open hatch in the roof of the sub before Luke flipped forwards turning in mid air to land in front of Reno inside the sub, Cloud sliced one of the legs off the robot before turning to slice the other before the same leg kicked him into the wall and firing at the rest of the group.

Reno swung his baton but Luke parried it before Luke kicked Reno in the chest forcing him to the floor and jumped into the air sheathing his right hand sword. Reno landed and quickly looked up to see Luke approaching from the air with his sword ready to stab before Reno quickly rolled out of the way and Luke's sword drove into the floor fortunately not hitting anything important, Reno swung with his baton but Luke once again grabbed his right hand sword and blocked 5 of Reno's strikes before removing his left hand sword from the ground and forcing Reno to back away with a vertical swing.

Cloud quickly jumped from the wall and spun upside down as the robot's laser aimed at him before Cloud sliced through the laser and landed safely on the other side before the robot's laser blew up. Cloud quickly turned and blocked the robot's leg before slicing it off causing the robot to form a set of tread wheels on its undercarriage, Luke struck at Reno several times while moving through the sub's corridor as Reno blocked each one successfully.

As the two reached the control room Luke turned and brought his left hand sword upwards but Reno blocked the sword and swung vertically before Luke flipped backwards and landed on the battle table, Reno jumped on to the table and swung again but Luke parried and kicked Reno into the door behind him before Reno quickly jumped back and forced Luke into the table. Reno brought his baton down but Luke blocked the baton with one sword as Reno flipped a button and it charged with electrical energy.

"New weapon, more skilled, I'm quite impressed." Luke stated as the baton slowly approached his face before Luke kicked Reno off him and stood up again. Cloud scowled at the robot before it brought out two mini guns and began to fire, Cloud once again dodged the spray of bullets and ran along the side of the wall before lunging at the robot and slicing its head clean off as he charged his blade. Cloud swung his blade and several energy shot rained out of it battering the robot before it final fell over and exploded as Cloud regained his breath.

"Come on, Luke should have the sub ready by now." Cloud stated with a shortage of breath before the group ran up the stairs to the sub and slowly began to enter the sub, Luke blocked another strike and returned one of his own but Reno avoided it before punching Luke and kicking him into the table, Luke slowly looked up at Reno and began to pick himself up before looking at the open chamber behind him and smirking.

"What's so funny?" Reno asked as Luke chuckled before Luke attacked again and Reno parried the attack in shock, Luke quickly turned and kicked Reno into the chamber and hitting a button on the side of the wall as a door with a small port hole came between himself and Luke, "what the…" Reno asked as he looked around the small room before water began to fill in from the bottom, "I'd hold your breath, it's a diving chamber." Luke answered before looking at the button at the side of the door.

As the water came up to his chin Reno took in a deep breath and Luke pressed a button causing the door behind Reno to open before Reno quickly swam out of the door and surfaced outside of the sub. Cloud closed the hatch at the top of the sub and the group made their way to the control room as Luke closed the diving hatches outside door and drained the chamber, "Damn… Reno's gotten better, I guess I'll have to be prepared in case I fight him again…" Luke stated with a hint of worry in his voice.

Cloud and the others entered the control room of the sub as Luke pressed several buttons on a control panel. "I've been able to activate most of the systems and break most of the passwords, we have steering, depth control, torpedoes and where receiving radio…we just can't use the radio to communicate with other vehicles." Luke informed as Cid manned the steering controls, "Cait Sith, Barret, can you man the torpedo room?" Cloud asked before the two nodded and walked out of the control room.

"Ok, I just broke the code for coms inside the sub, Cait Sith and Barret should be able to hear us." Luke stated as a screen displayed the words 'access granted' before Cid caused the sub to descend as Reno climbed up the dock ladder and looked at the submerging sub. "Tseng's gonna be pissed when he finds out." Reno stated before climbing on to the dock as Rude walked up to him, "The sub with the Huge Materia is out of range." Rude said blankly as the sub with Cloud and the others on left the dock.

20 minutes passed before the submarine holding the Huge Materia began to appear on the sonar, "ok, looks like we found the Bastards, what'll we do?" Cid asked as he looked at Cloud before Cloud rubbed his chin, "Given what we know, blowing up the sub would be a bad idea since the explosive force of the Huge Materia would be catastrophic, fire 2 torpedo's at the engines, sink them and force them to abandon ship." Cloud ordered before Luke began to type on one of the computers.

Two torpedoes launched from the sub and shot towards the materia carrying sub before the torpedoes impacted on both propellers of the materia carrying sub, the materia carrying sub's left side panels ripped open from the explosion and slowly began to sink before several escape pods began to launch from the sub, as the MC (A/N Materia Carrying) sub landed on the sea bed the final escape pod launched before the sub with Cloud and the others in hovered over it. "Luke, can you get the hatch open?" Cloud asked before Luke began to ask to type on one of the sub's computers.

"Let's see if I can get on to the head of command's access from here." Luke stated as he continued to type before typing in Rufus' name in the log in screen and stopping at the password box before looking up at the roof, "come on Rufus, what would you… of course…" Luke stated before typing in a password, as Luke pressed the Enter key the words access granted popped up on the screen before Luke began to type in commands.

"How did you know Rufus would…" Cloud began to ask as Luke smirked, "Have an account? Rufus likes to stay in charge of things and doesn't trust anyone but himself, if he had the master account he could override any other command." Luke explained as the MC sub's main hatch opened and flooded before a crane slowly descended from the sub and grabbed the Huge Materia, the Huge Materia went into the area the crane was in before the doors to the hatched closed and the chamber was drained of water.

"All Shinra Submarine Units, do you read... All Shinra Submarine Units, do you read..." a voice came over the radio as everyone looked at it in shock, "Must be from Shinra." Cloud stated calmly, "Report, No. 2..." the man on the radio stated, "No. 2... I saw that written at the dock! They must mean this sub." Tifa stated in panic as Luke continued to type on the computer, "ok, I got the coms open, "This is Shinra No. 2... We're dealing with some technical difficulties, over." Luke spoke calmly before the radio generated some static.

"Roger... Once you've fixed the problem, your next mission is... Return to Junon Dock... We will transport the Huge Materia from the airport to Rocket Town once the plane returns after delivering the other Huge Materia. Those without other assignments will report for guard duty that is all. Over and out…" the man on the other side of the radio stated before the radio switched off, "Rocket town… Cid get this sub topside we need to get back to the Highwind." Cloud ordered before the sub rose to the surface.

After 30 minutes the sub docked near Junon and Cloud and the others left the sub and walked back to the Highwind, "I changed all of the passwords, we might need the sub later." Luke stated before Cloud nodded in agreement, "Good idea, we might need it later." Cloud agreed as he climbed the ladder to the Highwind before the others followed behind him, a few minutes later the Highwind took to the skies and began to fly towards Rocket town.

20 minutes passed before the Highwind entered the western continent's skies, "Hey Cid, aren't we heading a little too far South West?" Luke asked before Cid nodded, "we're going round Coral Mountain, Shinra might have a post near there, we'll fly over Cosmo Canyon and then turn towards Rocket Town." Cid answered before the group nodded in agreement, 10 minutes passed before one of the pilots looked at his monitor in panic.

"Captain, there's something moving out there…" the pilot stated in fear as everyone looked at him, "Well what the fuck is it then??" Cid asked as the pilot continued to look, "it's big and it's heading towards us at an incredible speed!" The Pilot yelled before the black Weapon flew passed the airship and fired a fireball at the Highwind, Cid quickly made several evasive manoeuvres to avoid the fireball.

"You keep the ship flying, we'll take care of that bastard!" Cid yelled to one of the pilots before everyone ran on to the deck of the Highwind, "Ok, how do we beat that thing…" Luke asked as he looked at everyone else, "That's Ultimate weapon, Shinra have come up with names for every Weapon, this one has been named Ultimate weapon." Cait Sith stated before the Highwind avoided another fireball, "thanks, so he's hard to kill basically…" Luke muttered as he glared at Ultimate Weapon with a scowl on his face.

Red growled before Barret and Vincent began firing at Ultimate Weapon as Tifa and Luke continued to use fire spells (A/N Firaga for Tifa and holy white fire for Luke), Ultimate Weapon flew closer to the ship and clawed at the deck before everyone effortlessly dodged the attack and Cid jumped on to Ultimate Weapon's hand, Cid ran up the arm and drove his spear into Ultimate Weapon's shoulder causing it to wail in pain.

Cid quickly jumped off as Ultimate Weapon's mouth glowed before it blasted a fireball at the deck, Yuffie threw her throwing star causing Ultimate Weapon to fly away from the ship before Red howled as energy glowed in his mouth before he reassessed it on Ultimate Weapon, Cait Sith pointed at the beast before the robotic mog fired several fireballs at Ultimate Weapon, Ultimate Weapon growled as it glared at the group before it swooped closer to the group.

Luke charged up a holy fireball above his head till grew to the size of Red, "Chew on this!" Luke yelled before throwing the fireball at Ultimate Weapon, Ultimate Weapon growled and roared as it clawed down on the Highwind's deck before looking back at the group, Luke readied his swords before both him and Cloud jumped on to the arms of the beast and began to slice Ultimate Weapon at different parts.

Cloud jumped to the arm Luke was on and sliced Ultimate Weapon across the face as Luke jumped to the right leg slicing the torso as he descended. Cloud flipped backwards avoiding Ultimate Weapon's claws before slicing the hand clean off, Luke quickly ran up the torso and flipped backwards on to the clawless arm before jumping at the head, Cloud jumped at the other hand and sliced it before Luke sliced the side of the head and grabbed one of the spikes on its head to swing round to the shoulder.

Cloud jumped to the torso as Luke jumped off the shoulder to the Highwind, Cloud kicked off the torso as his sword glowed a dark blue before the aura transferred to Cloud's body, Cloud flipped in midair and kicked off the air as it was a wall before stabbing his sword into Ultimate Weapon. Cloud pulled the sword out and flew into the air before bringing the sword down and vertically slicing Ultimate Weapon.

Cloud horizontally sliced Ultimate Weapon before quickly slicing again diagonally, Cloud turned in the air at the end of the slice before slicing diagonally upwards in the same direction and holding his sword overhead, Cloud brought his sword down before flipping in midair and bringing it down again as Ultimate Weapon continued to wail in the immense pain, Cloud stabbed Ultimate Weapon once more before pulling his sword out and flying upwards above Ultimate Weapon's head.

Cloud spun once as he brought his sword above his head before the blue aura returned to his sword causing the blade to glow again, Cloud brought his sword down with an earth shattering force straight through Ultimate Weapon's head and torso before catching the bottom of Ultimate Weapon's foot. Cloud flipped back on to the deck of the ship and slowly rose as Ultimate Weapon slowly fell towards the ground roaring in pain as it slowly dissolved in to life stream energy before the rest of its torso crashed into the side of some cliffs causing the land to crumble and slide away.

Everyone breathed heavily from the battle before Barret rose with his fist closed, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHOO Ultimate MY ASS!" Barret yelled in delight at the top of his lungs before everyone looked at him in shock before slowly laughing at the situation. "Damn that was tough, but go Cloud, what was that, I have never seen a move like that." Luke stated in surprise before Cloud smirked and looked towards the giant newly formed crater, "A friend gave it to me, Omnislash." Cloud replied before nodding in surprise and smiling as he looked at the crater.

The Highwind quickly picked up speed and headed straight to Rocket Town as everyone congratulated Cloud, as the Highwind closed in on Rocket town it slowly descended towards the ground. "Cid set down here, I want a bit of a distance between us and Rocket Town, if Shinra is there, they'll be on high alert if they spot us." Cloud ordered before Cid landed the Highwind and everyone disembarked, as the group entered Rocket Town they slowly walked towards the rocket to see several Shinra soldiers and researchers working on it.

"How the hell are we going to get up there?" Barret asked as Luke huffed, "I think I know what they're going to do, use this thing to get the huge Materia up to Meteor." Luke stated before Cloud nodded, "If so then I should be the one to fuckin' launch it!" Cid yelled before Cloud rubbed his chin, "ok, Luke, you take Cid and Yuffie up to the rocket, Yuffie can use her... disguise methods and Cid knows how to look the part of a pilot, we'll head back to the Highwind and wait for your signal." Cloud ordered before Luke nodded and turned to Cid and Yuffie.

20 minutes passed before Yuffie returned to Cid and Luke in a researcher's disguise before Luke used his camouflaging disguise to turn into a high ranking Shinra grunt, Luke led the two to the rocket's entrance and talked with the guards before the 3 entered the rocket, Cid gasped in shock as he saw all of his old friends working on the rocket, "Hey! What the hell're you guys doin'!?" Cid demanded as he looked at all of them.

"Hey! Just when I thought somethin' was goin' on, you came back!" one of the workers stated as he elbowed the other worker, "Listen to me, Captain. We're gonna launch this rocket!" another worker yelled in excitement before Cid gave him a questioning look, "let me guess to Materia bomb it and send it in to meteor?" Luke asked aggressively before Cid shot him a murderous look, "Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" Cid shouted at Luke before looking back at the mechanics as Luke looked at Cid in shock.

"How's the rocket?" Cid asked before one of the crew members scratched the back of his head, "It's pretty much OK. But... well, we planned to run it into Meteor on Auto-Pilot, but the most important device is broken." The engineer explained as he continued to rub the back of his head, "Broken? How's the repair goin'?" Cid asked before the other two engineers rubbed the back of their heads, "Oh great! What a buncha wizards you guys are! She's gonna take a 100 years!" Cid yelled while laughing.

"I'm gonna take over, so don't worry about the Auto-Pilot! Hey, go ahead! Go tell everyone!" Cid ordered before the engineers all ran out of the room, "errr, Cid, what are you doing?" Luke asked in annoyance before Cid turned to him and sighed, "There are generations of knowledge and wisdom inside the Materia. We're gonna borrow their powers and save the planet from Sephiroth. There's no way that we can lose the Huge Materia. You understand that, right?" Luke asked as he sarcastically nodded.

"Yeah, I understand. I understand that Materia is precious, and I also understand what you're thinking. But listen. I don't give a rat's ass whether it's science or magical power." Cid stated in aggression before nodding and looking at Luke, "No, I guess if I had to choose, I'd rather put my money on the power of science. Humans who used to only roam around on the ground are able to fly now! And finally, we're about to go into outer space. Science is a 'Power' created and developed by humans. And science just might be what saves this planet. I was able to earn my living thanks to science." Cid explained before nodding again and raising his fist to the sky.

"So to me, there's nothing greater! Now quit your worrying 'bout what Shinra's gonna do! I don't want to regret not having done something later!" Cid ordered before lowering his fist and looking away from the two, "But, Cid… this is Shinra we're talking about." Luke stated before Cid glared at him, "Shut the hell up! I don't wanna hear it!" Cid snapped before walking towards the cockpit door, "Alright, time to get back to work! Anyone who ain't involved, get the hell outta here!" Cid yelled as he walked into the cockpit.

"Should we follow him?" Yuffie asked in concern before Luke nodded and the two followed Cid into the cockpit, "Huh? What are you two doing here?" Cid asked as both Luke and Yuffie climbed into the two chairs beside Cid, "We're going with you." Luke stated as he strapped himself in before Yuffie did the same, Cid nodded and turned back towards the control panel before reaching for the ignition switch, the engines suddenly fired up and Cid looked at the switch in shock.

"What the hell? What the hell happened? I didn't even flip the switch!" Cid yelled as the other two looked at him in shock before the radio blared on, "Hey-hey!" Palmer shouted over the radio as the 3 of them glared at the radio, "Palmer! What the hell did'ya do!?" Cid asked in anger as laughter could be heard from Palmer's end, "They said they finished repairing the Auto-Pilot. So, I laun---ched it!" Palmer calmly stated over the radio.

"Next time I'll punch him harder." Luke stated in anger as he glared at the radio as Cid pressed several buttons, "DAMN! Won't even budge! It's completely locked up!" Cid yelled as he continued to check the control panel for active buttons, "Hey-hey-hey! Almost lift off!" Palmer yelled as the engines rumbled even harder, "What the!? No countdown!? It just don't seem the same without it!" Cid yelled in protest as the engines continued to power up.

"Now, BLAST OFF!" Palmer yelled before Luke quickly leaned back in his seat before Yuffie did the same, the rocket's engines fired up and the rocket slowly lifted off the ground before the main engine fired causing the rocket to lift faster, the force of the air propelled from the rockets engines became so powerful that trees, tires and everything that was not tied down was blown out of the city, 5 minutes passed before the rocket's cockpit stopped shacking and rattling.

Yuffie slowly opened her eyes and looked out at the vastness of space before Luke and Cid unbuckled their seats and Luke floated over to one of the consoles, "Cid, I'm going to activate the artificial gravity." Luke stated before pressing a button and causing several objects to fall back to the floor, Yuffie picked herself out of the chair and slowly walked towards the window to see space, "it's so beautiful." Yuffie stated in shock before Luke walked up to the window and looked out of it.

"Seeing it for the first time truly is, my first time had to be from earth 4 lunar colony that my dad was helping to build." Luke informed as he looked out at space before Yuffie and Cid looked at him in shock. "I know that look, you have a dream about space too." Cid stated as he looked at Luke, "yeah, but mine's to travel through space as a crew member of a cruiser." Luke replied as he continued to look at space.

"Yeah... but I can't believe I finally made it... outer space..." Cid stated as he also looked out of the window, "True, so first man in space from Earth 3, how does it feel?" Luke asked as Cid grinned, "Like every moment is as breath taking as the last." Cid sighed in rejoice before scratching his head and walking back to the console, "Let's see, how's the course set..." Cid asked himself before pressing a few buttons causing the course to appear on screen.

"Nice, we're going to ram this puppy in to meteor, although I'd like to prove my theory on the explosive force of Huge Materia, I don't want to see it first hand." Luke stated as Cid sighed to himself, "That damn Palmer went outta his way to lock the Auto-Pilot device. We might not be able to change the course." Cid stated in annoyance before hitting the consol, "so, we're going to die?" Yuffie asked sadly before looking at the other two.

"Huh? What the hell're you sayin'? You're still young, and you give up that easily? I'm not gonna crash into Meteor. Just watch." Cid stated before he turned back to his console and began typing on the keyboard causing several red lights to flash, "I keep an Escape Pod on the rocket just for emergencies like this." Cid stated as he continued to type before walking over to a hatch and turning several dials.

"I deciphered the lock code on the Escape Pod. We'll bail right before we crash into Meteor." Cid stated as a screen blipped and showed a diagram of the escape pod, "What about the Huge Materia?" Luke asked before Cid turned to him and gave him a questioning look, "If you want the materia, do whatever you want! The materia should be there after you climb that ladder." Cid explained as he pointed at a door and nodded.

"What about betting on science?" Luke asked before Cid turned away and sighed, "I know what I said a minute ago. But maybe all that I really wanted was just to go into outer space." Cid stated before turning back to Yuffie and Luke, "So, why don't you all do whatever you think is right?" Cid asked before he opened the shaft to the Huge Materia chamber, the group entered the chamber and looked at the Huge Materia in a bullet proof glass case before the group walked up to the case.

"It's structured so that the lock can be opened if we enter the pass code from this control panel." Cid explained as Luke looked at the keypad. "It also has a time activated lock if someone enters the wrong code. I've seen these systems, on the lunar colony, restricted area doors had them." Luke stated as he looked at the Huge Materia before he closed his eyes as his finger tips glowed and a white aura hovered near the keypad.

As images flew through his head Luke continued to hold his hand over the keypad before the images slowed down, one of the Shinra workers watched as two Shinra soldiers carried the Huge Materia to the case before the worker turned to the keypad. Luke watched with intent as the worker typed in a number code on the keypad, Yuffie and Cid looked in surprise as Luke pressed the same number code on the keypad while he had his eyes closed.

(A/N as explained before, Luke can use his angelic powers to see the past of items, he last used it on a tree, to clear things up, the same thing can be used on inanimate mechanical objects and yes he can move while seeing an object's past but its dangerous to do so because it could be dangerous to the person's health, for example, using it on a rock near a cliff side.)

As Luke pressed the final key the keypad bleeped a few times before the glass case opened, "Nice use of that power to see the past Luke, but can we now get of this rocket before it blows up… With the other 3 materia in your storage device…" Yuffie asked in panic before Luke looked at her in realisation, "Cid, which way to the escape pod?" Luke asked as he stored the Huge Materia in his storage device with the others.

Cid nodded before leading the others back to the cockpit and through the door that led to a room filled with air tanks, "The escape pod's just through here." Cid told Luke and Yuffie as he walked through the room before one of the Tanks exploded and Luke and Yuffie dived out of the way, smoke filled the room and the two picked themselves up before looking around the room, "Cid?!" Luke shouted hoping for a reply as smoke continued to fill the room.

"Over here, Damn! My leg's stuck in the debris..." Cid shouted as the two ran over to him and looked at the large and bent peace of metal before Luke and Yuffie attempted to lift the metal sheet. "Man this things heavy!" Yuffie shouted before the two released their grip and Yuffie rubbed her hands before Luke grabbed the sheet again, "Don't worry 'bout me. Hurry up and go! If you don't hurry, the rocket's gonna crash into Meteor!" Cid yelled as Luke continued to pull on the metal.

"I'm not going to let you die, I never leave a man behind." Luke stated as he continued to pull, "You Bastard! No time to worry 'bout other people!" Cid yelled as Luke continued to pull, "I'm not giving up!" Luke yelled as Yuffie also began to pull at the sheet in an attempt to lift it before Cid whipped his eye with his left hand glove, "Tank Number 8 blew up... So Tank Number 8... Really was malfunctioning..." Cid stated as he looked up at the ceiling with a tear in his eye.

"Shera... You were right. But...this is the end for me." Cid stated sadly before the door to the escape pod opened and Shera walked out, "Don't say that, Cid." Shera stated softly as she walked over to the metal plate, "Shera!?" Cid questioned in shock before Shera kneeled down and placed her hands under the metal sheet, "I tagged along. I'm coming to help you." Shera explained before she began to pull on the sheet causing it to slowly lift.

"You stupid Fuckin' Bitch!" Cid yelled before looking down at the floor, "...Sorry." Cid apologised sadly as the 3 moved the sheet of metal off Cid's leg, "it's ok Cid, now we'll have to get to the escape pod." Shera stated before Cid picked himself up and the group made their way to the escape pod with Shera in the lead, as the group made it to the escape pod door Shera pressed a few buttons causing the pod's iris like door to slide open.

The group entered the escape pod and each member buckled themselves in, "I'm going to detach the Escape Pod." Shera stated before the iris door closed, "Hey, Shera! Does this Pod fully work?" Cid asked before Shera nodded, "It'll be OK. I've been checking it till now." Shera replied as she typed on a few buttons on a small console, "...Then I'm relieved." Cid stated calmly before Shera looked at the floor and sighed happily.

"Thanks." Shera looked up at the console and pressed a few more buttons before the escape pod detached from the rocket and slowly approached the planet, "So this is... outer space... Man... it's the real thing... I'm really here in outer space..." Cid stated as he looked at the planet as the stars hung above it before he looked back at the rocket and sighed, "So long, Shinra No. 26..." Cid stated before he looked back at the group to see Luke had a small bead of sweat trickling down his head.

"Luke, you doin' ok?" Cid asked before Luke nodded, "Yeah, it's just… I've never been in any form of drop pod before." Luke stated as Cid and Yuffie gave him a questioning look, "I though you said that you've been in space as a kid on your world…" Yuffie questioned as Luke nodded, "Yeah, but every time I was flown both in and out, I've never been in a re-entry pod." Luke stated with a gasp in his voice as the shuttle began to rattle before he slowly breathed and closed his eyes.

As the pod entered the atmosphere flames began to generate around the pod and Shera pressed a button causing several flaps to open and decrease the temperature, meanwhile the rocket continued to charge towards Meteor before smashing straight into it and exploding with a powerful force causing a blinding light to cover one whole side of the planet, as the light faded Cloud and the others looked at Meteor from the surface and glared at the giant rock.

Huge fragments of the rock orbited above the surface of Meteor, creating electrical sparks along the dry stone. Some of the huge fragments crashed into one another in huge explosions. The rocket had collided with Meteor causing great damage to one side of the dark sun, but it was not enough. Meteor was still hanging in the sky. The escape pod slammed into the water near Rocket Town before rising back up to the surface.

Luke breathed calmly as Shera typed in a few buttons and opened the exterior hatch causing fresh air to fill the escape pod, the group looked around the surface of the sea before Shera pressed a few buttons causing two small propellers to come out of the pod and propel the escape pod towards land, 20 minutes passed before the escape pod reached land where Cloud and the others were waiting, "Need a hand?" Cloud asked as he helped each member out of the escape pod.

"So, what's our nest plan of attack??" Luke asked before Cloud looked at the group, "We'll head back to the Highwind." Cloud stated before everyone except Shera nodded, "I'm going to head back to Rocket Town, the other scientists must be wondering where I am…" Shera stated before Cid looked at her in protest, Shera smiled at Cid before he nodded and the group returned to the Highwind.

5 minutes passed before Cloud and the others entered the bridge and Cid ordered the crew to get the Highwind airborne, "Rufus and the others plan was a failure..." Cloud stated as he looked out at the clouds as they passed by the Highwind, "What a bust... But I kinda hoped it'd work." Barret stated sadly as he leaned against a table and Luke walked up to another window and leaned against the banister.

"We've been botherin' them as much as we can... But there ain't no other way... Wonder if we've been wrong all this time?" Cait Sith asked sadly as Luke shook his head, "it does make you wonder, but the fact still remained that if we didn't bother Shinra, they would have sent all 4 Huge Materia in a rocket up to Meteor without taking into account the combined explosive force." Luke stated before everyone nodded.

"He's right. You start worryin' and there's no stoppin' it! Things just start fallin' apart and get worse and worse." Cid stated before nodding his head, "You're pretty damn optimistic! You up to somethin'?" Barret asked as he stared as Cid walked up to the window and looked out at the clouds in front of him, "Yeah, I been thinkin' about this and that. All the time we've been up here lookin' at the planet. I've been thinkin' even when we were floatin' in the ocean in that escape pod." Cid explained as he watched the Clouds before Cloud turned to the group and leaning against the railing.

"I've been thinking too. About the universe... planet... ocean. How wide and big... No matter where I go and what I do it won't change a thing." Cloud stated before looking down at the floor as Cid looked at him and shook his head, "But I came up with something different. I always thought this planet was so huge. But lookin' at it from space, I realized it's so small. We're just floatin' in the dark. Kind of makes you feel powerless. On top of that it's got Sephiroth festerin' inside it like a sickness." Cid stated sadly as he turned back to the window and shook his head.

"That's why I say this planet's still a kid. A little kid sick and trembling in the middle of this huge universe. Someone's gotta protect it." Cid continued before he turned to face the group and nodded to himself, Ya follow me? That someone is us." Cid stated as he held his fist in front of him and grinned before Tifa smiled with a slight laugh under her breath, "Cid... that's beautiful." Tifa stated happily as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do then, what's our next move?" Luke asked before Cid's grin fell as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at the others, "I'm still thinkin' about that." Cid answered before the others nodded, suddenly a haunted wailing began to flood through the bridge, "The planet's scream... or Meteor...? Is it this planet?" Tifa asked in shock before Cloud stood up and looked out of the window as everyone else looked at him.

"Hey, how do we know that this is really the planet's scream?" Cloud asked before Tifa walked up to him leaned against the bar next to him, "Did you forget? Bugenhagen told us." Tifa stated before Cloud nodded in realisation, "Bugenhagen..." Cloud stated as thoughts once again travelled through his head, "Let's go see Grandfather! To Cosmo Canyon! I'm sure he'll be able to tell us something that will be helpful!" Red suggested in excitement before Cid nodded and looked at the pilot manning the wheel.

20 minutes passed as Tifa continued to read a book with great interest, "Hey, what are you reading?" Cloud asked as he sat next to Tifa, "When you and Luke entered the mansion for... whatever reason, I went back to my old room and found this book on hidden techniques, now I can't put it down." Tifa stated as she looked at Cloud before looking back at the book, Cid began to lower the Highwind and smirked.

"Ok, We're here, Cosmo Canyon, we can't land on it for some reason so we need to walk to it." Cid stated before landing the Highwind near the base of Cosmo Canyon, "nice amount of stairs, just what we needed." Luke grumbled as he looked up the stairs that he remembered walking up, the group left the Highwind and slowly made their way up the steps with Yuffie, Barret and Cid giving the occasional protest.

After 40 minutes the group finally reached the top of the ladder to Bugen's house, "Red, sometimes I find it annoying how you can scale stuff faster than all of us." Luke stated with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice before Red chuckled lightly and the Group entered Bugen's house, "Ho Ho Hoooo. If you are ever in need of my wisdom, you are always welcome here." Bugen stated with a grin on his face, "Yeah, that's why we came." Cloud stated calmly before Bugen began to nod.

"What to do? Have you lost your way? When that happens we each have to take a good long look at ourselves. There's always something in the deepest reaches of our hearts. Something buried, or something forgotten. Remember it... Whatever that is, must certainly be what you are all looking for..." Bugen explained in excitement before everyone except Red rubbed the back of there heads, "That's easy enough to say... But, I can't remember a thing." Cloud stated sadly before Bugen sighed.

"It must be there. Look harder!" Bugen stated as everyone continued to think, "Nope. Not a thing. Naw. Can't come up with a thing." Cait Sith stated sadly as he cat ears drooped, "Me either! I don't get any of this!" Yuffie moaned before looking up at the roof as Luke sighed and looked around the group, Luke stopped himself as he saw something before gasping as Aerith stood behind Tifa and Cloud, Aerith held out her hand and a small white ball appeared in it.

"Remember?" Aerith asked before she walked off and disappeared, "Aerith..." Luke slowly stated before everyone else looked at him, "what do you mean, what about Aerith?" Barret asked inquisitively, "She said she was the only one who could stop Sephiroth." Luke stated before Tifa nodded, "But Aerith is gone." Tifa stated sadly before Red nodded, "Is it impossible for us to carry on... what Aerith tried to accomplish?" Red asked before Barret shook his head.

"We ain't no Ancients, if that's what ya mean." Barret answered in annoyance, "but, what was she trying to do, maybe it has something to do with the City of the Ancients, we didn't know what she was planning, but why didn't she run from Sephiroth when she faced him?" Luke questioned before everyone nodded.

"Perhaps I'll have you take me there." Bugen stated before Red looked at him in shock, "You're going too?" Red asked in a worried tone, "What's so surprising about that...? Even I want to get out from time to time and see the outside world. I wonder what did it? I haven't felt like this in ages." Bugen added calmly before Red gave him a worried look, "It must be the planet. The planet is calling you!" Red stated in worry before Bugen floated down to him and stroked his main.

"We'll head off then." Cloud stated as he walked over to the door, "Cloud, I'm just going to ask Bugen something before we set off, can you guys wait for us at the town entrance?" Luke asked before Cloud nodded and the group left Bugen and Luke, "ok, Bugen, we've been carrying collecting and carrying round the Huge Materia and I was thinking of a place to hide them." Luke suggested before Bugen laughed deeply.

"Then we'll put it upstairs. Now, shall we be on our way?" Bugen asked before entering the display room followed by Luke, "I'll teach you how to work the machine. Watch carefully now. You just pull this here..." Bugen told as Luke stepped on to the elevator and watched before Bugen flipped the switch and the room slowly dimmed once more as the elevator rose out of the ground, the room once again grew to an endless void as stars filled the sky.

Luke looked around the space before walking over to an open area and putting his storage device on the ground, "Huge Materia, all, release." Luke commented before the storage device blipped and the 4 Huge Materia spawned around the storage device on the invisible floor, "Bugen, can you sort out where the Huge Materia should go?" Luke asked before Bugen rose his hand and sent the Huge Materia to different parts of the room.

Luke checked each of the Huge Materia before nodding and placing his hand on the dark blue Huge Materia, Luke's storage device glowed vividly before two summon materia came out of the storage device and floated around the dark blue Huge Materia, a third materia shot out of the Huge Materia and the 2 summon materia hovered next to the third, "Bahamut, Neo Bahamut…" Luke stated as the 2 materia glowed and sent electricity to the third before the third materia grew and changed into the form of a dragon.

"Bahamut Zero." Bugen stated in shock before Bahamut Zero roared and looked at Luke before his Trigger Blade glowed, Luke took his Trigger Blade off his back and held it out before the Bahamut and Neo Bahamut materia flew into the Trigger Blade, Bahamut Zero roared and glowed before flying into the Trigger Blade causing into change to a sabre with a silver dragon head in the handle and a transparent onyx blade with a red strap handle.

"So, using this method I can change the blade's appearance and power even more, the Dragon King blade." Luke stated before the trigger clicked off and the blade returned to normal, Luke removed the 3 materia and stored it in his storage device before Bugen looked at the Huge Materia, "Is this what you call Huge Materia... This is really rare materia, indeed. materia this rare is certain to have a special consciousness enclosed in it." Bugen stated before Luke nodded and the two left the observatory.

The group left Cosmo Canyon and boarded the Highwind before heading to the City of the Ancients, as the Highwind travelled across the sea Luke and Cloud were practicing sword techniques on the deck, Luke parried and elbowed Cloud's chin before kicking him in the face, "you need to avoid restricting yourself to your weapons, lash out with everything." Luke ordered before Cloud charged at him and brought his sword down as Luke blocked the attack before separating it into two and attacking once more.

Luke blocked the second attack and quickly twisted his sword to slice Cloud while still blocking his second blade before Cloud turned his off hand sword stopping Luke from slicing him and kicking Luke in the stomach, Cloud brought his main sword down but Luke flipped out of the way and jumped off the railings at Cloud before Cloud blocked Luke's sword and kicked him into the roof.

Luke quickly flipped in the air and kicked off the roof before landing on the deck and leaping towards Cloud. Cloud blocked Luke's strike and turned to attack with his second blade before Luke blocked the second blade with his sword, Cloud smirked and elbowed Luke in the face before turning and kicking Luke in the face causing him to fly backwards, Luke secured his landing and smirked before Cloud did the same and the two sheathed their weapons.

"Nice Cloud, you've definitely gotten better on our journey, now with more than one stile." Luke stated before Cloud nodded and looked out at the sea, "you too, I was surprised how you don't always stick to attacking with a sword but now I know why, you take any opening an opponent will give you." Cloud stated before Luke walked up to the railing and nodded, "as you always should, but never go for a killing strike unless it's necessary." Luke explained before Cloud gave him a sceptical look.

"Necessary?" Cloud asked giving him a questioning look, "yeah, Sephiroth is a necessity, but someone like Reno, he's just following orders, that's why I don't go for a killing strike unless I have no other choice. Of course our last fight was very close." Luke stated as he turned and looked at the floor as he leaned against the railing, "what about Rufus?" Cloud asked before Luke looked at the roof in thought.

"Now that is an excellent question, can a man such as him change his ways?" Luke asked as he constantly looked at the roof, "alright, we're nearing the city so everyone belt up and get ready to fuckin' land!" Cid yelled at the top of his lungs over the radio before Luke and Cloud rolled there eyes, "now that would wreck anyone's train of thought." Luke stated in annoyance before the two returned to the bridge.

The Highwind landed near the City of the Ancients and the group left and walked to the city, as the group entered Bugen began to look around in delight, "So this is the great city, it's so grand..." Bugen stated in delight before floating over to a structure and the group following, Bugen entered a huge cavern with a small shrine in the centre and floated over to the shrine as the group entered, "This is..." Bugen stammered as he continued to examined the shrine.

"Yes... exactly..." Bugen stated slowly as the group watched him, "Are you getting something?" Cloud asked before Bugen nodded and looked at him, "...Give me a moment." Bugen stated before Cloud nodded and the group made there way around the perimeter to the shrine, "The knowledge of the Ancients swirling around here is telling me one thing." Bugen stated as the group approached him before looking at the group.

"The planet's in a crisis..." Bugen stated before shacking his head, "A crisis beyond human power or endless time. It says, when the time comes, we must search for 'Holy'." Bugen stated as everyone gave him a questioning look, "Holy, what person or materia could generate enough magical energy to stop Meteor?" Luke asked before Bugen shook his head.

"Holy... the ultimate White Magic. Magic that might stand against Meteor. Perhaps our last hope to save the planet from Meteor. If a soul seeking Holy reaches the planet, it will appear." Bugen explained before laughing deeply, "Meteor, Weapon, everything will disappear." Bugen stated happily before Luke gave him a sceptical look, "does the planet say where it is?" Luke asked before Bugen smirked at him as his eyebrows bounced.

"Speak to the Planet. Get the White materia... This will bond the Planet to humans." Bugen stated happily before folding his arms looking towards the roof and nodding, "Then speak to the Planet. If our wish reaches the Planet, the White materia will begin to glow a pale green." Bugen explained happily before Cloud shook his head, "Aerith had the white Materia, but it fell in the water when she died." Cloud stated sadly before Bugen looked at the altar.

"Look at this!" Bugen stated as he pointed at the shrine before the group looked at it, "Ancients' writing." Bugen told the group before Luke gave him a puzzled look, "can you read it?" he asked before Bugen shocked and floated near the shrine, "I can't even make it out!" Bugen stated sadly before Cloud looked at him in surprise, "This' no time for jokes..." Cloud stated in annoyance before Bugen shook his head sadly.

"I'm not an Ancient. I can't read this thing! I may be old, but my eyes aren't completely bad yet. Look closely below the writing." Bugen stated before Luke knelt down to the writing and noticed a few small words in chalk, "sunlight can not reach the key... what key?" Luke asked in surprise before Bugen began to look around, "I don't know... But, it probably has something to do with our riddle. The riddle... then it must have something to do with Aerith." Bugen stated as he continued to look around.

"The only place I can think of that sunlight can't reach is... the bottom of the ocean" Luke stated in though before Bugen looked at him in shock, "of course, a cavern under the sea is a perfect hiding place, but to get there, you'd need to swim, and certainly you can't hold your breath forever." Bugen stated sadly as he looked at the group, "true, sadly there's no way to turn the air in the water in to a breathable substance." Luke replied sadly before Bugen looked at him in realization.

"Of course, that would work, everyone, I know of a man who might have the answer to our problem, he lives in Kalm, he once told me that he had a materia enabling him to survive under water, perhaps he still lives there, why don't you go and check when I stay here and I'll continue to figure out the Ancient's writing." Bugen suggested before Cloud nodded and the group returned to the Highwind.

1 hour passed as the Highwind made its way to Kalm before Cid once again landed the Highwind near the town, "ok, me and Luke are going to go in to Kalm and try to find the man Bugen was talking about." Cloud stated before Luke and Cloud left the Highwind and entered Kalm, "ok, I'll go check the tavern and see if there's any leads there, you look around." Cloud stated before Luke nodded and Cloud entered the tavern.

Luke began to walk around asking people if there was a man with a materia that allowed one to survive underwater, one such person, an old woman, told him where the man lived and sent him on his way. Luke followed her instructions and walked up to the house where he lived before knocking on the door, a middle aged man answered the door peering round to look at Luke, "sorry, I don't want anything your selling." The man stated as he tried to close the door before Luke quickly placed his foot in the doorway.

"I'm not selling anything, I just want to know if you have a materia that can sustain someone under water." Luke stated quickly before the man looked at him before closing the door and unlocking it, "who told you about that?" the man asked as he gave Luke a sceptical stare, "Bugen." Luke replied before the man looked at him in shock and then turned motioning him to follow.

Luke followed the man into his living room before the man motioned for him to sit on a chair, Luke did so and watched as the man sat down with a hot drink in his hand, "So, you came here because of the underwater materia, why?" the man asked before Luke nodded, "we're trying to find a way to stop meteor." Luke answered clearly before the man laughed deeply, "Stop it, how, Shinra couldn't defeat it, what can you do?" The man asked before Luke sighed.

Luke explained the events that led up to the current situation before the man nodded and rubbed his chin, "That's quite interesting, well I was going to give the underwater materia to someone who could give me the pilgrim's guidebook, but it seems no one has a clue what it is." The man stated sadly before Luke placed his hand near his storage device and removed the guide book he found in Mideel.

"Would this be it?" Luke asked as the man took it from him and flicked through the pages, "Yes, this is it!" the man stated in surprise before laughing to himself, the man got out of his seat and walked into another room before returning with a materia glowing in his hand, "here you go, the underwater materia, now I am two steps away from that pilgrimage I've been longing to go on." The man stated before Luke gave him a questioning look.

"What else do you need?" Luke asked before the man smiled at him, "The Earth Harp and the Desert Rose." The man answered before Luke looked down at the floor, "I could get those two for you, me and my friends are going all over the world so we might find them." Luke stated before the man looked at him and rubbed his chin. "That is quite an offer, but I have an offer for you, how about you take me on your airship and I'll allow you to use some very valuable items…" The man asked before Luke took a gulp of his tea and pondered the matter.

Luke picked up his cell phone and began dialling a number, Cid answered with a slur of swear words and Luke rolled his eyes, "Cid, we have a guest who wants to travel with us in case we fine some items he's been looking for." Luke stated as he looked at the old man, "what, well he better not try to go into any fuckin' battles!" Cid yelled before the man shook his head, "No, he doesn't want to." Luke stated before Cid grunted and the man walked out of the house motioning for Luke to stay.

30 minutes passed as Luke waited in the man's living room before the man returned, "ok, come outside I want two show you something." The man stated before Luke followed him outside to see 2 golden feathered Chocobos and a brown case, Luke walked along the side of one of the Chocobos and stroked it's mane. "That one's Choco, he's not as fast as Lucky but he has a special ability, he's a faster flyer and he can teleport." The man stated happily before Luke gave him a questioning look.

The chocobo quickly warped behind the man and the man stroked the bird's mane, "since I'm travelling with you, I'll let you use the Chocobo and the materia in the case. If you get the other items I'll let you keep them." The man stated before Luke nodded and looked at the case, the two returned to the Highwind to find Cloud had already returned, "Cid rung me telling me you found the man and that he was coming with us." Cloud stated before Luke nodded.

"He's also allowed us to use his special Chocobo and materia." Luke stated before placing the case on a table and opening it, Cloud and Luke looked at the 5 glowing materia inside the case with great surprise, "I see you opened the case, the Master materia I once found, the underwater materia and the materia to summon the fabled Knights of the Round." The man stated as Cloud and Luke gave him a questioning look before Luke picked up 2 of the materia and slotted one into his arm.

The Highwind flew to Junon but landed a few miles away near their confiscated sub, Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Yuffie and Luke entered the sub and began to submerge before Cloud before to navigate the seabed. "Cloud, we may want to stay away from the Weapon down here." Luke stated before Cloud gave him a questioning look and Luke pointed to something very big swimming around outside the sub.

Tifa's screen blipped and she smiled before turning to face Cloud, "Cloud, I think I've found something." Tifa stated before everyone looked at her screen, "an unusual rock formation in an underwater cave, 200 meters below us." Luke stated as he continued to look at the diagram, "problem is that the cave's too small for this sub." Cloud stated as Luke walked towards the airlock and opened the door.

"Hey where you going?" Yuffie asked before Luke placed his storage device on a table, "We need to get that key and as far as I can tell I'm the fastest swimmer here." Luke stated as he slotted the Underwater materia into his arm and the Knight of the Round materia into his Trigger Blade before taking a small device and plugging it into his ear, "ok, but how will you know where to go?" Cloud asked before Luke pushed an ear plug into his ear.

"The device I placed in my Ear will receive vocal communications and transmit my location underwater and above the surface with a 50 mile radius, completely waterproof." Luke explained before opening the inside airlock door, "good luck, make sure you don't run into that monster outside." Cloud stated as Luke stepped into the air lock, Cloud pressed the button on the side of the chamber and the door locked before water slowly filled the chamber.

As water filled the chamber the materia in his arm glowed Luke looked at the materia before the water passed over his head and completely filled the chamber, Luke mentally sighed as he breathed naturally as if the materia was separating the air from the water, "ok, try and find a cave or crack in the surface" Cloud advised as Luke swam into the open water before slowly swimming into a crack in the sea bed.

Luke entered a chamber of caves with several large natural columns holding the underwater roof up, Cloud began to instruct Luke to the item but Luke quickly stopped and swam behind one of the columns as the underwater Weapon swam passed the column, clawing the columns to quickly move before stopping at the one Luke was behind, Luke slowly crept round the column as the Weapon looked round before moving back and looking around.

Having lost interest the Weapon swam away and Luke quickly swam as Cloud instructed him, he swam through another hole in the floor to arrive in a giant tunnel chamber that got smaller and smaller as Luke swam further along the tunnel. Luke entered a sphere like chamber with a small pedestal in the centre, Luke swam to the pedestal and looked at the small artefact that was no bigger than a paint brush.

Luke pulled the artefact out of its pedestal and placed it in his pouch on the back of his belt before looking forward in fear and he heard a deep breathing noise behind him, Luke slowly looked around to see the underwater Weapon staring at him with an evil glare before the Weapon pulled his right claw back Luke quickly swam out of the small cave and turned as the claw slammed into the cave just barely missing him.

"_SHIT!"_ Luke yelled in his head as he quickly swam back to the crack in the roof, the Weapon removed its claw from the wall and turned to see Luke swim through the crack before it roared, Luke quickly swam back to the entrance of the chamber as the Weapon slammed and clawed through the floor behind Luke. Weapon stopped slamming through the floor for a second before breaking through the floor in front of Luke.

Luke quickly stopped and looked at the Weapon in panic before drawing his swords, Luke swam below the Weapon's arm as it clawed at him before he sliced the Weapon's chest, Weapon roared before backhanding Luke into one of the columns. Luke slowly looked at the Weapon as its shoulder armour opened to reveal 3 laser cannons on each shoulder, Luke quickly swam behind the column as the cannons fired causing the column to shatter.

Luke glared at the Weapon before readying his swords as it glowed a bluish aura, Weapon brought his left hand claw down but Luke swam to the side and sliced along the arm with both swords before quickly swimming through the water and stabbing the arm, Weapon roared in pain before both arms moved away from its torso, Luke darted for the chest and sliced with both his swords before slicing with his left hand sword and flipping.

As Luke flipped spinning sideways he brought his right hand sword down followed by his left, Luke quickly reversed his path and sliced with his right hand sword before spinning his left and stabbing it in to the weapon's chest. Luke twisted his right hand and pulled his left out as he sliced with his right hand sword before spinning twice slicing as each sword came in to range, he held his foot out stopping the spin by catching his leg on the Weapon's torso before slicing vertically with his left sword.

Luke reversed the sword and reversed the swords swing slicing again before stabbing Weapon with the same sword, Luke sliced Weapon with his right hand sword before turning the sword and slicing again, he drove his left hand sword up weapon's lower torso before flipping over Weapon's head and putting away his twin swords. Luke pulled the Trigger Blade of his back pulling the trigger as it moved over his head before the Trigger Blade turned into a long sword with a yellow glow and a golden handle.

Luke drove the transformed Trigger Blade down Weapon's back and flipped away are Weapon roared in pain, (A/N Revenge Alpha, it's Luke's 4th limit, no it's not a weapon killing skill.) Weapon slowly turned and glared at Luke before Luke quickly turned and swam away as he placed the Trigger Blade on his back, Emerald Weapon swam after Luke before the monster opened its chest to reveal a giant cannon.

Luke swam into a cave and the Weapon gave chase before firing a giant beam at Luke, Luke quickly dodged the beam but the beam caught his left arm causing several gashes to appear. Luke held his arm as he grimaced at the pain coursing through it before continuing to swim, with Luke swimming with 1 arm as the other arm remained motionless his speed decreased before Luke entered a large cavern with several large but thin columns supporting the roof.

Luke quickly swam passed a few of the columns as Weapon followed before roaring at the small columns and smashing several of them, a few rocks fell from the roof and dinted the Weapon's shoulder armour but the Weapon was too enraged as it continued to claw through the pillars and columns. Luke continued to swim away from the Weapon before he stopped as he saw a dead end in front of him, Luke slowly turned and backed up against the back wall as Emerald Weapon continued to claw at the columns causing more and more of the roof to fall.

Weapon slashed through the last of the columns and glared at Luke again before pulling its right arm back and opening its clawed hand, suddenly a giant stalactite dropped from the roof and tore Weapon's right arm, Weapon roared as another stalactite dropped from the roof and ripped off its left arm. Weapon reared back and prepared to swallow Luke. Weapon's head flew towards Luke but just as the head was a few meters away another stalactite dropped from the roof and pierced its torso nailing it to the ground.

Weapon roared as more and more rocks landed on top of it before Weapon glared at Luke, sunlight pierced through the newly formed hole in the roof and the red glow in the Weapon's eye disappeared before Luke noticed the orb on the Weapon's head disappear and a harp resting in the hollow area. Luke picked up the harp with his undamaged arm and placed it in the pouch before quickly swimming to the surface above him.

Luke surfaced and quickly swam to a patch of land before activating his communicator, "what's going on Luke, do you have the key?" Cloud asked as Luke walked up the side of the lake to a cave, "yeah, but my left arm's been heavily damaged, I ran into that Weapon down there. Luckily it had more power than brains." Luke answered as he entered the cave, "I'll ask what that means later, what's your location?" Cloud asked before Luke pressed a button on his cell phone.

"I've sent a beacon out, there's an underwater cave that leads to my location. Once you breach the surface you'll find me in a cave." Luke stated before resting himself on the cave wall and bandaging him arm with a roll of cloth, "Ok, we're on our way." Cloud stated before the call ended, 2 hours passed before the sub surfaced and the group slowly made their way up to the cave, "Luke!?" Cloud shouted as he looked around.

"Over here…" Luke yelled as the group followed his voice with a light blue lit cavern, Cloud and the others walked over to him before Vincent stopped and looked at the blue glow to see a woman in a blue dress, "Vincent..." the woman called as Vincent gave her a questioning look, "Lucrecia?" Vincent questioned before the woman nodded, "Lucrecia... You're alive..." Vincent questioned again before Lucrecia nodded.

"I wanted to disappear... I couldn't be with anyone... I wanted to die... But the Jenova inside me wouldn't let me die... Lately, I dream a lot of Sephiroth... My dear, dear child. Ever since he was born I never got to hold him, even once... Not even once. You can't call me his mother... That... is my sin... tell me? Is Sephiroth still alive, I heard that he died five years ago. But I see him in my dreams so often..." Lucrecia explained as she looked at the floor sadly.

"Lucrecia... Sephiroth is dead..." Vincent stated before Lucrecia nodded, "I see, I can sense a strange power, growing, if it isn't stopped it will kill everyone, I want you to take this, it will allow you to transform in to you most powerful form." Lucrecia explained as she held out a vial before Vincent took the vial, the liquid inside glowed before Vincent drunk it, suddenly something in his chest resonated with the liquid and he felt an overwhelming power.

Vincent's hands changed from his normal shape to a more clawed tip as his skin turned grey and his eye's glowed yellow. Vincent's cape changed into two black wings and two metal gauntlets appeared on his hands, Vincent roared as his headband attached to his now dark and spiky hair, Vincent slowly looked around before a gun appeared on his arm, "Death Penalty…" Luke stated in shock as he looked at Vincent's new form.

"Chaos…" Vincent stated as he looked at himself before looking at the crystal surrounded by water to see Lucrecia inside the crystal, (A/N if any of you ask, it's the Chaos form from Dirge of Cerberus, and his very powerful beam rifle Death Penalty.) "I see, thank you, Lucrecia." Vincent stated gratefully before changing back to normal, the group left the cave before making a 3 hour journey to the Highwind.

Luke used his medical equipment on his wounds and rested on his bed, "how long will it take your arm to heal?" Yuffie asked before Luke looked at her, "A few hours, the chemicals can repair my damaged arm, but it'll sedate me for a time." Luke stated before injecting something into his left shoulder, Yuffie watched as Luke rested his head on the pillow, "Do me a favour, could you hand this to that man who gave us the materia and Chocobo." Luke requested as he handed Yuffie the harp.

On the bridge Cloud looked at the ancient key Luke had retrieved and Cid shouted orders to his crew before Yuffie walked in and handed the harp to the man, the man thanked her and the Highwind began to fly back to the City of the Ancients.

End of chapter.

Well that took forever, as I mentioned before I'm sorry it's extremely late but I ran in to a few problems, I'll try to update soon but it'll be after Christmas.

Also to mention before I have no idea where **Sudeki** for the Xbox and **Alundra 2** for the playstation would go if I had chapters, and I really want serious reply not a joking one like it goes somewhere disgusted or something like that.


	10. Chapter 10 The Fall of an Empire and

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters in Final Fantasy 7 or content from said game add-ons from movie's or other games related to Final Fantasy 7, my own characters are my own design and I own them, so ask if you want to use them at all.

Finally the duel digits hopefully I'll be able to get the final parts done and finish vol. 1, truth be told I'm starting this as my GF is beta/proof reading chapter 9, I have just recently bought a copy of Alundra 2 and Sudeki, plus I have just started vol. 2, chapter 1 will be up soon after I finish vol. 1

Chapter 10 – The Fall of an Empire and the Light in the Darkness.

Cloud's group disembarked from the Highwind and entered the City of the Ancients before walking to where Bugen was researching, "Bugen, we got the key..." Cloud yelled before Bugen looked at the group and smiled, "Oh! You've found it! That Music Box over there. We'll put the key in it." Bugen stated as he pointed at the music box before floating down to the group, "Wait your 1 short." Bugen remarked as Cloud gave him the key, "Luke had to stay behind because of a few injuries, he's resting now." Cloud replied before Bugen nodded and flew up to the music box.

"I'll go use the key. You all wait here. And watch closely what happens." Bugen instructed before he slotted the key into the music box, as the key turned several crystals began to vibrate causing a pillar in front of Cloud to recede, a curtain of water poured from the roof where the pillar once stood before Cloud gave it a questioning look and placed his hand inside it as Bugen floated next to him, "Now, go inside. Hope may be inside... Or..." Bugen stopped and looked at Cloud before he walked in calmly.

Bugen and the others followed to see a curtain of water all around them, "I see, so the water will display what happens." Bugen stated before something appeared on the water, the group watched at the curtain showed them how Aerith died, the materia that was attached to her ribbon fell off and bounced off the altar and into the water below, the materia drifted to the bottom of the water and nested itself in the pale yellow sand before slowly glowing.

The materia began to brightly glow plain green before the image faded, "...It's glowing." Yuffie stated in surprise before Cloud looked at the curtain of water, "...Aerith. Aerith has already prayed for Holy. ...After I gave the Black Materia to Sephiroth... Aerith's words came into my dreams... She said, she was the only one who could stop Sephiroth... And to do that, there was a secret here... That was Holy... That's why, she had the White Materia. Aerith knew about here... and what she had to do." Cloud explained as he looked at the floor before looking back at the curtain.

"Aerith has left us great hope. But, it cost her her life... I should have figured this out sooner. ...You left us without saying a word... It was all so sudden, so I couldn't think... That's why it took so long for me to find out... But, Aerith... I understand now. Aerith... I'll do the rest." Cloud stated sadly as Tifa hugged his arm, "You mean, WE..." Tifa corrected him before Cloud shook his head, "The big gift the flower girl left for us... It'd be sad if we didn't finish it!" Cloud stated with a smirk of his face before Cait Sith scratched his head.

"Here's the thing I don't understand, if Holy's been summoned, then why hasn't it already started movin'?" Cait Sith questioned before Cloud scratched the back of his head in thought, "Something's getting in its way." Bugen stated sadly as Cloud looked at him in shock, "Him... He's the only one that could do it. ...Sephiroth. Where are you?" Cloud asked before Bugen sighed, "It seems the rest is up to you." Bugen stated before Cloud nodded.

"Ok, but first we'll get you home." Cloud stated before Bugen nodded, the group returned to the Highwind and began to make their way to Cosmo Canyon, "Cid how long to Cosmo Canyon?" Cloud asked before Cid looked at the chart, "We're flying over the desert surrounding the Gold Saucer now." Cid answered as Cloud looked out of the window at the desert, suddenly several claws came out of the ground and Cid quickly piloted the ship to dodge them.

"Shit! What the fuck is that?!" Cid yelled as something red began to rise out of the sand, "I think that would be what Shinra call, Ruby weapon." Cait Sith stated as he looked at the red monstrosity, Ruby Weapon turned and looked at the Gold Saucer before roaring loudly, "Cid, put us down in front of that thing, if we don't stop it it'll start attacking the Golden Saucer!" Cloud yelled before Cid landed the Highwind between Ruby Weapon and the Gold Saucer.

Cloud and the others got off the Highwind and looked at Ruby Weapon as it slowly marched towards the Gold Saucer, Tifa readied her fists and jumped at Ruby Weapon before punching it in the torso causing Ruby Weapon to buckle backwards, Vincent and Barret aimed their guns at Ruby Weapon and began firing several bullets at the beast. Yuffie threw her star as Cid stabbed Ruby Weapon before Yuffie's star sliced the side of Ruby Weapon's face.

Red jumped at Ruby Weapon and began biting the claw before Cloud jumped at Ruby Weapon and began slicing it, Ruby Weapon opened its mouth and breathed fire but the group easily dodged the flames, Cloud stabbed Ruby Weapon and sliced up its torso before Tifa punched the Weapon in the face. Barret charged the cannon in the middle of his gun arm before firing a blast at Ruby Weapon, Ruby Weapon roared again before trying to claw at Cloud. Cloud flipped over the claw and sliced its arm as he passed over it.

Two spikes shot out of Ruby Weapon's back before the ground rumbled loudly, before Cid realised the origin and jumped out of the way of one of the red spikes. Vincent jumped at Ruby Weapon as one of the other red spikes flew out of the ground, Vincent landed on the spike and quickly jumped further using the thin landing point, Yuffie jumped at Ruby Weapon as her weapon glowed a purple light before Vincent shot at Ruby Weapon several times.

Yuffie sliced Ruby Weapon before slicing Ruby Weapon's torso and turning before twice in an x-formation before slicing at Ruby Weapon vertically, Yuffie jumped into the air and threw her throwing star as it still glowed. The star sliced Ruby Weapon but instead of returning to Yuffie the star turned and sliced Ruby Weapon again, Tifa punched Ruby Weapon several times before jumping off Ruby Weapon as Yuffie's throwing star struck once more.

Ruby Weapon roared before a large symbol appeared on the ground, suddenly the wind began to quickly speed up before the once calm desert turned into a raging sandstorm, Cloud and the others began to shield their eyes as the sandstorm became more and more violent. Cait Sith unshielded his eyes to notice that the sandstorm had become so rapid that all of his friends had disappeared, "oh, what can'a do, wait, overdrive mode…" Cait Sith stated before opening a flap on the back of his robotic mog's head and pressing a big red button, the mog's left arm moved outward showing a metal wheel connecting the arm to the body.

The mog's arm pointed upwards and it extended with a metal pole, Cait Sith jumped on to the end of the poll and looked at Ruby Weapon, "ya fealin' lucky, it's time I showed you my power!" Cait Sith yelled before the mog's mouth opened to reveal a 3 wheeled slot machine. Cait Sith jumped into the air and landed on the hand before pulling it down enough so the arm spun on the wheel, after the 3rd spin Cait Sith through off the arm and landed back on the mog's head as the side of a cat's head and cheek appeared on one of the slots.

After a few more seconds the second slot stopped to show 2 thirds of Cait Sith's face, come on, the world needs a new pair of shoes, the 3rd slot crept to a stop at the bar image slowly crept into view. Cait Sith shook his head in panic as the bar image slowly crept to the centre before it moved off and the left side of the head appeared.

The arm that worked as a handle opened up as two pipes plugged into the back of the mog, Cait Sith smirked at the cannon became bigger before the barrel glowed, Cait Sith, pay up laddie, because I win!" Cait Sith yelled triumphantly before the cannon fired ripping off Ruby Weapon's head, the symbol faded and the storm disappeared before a jewel in the shape of a rose appeared. Cloud looked at the jewel for a second as Ruby Weapon's inner body dissolved leaving nothing but a shell.

The group returned to the Highwind and Cid began piloting the Highwind to Cosmo Canyon, "how many more of those fuckin' things are there?" Cid asked as Cait Sith took a power cord out of his mog and plugged it into an inlet socket, "Well, to my knowledge, we should have 1 more left, the 1 Shinra call Diamond Weapon." Cait Sith explained as he opened a flap on the Mog's side, "about an hour should do…" Cait Sith stated as he look at a display with a bar in the centre.

Cloud walked up to the man that allowed them to use the chocobos and materia and handed him the jewel in the shape of a rose, "this is the final item I need, I thank you, tell that boy who allowed me to come along that I also thank him, once we reach Cosmo Canyon I'll leave the Highwind." The man stated before Cloud nodded, 2 hours passed and the Highwind landed near Cosmo Canyon, Bugen and the man left the Highwind and climbed up the stairs as the group watched.

Meanwhile, Luke slowly awoke from his slumber and placed his left hand on his face, Luke looked at his left arm and undid the bandage to see that it was fully healed, "Man, how long was I out for?" Luke asked himself as he picked himself out of the bed and picked up his clothes, (A/N he's wearing trousers but not a shirt.) Luke noticed a letter next to his bed and picked it up before releasing the attached items.

A box appeared on the floor and Luke opened it to see several pieces of clothing, "a new steel belt buckle, boots and glove…" Luke stated before looking at the letter, "thanks dad…" Luke replied before putting on the left hand leather glove with a steal plate on the top. Luke slid on both the new boots with metal fronts and the same steel metal points on the front and noticed the secure clips on the side, "huh, nice." Luke stated as he secured both the clips on both boots before standing up.

Luke looked at himself in the mirror before his mobile went off, Luke picked the mobile up and answered it, "hello…" Luke answered before he heard a cough on the other end. _"Luke… you sound sluggish, is this a bad time, I heard off Cait Sith your arm was damaged." _A voice statedas Luke instantly recognised the voice, "yeah I just got up, my arms as good as new, I'll skip asking how you got this number, why didn't you just use Cait Sith's communicator?" Luke asked as he sheathed his swords.

"_Because I needed to ring a number that wouldn't look so conspicuous, anyway, do you remember the Junon Cannon was missing from Junon?"_ Reeve asked before Luke nodded, "yeah, what about it?" Luke asked as he left the room and walked towards the bridge room, _"Rufus moved it to Midgar, he's planning to use it against Sephiroth by pumping raw Mako into the cannon." _Reeve stated as Luke nodded, "I see, how is he going to pump raw Mako in to the cannon?" Luke questioned as Reeve sighed.

"_I've been ordered to adjust the output to the max, once the reactors fire up it'll pump it in to the cannon."_ Reeve stated with a sigh in his voice, "Ok, I'll tell the others." Luke stated as the Highwind began to take off before Luke ended the call and walked on to the deck, "Luke, glad to see you've healed." Cloud stated before Luke nodded, "Yeah, anyway, Reeve rang me up and told me a few things." Luke stated before Luke explained everything to the group.

"So, Rufus is going to fire the Mako cannon from Junon at the Northern Creator?" Cloud asked as he looked at the sea below them, "Yeah, that's about it." Luke answered as everyone thought about the idea before Cloud quickly looked at the sea. "Cid stop the ship, something's going on in the water below us!" Cloud yelled before everyone quickly ran over to the windows and looked out to see a white coloured Weapon slowly rise out of the water.

"I think that would be Diamond Weapon, oh my goodness, it's headin' straight for Midgar!" Cait Sith yelled in panic as everyone else realised, "now, I'm not a big fan of helping our enemy, but if we don't thousands of lives will be at stake." Tifa stated as Cid turned the Highwind round and headed towards Midgar, "I think we should warn Rufus." Luke stated as he sat down by the communication terminal before plugging his mobile into the terminal.

"Out of having my brain fried by your technological knowledge, what are you doing?" Yuffie asked as Luke chuckled and typed in the terminal, "you'll be surprised but out of me and my sister, she's smarter than me in technology and magic but I'm more skilled than her in combat… a little, but I'll never admit that to her." Luke stated with another chuckle before a list of numbers came up on his screen.

"So what exactly are you doing?" Yuffie asked as she watched the screen, "I'm tracing my last know call, Reeve and sending him a message, inside will be the command to send me all of his contacts under the letter S or R." Luke stated before he tapped the enter key, a few seconds past before a list of names appeared on screen, "hah, Rufus Shinra, office." Luke stated as he clicked on the name tag before a name and number came on the screen.

Luke wrote the number down and removed his mobile before dialling the number as he walked over to the window and looked at Diamond weapon as it slowly moving through the sea.

Midgar - Shinra building – Rufus' office.

Rufus looked over the plans before looking out of the window at the Mako cannon, "soon we will destroy that barrier that keeps you safe." Rufus stated calmly as he watched a few men securing a few bolts before his phone rang and he walked over to pick it up, "what is it?" Rufus asked thinking it was one of the workers with a problem, _"Rufus, before you hang up it would be in your best interest, and the interest of everyone in Midgar, to look out of your window at the sea." _Luke stated down the phone before Rufus looked at the sea.

Rufus looked at the sea in shock as he saw Diamond Weapon slowly walking towards Midgar, _"now that I've got your undivided attention I suggest you get that cannon ready to fire, me and the others will slow down that thing when it reaches land." _Luke stated quickly as Rufus gave a questioning look at his demand, "what do you mean?" Rufus questioned as he saw the Highwind fly near the shore. _"Look at your line of fire, you'll be able to his both the weapon and the shield at the same time."_ Luke stated before Rufus checked the line of fire before nodding.

"Ok, but the cannon will need time to charge once everything has been secured." Rufus replied as he saw the workers securing down the left side of the cannon, _"ok, we'll do what we can." _Luke stated before his sideof the connection ended, Rufus looked out the window as his office intercom beeped. _"Sir, the Highwind has been sited at the northern shore."_ a soldier stated as Rufus watched the Highwind in the distance, "allow them to land and do not engage, they're trying to buy us time to fire the Mako cannon." Rufus stated as he continued to watch Diamond Weapon.

Highwind 

Cloud and the others left the Highwind and stood near the north shore waiting for Diamond Weapon, after a few hours Yuffie sighed and looked at everyone as Luke began eating a quick heat Chinese meal. "What is that…" Yuffie asked as she eyed it, "chicken, one of the things Earth 4 has is quick heat meals." Luke answered before eating a bit of the food, "Can I have a bit of that? I'm starving and waiting makes me hungry." Yuffie asked in a kind manner before Luke gave her a questioning look.

Luke handed Yuffie the food before walking towards the shore as Yuffie looked down at the cup to see a small piece of chicken and 2 noodle strands, "hey…" Yuffie shouted as she glared at Luke before picking up the chicken and eating it, "It's here…" Vincent stated as Diamond Weapon slowly emerged from the sea water and slowly stepped on land, the group readied their weapons before Diamond Weapon roared and opened its shoulder plates.

"Well that can't be good." Luke stated as he stared at the shoulder plate before Cloud jumped at Diamond Weapon and sliced its side, Tifa jumped to kick Diamond Weapon in the side but Diamond Weapon knocked her away with its arm before she flipped and landed safely on the ground, "It's smarter than the others!" Tifa stated in annoyance as Luke landed next to her, "it's been watching us fight the other weapons." Luke answered as Diamond Weapon fired two beams at Luke and Tifa before the two dodged the beams.

Cid jumped on to Diamond Weapon's right shoulder joint and jabbed his spear into the joint before Diamond Weapon used his other arm to grab Cid. Cid quickly grabbed a dynamite stick from inside his jacket and ignited the fuse before throwing it at Diamond Weapon's head, the dynamite exploded and Diamond Weapon buckled back as it released Cid, "damn, why won't this mother fucker die?!" Cid yelled as he landed on the ground and quickly jumped away as Diamond Weapon tried to crush Cid with its foot.

Barret and Vincent shot several bullets at Diamond Weapon before Red jumped at the beast, Diamond Weapon quickly knocked Red away and Luke sliced the inside of the arm. Vincent noticed the opening Luke made and shot several bullets at the open wound causing more of the armour to break off, Luke jumped at Diamond Weapon and sliced the side of its head before Cloud sliced the same arm, Diamond Weapon roared loudly before Tifa leapt and kicked the leg joint.

Yuffie threw her throwing star and sliced the chest armour as Cid rammed his spear into Diamond Weapon's back, Cloud quickly flicked his sword upwards and the frontal blade of his sword flipped of before Cloud quickly grabbed it. Luke quickly sliced Diamond Weapon's left leg before Cloud jumped at Diamond Weapon, Diamond Weapon brought its left claw down but Cloud flipped over the claw in mid air and sliced Diamond Weapon's left arm at the same opening before slicing the same arm again as he flew through the air upside down.

Cloud completed the flip and landed on the ground before Diamond Weapon's left arm ripped off and fell to the floor.

Midgar – Rufus' office.

"_Sir, reactors 1 to 8 are ready and fully charged." _A soldier stated over the intercom, "Push the reactors into overdrive and charge the Mako cannon, when ready fire the blast at both Diamond Weapon and the barrier." Rufus ordered as he watched the battle from his office, the soldier at the other intercom nodded before Mako reactor 1's roof opened up and pure Mako gushed out of the opening before reactor 2 followed the same procedure.

The other rectors followed suit before the pure Mako travelled through the pipes at the base of the reactor towards the Mako cannon before it flooded into the Mako cannon, The cannon began to vibrate as a blue halo of light formed around the barrel before the molecular energy of the very air began to be drawn into the cannon as it prepared to fire.

The halo of light was also drawn into the barrel, and all the Mako energy, molecular energy, light, everything was compressed into a single pinpoint of light. The light from the surrounding area was also drawn into the cannon and the countryside darkened as the barrel glowed vividly. Meanwhile Luke kicked Diamond Weapon's head before flipping backwards, as Luke looked at Midgar he noticed a strange glow generating from the Mako cannon before he finished the flip and landed on the floor.

"Guys, the cannon's about to fire!" Luke yelled before Cloud sliced Diamond Weapon's back and looked at Midgar, "ok, everyone, get out of the cannon's line of fire!" Cloud yelled before jumping to the side before Diamond Weapon roared and fired several volleys of energy bolts at Midgar, a colossal helix of energy launched from the cannon causing the support structures to collapse and every window in the Shinra building to shatter outwards from the sheer force of the cannon firing.

The blast tore through any of the angry bolts it impacted on and pierced through Diamond Weapon knocking the colossus off its feet, the blast passed through Diamond Weapon before the Weapon fell to the floor and any signs that Diamond Weapon was still functioning slowly dimmed. The blast continued on towards the Northern Crater before it impacted on the shield, the beam covered the shield before small segments of the shield before a break away.

The beam continued to tear through the shield before completely destroying the shield, the beam dissolved and the Northern Crater continued to stand but the shield was no more. In his office, Rufus continued to look out to sea, "so it was enough to take down the sea… we're slowly approaching the final battle." Rufus stated calmly before noticing several yellow lights slowly growing, "those Weapon's are very resourceful," Rufus stated calmly before quickly placing his arms across his face as several bolts of light impacted on the Shinra building causing several rooms to collapse.

Highwind 

On the deck Luke continued to stare at Midgar as his irises continued to open while white markings continued grow, "the Shinra building, that's the only place that is hit." Luke stated before his eyes returned to normal and the markings slowly receded. "That still don't tell me if Marlene is safe," Barret stated in a worried tone, "Reeve made sure Marlene and Elmyra were safe before Diamond Weapon reached the northern shore." Cait Sith explained before Barret sighed in relief.

"What happened to...Sephiroth?" Cloud asked as he looked to the north, "I don't think a blast at the top like that will even touch him, at one point, he told us he wanted to be at the centre of a wound so big that would cause the planet to react, last thing a guy like that would want is to be near the surface and be vulnerable." Luke answered before Cloud nodded, "The Northern Cave... Let's go see what happened to it." Cloud stated before Cait Sith quickly jumped up.

"Hold it!" Cait Sith yelled as everyone looked at him, "Scarlet! Heidegger! What's going on?" Cait Sith asked before the radio in his Mog activated, meanwhile in a meeting room below the 30th floor, Heidegger continued to ring Rufus' phone as Reeve and Scarlet continued to look at Heidegger, "Strange. I can't reach the President." Heidegger stated before turning off his phone, "Not the President. To Sister Ray!" Reeve stated in panic before the other two looked at him in shock and Scarlet laughed.

"What is it Reeve? You're speaking strangely." Scarlet asked before Reeve shook his head and looked at her in shock. "None of that matters! The reactor's output is increasing all by itself!" Reeve yelled in panic before the other two looked at him in shock, "Wait a minute. That's not wise! It must be cool for 3 hours or it won't work. Reeve, shut off the machine!" Scarlet yelled before Reeve shook his head. "Don't you think I've already tried that. It's inoperable!" Reeve stated as he picked up his phone.

"_Someone has switched the machine over to mainframe operation! We can't operate it from here."_ A man stated on the mobile's loudspeaker, "What about the mainframe? Who!?" Reeve asked before turning towards Heidegger, "can you call up the mainframe?" Reeve asked before Heidegger picked up his phone before placing it back down, "why are you giving me orders?" Heidegger demanded before Rufus looked out of the window to see Hojo on a platform next to the Mako cannon.

"Just you wait, Sephiroth. I'll give you all the Mako you want." Hojo stated as he continued to type several commands in to the control panel before the intercom activated, _"Hojo, STOP! The cannon, no, Midgar itself is in danger!"_ Reeve yelled over the intercom before Hojo laughed manically, "One or two Midgars? ...It's a small price to pay." Hojo stated as he manically grinned and continued to type on the panel.

"Hojo! HOJO!!" Reeve yelled before Hojo smirked as he looked at the communication device, "Sorry but your voice is getting annoying." Hojo stated as he smirked before pushing a button and ending the communication line, "Show me... Sephiroth. It should be near... Go beyond the powers of science... Before your presence, science is powerless... I hate it, but I'll concede to it. Just... let me see it." Hojo continued manically.

Highwind

"So Hojo's going to fire the Mako cannon at the northern Cave." Why… unless he was trying to make Sephiroth stronger…" Luke stated as he leaned against the metal wall and placed his hands behind his head, "And Reeve can't shut it down." Cloud stated as Cait Sith's ears dropped, "why can't we just shut down the Reactors?" Cid asked before Cait Sith shook his head, "No way! If we shut down the reactor, all hell will break loose!" the robot yelled in panic before Cid gave him a questioning look.

"Why? Can't you just shut off the valve?" Cid asked before Cait Sith shook his head violently, "Yeah, it's easy to shut off the reactor's pipe valves... But the reactor made a path for the energy to escape from below. Once you open that, it'll be impossible to close it until everything blasts out... And we can't try to stop the energy from gushing out..." Cait Sith slowly stated as his ears drooped before Barret looked at him in shock.

"An explosion!" Barret stated in realisation before Cait Sith nodded, "This blast'll be way stronger than when the number 1 reactor blew up!" Cait Sith explained sadly before Barret punched the table with his metal arm. "Damn!" Barret yelled before Cait Sith raised his hand, "Forget about that... the CANNON! We've got to get to Midgar! That's the first thing!" Cait Sith yelled urgently before Cloud nodded, "Cid take us to Midgar, Hojo's our main priority." Cloud commanded before the Highwind turned and flew towards Midgar.

Shinra Building – office

"Looks like Cloud and the others are on their way. Stay out of the way!" Reeve ordered Heidegger before he laughed at Reeve. "Don't be so ludicrous! I don't recall you giving me any orders! The Peace Preservation will give their best effort to make the enemy retreat!" Heidegger yelled before Scarlet laughed, "The President is dead! Now I'm doing things my way!" Heidegger stated before clicking his fingers causing two Shinra soldiers to walk in and point their guns at Reeve.

"Heidegger! Now I'm going to use the new weapon!" Scarlet stated before both Heidegger and Scarlet walked out of the office, "Hey! Wait! Cloud, everybody! Sorry... But!" Reeve stopped and looked out of the window as the Highwind approached Midgar. Meanwhile Cloud looked down at Midgar from the Highwind bridge as Luke leaned against the bar, "it's no fun, it's easy but, I really don't want too much fun." Luke stated as Cloud continued to look at Midgar, "we need to get into Midgar." Cloud stated as everyone looked at him.

"Even if we get there, Midgar's under martial law! There'll be no way we could slip into the slums." Barret stated before Tifa shook her head, "Looks like all transportation from the slums is cut off..." Tifa added before sighing as Luke began tapping his foot, "Hey, hey, whaddya think we have Highwind for? Where are we now!?" Cid yelled as Cloud looked out of the window, "Huh? Where are we...?" Barret asked wondering what Cid meant.

"If land's no go... We'll go by air!" Cid explained before Luke shook his head, "Okay then! We'll parachute into Midgar!" Cloud commanded before Cid rubbed his head, "we only got 8 shoots," Cid stated before Luke smirked, "Its ok, I got my own way down." Luke stated before walking towards the deck, 10 minutes passed before everyone walked on to the deck with their parachutes, "Here we go!" Cloud yelled before everyone except Luke jumped off the deck as Luke watched with a strange backpack on his back.

Luke looked over the railing near the front to see everyone had opened their parachutes before looking at the back of the Highwind's deck. Luke ran towards the back of the deck and jumped off the side of the railings before falling headfirst towards Midgar, Luke pulled two straps on the backpack causing the backpack to open and turn into a small glider. The group landed in Midgar as Luke slowly glided down before a few Shinra soldiers spotted him and began shooting at him.

Luke evaded the bullets but a few of them flew through the glider's sail, Luke quickly retracted the glider and landed on one of the buildings roofs. The soldiers continued to shoot as Luke ran to the end of the building and jumped off the roof before landing on one of the metal pipes between two buildings and hopping on to each pipe like stepping stones. Luke landed in the middle of an alleyway and looked at his surroundings before he heard clapping.

"Most impressive Luke, you've been improving your skills." Reno stated as he continued to clap as he walked towards Luke before the other Turks followed causing Luke to ready himself. "Wait, we do not wish to fight." Tseng stated before Luke relaxed and moved his hands away from his swords, "we're on our way to the Shinra building, it's possible that our boss is still alive." Rude informed Luke before Luke nodded.

"I'm on my way to the Mako cannon, they're both in the same direction." Luke stated before Tseng nodded, "well although we're enemies, both of our destinations are relatively the same, we'll work together on this occasion ok." Reno suggested before Luke rolled his eyes. "Ok, we'll work together." Luke agreed before Reno grinned, meanwhile Cloud's group left an elevator and entered a street near the Mako cannon.

"Just a little more, then we'll be able to get to the Mako cannon." Cloud stated before the group stopped as the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard behind them, the group quickly turned round to see a large robot behind them, "so you finally showed up, it's time we took revenge for your actions!" Heidegger shouted from inside the suit, "You killed off a lot of my precious soldiers!" Scarlet also yelled from inside the robot as well.

"But let's see how you do against anti-Weapon artillery!" Heidegger shouted before Scarlet smirked and readied the weapon systems, "You guys are worthless, but my proud creation is a sure thing! I'll show you the destructive power of the Proud Clod!" Scarlet yelled as the missile pods opened before Vincent heard the Mako cannon charging, "Hojo..." Vincent stated slowly and coldly before Cloud nodded, "Vincent, go deal with Hojo, leave this to us." Cloud stated before Vincent nodded and looked up at the cannon.

Vincent's body pulsed with dark energy before a dark orb covered him, Vincent quickly burst out in Chaos form as the orb faded. Vincent landed on the Mako cannon before Hojo turned to look at Vincent, "What!… So she was able to prefect her research, with my experiments." Hojo stated menacingly before Vincent aimed Death Penalty at Hojo, "Hojo, I'm ending this…" Vincent stated through gritted teeth as Hojo grinned.

"Well, after all I've done, boy, without me, you wouldn't be alive, and thanks to my experiments you're stronger and faster than your normal body could handle," Hojo menacingly explained. "You tried to kill me, you got Lucrecia Sick and experimented on her unborn chilled, you are the reason Sephiroth went insane, you are the reason Sephiroth existed and you're the cause of this crisis by experimenting with Jenova cells and Mako to begin with!" Vincent shouted in anger as his dark aura increased before Hojo menacingly smirked and took out a vial of dark liquid with 7 needle points at the end.

"That may be so, but my will as a scientist if far more greater thank you think." Hoko stated before jabbing the vial into his right arm. Hojo slowly began to glow the same colour as the dark liquid, "now, let's see who's stronger, my experiments on you, or the Jenova cells in my body!" Hojo challenged before laughing manically and pulling out a gun.

Meanwhile Cloud readied his sword and jumped at Proud Clod before Cait Sith fired a Firaga spell at Proud Clod. The spell erupted and Proud Clod buckled before Cloud brought his sword down and sliced the right arm, Cid jumped at Proud Clod and prepared a strike but Proud Clod produced a device causing an energy blade to appear and block Cid's spear. Red readied an attack but Proud Clod's shoulders opened up to reveal two gatling guns, the guns fired causing Red XIII to jump out of the way. Barret fired several bullets at Proud Cloud before charging the centre cannon before Proud Clod readied the large cannon on its arm.

Both guns fired but Barret's Big Shot was evaporated by the large beam before Barret quickly jumped out of the way and watched the beam strike through several building. "damn! That thing's powerful, everyone, be careful of its cannon!" Cloud warned loudly as he looked at the damage before returning to the fight.

Back on the Mako cannon Vincent jumped off the platform as Hojo fired at him before Vincent aimed Death Penalty and fired at Hojo. Hojo quickly dodged out of the way and continued to fire as the blast impacted the side of the cannon slightly denting it.

Vincent quickly flew at Hojo and kicked him into the cannon's side before aiming at Hojo's head, Hojo smirked before clicking his fingers and causing a lighting bolt to dart towards Vincent. Vincent quickly dodged the blast and avoided Hojo's gunfire before Hojo pulled out an Uzi from his coat, Vincent easily avoided the bullets before Hojo removed the Clip from his pistol and replaced it with another clip.

Vincent continued to dodge the bullets and flew behind the Mako cannon, Hojo quickly looked down at his gun and began removing the clip. "This is getting annoying..." Vincent uttered irritably before a blast from Death Penalty caught Hojo on the shoulder causing him to scream in pain. "huh… looks like I have to work on my aim, oh well." Vincent stated sarcastically before Hojo began to breathe deeply and 5 muscle strands began to grow out of his arm, the strands continued along his arm and attached to his pistol.

The arm became a cannon and Hojo's eyes glowed green before he fired the cannon at Vincent, Vincent easily dodged the blast and glared at Hojo before reloading Death Penalty.

Meanwhile Luke and the Turks walked out of an alleyway to see the Shinra building to their right, "ok, looks like I just need to get to the Mako cannon." Luke stated before looking to the left to see a hole in several of the buildings and Proud Clod in the distance, "looks like you got your work cut out for you…" Reno stated before Luke smirked.

"Well what can I say, this'll be fun." Luke replied before running towards Cloud and the others, Luke quickly jumped through one of the holes and ran across a dining room table before jumping through another hole. Cloud jumped at Proud Clod but the robot continued to thwart their attempts with its energy blade, Cait Sith fired another Firaga spell causing Proud Clod to buckle again before Yuffie threw her throwing star and sliced the left arm.

Luke hopped off a pipe and ran up one of the side walls to reach an overhanging pipe before running along the pipe near a wall on his left hand side. Proud Clod brought its blade down but Cloud blocked it before Luke reached the group and kicked off the wall, as Luke travelled through the air he pulled the Trigger Blade of his back and pulled the trigger causing it to turn into the King's maker before bringing the sword overhead and slicing the left shoulder joint.

The blade sliced through the joint and sliced the arm off before Luke flipped and landed in front of Proud Clod, "Sorry I'm late guys." Luke stated in laughing tone before Proud Clod aimed its beam cannon at Luke. Luke jumped out of the way as Cloud jumped at Proud Clod and sliced its armour clean off. Proud Clod kicked Cloud into a building before Luke sliced the beam cannon but got slammed by the right arm, Tifa quickly ran over to Cloud and used a healing spell.

"Thanks Tifa." Cloud replied gratefully before Tifa quickly tuned to the giant robot and grasped her fist as a blue energy formed inside it. Tifa rushed towards Proud Clod and punched the robot several times before performing a flip kick at the robot's centre, Tifa quickly dropped to the robot's feet and kicked the leg joint causing the robot's legs to malfunction before jumping up to Proud Clod's head and slamming it into the ground.

Tifa punched the robot upwards and sent it into the air before jumping at the robot and grabbing its leg. Tifa threw Proud Clod to the ground forcing the cockpit door to open, Heidegger was sat in the back seat with his head on the main computer and severely bleeding while Scarlet slowly looked up at the sky before Tifa landed on the cockpit and readied her fist. "Wait no, don't!" Scarlet yelled as Tifa's fist glowed brighter, "you're one of the reasons why we lost sector 7, it's time you paid for what you did." Tifa stated coldly before ramming her fist into the cockpit and causing it to explode.

Tifa jumped away from the cockpit and helped Cloud up as everyone looked at the burning wreck, "nice work Tifa." Luke commented while looking over the remains.

Meanwhile Vincent continued to dodge the blasts Hojo's mutated arm was firing, "this is getting annoying." Vincent stated in frustration before flying behind the Mako cannon, Hojo frantically looked for his target before hearing something land behind him. Hojo turned to attack his foe but saw nothing but the console that controlled the Mako cannon.

"Hojo." Vincent called calmly before Hojo turned causing his chest to come into contact with Cerberus, Vincent fired Cerberus and sent Hojo flying back on to the console that he was working on before Vincent walked up to the console and looked at Hojo's lifeless body as his mutated arm returned to normal. Vincent huffed and deactivated the charging sequence before walking back to the others.

As Vincent walked down the walkway rain began to pour before Vincent met up with the others, "let's go, Hojo's not going to be a problem any more." Vincent stated before the group returned to the Highwind, meanwhile on the Mako cannon Hojo slowly pulled himself up, "it seems she was able to complete her experiment, my body will soon give in, but I must preserve myself, it seems I have failed to fire the Mako cannon, but I will still live on in the world Wide Network." Hojo stated as he struggled to type information on the console.

Highwind

The Highwind slowly rose off the ground and began to cross the sea as Luke leaned against the wall and placed his hands behind his head, "how many more days till Meteor hits?" Luke asked before Red looked up at him. "7 days." Red answered before Luke sighed, "I hope we can stop it in time." Luke stated as he stroked Red's mane, "hey guys, where's Cloud and Tifa?" Yuffie asked before everyone shook their heads.

Meanwhile on the deck Cloud and Tifa were leaning against the railings, "we're slowly approaching our final battle but, I know as long as I'm with you... As long as you're by my side... I won't give up even if I'm scared." Tifa stated as she leaned next to Cloud and rested her head on his shoulder, "No matter how close we are... We were far apart... before this. But when we were in the Life Stream surrounded by all those screams of anguish, I thought I heard your voice..." Tifa stated as she continued to lean before a single tear escaped her eyes.

"You probably don't remember this... But deep in my heart I heard you calling my name... Or at least I thought I did..." Tifa continued before Cloud placed an arm round her, "Yeah... At that time I heard you calling me. You were calling me back in from the stream of consciousness in the Life Stream. After all, I promised. That if anything were to ever happen to you, I would come to help." Cloud stated before Tifa slightly nodded.

"Tifa, there's so much I want to say to you, but now that where here, I can't think of any way I can." Cloud started to say before Tifa shook her head and lightly laughed. "I guess nothing's changed at all... Kind of makes you want to laugh..." Cloud stated before lightly laughing to himself, "Cloud... Words aren't the only thing that tells people what you're thinking..." Tifa explained before kissing Cloud on the cheek, meanwhile in the cockpit Reeve activated the radio.

"_Everyone's beginning to take shelter now, I hope we'll have enough time…"_ Reeve explained over the radio before Cid smirked, suddenly the planet began to rumble, "What the, Meteor, it's accelerating…" Luke stated in shock as he saw the red ball slowly growing, "SHIT! At this rate, Meteor will hit in the next 24 hours!" Cid yelled before looking at Cait Sith, _"I'll tell the others to hurry the evacuation."_ Reeve stated before the radio deactivated before Cloud and Tifa returned to the bridge.

"Glad you're back inside, the engines are only running at 40 percent so I'm gonna' switch them over to the booster engines." Cid explained before pulling a lever, several panels striped away from the exterior of the Highwind and various extensions emerged such as extra rudders and jet-propulsion engines before the Highwind began to speed towards the Northern Cave.

"We're almost to the North Cave! We're on our way, Sephiroth!" Cloud stated before Cid pushed the throttle to the maximum, "I've got a feeling that the engine's going to burn out!" Luke yelled as the Highwind continued to speed across the horizon, 10 minutes later the Highwind hovered near the Northern Cave, as the Highwind hovered over the cave one of the pilots tossed a rope ladder over the side.

Everyone left the Highwind before Cloud walked towards the edge of the cave and looked to see how far down it was, "looks like we'll have to slide down, we may not be able to return." Cloud explained to the others before Luke smirked and slid down the slope, the others followed and Cloud looked around from the small platform they landed on. "Ok, I think we can hop from platform to platform." Cloud stated as he pointed to the platforms that spiralled downwards before Cloud began to make his way down as the others followed.

The group continued down the cave and entered several caverns, "does anyone know if we're even close to Sephiroth?" Yuffie asked in an annoying tone as the group left a cavern and walked down a tunnel before they entered a deeper Cavern. "Yuffie we'll get there when we get there!" Luke yelled in annoyance before the group stopped and looked down the two paths. "Looks like we'll have to separate off into 2 teams." Cloud stated before Luke walked up the right hand path, "I'll go this way, anyone else?" Luke asked before Yuffie and Vincent followed.

"Ok, the rest of us will take the left hand path." Cloud stated before the two teams separated off, as Luke's group continued through the caves Cloud and the others came to another split in the path, "look's like another split, Cid, you take Red and Cait Sith down the left path." Cloud ordered before Cid nodded and walked down the path with his group before Cloud took the right hand path, after 30 minutes Cloud entered a spiral room with a yellow glow near the bottom of the spiral.

"We're getting close." Cloud stated calmly before Luke jumped out of one of the holes and landed on the pathway before his team members also entered the room. "Glad we're not late," Luke stated as he looked down the long spiral before Cid's group entered the room and sighed, "looks like we're not too late for the main event." Cid uttered before Cloud nodded, "this is the centre of the Planet?" Cloud questioned as he looked down at the yellow glow.

"Not the centre, but I think we're getting closer to Sephiroth." Luke stated as he also looked down the spiral, "All right, everyone, let's mosey." Cloud ordered before Cid shook his head, "Damn! Again! Stop sayin' it like a wimp! Can't you say 'Move out!' or somethin'?!" Cid asked in an aggressive manner before Luke shook his head, "we're not all foul mouthed pilots." Luke stated with a smirk on his face before a large roar echoed through the cavern causing everyone to look at the top of the spiral.

"What?" Barret asked as he saw several monsters make their way down the spiral, "Look at the number..." Red stated with a nervous tone, "Fuck! They're comin' out in force!" Cid yelled as everyone continued to stare at the large number of monsters slowly descending the spiral. "Cloud! You go first!" Barret ordered before Cloud shook his head, "I'm fighting here too!" Cloud yelled back before Barret readied his gun arm.

"Shu'up! It won't do us no good wit' everyone back here!" Barret yelled as he shot at several of the monsters that we're slowly making their way down the slope, "Barret's right. You take two of us with you and go first. The rest'll catch up with ya later!" Cid yelled as he readied his spear, "ok, Tifa, Vincent, you're with me, the rest of you… good luck." Cloud told them before his group made their way down the spiral.

Everyone watched as Cloud's group continued down the spiral before they disappeared completely, "Ok, nothing gets past!" Luke yelled as one of the monsters reached the group and jumped at Luke before Luke grasped the handle of his right hand sword and pulled it out of its sheath while also slicing the beast. Meanwhile Cloud and the other's entered an area filled with Mako and many platforms heading downwards.

Back at the top Yuffie threw her throwing star and took out several monsters with it before the throwing star returned to her and she sliced another monster. Barret continued to fire at the monsters charging down the spiral, Cid stabbed several of the monsters with his spear before lighting a stick of dynamite and throwing it down one of the tunnels, the tunnel exploded before Red jumped at another monster and ripped through it with his claws.

Cait Sith fired an ultima spell at several monsters before Luke jumped across the spiral at several of the monsters that jumped towards him, Luke sliced one of the monsters with his left hand sword before slicing another monster with his right. Luke sliced two more enemies before landing on the other side of the spiral but at a lower lip, several of the monsters jumped off the spiral and descended towards Luke before he readied his sword as his eyes glowed red.

Luke changed into his Reaper form and sliced several of the monsters as they plummeted towards Luke before he turned and sliced one of the monsters behind him, a humanoid like monster jumped at Luke but as its claws impacted on Luke it looked in shock to see that Luke had disappeared from the spot. Luke grabbed the monster from the back of its head and held the monster over the long spiral as he infused stone into his gauntlet.

The monster twitched in a vain attempt to escape before its body completely turned to stone, Luke released the monster from his grip and watched it plummet towards the glowing green light at the bottom of the spiral before its arm struck the side of the spiral and broke off.

Meanwhile Cloud and the others were near the bottom of the platforms before the monsters limbless body struck the platform edge and the head rolled off the side. "Looks like everyone's doing ok upstairs, we'd best not disappoint them." Cloud informed Tifa and Vincent before they jumped on to the final platform.

"Where are we?" Cloud asked as he looked around at the scenery before an inhuman roar echoed around them, "What!?" Tifa questioned before a giant monster appeared in front of them, "Jenova!" Cloud shouted before two arms shot out of its waist and shot towards Tifa. Tifa jumped out of the way as Vincent shot several bullets at the arm before Tifa jumped at the monster's head and punched it, Cloud ran at the monster and jumped towards the right arm before slicing it off with his swords.

Jenova fired a dark spell at Vincent but he easily jumped out of the way, Vincent shot more bullets at Jenova before Tifa grabbed the other arm and began swinging the monster around. Tifa jumped into the air and turned on her side as she continued to spin before slamming Jenova into the floor. Cloud jumped at Jenova's arm and sliced it off before Vincent shot several bullets at the main body, as the body slowly rose Cloud jumped at the beast and sliced it several times before striking it towards the floor and casting a Flare spell.

Jenova screamed as the spell impacted before it melted away and the platform shook violently, the cubes and pillars that made up the floor begin to break up, rocketing skyward passed Cloud and the others before the last of the platform disintegrated and the group fell down toward the green glow and absorbed in it.

Meanwhile everyone in the spiral chamber had finally finished off the last of the monsters that were advancing before the green glow below them became brighter and brighter.

"What the!?" Cid yelled as the glow covered the group before slowly disappearing, as the glow faded the group in the spiral chamber were nowhere to be found. Cloud slowly fell through nothing but darkness till something slowly glowed in the distance, "Li...ght... A light... Is this... Is this light... Holy?" Cloud gasped as he looked at the light, before he slowly looked around to see everyone floating in the empty void.

"Man, what the hell was that, did a truck just him me?" Luke asked as he looked around the empty void, "Luke, so everyone arrived here?" Cloud asked as he looked around before everyone came round, suddenly, a ring of white fire shot from the centre of the sphere that was in the middle of them before the group levitated and struggled as they slowly rose into the air.

Sephiroth materialised from the centre of the sphere and looked at the group, "Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled before Sephiroth waved his hand causing the group to be thrown further away from Sephiroth by another ring of white fire. "Is this... the true power of Sephiroth?" Barret asked as he struggled to move, "My... my body... I can't control my body..." Cid yelled before Luke looked down at Sephiroth, "Is this, mythic energy… but how…" Luke asked before Sephiroth drew the party nearer with his mental powers, only to torment them with another fire ring.

"My front legs... my hind legs... my tails about to tear off!" Red shouted as he squirmed, "This is definitely not good... He's way outta our league..." Cait Sith claimed before Cloud looked down at the sphere and noticed that it was glowing a bluish sea green, "There... It's there..." Cloud yelled as he looked at the sphere, "Cloud?" Tifa asked as she gave him a questioning look, "...Holy... Holy... is there... The Holy is shining... Aerith's prayer is shining!" Cloud claimed as red electricity sparked around him.

"Holy... Aerith..." Tifa slowly questioned as Cloud raised his hand defying Sephiroth's power, "It's not over yet... This isn't the end yet!" Cloud yelled as he broke Sephiroth's hold on everyone. Everyone quickly landed on the rocky ground before the white sphere shrank as its glow diminished revealing that the group was in a large cave before the sphere flew backwards to a crystal pod with Sephiroth in. The sphere slotted below the crystal before several blue strands crossed over Sephiroth's crystal.

The strands formed into a blue giant with a yellow glowing core below its torso, the blue giant's arms opened up to reveal another body spouting from the back of the head of the blue giant, as Cloud got a good look at the blue giant he realised it looked identical to Sephiroth but the body on the back of its head looked like Jenova from the reactor of Cloud's home town. "Wait a second, has anyone but me noticed the yellow crystal like surfaces on both the arms, torso, below the torso and the head of that woman on the back of the monster's head?" Luke asked before everyone looked at them.

"Good point, they look like its energy source, everyone target the yellow spheres, if you can't destroy them remove them!" Cloud ordered before the blue giant's hands glowed, "you will not harm my mother any more, I will transcend with my mother and go to the Promised Land, for I am Bizarro-Sephiroth!" the monster howled without opening its mouth, "Aerith's memories... Our memories... We came to tell you... our memories... Come Planet! Show us your answer! And Sephiroth!! To the settling of everything!" Cloud yelled as he removed his weapon and the others did the same before they all charged at the monster.

Cid jumped at the monster's arm but Bizarro-Sephiroth punched Cid out of the way before Red jumped on to the punching arm and bit the arm. Cait Sith fired a Blizzarga spell and froze the other arm before Bizarro-Sephiroth broke his arm free The woman on the back of the head waved her hands as Bizarro-Sephiroth pulled Red off his arm and threw it at the opposing wall, the woman finished waving her hands and caused several lighting bolts to rain down on the group before they all dodged the bolts.

"Shit, this guy can cast 3 spells at once!" Luke yelled as Bizarro-Sephiroth readied two fireballs in his hands and threw them, everyone jumped out of the way of the fireballs before Vincent shot several bullets at Bizarro-Sephiroth's left arm. One of the shots impacted on the glowing orb before the woman waved her hand and cured the orb, "Shit, we do damage to it and that freakin' woman cures the fuckin' wounds!" Cid yelled before Tifa jumped above Bizarro-Sephiroth.

Tifa darted towards Bizarro-Sephiroth's head before Bizarro-Sephiroth blocked her with both its arms, Bizarro-Sephiroth knocked her away and swung at Cloud as he charged at Bizarro-Sephiroth. Cloud jumped over the monster's fist and struck its chest but the woman simply healed the wound, Yuffie threw her throwing star at Bizarro-Sephiroth and sliced its arm before Luke sliced the other arm, the woman began to heal again but Cloud launched over Bizarro-Sephiroth head.

The woman gasped in shock at the assault before preparing a barrier but Tifa quickly jumped in the way and hit the joints on both of the woman's arms, Tifa jumped out of the way before Cloud sliced the woman off the back of Bizarro-Sephiroth head causing the beast to wail in pain as the woman exploded, Luke struck the left arm several times before Bizarro-Sephiroth back handed him with his right hand and held his left arm.

(A/N the yellow orbs are power sources and if you take each one from the main core they explode.)

Bizarro-Sephiroth glared at the group before readying his left arm for a spell and punching towards Red. Red jumped out of the way and jumped at the left arm before clawing at the orb, the left arms orb dimmed before Vincent shot it several timed causing it to explode and Bizarro-Sephiroth to moan in pain again, the glow from Bizarro-Sephiroth left hand disappeared and he closed his left hand fist before glaring at the group.

"So his magic power is driven by those orbs... the more we take out the weaker he become!" Cloud yelled before smirking at Bizarro-Sephiroth, the big yellow orb below the torso glowed vividly before the left hand fingers turned into claws. Bizarro-Sephiroth swung its left hand overhead before Cloud jumped out of the way causing the beast to claw the ground. Bizarro-Sephiroth tried to release its claws from the ground but got stuck before Luke ran up the arm and sliced the side of the face.

Bizarro-Sephiroth roared as it buckled from the slice and placed its left hand on the side of the face before Vincent shot at the right arm, Bizarro-Sephiroth rose its arm into the air and summoned a boulder before throwing it at Vincent. Vincent jumped out of the was and smirked before shooting Bizarro-Sephiroth right eye, Bizarro-Sephiroth roared before holding his right eye as Cid jumped at the core and struck the right arm core.

The core exploded and the glow disappeared from Bizarro-Sephiroth right hand before it to grew claws. Bizarro-Sephiroth roared as a barrier came over the torso and the lower core glowed vividly, Cloud ran at the lower core but Bizarro-Sephiroth swung its left arm. Luke jumped at the left arm and sliced it before Bizarro-Sephiroth pulled its left arm away and tried to strike with his right hand. Tifa ran at the right arm and punched it any before Luke jumped at the lower torso and sliced it several times.

Luke jumped away from the lower torso before it exploded and Cloud jumped at the torso. Bizarro-Sephiroth tried to block Cloud's attack with its arms but Cloud sliced into the upper torso and arms before pulling his sword down and slicing off both the hands and carving open the torso. The core in the torso slowly rolled out and Bizarro-Sephiroth roared before its light blue skin darkened and the green eyes slowly dimmed.

The torso exploded open and everyone shielded their eyes before Cloud moved his hand away and gasped, as the smoke cleared Sephiroth slowly rose out of the smoke as a black raven wing sprang out of the right hand side of his back. Sephiroth slowly looked at the group before summoning his sword and placing it at his left hand side with both hands, Cloud jumped at Sephiroth with his sword ready to strike but Sephiroth blocked Cloud's attack.

Sephiroth summoned a ball of energy and tossed it into the air before Tifa jumped at Sephiroth and readied a flying kick, Sephiroth dodged Tifa's kick and darted towards Cid, Cid blocked Sephiroth's attack before Sephiroth kicked him into a wall, Yuffie threw her throwing sat but Sephiroth dodged it before Red jumped at Sephiroth. Sephiroth rose his hand causing 3 towers of flames to spout from the ground around him and hit Red.

Luke quickly cured Red and glared at Sephiroth before Vincent shot several bullets at Sephiroth, Sephiroth dodged the bullets and quickly warped behind Vincent and sliced him, Cait Sith used a cure spell to heal Vincent before Barret fired a big shot at Sephiroth and grazed his cheek. Sephiroth summoned 8 large dark spheres around Barret before Barret shot at one causing them to strike Barret, Luke quickly jumped over Barret and healed him before Barret looked up at Luke.

"Thanks, this guy's tougher than I thought." Barret stated before Luke nodded, "It's worse, he's using dark mythic spells." Luke replied before Barret gave him a questioning look, Luke darted towards Sephiroth brought his sword down before Sephiroth blocked it with ease, Sephiroth jumped away and brought his sword to his right hand side. Luke gave him a questioning look before Sephiroth darted towards Luke and disappeared.

Luke realised what attack it was before quickly blocking several invisible strikes, before Sephiroth appeared on the other side of him, Cid jumped at Sephiroth and aimed his spear at Sephiroth but Sephiroth easily blocked the attack. Cloud jumped at Sephiroth and brought his sword overhead before Sephiroth blocked the attack and knocked Cloud into a wall, Yuffie threw her throwing star at Sephiroth before it sliced his arm.

"Hmmm… impressive." Sephiroth stated before slowly rising into the air, "Oh heartless angel, we hardly knew them!" Sephiroth yelled before slowly rising into the air and glowing a dark purple, Sephiroth waved his hand at Yuffie causing her to be blasted with a dark wave. Yuffie gasped as she fell to the ground and struggled to get back to her feet. Cait Sith healed Yuffie and Vincent shot at Sephiroth, Sephiroth dodged the bullets with ease before Luke jumped at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth blocked Luke's sword and pushed him away with one stroke before Luke's left hand sword cracked, Sephiroth readied another attack before darting towards Luke. Luke blocked Sephiroth's attack before landing safely on the ground and looked at his sword to see several cracks had begun to form. The sword shattered and Luke threw the handle to the ground before pulling the trigger blade off his back and summoning 3 materia from his storage device.

Luke slotted the 3 materia into his Trigger Blade and pulled the trigger causing it to turn into the Dragon King blade, Cloud leapt at Sephiroth and swung his sword before detaching it into two. Sephiroth smirked as he jumped in to the air and raised his hand to the energy ball floating in the air, the ball began to grow and roar as Sephiroth looked at the group and smirked, the ball slowly began to grow before Sephiroth's hand glowed a dark purple.

"Feel my power, the power of Super nova!" Sephiroth yelled before he shot a dark bolt at the ball and disappeared, the dark bolt impacted on the ball causing it to grow faster and roar as it sputtered and several busts of energy burst out of the sphere and rammed back into it causing it to grow faster, "I don't think that thing's friendly!" Luke yelled before he began to run away from the growing sphere as the others followed.

Cait Sith yelled as his Mog continued to run as fast as it could before one of the bursts rammed into his Mog causing it to freeze up, Cait Sith looked down at the Mog before looking back at the sphere and screaming as the sphere engulfed him. The bursts began to loop round back into the sphere, Vincent jumped over one of the loops to get caught and pulled in by another one, "Vincent, damn!" Cloud yelled before jumping over a rock.

Tifa tripped on a rock and gasped before Luke quickly turned and jumped at Tifa, Luke grabbed Tifa's arm and threw her towards Cloud before looking and glaring at the sphere as he entered the sphere. Cloud caught Tifa and continued to run before a burst shot out of the sphere and caught Cid on the arm before pulling him into the sphere as he yelled. Barret grunted as he turned and shot at the sphere before a burst grabbed on to his gun arm and pulled him in.

The cave began to rumble as a boulder dropped in front of Red before he was also grabbed and pulled into the sphere, Yuffie jumped over Red and grabbed his paw before the sphere also grabbed her and pulled her in. Cloud continued to run before one of the bursts grabbed on to Tifa and pulled her in as she screamed before Cloud grabbed her arm and was also pulled into the sphere. The sphere engulfed the whole cave before exploding several times and throwing everyone to the ground.

Sephiroth appeared and looked at everyone's unconscious forms before smirking, "the weak shall fall so the strong prosper." Sephiroth stated before the ground began to glow a bright green, as the ground glowed green Sephiroth stood in shock before the Life Stream burst out of the ground and flew into each member of the group one by one, each of the group slowly rose to their feet as a green aura pulsed from them.

"What the…!" Sephiroth stated in shock before Yuffie's hands glowed and she blasted a dark beam at Sephiroth coving his whole body. Vincent transformed into Chaos and aimed his Death Penalty with both his hands before the cannon glowed and fired at Sephiroth, Cid summoned a green spirit dragon before it fired a flaming beam at Sephiroth. Red charged a ball of energy in his mouth and fired it at Sephiroth burning him more, Cait Sith's hand glowed before 13 knights appeared around Sephiroth.

The 13 knights sliced Sephiroth once before disappearing and Barret's gun arm began to spin at an exceeding rate, the arm glowed before several energy bullets fired at Sephiroth before the central cannon fired causing more explosions to damage Sephiroth. Tifa jumped at Sephiroth hitting several points causing his joints to lock up before flipping back and kicking Sephiroth in the face, Tifa punched Sephiroth into the air and grabbed Sephiroth's boot before throwing him to the ground.

Tifa's fist glowed and she punched Sephiroth into the air before Luke jumped at Sephiroth and kicked him in the chest. Luke sliced Sephiroth 4 times before quickly slicing from left the right several times, Luke kicked Sephiroth to the ground before bringing his sword down and slicing Sephiroth's chest, Luke jumped away before Cloud jumped at Sephiroth before joining his swords together and slicing him several times.

After Cloud had finished his final slice he jumped into the air and brought his sword down as it glowed a deep blue aura. Cloud sliced Sephiroth's chest before Sephiroth held his chest and looked at the group, "I shall return, my darkness will never be removed from this or any world." Sephiroth stated before disintegrating into black feathers, the White Materia glowed brighter and brighter before the group found themselves in the spiral chamber.

(A/N just to let you know I really didn't think the second to last battle against Sephiroth looked right so I had them fight the real thing and yes those moves are from the KH2 version of Sephiroth and I do not own them.)

"This was all we could do." Cloud stated as he looked down at the glowing aura, "Wait! What about Holy? What's gonna happen to the Planet?" Barret asked before Cait Sith jumped around, _"hmmm, it seems that Meteor is going to impact on Midgar, the evacuation is still underway, but I don't know if we have enough man power." _Reeve stated before Cloud nodded, "Vincent, Yuffie, you think we can get there?" Luke asked before Yuffie gave Luke a questioning look.

"How, only Vincent can fly." Yuffie stated before Luke's wings busted out of his back and smirked, "I'll carry you." Luke stated before Yuffie smirked and Cloud nodded, "Ok, you 3 get to Midgar and help out." Cloud ordered before Luke flew upward and grabbed Yuffie's arm, Vincent flew after Luke as the others watched them, "let's just hope that the planet can pull though." Cloud stated before Tifa nodded.

"...You're right. We've done all that we could do." Tifa agreed before Cloud looked at her, "All right, everyone. It's no use thinking about it. We'll leave all our worries here. Let's go home proud." Cloud stated before the group except Cloud and Tifa made their way out of the spiral chamber. The two took a few steps before Cloud held his head in pain, "What happened?" Tifa asked as she looked at Cloud in shock.

"I feel it..." Cloud stated in pain before Tifa gave him a questioning look, "What..." Tifa asked before Cloud fell into her arms unconscious, Cloud slowly awoke in a dark space with his sword drawn before Sephiroth slowly walked towards him, _"Cloud, don't give up, we're hear for you!"_ Aerith's voice stated encouragingly before he heard a soft laugh, _"show this guy who's boss, like the First Class SOLDIERs we both are!" _Zack's voice commanded before Cloud's sword glowed.

Sephiroth darted towards Cloud before he blocked the attack and darted towards Sephiroth, Cloud spun his sword in front of him twice before thrusting his sword forwards causing all 6 blades to separate around Sephiroth. Cloud flew towards one of the parts of his sword before slicing Sephiroth and grabbing another part of his sword, Cloud sliced Sephiroth again as a golden image of himself was holding the previous sword.

Cloud struck Sephiroth 3 more times before Cloud grabbed the main blade and sliced Sephiroth vertically, Sephiroth stared in shock and horror as his blood covered body continued to fall through the air before Cloud landed on the ground with 5 of his sword around him. Cloud caught the final sword before several rays of white light emanate from Sephiroth's body, increasing in intensity for a few moments before Sephiroth disappeared, somewhat anticlimactically, in a small shower of glowing red embers.

(A/N yes this version of omni slash was the FF7:AC version.)

The Life Stream exploded all around him as light engulfed the area as Cloud looked around in shock, "Life Stream?" Cloud questioned as it spiralled around him before a hand came out of the light and lowered towards Cloud. Cloud took the hand before another brown gloved hand grabbed Cloud's wrist and pulled Cloud upwards before Cloud returned to reality to see the spiral chamber around him shake violently. Tifa reached her hand out to grab clouds but several rocks fell from the ceiling and struck the platform Tifa was on.

Tifa fell but Cloud quickly ran to the wall and grabbed Tifa before pulling both himself and Tifa up, "...I think I'm beginning to understand." Cloud stated as Tifa gave him a questioning look, "What?" Tifa asked before Cloud looked at her, "An answer from the Planet... the Promised Land... I think I can meet her... there." Cloud stated as he rested his head on the cave wall, "Yeah, let's go meet her." Tifa stated as she rested her head on Cloud's shoulder.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Cloud asked Tifa before Barret yelled at them from across the cave with the others around him, "I'm glad you're all safe!" Tifa yelled before Barret looked at Red, "They all seem to be safe, too. But... now what're we going to do?" Barret asked before Red looked at him, "Holy should be moving soon, and that means this place will..." Red stated before Cid looked at the crater above him.

"Oh, Lady Luck don't fail me now..." Cid prayed before the crater rumbled and Cid gaped at the Highwind as it plummeted towards the group before his cigarette fell out of his mouth. The Highwind landed roughly between a few rocks before Cid glared at the pilots on the bridge, "you mother fucking bastard! I told you not to fucking scratch my pride and joy and you go and ram it on to the ground you fuckin' idiots!" Cid shouted at the top of his lungs as the group entered the Highwind.

The Highwind darted towards the sky as the crater glowed before Mako erupted out of it, the Mako propelled the Highwind out of the crater before it spun wildly. Cid held on to the handle and pulled himself up before pulling the second handle and transforming the Highwind into a jet plane. With the extra control, the ship rolled out of the Mako explosion and screamed off towards the horizon.

Midgar

Luke continued to look through sector 5 for survivors before entering a pipe to hear a young child crying, Luke looked around the make shift home to see a brown haired boy crying in the corner. "Hi, are you ok?" Luke asked as he knelt down to keep an eye level with him before the boy looked up at him, "yeah, but I'm lost." The boy whispered before Luke nodded, "It's ok, what's your name?" Luke asked kindly before the boy wiped his eyes.

"Denzel." Denzel told Luke before Luke nodded, "Ok Denzel, I'm Luke Naferous. Let's get you out of here." Luke stated before helping Denzel up and walking back to the evacuation teams, "Yuffie, I found this kid in sector 6, his names Denzel!" Luke shouted to her before she nodded and helped Denzel on to the evacuation truck, "ok, I just got a message from Reno, he said he's still trying to find Rufus with the other." Yuffie shouted over the large noise of the engines.

"I got it, I'll head over to the Shinra building and help them find Rufus, and you continue to save anyone you can!" Luke yelled before running towards the Shinra building, as Luke entered the building he jumped in to the elevator shaft and began climbing on the metal wire, as Luke reached the elevator he jumped through the metal beams and climbed up the counter balance wires. Luke climbed up the wire and jumped on to the elevator before grabbing the wire and slicing the device connecting the wires to the elevator.

The elevator plummeted to the ground as the counterbalance pulled on the wires causing Luke to fly upwards with the rope, as Luke passed the 63rd door he swung on the rope and launched off before landing on the 66th floor, "ok, I'm on the 66th floor, Rufus should be in the office across the hall from me right?" Luke asked as he held a radio next to his head, _"yeah, make sure our boss is ok while we get to him." _Reno requested down the radio before Luke entered the office.

Luke walked to the other end of the office to see Rufus lying on the floor with several injuries, "damn do you look a sight for sore eyes…" Luke stated before Rufus looked at him, "truly, am I not better off in this weakened state, after all I am the one who helped put the planet in this state, it's why you've come here isn't it, you and the others swore you'd kill me, well here's your chance, finish me." Rufus ordered before Luke held his sword over Rufus's head.

Luke rammed his sword down and the sound of metal going into stone echoed through the room, "what? Why didn't you kill me?" Rufus asked before Luke used a cure spell on Rufus to ease his breathing, "Because I believe that everyone has a second chance, they just need to prove that they want it." Luke stated as he took some bandages from his storage device and bandaged up Rufus' arm, "hmm, a good policy to run by, but with my second chance, what can I do?" Rufus asked himself before Luke sighed.

"Repay the planet, help people rebuild, create an organization that will restore the world to the way it was." Luke stated before Rufus smirked, "A world restoration organization, I think I know the man who can also help me run it." Rufus chuckled before the Turks entered the office, "boss, are you alright?" Tseng asked before Luke summoned a stretcher from his storage device, "I'm fine, I think I also have plans for the future." Rufus answered before Reno helped him on to the stretcher.

Luke and the Turks carried Rufus down to the evacuation teams as Yuffie continued to organize the teams, "Come on, hurry up, and try not to drop anybody this time!" Yuffie yelled before they got Rufus into one of the flying units, "Report!" Yuffie ordered to one of the evacuation members, "evacuee complete, all injured have been moved to the transports." The man reported before Luke ran up to her, "ok, let's get out of here. Just remember to keep on guard till your clear of the red zone!" Yuffie yelled before placing a radio next to her head and pushing her goggles up.

"Were all done here, how about you?" Yuffie asked down the radio while in another part of Midgar Vincent walked towards the Mako cannon, "finished, but Yuffie, I want you to check the Mako cannon." Vincent stated down the radio before Yuffie used a device to scan the Mako cannon for life signs, "what the… this is crazy!?" Yuffie shouted down the radio as she looked at the device to see one life sign on the Mako cannon.

"Yuffie, rendezvous with Cloud and the others. Looks like I still have some work to do." Vincent stated before his radio broke the link, "Hey whoa! Vincent, get out of there, I have a bad feeling about this!" Yuffie yelled before Luke entered the aircraft with Rufus on, "Yuffie, I'll make sure Rufus is safe, you make sure Vincent is!" Luke ordered before Yuffie nodded.

Vincent ran up the stairs of the Mako cannon before reaching the control deck to see Hojo still lying on the console. Vincent glared at Hojo's lifeless body before aiming Cerberus at him, lightning suddenly struck the platform causing it to break away before Vincent looked at the console to see Hojo was no longer there. The cannon's main battery exploded and metal debris began to fall towards Vincent before Yuffie flew by with a hover vehicle.

"Vincent!" Yuffie yelled before Vincent jumped on to the back of the vehicle as Yuffie groaned from her travel sickness, the consol bleeped a few times before the words "De-fragmented" appeared on the screen. Meanwhile Marlene looked at the window shutters and pondered as she heard a drop of water, "The flower girl?" Marlene questioned before opening the shutters to see Meteor descending towards Midgar, in the Highwind the group watched as Meteor continued to Decent towards Midgar.

A blanket of light blue covered the sky and caught meteor but it continued its slow descent towards Midgar. As it reached Holy, dots of ember and tongues of flame lick upwards along its red-hot surface and Holy glowed pink around its edges rather than white. A red spot formed on Holy's underside as Meteor brushed it. Then, all of Holy began to burn red and a huge, perfectly round hole opened above

Midgar.

Its diameter was exactly the same as that of the city. The air began to burn red and the last framework of the Shinra building began to explode as Meteor's wrath pours through Holy. "Wait a damn minute! What's going to happen to Midgar? We can't let that happen!" Barret yelled before Cait Sith shook his head, "Reeve had everyone evacuated, but the way things are now..." Cait Sith stated sadly before Red glared at Meteor.

"It's too late for Holy. Meteor is approaching the Planet. Holy is having the opposite effect. Forget Midgar, we've gotta worry about the Planet!" Red stated in anger as Tifa looked fearfully at Meteor, "What's that?" Tifa asked as she saw something green glowing in the distance, a tiny pinprick of green light slowly appeared on one of the dark moors. The green light growled and one bright tendril of the Life Stream wormed its way out from the ground.

A large hole opened in the ground around the stream, revealing that the Life Stream was boiling just below the surface, one thread escaped into the air. Another strand of the Life Stream emanated from the ground curving gracefully in Midgar's direction. On the Highwind Cloud, Tifa, and Barret were gripped the railing at the very front, watching with wonder as more and more arms of green burrow out from the ground.

"What the hell IS that!?" Barret asked before Cloud smirked, "Life Stream." Cloud answered before the Life Stream continued to rush from the earth. It streamed from nearly every spot on the ground, turning the earth into a massive pool of green as Midgar continued to crumble. A tidal wave of green closed in on the city, the arms of Life Stream swaying and undulating gracefully, marching along. The air was nearly a solid mass of green. Chunks still dislodged from Meteor from its surface from its encounter with Shinra No. 26.

The entire continent glowed green as Life Stream spewed from every crack and pore, a thousand-mile-wide net of green light covered everything, closing in on Midgar, Holy, and Meteor. The Life Stream surrounded Meteor, adhering to it and began dissolving it before Meteor exploded in a bright light before everyone shielded their eyes.

1 week later

Cloud stood on a cliff overlooking Midgar and pulled out the Buster Sword before driving it in to the ground, "from now on I'll live on for both of us. Zack." Cloud promised as he looked down at the Buster Sword as everyone else waited not far from him before Cloud walked up to the group, "hey Cloud since the other one broke can you hold on to the Materia Sabre for me?" Luke asked as he handed the sword to Cloud.

"Sure, I guess from now on we all have out own lives to continue…" Cloud stated as Tifa walked next to him and held on to his arm, "our adventure has come to an end, I guess this means I'll have to head home as well." Luke stated as everyone looked at him, "Hey, Luke, will we ever see you again?" Yuffie asked before Luke smirked, "Well, from what I've learned, the universe is a very big place, who knows what we may meet on that sea of endless stars," Luke stated before Yuffie nodded.

"Ok, here…" Yuffie stated before handing Luke a peace of red materia, "Knights of the Round, I thought you wanted this when we shared out the materia." Luke stated as he looked at the materia, "Keep it for good luck, and as a memento to us all." Yuffie stated before Luke smirked as he looked at the materia and placed it in his storage device before summoning a red crystal from the device as he walked away from the group.

Luke held the crystal in his hand for a second before it glowed and red electricity appeared around Luke, "Cya later guys, hey Cid, send me an invite when you marry Shera!" Luke yelled jokingly before he vanished in a flash of light, "that mother fucking bastard!" Cid yelled at the top of his lungs before Cloud laughed at him.

Earth 4

Luke appeared on the middle of a hill before looking around and breathing in the air, "Luke!" Laura yelled from the bottom of the hill before Luke turned to see his whole family.

some years later, Luke's POV

_I didn't know it then, but I was about to be thrown on a journey that I would never be able to return home to._

End of Vol 1

Well Vol 1 has ended and I already have a few chapters on Vol 2, I have college work to do so I won't be releasing them straight away.

Vol 2 can be found in Kingdom Hearts but I won't revealing anything yet.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
